Their love:Jacob and Renesmee part II
by LadeeTwilight
Summary: hey you guys this is part 2. there will be drama. New love, new enemies and new characters.Let's go and meet them.  Come and explore Jacob and Renesmeem. Come and Enjoy. Also there will be LEMONS! yeah. Lol. Oh and i advise you to read part 1 first.
1. Chapter 1

HEY YOU GUYS I FUCKING MISS YOU GUYS !. I REALLY DO AND THIS IS CHAPTER 1 OF PART 2 THEIR LOVE PART 2: JACOB AND RENESMEE!

Now listen you guys as much as I love you guys I did not get the amount of reviews I wanted. I wanted at least 50 reviews I only have 43 so go back there and review or just give me at least 15 reviews for this chapter or I will not update chapter 2 as quickly as I usually do. See you guys I hate doing that but the thing is unlike actual booksellers on Fanfiction we can't see how many reads we got so I got base it on the review and from my reviews there is not enough people reading and that makes me want to cry. Oh and so sorry I am late.

Well anyway, love you guys get to reviewing. Even if just to tell me about your day. Lovya.

To da story PART 2222222222222222.

_*Renesmee*_

I was riding my new all white Ducatti motorcycle and man was I enjoying myself. Only downside to this was I was forced by my dad, mom, Jake and even Seth and Marcus to wear this damn helmet. In case they had forgotten I am damn near indestructible. I didn't wear most of the time just to be rebellious but since I was heading over to Jake I knew he would be livid if I didn't have it on.

I had on black skinny leg jeans and a plain gray shirt with some black boots that had gray belts on them. I was enjoying the breeze blowing all around me and I loved how it changed once I got closer and closer to La Push, to the love of my life and my fiancée

Me and Jacob had decided that we would get married in early August of next year after graduation. After that decision we didn't have to make too many more because Alice gladly took over and made pretty much all the other decisions. She knew I wanted the wedding to be on the beach so if it was sunny it wouldn't be so sunny for my parents and other vampire family to come.

I finally got to my home, La Push. I parked outside of Billy's house. I don't understand why he still lived there. Jacob would always tell Billy that he would buy him a new house and yet Billy would always decline the offer. Jacob said because he was a stubborn old fart which would only cause me to laugh and laugh even harder when Billy would hear him and hit him with his shoe.

I took off my helmet and shook out my bronze hair and before I could put it down I was pulled into a huge hug by none other than my best friend Seth.

"Oh do you guys have to leave on Friday? I mean really you can stay here forever and never leave" Seth said so seriously that I couldn't help but laugh.

I just hugged him back. "Seth trust me if I could stay I would but I have to go back to school and it's not like I haven't been here for all of Summer. You are so obsessed with me. I don't think Jake will like that" I said joking with Seth.

"Please, aint nobody worried about that big ole fat lump of …" before he could finish that big ole lump hit him upside the head.

"Did you just call me fat? Do you see these abs, and these muscles that I will choke you with if you call me fat, stupid or lump of anything in front of my girl again"

"Damn. I was just gonna say lump of Alpha. You didn't have to hit me."

"Whatever" he turned back around to me and hugged me with a passionate force. God I missed my Jacob, the saddest thing is I just saw him a day ago.

He let go of me only to replace the hug with a kiss and kissed me passionately. The sparks that flew between every part of our body was unbelievable. I still saw those green eyes but now I saw black hair. I had concluded that I was dreaming about my future child with Jacob. You know what they say, you see your children in the eyes of their father and I could think of no one in the world I would want have kids with other than him.

Me and Jacob had been getting more intimate but not sex like Van and Embry. I sometime got jealous how they didn't even know each half as long as me and Jacob and yet they were already on a level that we weren't.

Jacob pulled back and we headed towards the house so we could get some of his things to pack up for our leave on Friday.

We walked inside and I automatically hugged one of my favorite people. Sarah.

"Hi baby!" I hugged baby Sarah. Sarah is Paul and Rachael's 3 going on 4 month old baby girl. She was adorable and a mini version of her mother. Although she looked so much like her mother she had very identifiable parts of her father. She had Paul's attitude, his nose and his ears but everything else was her mothers. She was so fun to be around and every time I got around her I would think of my beautiful green eyed dream child.

She was smiling at me and squeezing my hands when in walked Rachael rolling my soon to be father in law.

"Hi Renesmee. Get away from that weirdo and come give me a hug" Billy said. Although he called her a weirdo it was so obvious to anyone who saw them that he loved his granddaughter with all his heart.

"Hi Billy. Have you spoken to Charlie?" I asked as I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah but you know he has been scared to come around afraid that he may bump into Alice" Billy said while we both laughed.

Charlie had every right to be scared. See, this Summer him and Sue had grabbed Embry and Seth and were in Seattle when a thought hit them. They were already with the wolves and although Charlie didn't know much he knew that for some reason Alice would never be able to figure weird things about the future when he was with one of the wolves. Him and Sue kidnapped the boys and headed to Vegas and eloped really quickly without Alice's knowledge. When they got back though Edward was around and read Seth's thought and then Alice smuggled it from Edward. Let's just say that Alice was beyond pissed.

"Yeah, he should get it together soon though, you know mom and dad will want to see him before they leave"

"Yea"

Rachael was now on the couch snuggling her baby. She was such a good mother. I couldn't help but admire her and I couldn't help but picture myself one day being in her position with a baby that looked just like Jacob.

I sighed and thought about all the changes that happened over the summer. The new baby wasn't the only new member of the family.

Marcus had found a mate.

The thing is children of the moon, unlike shape- shifters, don't imprint they just feel a very strong attraction to the person that they want to be with. They couldn't mate with someone too much younger than them for they wouldn't have this connection to them.

The connection they have is more primal instead of romantic like shapeshifters. Marcus explained that it is like they and their wolf is to different people. The wolf will know who the mate is and will tell the human side when they find her so they can pursue her.

Marcus' mate is Brenda, a quiet girl who lives on the reservation. She is really nice and not quiet when you get to know her. She kinda treated me like Marcus treats Jacob… like an Alpha. She treats me with so much respect it is kinda scary. As far as Marcus goes he is considered a part of Jacob's pack. The rest of the pack was skeptical at first but got used to it because they understood that wolves have a natural instinct to be in a pack and it is uncomfortable when they aren't. So they decided to except and the elders soon got over their worries when Marcus helped them catch some loose vampires that real close to killing Drew.

"Hey! I know that vamps get distracted easily but for you to space out so easily is scary" said Seth.

Jacob was just looking at me lovingly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you finished packing?"

Yea" I answered Jacob.

"Good, that means you have more time to hang with your favorite person"

He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest.

"I know right. I have a lot of time to hang out with my favorite person, Seth" I said and ran away into Seth's arms as we both laughed. Jacob was mock glaring at us but I just walked over to him and kissed his lips causing him to smile.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside so that we were headed to the red 2012 Mustang that he had gotten from a customer that no longer wanted it. He had worked on the car and loved it and now he used it while we were here during the Summer.

"Where are we going Jakey?"

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" he said. He would complain but I know he didn't really mind.

"Would you prefer Jak- o – rama?"

"Jakey it is" he sighed with a small smile on his face.

"Now, where are we going?"

"To my favorite place on the rez" he said with pride and a smile on his face.

I smiled as well because I already knew where he was taking me and I was damn eager to go.

….

…

…..

…

Hey you guys how is life? I know I ask that question a lot but I like to know what is going on in you guys' lives, I think it is important.

Anyway on a more business note, How was it? Where do you think there are going? I am pretty sure some of you will get it right. I will say this, I expect the reviews. I again apologize for being so late but I have been busy with quitting basketball, (yes I said quitting basketball) looking for a job, ROTC, mathlete, and culture club. Yes I am in high school so I can be busy. DAMN! But I will try to be a lot more focused on this story and my other story 'Once mine always mine', which is almost complete. Well, I am out. DEUX.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya you guys.

I saw Breaking Dawn. It was so good! It was silly but I won't go into details in case you haven't seen it but it was good. I can't wait until part 2 comes out so we can see one of my favorite girls in this whole fucking movie. NESS OF COURSE. I have a question, who do you think would be a better Renesmee? Christie Burke, or Lilly Collins or if you think you can find someone better let me know. Anyway let's get to the story. Oh and yes I haven't updated in a while but that is because I was waiting to get 15 reviews.

Chapter 2

_*Jacob*_

It had been the best one of the BEST SUMMERS OF MY LIFE! I mean, I had made a TON of money, I got to spend most of my time with my partial fiancé and oh yes, this was the first Summer that me and her had been an official couple. Sometimes I feel like this is moving too fast, but then I remember I am a fucking immortal wolf! For those who don't understand I am basically saying that my emotions and hers are like multiplied and a lot more passionate so we don't have to wait forever to know that we love each other. She is the only one for me so honestly there is no need to even consider, we were basically engaged the day we laid eyes on each other but I don't really count that because well… that's just weird.

Speaking of my Ness and our age difference, that has been the worst part about this Summer.*sigh* See, me and Ness have been taking our make out sessions a lot further than before. *another sigh* Now, I would love this if it hadn't been for my little demon. Yes, my little demon conscience. Every time me and Ness are getting close, every time she begins to unbutton my pants, every time I begin to start to slid down those panties, (yes I have seen her in just panties and I must say it was THE BEST day of my existence, praise the spirits) Every MOTHER FUCKING TIME, my little demon conscience yells… _YOU DAMN PEDOPHILE. SHE IS NOT EVEN 7 YET AND YOU ARE OVER HERE ABOUT TO TAKE HER VIRTUE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW WOULD YOUR MOTHER FEEL? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED. ISNT IT BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WILL BE MARRYING SOMEONE WHO IS BIOLIGICALLY NOT LEGAL AND YOU JUST WANT TO PUSH IT AND HAVE SEX WITH HER. I AM DISGUSTED TO BE YOUR CONSCIENCE YOU DAMN DOG!_

Yes every time. Well, not always the same words it has gotten a lot more insulting. My conscience is so mean and has a very _French_ vocabulary

Ugh. That is the most frustrating thing and let me just say there have been times when I have gotten so close to ignoring my damn conscience especially when she puts on that pout face and begs, oh god. But at the end of the motherfucking day she is sitting in a room with sexual tension and well me, let's just say the temperature gage on my shower has been getting farther and farther away from the red side, if you know what I mean.

I looked like a true dog as I kept running to the window and back to my room at my dad's house. I was packing the last of my things but at the same time running so I could see when my little Loch Ness monster come up on her pretty bike. Damn, she looked so hot pulling up in that Duccatti. I have had some serious fantasies about taking her in the garage on that damn bike. Oh yes.

Damn! I don't have time to take a cold shower so I really need to calm down.

She was pulling up and I didn't want to look like I was some desperate mutt so I stood there for a few minutes. Obviously, Seth wasn't on the same level as me because he ran outside like a puppy and jumped her.

I didn't know much about their conversation because I ran to my room to get all my stuff and my phone. I left my stuff at the door so when we got back I would be able to just grab it and head out.

"Please, aint nobody worried about that big ole fat lump of …" I know he wasn't talking shit about me. I hurriedly walked to him and hit him upside his head.

"Did you just call me fat? Do you see these abs, and these muscles that I will choke you with if you call me fat, stupid or lump of anything in front of my girl again" WHAT? I had to defend my hotness in front of my life. What am I just suppose to let him call me fat?

"Damn. I was just gonna say lump of Alpha. You didn't have to hit me."

"Whatever"

I looked at her and just couldn't help. Oh spirits, I LOVE THIS GIRL SO DAMN MUCH? I hugged her tightly reveling in her scent and presence. It had only been a few days and I had yet I had felt so incomplete without her.

I pulled back only to look at those luscious pink lips and go straight to them.

I kissed her for what felt like a little time but was probably long enough for it to be awkward for anyone watching. When I kissed her I got lost and I could never get enough of her lips.

When we finally did let go we began to head inside.

She immediately struck a conversation with none other than my baby niece, Sarah. She was a beautiful baby and when Ness played with her it was so cute. I couldn't help but think about how awesome of a mother Renesmee would be. To see her round with my child would make me the happiest man on earth.

I began to just stand there. I didn't have anything to pack I just liked watching her converse with my family.

After she talked to my dad, Sarah and Rachael I decided they had taken enough of my time with her so I took her and we got in my car, 2012 red mustang. We headed to my favorite place, La Push.

We finally got there and when we did Renesmee automatically took off her shoes and dashed out the car. She was smiling and sticking out her tongue so I knew that she wanted me to chase her, which I happily obliged to.

I got out and chased her around the beach, with my shoes off until we got to our favorite place.

She sat down, neither of us out of breath and because of that I kissed her taking the breath she had away and her doing the same for me.

We just sat there in each other's arms enjoying the sun and the waves crash on the beach.

"How do you feel? You know about going back?" she asked.

I hadn't really thought about it because every time I did I would get stressed. I didn't mind the place so much as much as that is the place where the love of my life suffered the most pain.

"I don't really know. I mean I don't really want to go back, especially since none of the wolves are coming with us. I mean I understand that we are all supernatural but I just feel that the security for you should be upped."

She just smiled and cuddled closer to me.

"I think you are just over-exaggerating "

"Whatever. When you almost lose the most important thing in your life it can cause you to be a little more protective."

She was about to have a smart remark but her phone began to ring signaling she had a text. Before she answered she sighed, "I already know it is Alice. She wants me to go shopping before we leave. I am not going. She is insane."

I laughed at her unwillingness and the way she was pouting, I kissed those pouty lips, "You know you are going to give in. No one can resist Alice, hell she got me to let her touch my hair" I said shuddering still remembering the terrible experience. She didn't do a terrible job in fact she did pretty damn good but the thing is I just don't like people in my hair and no matter how close I got to these vampires that I know call family I don't think I will ever be comfortable with them in my hair.

"Whatever."

We sat there with looking at the view and continuously hearing the text message alert from Alice. Eventually we got bored and just decided to go back to the house.

As much as I didn't want to leave the beach I knew that it didn't matter where I was as long as I was with her I would be fine. We would only be in Forks for a few more days and hopefully when we went back to New Hampshire things would be back to normal and the drama would cease.

A wolf can only hope.

…

….

…..

…

Listen you guys I know that It was been a long time but it's because I was kind of depressed because I only have like 2 reviews. I put a lot of effort into these stories and I know I probably sound like a whiny bitch who is demanding you guys to talk but it's just I fucking am honest when I say you guys reviews make me so happy. They make me see that I am not just writing for nothing that someone is actually enjoying the crazy shit that comes into my head. Please Review.

I cant make you, I just hope that you would like to.

I'm out and on my way to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I just would like to say that I love you guys. A lot. Here is the problem I get a lot of people favorites from people and I will say that I am flattered to say the least. The problem is that only like two people who favorite the story actually review it. You guys I want to hear how you guys feel which is why I am starting the competition. PLEASE IF YOU READ NOTHING ELSE READ THIS PART RIGHT HERE! THERE IS A COMPETITION BETWEEN REVIEWS. WHICHEVER STORY GETS THE MOST REVIEWS IS THE STORY THAT WILL HAVE THE LONGEST AND BEST CHAPTERS. I do not care what the review says as long as it is a review. OH AND YOU GUYS I DON'T MEAN THE MOST REVIEWS AS FAR AS NUMBERS I UNDERSTAND THAT IT WILL TAKE TIME TO GET TO WERE OMAM IS AT. SO LIKE IF YOU GUYS HAVE 8 AND THEN GO TO 16 AND THEY GOT 39 AND GO TO 44 YOU GUYS WIN FOR THAT DAY AND THAT WEEK! THE COMPETITION IS ON!

To chapter 3

Chapter 3

_*Renesmee*_

We had just packed up all the things into the car. It didn't take long seeing as we didn't bring much we bought most things when we got here. We had a bonfire yesterday where Charlie and Billy were there so we said our goodbyes that night. Seth completely freaked out. Jacob had to literally talk him out of buying a plane ticket and following us to Hanover.

It was early, like 5 o clock in the effin morning but Carlisle said it would be best to get an early flight so we could get home and chill for the whole day. Also so we could scout the area, everyone was still a little weary after the whole 'only daughter being abducted thing'. I guess I could understand though, if it were one of them, especially Jake needless to say, I would be worse.

We were getting in the car and Jake was cranky as hell. He was hot as hell as well. He looked angry and groggy and for some sick reason it made me want to jump him. I know I have JAKEITIS! Nothing can cure it, sorry.

Me, Bella, Dad and Jake would be riding in Jakes car. Everyone decided as a group that it would not be good for me or Jake to ride with Emmett. He would piss me off by being the irritating uncle that I cant help but love but would bite the shit out of at 5o clock. As far as Jacob goes hell he might phase in the damn car if Emmett messes with him. Yeah everyone thought it would be better if the grumpy guy stayed with his pre- fiancée in these dark hours, literally dark. It is 5 o clock in the fucking morning.

We hoped in the car and e and Jake were in the back being too tired or just not feeling to drive. As soon as Jacob got in he looked at me, melting me with his eyes. He took his hand and cupped my cheek gently. He pecked my lips lightly causing us both to have smiles, his a little more sleepy. He laid his head down on my lap and immediately went to sleep.

My mother and father both chuckled. They always found it strange how fast he fell asleep.

He had his arms wrapped firmly around my waist, his face buried deep inside my stomach, almost next to my… well you know. I started playing with his dark black hair that always got me lost in it.

I kept my hand in his hair every now and then smelling it like some creepy ass stalker. JAKEITIS. In what felt like no time at all, we made it to the airport.

I was going through the security line with a bunch of crazy perverts watching my ass and legs. I know Jake said I looked hot in shorts and heels but damn! I was not appreciating this, it was very uncomfortable. I stayed close to Jake so that what happen last time wouldn't reoccur this time. He was still a little drowsy but not nearly as much. He had his head resting against my shoulder and rubbing my waist so tenderly it had shivers running down my side.

He looked up while I looked down and he lifted his head up and pecked me on the cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Always kissing. Jake, I understand you two are engaged but… why you gotta come and take my baaaaaaaaaaaby" Emmett said like a damn crackhead.

"Shut the hell up Emmett" surprisingly this was me, my parents and Jacob in unison.

"What? I am just trying to stop anymore 'renesmee's' happening" Emmett said joking. My dad looked mad and so did my mom. Jake looked scared and blushed at the same time. As for me? Well I giggled just to lighten the mood but in all honesty I wanted to cry. I couldn't help but sometimes hate myself for what I put no just my mother but everyone through, not just while I was in the womb but also when I got out and they almost had to fight the damn Volturi for me.

"Renesmee turned out amazing and if there is the possibility of having another niece as awesome as her then I am all in" Alice said making me happier. Or maybe it was Jazz.

"That's right. Don't worry about this damn gorilla Ness. You were trouble but you were well worth it" Rosalie replied smacking Emmett on the head and smiling at me.

I smiled, I felt a lot better now and just in time to get on the plane head back to New Hampshire.

As we got on the plane I saw a guy, he was more than likely a passenger, he was dressed casually and had only one bag. I looked at him just as observations but for some reason, human reasons I am guessing, he felt it was more. He grabbed me by my arm and automatically recalled from the temperature.

"Damn, little bit, you are hot figuratively and literally. You got a name?"

"Yes" I said and continued to stand there having a staring contest with him. I just wanted to annoy this damn dick prick. I had learned a lot about humans from school. Who said it wasn't educational?

"Well…. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"My name is taken. As in I am taken, I have a boyfriend. Thank you"

I said and began walking away but not before he continued to talk. Where is my family when I need them? I actually saw them all and they saw me. My dad looked pissed everyone else looked amused because they knew I could handle myself.

"So do I, they don't have to know"

I was getting seriously pissed and although I don't like to get physical I could smell Jacob coming and I am guessing he was on his way back from the bathroom. I turned and squeezed the guys shoulder, tight, but not tight enough to do any real damage just tight enough to scare. Obviously it did because he was starting to screech a little

"Look, I do not want my fiancée to come and whoop your ass so let me say this and listen well. Don't. Touch. Me. Again." I let him go and walked over to my first class seat only to see Jacob standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. I am guessing that he saw that.

As if he read my mind he said, "Yes, I saw. Yes, it was totally hot."

I chuckled while we both to our seats and prepared for lift off.

…..

…..

…..

Would've made it longer but I am tired. Sorry I was unable to put 2 chapies in but it is Thanksgiving break. Love you guys and remember. THE COMPETITION IS ON!


	4. Chapter 4

I love you guys and I would love if you showed you love with those reviews. You guys are sweet now if you could get more people to review that would be happy. Don't worry I won't stop writing but I write more when I am happy. Remember THE REVIEW COMPETITION IS ON!

Oh and you guys tell me how you felt when you saw Breaking Dawn. Tell me how you guys think the directors should go about this. And most importantly TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE TEENAGE RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN.

I have a few

Emmy Rossum, Lily Collins, Christie Burke (rumored Renesmee), and Lucy Hale.

ADD TO OR GIVE ME YOUR OPINON!

Like so far you guys are like losing. Pick it up, pick it up!

Anyway I really don't have a lot of comments to make soooooooooooooo…

Chapter 4

*_Jacob*_

Why the hell did this damn flight have to be so early again? Damn I hate early mornings. The only good thing was when I would kiss Ness, when I laid on Ness and when I saw Ness scare the shit of off some guy.

See, I am so obsessed. I think I have Loch Ness fever. All my best moments are with her. Every since the day he was born the happiest moments of my life have been spent with her.

I reveled on that as we sat on this too many damn hours long plane ride. I hated getting on planes, they made me uncomfortable. I guess because before being with the Cullen's I had never been on one.

If I was to be honest with myself, I was really stupid when I was younger. I never truly appreciated being a werewolf. I felt as if it would take away everything, all my chances of a normal life. Over time I realized, I don't care for normalcy as long as I could be with Renesmee. Don't get me wrong I would love to be without all the crazy death worthy drama that comes along with being a shapeshifter who found love in the species it was supposed to… I can't even say, well, think it. But if being normal meant giving up the very centre of my universe, well you all know my answer.

NORMALCY DECLINED A LOAN

Yeah, I went there.

I heard out of the side of my ear, Renesmee's breathing get deeper and slower. I looked to the side to see my little porcelain angel and of course with the sap she turned me into, I smiled.

I couldn't help it, she was my everything and this Summer was the best of my life but I knew just as well as everyone else it was time to go back to that Danger Zone we call school.

I smiled, it was a danger zone because me and my family would be there.

I looked up and saw Edward smile at my comment that was mad in my mind. After living around a telepath for so long, you get used to him all up in your thoughts.

I just sighed and laid down on my love.

The next thing I knew I was being shook.

I guess it was time to get up. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was still with Renesmee but somehow she ended up with her head in the crook of my neck and my face in her hair. I guess it was romantic to someone looking but to me it felt sort of natural.

I just sniffed and smiled when a rush of her amazing sweet but not too sweet rushed through my nostrils.

I looked to see everyone getting off and I decided it was time to wake her.

I shook her and with her senses she woke immediately with a smile on her face. The thing that made me laugh though was how that smile quickly turned into her cute kitten angry face.

I chuckled softly and she directed her cute kitten angry face at me and punched me gently in the arm.

"You woke me up you asshole."

"Hey, language" I said getting up and grabbing her hand.

She just sucked in air through her teeth and walked with me off the plane.

Carlisle apparently hired some people to come and bring us our cars because for some reason everyone refused to give up their car. I mean of course me and Rose wouldn't give up ours but we are the grease monkeys what would you expect, but everyone else?

Anyway we put all our stuff in the cars and headed to the house. Of course Renesmee rode with me, and we had decided that once we got back to the house we would unpack and then head to this place I had promised her.

She was excited she had loved that place.

We got to the house and before I could fully pulled up my eyes went wide and I almost crashed the car.

WHAT THE FUCK?

I could tell that everyone else felt the same as they all stopped their cars and stared in distress.

What the hell had happened while we were gone?

…

…

….

Well you guys that is all I got for ya. It is like midnight where I am and I have school so I gotta sleep.

I know it is a cliffy but the faster you review the faster the next chapter will be up.

You guys have a problem with reviewing but because I love you guys I still write because although you guys don't have plentiful reviews you guys' reviews are always so sweet and make me happy. I cant help but write for you barnacle heads. Lol.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi buddies buddies. Guess what….

YOU GUYS WON THE CHALLENGE FOR YOUR NEW CHAPTER !

You guys had 4 reviews while the OMAM had 3. Now I am sad that there so low but I will live. So because you won you will get your chapter Wednesday while the other story won't get theirs until either Friday or Monday. Sorry OMAM people. I love you guys so much, but I told you REVIEW. (PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MAD)

You guys to be quite honest I am trying to hurry along this story, well this part. Part 3 is when shit gets interesting but there are interesting things in here.

Anyway enough babbling it's not like you guys like to hear me talk.

Sooo…

Chapter 5

*_Renesmee*_

I began to quiver in fear and shock.

Everyone was out of the car looking at the disaster the house was in.

We had obviously had intruders and from the smell we already knew who or better yet what it was…

Children of the Moon.

The house was not so much destroyed as it was violated. They had a broken window and the door was ripped off the hinges. But other than that it didn't look like a tornado hit it, but then again it didn't have to.

Just their scent scared me, I got used to Marcus' scent and from hanging around us so much and being away from his pack his scent actually began to change. But this, this scent was the horrible one I remembered when I was in the cell. When they burnt me, when one of them thought it would be funny to see between me and Nahuel which one would heal faster if they cut us.

Jacob was growling really hard and everyone else looked either upset or stressed.

"This just got personal" Emmett said.

Everyone slowly turned their head to look at him.

"It was already personal, you idiot!" yelled Jacob.

"Well it just got slightly more personal"

"this is no time for games Emmett" said Edward.

Jacob walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I promise they will never hurt you again. Over my dead body will they EVER get to you again. Don't worry." He was hugging me, trying to comfort but at the same I had a feeling that he needed me in his arms to stay calm right now. He needed my comfort just as much as I needed his.

Carlisle was talking but I wasn't listening I was too lost in Jacob.

When I finally did look up everyone else was inside.

We went inside and apparently we were supposed to be searching the house for clues. Whether they took something, what they were here for. We all knew that answer though.

Me.

We looked through the house and their scent was strong.

Of course it was the strongest in Jacob's room. You ask why? Well when we were here I didn't really stay in my room. Most of my stuff and my main scent was in Jacob's room.

They didn't seem to have taken anything they were just sniffing around.

For some reason that scared me more.

Maybe because now we have no clue what their initial plan, we have no clue what they came for.

I mean they are just as supernatural as us they would've none before they entered the house that we weren't there, so why come in?

I sat down and so did Jacob. We were sitting on the couch and I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I think they did it just to scare us. They didn't take anything and they didn't leave anything, not that we have noticed" replied my father.

"But, it's not as if they left a threat. They came in the house broke the exterior then left" replied Bella.

"I don't know but it seems to be the most logical answer right now."

Everyone was quiet and looked at each other. Jacob was looking like he was stuck in thought and I was of course looking at him.

Carlisle finally broke the silence, "Well, we will just have to be more cautious until we have more information on what is going on."

/ Few hours later/

Mostly everyone was out to eat, well hunt.

Me and Jake were sitting on the couch watching tv well, I was. Jacob had fallen asleep with his head on my lap. I was playing with his jet black hair. Looking at how he looked so calm and peaceful.

I began running my hand down his features when he woke up.

He smiled and kissed my fingers.

When his lips connected with my finger I sent him the message.

_I love you. _

He smiled. "Ditto Monster."

I smacked him playfully on the arm.

For some reason as I was playing with him I shot up, remembering something.

I started shaking in fear.

Jacob started sniffing the air and he came up to hug me.

"Ness, what's wrong?"

"We- we- we…"

"Breath, then talk"

I followed his advice I took a deep breath and then spoke as clearly as I could.

"We have school in a few days."

…

…

….

I am so sorry it is so short and I will try to make it longer next time but I feel like I am about to fall over from exhaustion. Love you guys. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi you guys. Because you have done pretty good in reviews this week. Pretty good not great. I will give you guys another chapter, it will be relatively short because I am kinda stuck. I know where I wanna go with the story but I don't know how to get there. Also I am kinda sick, my best friend/ play niece gave it to me.

Reviews surely will help, well I don't know how much it will help the cold but it will help the other one.

Well, let's get to it.

Chapter 6

*_Jacob*_

It had been almost 2 days since the little messed up house incident. We were just deciding to be more on guard but not worry too much about it.

I was sitting behind Renesmee. She was in between my legs with her head on my chest and her legs crossed. She was reading and deciphering every 20 or so pages of Beowoulf for her AP English Lit class.

I was done with all my homework seeing as I didn't take AP English Lit( just AP Algebra and World History)I was done with my homework. I was sniffing her hair and kissing her neck every now and again. Why? It is fun to see her shiver from my touch but at the same time try to stay focused.

I began to nibble on her ear when she threw down her book and turned around.

"You are doing that on purpose"

"Yes, yes I am" I responded and continued chewing lightly on her ear

"Stop it Jacob" she said, well more like moaned.

"If you want me to stop you gotta make me believe you want me to."

She moaned once more before punching me in the arm.

"Well, damn someone just had to ruin the mood."

"Jacob I have to get this done."

"And why is that? It's not as if you need the extra credits and it's not as if your teachers will be mad at you for not doing it, as much extra credit stuff you do."

"Maybe not mad but they may think I am a delinquent."

I paused for a second and then couldn't help but chuckle holding back a full blown laugh.

"They… would think that you're … a what?"

"delinquent. You know bad kid"

I just snort/ chuckled and got up from behind her already missing the warmth of her body.

"What?"

"Nothing" I said and snuck into the hall closing the door, no longer able to hold it back I laughed my ass off.

"Emmettttttttt, did you… hear that" I said still on the floor laughing

He ran upstairs quick, "what?"

"She said she has to do her homework or teachers will think she is a delinquent"

Emmett automatically opened the door, stared at Ness for moment before bursting out laughing as well.

I also heard everyone snickering downstairs, even blondie.

"Mom! Dad!" obviously she heard it to.

" What, Ness it is kind of hard for anyone to believe you would be a… delinquenttttt" before Bella could finish she was laughing full blown to.

"it could happen" Renesmee huffed. I stopped laughing, only chuckling now and came and hugged Renesmee.

"Renesmee, we're sorry, it's just… you aren't really a bad girl. I mean the lowest you have ever had in your first year of school was a 92%."

"So!"

"That is barely an A-"

"Whatever" she replied and gave a huff while turning back around.

I went in the room and we got back in our regular positions.

"If you are going to be back there don't distract me. I MEAN IT!"

"Being forceful is not your thing either but okay."

She went back to studying until I heard her yawn. I took her book.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Naw"

"Yaw!"

She just huffed knowing I would win this one.

"Yaw, not even a proper word" she muttered, upset.

"Who cares"

I put the book on the desk by her bed and turned off the light, letting her turn around and lay her head on my chest.

I sat there listening to her breathing and eventually fell asleep as well.

**** 8 hours later****

I was just beginning to stir awake and I could tell Ness, was already up. I was holding her close so obviously she couldn't go anywhere, I guess I must have subconsciously tightened my grip.

She was running her hand lightly on my chest. I pulled her up to me and kissed her passionately.

I felt lost in her mouth, lost in the taste like it devoured all my senses and all my will to ever leave. I began to wrap one arm around her waist and another I dug deep into her dark tresses.

One of her hands was in my hair while the other was on my chest.

I began moving my hand up until I got to her breast and began squeezing it. She moaned deeply in my mouth.

I continued to play gently with her nipples as they hardened.

I took my lips away from her lips causing her to whimper but bringing it down to her breast causing her to moan.

I was kissing her breast through her thin tank top and she had her hands through my hair moaning and twitching slightly.

I am so glad that Bella is more than likely shielding me and I am also glad that all the bedrooms in this house are sound proof, Esme knew stuff like this would happen.

"oh Jacob"

I almost lost my mind when she moaned my name like that.

I was bringing my other hand down about to begin playing with her … lower parts when,

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERVERT? YOU ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER VULNERABLENESS. YOU ARE TERRIBLE.!_

OH SHIT NOT THIS COCKBLOCKER AGAIN!

I stopped myself before that voiced drove me insane and she whimpered.

"You have to get ready for school delinquent."

She laughed but you could tell she no longer cared for school.

She went to her room and I took another cold shower.

When I got out I had clothes on my bed, Alice no doubt and got dressed in them.

I was wearing a fitted black t-shirt some dark denim jeans a navy blue light sweater and some black converses.

I saw Ness and almost lost breath.

We were matching but she looked amazing. She had on a blue sundress and a black cardigan with some black ballet flats.

The color complimented her skin color so nicely.

She took my hand and we went downstairs.

We ate eggs Benedict and pancakes.

We grabbed our designer bags and headed out with me and Ness hoping in my Camaro, ready to start senior year.

…

….

….

…

I bet you guys didn't expect that steaminess. Naw that wasn't even the worst of how this story will get. Continue to review and I will definitely give you more of that and more drama.

How do you guys feel about it. Let me know.

Oh and I should tell I am not putting up any new chapter until I get about a minimum of 5 reviews. I MEAN IT! UNLIKE NESSIE I CAN BE A BAD GIRL. Now… REVIEW!1

DEUX


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for being late

Hey you guys. I will say this you guys have been getting a lot better with reviewing so I very much appreciate it.

I DO!'

I Would love it to continue because now that I know you can get 5 so easily I will not start uploading until I get about 7. Nothing less than 7 my peoples. Yah I know but yeah you can do it. I KNOW IT.

I don't care what you write as long as you do.

I also got a review from Snowflake Dazzle and I would like to say thanks. I love constructive criticism. I will try to slow it down, I hate rushed stories and I guess the reason it seems rushed is because I am trying to get to the fun shit but I will try to slow it down.

Chapter 7

_*Renesmee*_

I was ready.

I was not scared, for this was not the first time I would be caught in this situation.

I was in the car with my Jacob and we were headed to school.

I had my head resting against his chest and his arm was wrapped around my waist

I snuggled into him and time stopped. Unlike my mother, I actually do like music but none was playing because I wanted to enjoy the silence with him and I guess he wanted to do the same because he didn't even think about it.

Yep I was in his mind, he knew it to. For some reason Jacob always knows when I am roaming his mind and I knew he knew this time because when I started he sent me a thought,

_Are you enjoying yourself ms. All up in my brain?_

I just nodded, he chuckled and smiled.

We had pulled into the school parking lot and it felt as if we just left the house. He pulled into the parking lot at our regular space and as usual the gossip began.

"_Who the hell is that?"_

"_Those are the Cullens"_

"_Well they have some nice ass cars"_

"_Not just cars, they have some even nicer ass woman, if you catch my drift."_

"_I don't think they can look better than these cars."_

"_Oh trust me just wait, I know, I have been trying to holler at Renesmee ever since her fine ass got here." _ I saw Jacob grind his teeth. GOD I LOVE HIM AND HIS POSSESSIVE ASS.

"_And man she aint even the cutest"_ said someone else.

"_says who?"_

"_says me, I got a thing for blondes I would gladly fight Emmett for Rose"_

"_What the fuck ever Renesmee is fine as hell but I like Bella now that is a woman" _said someone else. Now that one I and Jacob had to laugh at because little did they know Bella was a woman, almost 26 if she would let anyone count.

"_I love me some Alice, she looks like an innocent little girl but I bet you money she is a little freak."_

"wow, ummmm you ready now?"

I just nodded. I turned around but before I could get out Jacob locked the door and pulled me on his lap. Before I could think about it he crashed my lips to his. I put up no kind of fight and put my arms around his neck. It was natural for me to be this way with him. It felt as if the world had froze and there was only me and him. The sparks were like a million fireworks at the tips at our lips. It was like the best kind of fire, the fire you don't want to run from, the kind you want to cherish.

We broke apart when we heard my father whisper just loud enough for us to hear.

"you guys are going to be late and you have messed up the family walk."

We both laughed. We were behind and the rest of the family had stopped in the middle of the parking lot staring at our car, while everyone else was staring at them. No doubt talking about their 'hotness', how stuck up they must be and which one of them was single. The question that I did happen to notice that shocked me was.

"_Where are Jacob and Renesmee?"_

I guess I didn't expect anyone to notice but then again we are in a camaro.

"I think we are ready Edward" Jacob said.

I was about to get out on the other side when Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me out on his side of the car.

Everyone began to take their eyes off of my family and looked at me and Jacob.

"_oh Jesus they got even sexier than before. I think I am going to kill Renesmee."_

I smiled the thought that they would try to kill me when I could break them in half by accident. I was also flattered that someone would try to kill me for Jacob.

"_They look like angels while Jacob is like a greecian god. It is amazing and it should be illegal" _ said some girl.

"_Daaaamn!"_

"_didn't I tell you, now you tell me your preference."_

"_I don't know they all so damn fine, but I think I would agree and take Renesmee she got this, I don't know…"_

"_essence bout her. Yeah I know."_

"_You right but I still think Rosalie is the finest woman I have ever seen in all my life. I called my mother the first time I saw her just to make sure I hadn't died."_

I chuckled and Jacob just rolled his eyes and of course Rosalie smiled.

"_Fuck both of yall, if Edward wasn't so damn silent I would take her from him."_

"_You know you scared."_

"_No I aint."_

Edward laughed silently but didn't try to hide his smile.

I was listening when all of a sudden I was attacked by a jumpy Jasia.

"Oh my god! I miss you SO MUCH! I didn't even know if you would come back and guess what…"

"What?"I asked. Jacob was still by my side while my family had walked on ahead.

"me and Hershel… are together. EEEPPPPPP"

"Oh! I am so happy for you. Bout time he left these whores alone."

"right."

I wanted to stay with Jacob but I knew Jasia wanted to talk to me so I sent him the message.

_She wants me to walk with her. I'll catch up later?_

He just smiled and pulled me into another passionate kiss that left Jasia probably feeling very awkward but to put it kindly, with Jacob's lips on mine, I didn't give a fuck.

He pulled away and kissed me on my cheek and then on my forehead leaving me breathless.

I was panting hard.

"See ya later" he whispered in my ear before walking away.

I was listening to the girls around me minds and I must say that kiss got most of them even hotter than it got me. Now that is sad.

"well, that was awkward. Anyway, as I was saying before somebody got wet, me and Hershel got together and…" before she could finish the bell rang.

"well talk about it later, maybe for a smoothie?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's awesome."

"well let's get to class"

With that I headed to my class, smiling, because I know that today would be a good day.

Especially with Jacob in almost all my classes.

I just know it, today will be a good day.

….

.

….

.

….

I don't know why but I want to end it here. I wanted to go longer and I already had it mapped out so this chapter was suppose to be longer but , blame my brother, because he walked in and killed my train of thought.

DAMN YOU SIBLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

I AM SO SORRY. STILL REVIEW THOUGH AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER EVEN LONGER THAN THIS ONE.

REVIEW AND REMEMBER AT LEAST 7 NO LESS THAN! BUT MORE IS TOTALLY EXCEPTABLE.


	8. Chapter 8

hi you guys let me say this first ...  
>I AM SO FUCKKING AWESOMEE ANDYOU GUYS BETTER LOVE ME FOR IT OKAY!<br>Now let me explain as you all have noticed i have been out for a while now and the reason is that my usual laptop will not Boot up BUT and this is a big but! i got a lot of reviews and i just had to do something . i love you guys way way too muchto just leave you for so long! GO LADDEE!  
>I WANT TO HEAR YOU MFERS!<br>so hear is what i did i am now writing on this dinosaur laptop. it doesnt have microsoft word downloaded yet and half the screen is gone BUT another BUT after a LOT of technology skills i did not know i even had i was able to get something to work so YAHHHHHHHHHHH Let me just say i want as many reviews as possible because i went though a lot for this chapter and i had to rewrite it so YEAH REVIEW NOWWWWWWWWWWW!

now on another not I AM SO HAPPY WITH HOW MANY REVVIEWS I GOT FOR THE THE LAST CHAPTER! also i am sick of fillers i am ready for some action so this may end in a cliffhanger but it will be some fun shit!

now onto the chapter (sorry for grammatical errors this old ass computer does not do grammar checks either andi am writing fast and i cant see half the screen.

*Jacob*  
>This day was for lack of better words... weird and suspicious.<p>

You know when you get that feeling in you that says there is something going to go wrong today? well i have had that feeling ALL DAMN DAY!  
>i have made sure that Renesmee stayed close to me alll day and some of you may say 'what is thr difference ' well to hell with yall because theres is a defference, i can feel it!<br>i just cant put my finger on it, there is something wrong about today.

i had just got out of 3rd hour and just like last year there is always a few claseses that i could not have with the love of my life but the cruel joke was that all the classes i didnt have with her which was like two i had cruela the fucking DeVeil. Some people are like well she isnt that bad, TO HELL WITH THAT THEORY.!  
>That girl has almost gotten me arrested for murder last year, hopefully she will ha have gotten past her crush and moved on. wishful thinking.<p>

i was walking Renesmee to her class, you know what it is time to compare scheldules. mine 1. Economics 2. Calculus 3. Spanish 5 4. Studio Art 5. Engineering 6. P.E 7. English 12

and me and Ness have the same advisement/ study hall class on Wednesday

Renesmee's 1. Economics 2. Calculus 3. Spanish 5 4. Drama 5. Engineering 6. P.E 7. English 101 Anyways, i was walking Renesmee to Drama and i am pretty sure she noticed how incredibly protective i was today so i guess she just let it go. i grabbed her by her waist before she walked into class and i turned her around and captured her lips.

i felt like a million fireworks were going off but i was in no way paying attention tot then,i was busy kissing the woman of my life with all that i had.

i wanted her to know how much i loved her and i guess she felt the same because she was using her connection to act as if she was whispering in my ear.

it was... FUCKING AWESOME.  
>i felt it ended way too soon when her teacher walked ou of the room and then for jokes so did Alice. she had her hands at her hand looking so dissaprovingm it made me double oover in laughter which just casued everyone else to laugh at how Pixie was standing. which of course only made her laugh.<br>the warning bell rang so i rushed to my Studio Art class and walked in right before the bell rang sighing for two reasones. One, i had made it to class on time two, i hated being in this damn class.

i sat down at my canvas when the bitch in question walked up to me.  
>I JUST WANTED ONE DAMN HOUR FOR HER TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE.!<p>

"hi Jacob! i missed you" she squeaked, yes i said squeaked.

"oh." yep that was my response. i was hoping to be able to turn back to my canvas and you know go on with my life but NOOOOOOOO she just had to continue.  
>"Look Jacob, i understand that you and Renesmee are together and wahtever but you dont need to be with a loser like her. i mean really she is so beneath you. do you see the losers she hangs with? i mean i can make you popular and very very happy" she squeaked as she rubbed her hand along my bicep.<br>OH HELL NO!

i had had enough and i was about to go to jail again but then i remembered what Edward said,'stay calm and if it comes to it try to open a connection with Renesmee.'  
>Yeah, see Renesmee was usually always on my brain wave so for ssome reasone she could always tell when ineeded her and she would try to like call my mind so she could speak to me. it was very convienent.<br>My Jacob what's wrong? i feel your distress.

oh my god Renesmee i am about to kill Evelyn.  
>she was quiet for a minute and i was starting to think that she wouldnt mind which in all honestly she probably wouldnt.<p>

jacob calm down. it will be alright and hey if you cant calm down i have a oppurtunity.  
>she said seductively but suspiciously<p>

what type of oppurtunity?

the type that says if you can at least not get detention i will give you a reward when we get home.

hmmmm... what type of reward?  
>i knew she wouldnt tell me. suprise.<p>

right as i was about to laugh and continue or converstatong "UMMM HELLO I AM TALKING TO YOU! WHAT YOU AFRAID TO ADMIT THAT LOCH NESS IS A HOE?"  
>I know this bitch is not screaming at me.<br>not just screaming at me but talking shit about my universe.

bet lost.

"Listen her Evelyn i dont think you are smart. in fact i know you are not smart, because if you were you would know that i do not like you in anyway. listen as i repeat it I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU"  
>Everyone was now standing around us but i could care less.<p>

"Now let me say this, even if i wasnt completely and 100% in love with Renesmee that still would not give you a chance. Hell i would date your bimbo ass friend before i date you and dating her is a cold day in hell. you are a very mean bitch! Not just that but you are unbelievably desperate. now before you go off calling people hoes you may want to check yourself because yes i got your note, and i will say this it would be a disappointment to my manhood, my family and my friends if i let you or your dirty ass mouth anywhere near my dick!."  
>everyone gasped at that one, yes people she offered me oral sex like a lolipop.<p>

"Now i am going to say this once and only once" i walked up to her and whispered this in her ear, because as wierd as it sounds i didnt want to toatallly embarass the girl

"if you ever say some shit like that to me or Renesnee again i will put those pictures you sent me all over the internet and i would hate to do that."

she was quiet and looked like she might cry but at the same time like she was mad.

"You are dismissed now"  
>she looked hurt and i almost felt bad for her. she didnt move so something in me struck and i accdidently used my Alpha voice. "GET OUT, NOW!"<br>i didnt even know it was possible to do this to humans but they all left the room as if i was the fucking king. even the teacher. i just sighed. i waited for Ness, feeling that she was still in my mind

ahahhahahhahahhahhahah she was laughing so hard that i had no doubt in my nind that she was laughing out loud as well and probably disturbing class. that was funny as hell Jake, you are terrible.

i just shook my head.  
>she just doesnt know how far i am willing to go for her.<p>

the class eventually came back in the class and they just looked confused.  
>Evelyn looked hurt. OH GOD NO!<p>

oh my god Jake, i think she was... in love with you.

i just stared.  
>then finally thought back i kind of feel bad now, but regardless she shouldnve gone about it like that. besides i could never love her, my love is passwork required. \<br>she laughed. oh really?  
>yep, but dont worry this girl named Renesmee knows what the password is.<p>

she is a lucky girl.

no that would be me

you are a lucky girl Jake?

WHAT! NO

She just continued to laugh.

oops jacob i will talk to you later my part for this play thingy is coming up so i have to focues.

okay.

with that she sort of hung up her mind connection. ...  
>the class was over and it was time to go to lunch but first i had to pick Renesmee up from her class. well Renesmee and Alice, sort of.<br>i got to the class and i grabbed the girls and we all headed to my favorite class, lunch.

just as we got close Alice stopped, Renesmee froze and i felt the hairs on my back raise in alarm.

i walked in to see the rest of the family just as alarmed. OH HELL NO!  
>Today is definitely not going well. ...<p>

...

...  
>hey buddies. how was it, i know it is a cliffie but hey cliffies show that it is aboiut to get interesting. what do you guys think it is? anyway REVIEW!<br>Oh and tell me if you know this song.

if you ever leave me baby, leave some morphine at my door.  
>cause it would take a whole lot of medication, to realixe what we used to have we dont have that anymore. ...<br>therell be no sunlight if i lose you baby.  
>therell be no clear skies if i lose you baby.<br>just let the clouds by i will dos the same. if you walk away everday it will rain, rain, raaaa aaaiiinnn. OMG I LOVE THAT FUCKING SONG. If you know it and like it to let me know. Also OMAM FANS DO NOT WORRY I WILL BE UP WITH YOU GUYS' MORE THATN LIKELY TOMMOROW BECAUSE I AM EXTRMELY PROUD OF YOU GUYS AND THE ONLY REASON I UPDATED THIS ONE FIRST IS BECCAUSE I ALREADY KNEW WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE. I SUGGEST YOU ALL TUNE IN TO OMAM, YOU OMAM FANS BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO DAMN NAUGHTY I WILL LOSE MY DAMN CHRISTMAS PRESENTS BUT IT WILL BE WORTH IT. LOVE YOU GUYS. DEUX. 


	9. Chapter 9

hey you guys i am sorry i was gone for so long but i have no internet connection where i am right now so yeah and i was on Christmas Break so with that said.

I HOPE YOU HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND WELCOME INTO 2012!

i love you guys and i love the amount of reviews.

42 MOTHER EFFIN 42!11

i love it and you guys are just getting closer and closer to my goal.

*cough 100*

weell i will tell you guys that things are about to get fun. well for me at least and we are basically done with fillers.

YAHHHHHH!"

oh and somone, sorry i forgot the name, asked me about some special affects of children. Let me say this, i appreciate it and i may use it but i dont even know if i am going to give them children.

WHAT!

yeah i know but i am very indescisive and i have two ways this could play out, no children, or children.

i dont know i am thinking. But i do appreciate you guys' suggestions.

Now, lets get back to where we were.

chapter 9

_*Renesmee*_

I didnt know what to do.

i was scared and everyone else in our little family seemed to be either pissed off or confused.

You can definitely put Jacob in the pissed off category.

he got out of the phase faster than everyone else and before you could blink he was talking quick strides over to the table of ours that was now being occupied.

by a child of the moon.

He looked to be about 20 years old but knowing supernatural he was probably older so i am guessing he was playing as a senior.

I couldnt help but hear the whispers all over the cafe about what was going on and why we all looked pissed off or confused and why Jacob looked ready to kill.

_"I bet Jacob is mad at the new guy for sitting in his seat"_

_"No he is probably mad because there is a new peice of eye candy" _

The teenage girls where laughing.

Humans are so damn oblivious to life it is annoying.

I wish my mind would just allow me to be mad at humans but i couldnt focus on that though, my mind was too worried thinking about why they were here.

but i knew just as well as any other member of my family what they were here for.

Me.

And i wouldnt put it passed them to have this guy here to collect me and bring me back.

i almost screamed and freaked out just thinking about going back there and thinking about what they would do to me for running away.

i guess my mom could feel me because she rushed as fast as she could, without using vampire speed, to my side.

i didnt even have to tell my father to go get the man of my universe because He was already behind him talking to him about how we cant make a scene in here, at least not now.

i could hear what they were saying even though my mind was clouded with craziness and worry.

"Jacob you cant go over here and just start beating him up"  
>Edward said with finalization in his voice.<p>

"Why not? i see no problem with beating this motherfucker" Jacob basically growled.

"I know how you feel. i know because i want to get revenge for my daughter just as much as anyone but you have to think about the big picture. I am reading him and let me say there is a use for him and he doesnt seem to have any negativity going on."

"Umm Eddie boy in case you havent noticed I DONT GIVE A FUCK!"

"Think about Renesmee..."

And thats when i saw Jacob freeze and look back at me out of the corner of his eyes.

i visibly saw him soften.

i couldt help but think to my father, _"that was wrong dad"_

i saw him put on a smile grin.

"Jacob she is scared and she needs you and i know you want to be over there with her. We will handle this together. Okay?"

Jacob just nodded.

he was ready to walk off when my father stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder, "My name is Edward, not Eddie and i am older than your father so i am no boy."

Jacob smiled and i am guessing he thought something because Edward rolled his eyes.

Jacob was walking over to me and i couldnt even let him finish before i broke away from my mother and ran into his arms.

My face was burried deep in his chest and i have never felt such comfort.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go home or stay here? You know what we should head out of here" Jacob was rambling and was starting to pull me out of the cafe when i stopped him.

"Jacob i will be okay just please... Dont let go of me. I just have to stay so i can see what is going on."

i said and went back to his chest.

he was rubbing my back and whispered in my ear, "Okay my Nessie."

we turned back and went to the table which was already full with the rest of the family.

Everyone in the cafeteria was now looking at us, talking about us or both and to be quite frank i couldnt care less.

My worst nightmares where coming true, the children of the moon where back and if they sent this guy they probably meant business.

As i was walking over though and i was still so close to Jacob i began gaining some sense that i had lost.

He cant be a real threat because the Children of the moon or dull but not stupid enough to send one guy to fight 8 people in front of humans, they value secrecy just as much as any other supernatural.

so why is he here?

i kept running this though through my mind when my father cut me off.

"He is here to talk to us about what is going on and he wants to find Marcus."

"What do you want with Marcus?" said me and Jake in unison.

I was concerned because i had come to look at Marcus like a best friend, second to Seth of course, and even though i doubt Jacob would ever admit it he had grown to like Marcus to.

Not only was he good to have around but he was basically a a part of the pack so it was damn near impossible for Jacob not to look at Marcus like a brother.

"Marcus is my cousin"

everyone was quiet for a while and looking suprised.

i mean i dont really know why it is not impossible i mean he is a Child of the Moon to and he does look a little like Marcus but i guess we just really were not expecting.

"Let me explain instead of just hopping into things. My name is Daniel, Daniel Clark as you have all figured out I am a child of the moon" he paused and then continued.

"I am not with them any more, i mean the pack i was with. I am what you would say a rogue. I left because i found out that so did my older cousin so i decided to leave with him and since he would always talk about you I came to you first figuring you would know" he replied now looking at me.

i wasnt completely comfortable but i was almost positive that he was being sincere.

I didnt want to think about that past but i couldnt help but reflect and i noticed that the whole time i was there i had never once seen this guy. i know there were two different parts and they were both underground but still from what i had noticed the guards switched up every few days.

I wanted to voice my opinon but i was still slightly scared so and i would send Jacob the thought and have him do it but i feared that he would probably go off and rip the guys throat off, i could tell that he was only hanging on for me.

My father must have read my thoughts and decided to ask the question for me, "Apparently Renesmee has never seen you and you have never seen her. How do you know who she is? How did you know how to find us? Where were you when she was in... in ...? Why did you decide to leave?" my father couldnt finish his third question. I could tell he was just as bad as Jacob but he was just better at hididg his emotions.

He hated just as much as anyone what happened to me and he blamed himself for not being able to save me no matter how many times i would tell him it wasnt his fault.

"Okay. I know who she is because Marcus would always talk about her and some of the things she went through. She is the one who made him think that what we were doing was wrong. he would say that she was different and that he was going to help her leave as soon as he could. Luckily she got out before then. Second, i was never a guard so i wasnt in the place with him nor Renesmee, I was always with the Alpha talking with the other vampires or i was getting the supplies that they ordered. I knew how to find you guys because in her cell she left this..." he pulled out my imprint bracelet that was now wet and slightly ripped and handed it to me.

"Luckily i got to it before anyone else did and was able to pick up your scent and his. With the cells and all that was in there your scent is dominated by all the other smells so this was the only thing that could really have such a strong scent to have picked you up." I was becoming overwhelmed and began to breathe hard. So they were looking for me and luckily this seemingly nice guy saved them from getting my scent.

Jacob pulled me into his chest and i just breathed him in. God this man had my heart like no one else ever could.

Just his scent calmed me down considerably, with his scent i knew that he was still there. Even in that cell the thing that kept me alive was that bracelet because it held every piece of love Jacob had ever shown me and the promised love to come.

"So how does this involve us? Does this put her in danger?" of course this was none other than the love of my life himself.

"It should't. From what i know they are still oblivious to the fact that i even know about you let alone about your family. And the reason i have come to this place is because I need some assistance in finding my cousin and you are my only lead. So...?"

We all knew what question he was implying. He wanted me to tell him where his supposedely cousin was.

I am not sure if i want to tell him where he is. I mean what if he is lying and they find Marcus. Marcus has already told me that most likely he would die because helping me would be considered treason.

What if this is a trap?

I looked at my father for the answer and he sighed.

"I dont see any threat in helping you now but..." my father voice went deathly and frightengly low, "so help me if you are lying and you put my family in danger the least of your worries will be the children of the moon."

Just in time the bell rang and my family got up to leave.

"Wait! Where do we meet to talk farther about this?"

"You found us here, You can find us there" Jake answered as we all walked off to our next class.

.,.,.,.,.,.,...,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The day passed by in a bit of a blur. I didnt know what to think but i wasn't freaking out, I had Jacob.

We were in P.E and me and Jacob were both changing but talking through minds.

It was hilarious.

It was like sexting but better.

He was looking at me change and i was doing the same.

He kept telling me everything he would do to me when we finally did have sex.

He was telling me how he would like me from lips to my neck, neck to breast where he would stay for a little while. He wanted to worship my breast, fondle them, caress them with such care and love i could almost feel it.

He would worship with his lips, his tongue, kissing them and starting off sucking delicately on the nipples as they turned unbelievably harder in his warm, wet mouth.

he will circle them and then trail the hot trail of his tongue from my breast to my stomach, kissing evey part of my stomach.

The kisses will turn possesive, completely primal he will skip past my womanly part just to tease me.

he will go down to my legs licking them and leaving love bites all over them. After all the teasing he will make his way back up to my anatomy and kiss it. Biting and licking each lip, no longer tenderly but possesively knowing that it belonged to him always.

he would make his way past my lips and then go straight for my clit that was already completely swollen from him loving me so completely.

he would press the pad of his finger on IT just touching it, moving it, pinching making me moan his name.

he would bring his finger to the side inside me, pumping me so hard and yet so tender.

Letting his fingers roam wherever he pleased. I could feel the warmth coming from his fingers and i couldnt get enough.

I was so lost in the link with Jacob that i didnt realize that as i was in the bathroom was now convulsing while sitting on the stool.

The link was so strong i could feel myself about to realease in real life and i didnt want to stop it.

He was circling my clitoris with his tongue just as i was tooken from my dream with Alice busting open the door.

"BYE JACOB"

Alice screamed causing me to break out of the link we were sharing.

"ALICE! DAMN YOU!"

"I am sorry i interupted your little mind sex" she said in her sing songy voice.

I got up and was starting to head up the steps to go into the gym.

Just as i came in i saw Jake in gray drawstring sweat pants and a white t shirt sitting on the floor.

It shouldnve turned me on but it did. Damn sure it did.

I guess he could feel my glance on him because he looked at me and then winked causing me to blush.

Damn my bella like aspects!

i walked over to him and set down and discreetly he ran his hand on the top of my butt.

i blushed again.

He whispered in my ear, "Smells like you got pretty damn excited with our little mind movie. We'll have to do it again sometime"

i just smiled and nodded my head.

The coach had just told us that today we were going outside to run or walk the track for the first 30 minutes and then we were free.

we went outside and me, Jake and Alice were running next to each other at a slow pace, for us.

"You guys are so nasty, having sex through your minds in school. You should be ashamed" she said mockingly.

"Whatever Pixie" me and jake said in unison.

"So anyway, what are we going to do about this Daniel guy. I dont know if i trust him. I mean he was one of them and just because he says that doesnt mean he is telling the truth about it. i mean i am a Alpha and i just cant see them just up and leaving their family for morals" Jacob said.

"I cant believe you of all people would say that Jacob BlacK, seeing as you left your Alpha for some vampires that you didnt like and Leah and Seth followed you" said Alice seeming a little peeved.

"That's different. I left because my best friend was going to die and now we know i would'nve been able to stay away long anyway." He grinned when he said this and before i could think he picked me up and put me on his back.

Coach was not interested in us or he would have told Jacob he couldnt run my laps for me.

"It is not that different, he is like Seth. He left because he found it waqs wrong and is going to be with someone he cares about, admires."

"Seth doesnt admire me. He was just a kid looking for someone to hang with and he gave me the exquisite honor." Jacob said sarcasitically which caused me to pinch his ear.

"OWWWW!"

"Dont talk about Seth that way. And he does admire you. If you dont notice then you are stupid. Seth looks at you even to this day like your his father" said Alice taking the words right out of my mouth.

"i guess pix"

"i know mutt."

we had just finished our lap when none other than Evelyn came up behind us looking quite pitiful and sad.

i couldnt even hate her anymore, i now understood why she was for lack of a better word, bitchy. Even if Jake was to blind to see doesnt mean that i am . Evelyn was in love with Jacob.

I know I should be mad and want to whoop her up but i couldnt, i knew what is was like to love Jacob because i loved him more than any human could comprehend. I felt for her because unlike me, well at least i hope, she will never get Jacob;s affection, luckily for her it wont kill her. For me... it would.

"Jacob, may i talk to you for a second? Alone?"

i was suprised because she didnt sneer at me. She looked sort of sad and embarassed.

What made me sad was the fact that if my mother had decided to get rid of me, she could have very well been Jacob's girlfriend. How happy would they be together?

Would he be happier with her?

i tried not to think about it.

I looked at Jacobb and saw him about to reject but not in the same angry way as before, but i sent him a thought.

_"Go talk to her. She needs closure. She loved you, Jacob and the way you treated her earlier has her stumped i can feel it in her mind. Go talk to her"_

_"Are you sure? I dont have to if you dont want me to."_

_"I want you to. I know if the roles were reversed and it was me in her shoes i would want her to say the exact same thing i am saying to you.":_

"Okay, Evelyn."

she nodded her head, although it was still down.

i saw them walk, back into the school for privacy and i couldnt help but worry.

I hope she didnt do anything reckless that would make me beat her ass.

YEAH I TRUST MY MAN!

UHHH there is so much we need to handle, Daniel, the rest of the Children of the moon, and now Evelyn. Great just great.

Whatever, for now i will just settle with worrying about beating Alice in volleyball.

Hell Yeah.

...

/

Hey you guys. i have so missed you guys. I am so so so os so so so so so so sorry i have been out for so long but i was out on Christmas break and my school didnt back in until January tenth and i dont have internet.

I AM SO SORRYYYY.

but tell me, how do you like this chapter.

THINGS ARE ABOUT TO PICK UP AND NOT JUST IN ACTION, THINGS WILL GET SEXY SOON!1111

YEAH BABIES JUST STICK WITH ME AND TELL ME HOW YOU ARE LIKING IT.

review, review. REVIEW!

oh and i am proud of you guys for the reviews you have given me. EVERY ONE MADE ME SMILE AND I WAS CHECKING EVERY FEW MINUTES JUST TO SEE IF I DID AND WHEN I DID I WENT STRAIGHT MIKE TYSON CRAZYYYYYY!

make me that way again.

SEE YA LOVERS. KISSES.

ladee twilight.


	10. Chapter 10

hey you guys here is the next chapter boobies. Yes i called you guys my boobies.

I AM A WEIRDO.

I hope you guys like it and i appreciate the reviews they always make me happy.

well i dont really have an announcement other than enjoy.

Chapter 10

_*Jacob*_

i was walking away with Evelyn. i listened to Renesmee and decided to give the girl a chance to talk.

we made it into the school i guess for privacy.

she turned to me with sad eyes.

"Listen Jake i know that you love that girl..."

"Renesmee"

"Yeah, but i have never met anyone like you and i dont want you to be with her. She doesnt deserve you and you could be so much better without her. I am sorry if you dont want to hear about her and all but really you deserve to know. And even though you want to ignore it i have heard the rumors about her and _Drake_ being together. i even heard that they slept together and i dont want you with someone like her, someone who doesnt deserve you. Me and you can be complete. Just please...?" she was now rubbing her hands down my bicep.

I refused to get mad, i knew she was lying. She didnt deserve my Ness' sympathy after Ness was the only reason i talked to her she had the nerve to down talk her like that. There was something i noticed though, the way she sneered Drake's name.

HMMMMMM.

i think i know what her problem. I almost smiled, she reminded me of Bella... if Bella were a selfish bitch.

she cared deeply for two people and if my assumption is correct she probably didnt like Renesmee because my little love had the attention of both the people she cared about.

Me and that Drake guy.

i took her hand off my biceps and let them fall to her sides.

"Look Evelyn i am sorry but me and you could never be complete i could never love anyone as much as i love Renesmee and i am sorry that that bothers you and i am sorry that you cant get it through your stubborn brain that i couldnt love you. I am sorry, maybe if things were different and the world hadnt set me and Ness to love each other so strongly and you werent so mean and all then there is like a 12% chance that i would have approached you. i am sorry but that is just life and i can not and refuse to see myself with anyone else. Maybe you should try to get back with Drake." With that said i just walked off and went back to see the love of my life and the center of my universe.

i made it back outside and was greeted with a very beautiful sight, my Ness stretching with her round ass all in the air.

Evelyn was right, Ness didnt deserve me... she deserved ten times better.

i ran to her and as she was still bent over i could see her smile because she could probably hear and smell me coming... but she didnt see my smack to her ass coming.

she shrieked in suprise and then looked back at me but i was already next to her stretching so i could go and play basketball.

she just smiled and blushed a beautiful scarlet.

i chuckled and she hissed lowly at me.

i got up and went to play my basketball game forgetting everything that Evelyn said about my angel.

...

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and before i knew it i was outside waiting next to my mustang.

HMMMMMM i think i want to get a ferrari or lamborghini.

i was thinking about and then my beautiful life walked up and out of nowhere just kissed me. I didnt mind in the slightest as i kissed her pasionately back.

i pulled back and looked at her and realized she was starting to look pale and her eyes were looking a slightly darker tint.

"You need to hunt."

she would usually argue because she didnt really like taking the life of animals but she just nodded her head a little reluctantly.

i pecked her lips and picked her up bridal style. I carried her to the car and put her in the seat and ran to my side.

i put the key in the ignition and listened to the beauty of my engine as it roared.

We made it back to the house in no time at all and the rest of the family was also there and they had already began talking to Carlisle and Esme about the whole Daniel thing.

I had honestly forgotten about it until they brung it up.

i was sitting on the couch only keeping my cool because Renesmee was on my lap and Hangover part 2 was on.

"I read his mind and from what i saw he plans to come over later, Alice can you pick up anything?" asked Edward.

"Not really but i can see us all in the living room at... i think it is 8pm"

"Okay, well we will talk to this Daniel and see how sincere he is and what we can do to help if he is" of course this is Carlislse with his too nice ass.

we waited and waited and me and Ness were still on the couch and this time we were sharing nachos.

i was eating my nacho when hot cheese fell on my lip.

i was about to take it when Ness without warnin leaned down and quickly took my lip in hers and kissed me to death and i had no problem in returning the favor.

Man the way she got to me should be illegal especially with her mind reading father so damn close.

She began to run her hands up my chest and i had my hands tight on her firm ass slowly making my way to the to of her pants.

"You guys need to let go of each other's tongues, it's time"said Alice.

"Naw Alice this is so close to class to grade A porn" of course Emmett.

"You guys are the worst aunt and uncle ever" Renesmee huffed as she got off of my lap but kept her legs across my lap and her face went to my neck.

"Whatever" the pixie and monkey said in unison.

"It's time, I can hear his thoughts" Edward said walking into the living room.

Carlisle came out of the kitchen and headed to the door.

He had to be close now i could smell his scent which now that it is not so hard to recall it was pretty obvious.

the next thing everyone could see Carlisle opening the door and in walked that _GUY_.

I just couldnt trust him, Marcus' cousin or not, i dont like him near my Nessie.

He came in and was just standing awkwardly and i knew that he could feel half of the people in hear staring or glaring at him, of course i was one of them.

"Sit down" Esme said, standing now to shake his hand.

"Let's get to the point, present your whole case and make us believe you." What? i was cutting down to the point and i guess a few people didnt agree with me as they glared at me.

"Were sorry for Jacob's rudeness but he is just eager and very protective of his mate" said Carlise.

"Partially but i am mainly being rude because i dont trust you and if i find out you are lying or there are any cracks in your story i will not hesistate to kill you" i said casually and rested on the couch.

"I'm with the mutt" Pixie.

"Me too" Monkey.

We could all see that the guy was starting to look nervous as his enemies were numbering up on my side.

"Jacob stop being rude and at least let him tell his story" said Bella.

it was funny the nicest people were on the other side, Bella, Carlisle and Esme while everyone else was over here on the ' we do not trust until further notice' side, well aside from Edward who i could see would be on my side but loved to keep his wife happy.

Renesmee would probably be on the trusting side because of her just innocent and nice nature but she was holding onto me so she probably just wanted to stay close and calm me down.

"I understand after all the tension between my kind and you guys it is totally understandable that you guys do not trust me but i swear that i left them. My cousin, Marcus, was the only reason i stayed so long. He was really close with the Alpha, being Beta and all, so i am actually suprised he left before me. Anyway he came to me alot always talking about how things were really weird and how he didnt like how the other wolves were treating the testees..." I snarled at what he just said.

"Sorry" he said and held his head down.

"Continue" said Bella.

I saw him look at me cautiously causing me to smirk. He looked back to the others and did as Bella said.

"Well, i was talking to him and i told him that to me the wolves were never great guys so i was not suprised. As time went on i could see his loyaltly to our pack wavering and i noticed him talk about Renesmee, Nahuel and Sonya alot more often and how he didnt like the way they were treated. I told him that he should do something about it and i am guessing that, ironically, the exact day that he was going to do something... Renesmee broke out. That is why he was out of the gate when Renesmee escaped."

Everyone was quiet, i guess judging his story.

"I have a question, guy..."

"Daniel"

"I dont really give a fuck. Now anyway, i dont believe you."

Everyone stared at me and i am guessing awaited for me to say why i didnt believe him, except for Edward who looked at me but his expression showed that he felt the same way.

"Listen, I am an Alpha and i know almost for a fact that you 'missing' your cousin is not the only reason you want to find him. Now, you better start coughing up answers before i..."

"Jake please." This was my Renesmee so for her i stopped.

"I agree" said Edward.

Daniel sighed.

HA MOTHERFUCKER GOTCHA!

"Okay, youre right. I came here because i do need help finding my cousin and not just because i miss him but... because i need to warn him."

Renesmee sat up at that and looked at him although she was still curled into me.

"Warn him about what?"

"He left the pack and helped you guys escape... they want to kill him" Daniel said solemly with his head down.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then she got up at vampire speed and went in his face with no fear but tears coming down her face, which of course caused me to get up and got to her back.

"NO THEY CANT KILL HIM! HE DIDNT HELP US, I LET EVERYONE GO! HE SHOULDNT DIE, IT'S MY FAULT!" she yelled with tears coming down her face. I took her in my arms as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, but simply the fact that he knew where you guys were and didnt report it regarding in him being charged for treason." Daniel still had his head down.

"How did they know all of this without being with him?" asked Edward.

"Well apparently when he was with Nahuel helping him get to safety one of our guards saw him and tried to attack and... Marcus killed him."

Renesmee was still sobbing and Daniel still had his head hung.

I saw Edward go upstairs and come back down with a phone in his hand. I thought he was going to give it to Daniel so he could call Marcus but instead he pressed 7 and held it.

"Yes, i need '7 plane tickets to Seattle, Washington... The next available flight... that works."

Edward continued to make plans for this flight and i realized that some people were not going to be going.

"Thank you" Edward finished and hung up.

"There is a flight that leaves at 6 tomorrow morning. As Jacob said only 7 of us are going. I think some of us shoudl stay so not to cause to much alarm because there have already been to many instances where we all went missing."

Everyone seemed to agree.

"Alright so who is going?" asked Emmett.

"I am going" Renesmee said with no hesitation and no sound of argument.

"That's five then, so there is still two more spots." Edward said.

"Wait, where did you get five out of Renesmee" asked Emmett.

Edward grinned and looked at Emmett, "Well we all know that if Renesmee goes Jacob will also come even if he had to run there...:"

"You know me so well" i said dreamily and batted my eyelashes like a lovestruck teenage girl.

"And then if i know my wife i know that she will not want to leave our daughter so she will go and..."

"Of course that means that Edward will go" i said finishing his sentence. He just looked at me with his usual smirk/ grin face.

"Well, I think Emmett and Rose should come" said Ness.

"I KNEW YOU LOVED ME MORE THAN THESE LOSERS!" said Emmett as he ran over to Renesmee and basically jumped on her embracing her with a big hug.

i went over and saved my life from suffocating, i snatched her from the idiot monkey.

" No."

"HA!" me and Alice said in unison watching as Emmett put his hand over his heart and put on a pout causing his lower lip to quiver.

"i thought you loved me" said Emmett.

"I do uncle but that is not why i think you guys should come. I think you guys should come because Alice and can keep us updated better here. One with me and Jacob being away, two; she can let us know what he can expect and she can make sure that nobody is on the way to the house."

"That does make sense" said Edward."

"Alright, well that covers everything, go get whatever you feel you need to take" Edward said and handed the phone to Daniel.

"Your cousin is in there, you need to call him and tell him you are on the way." Daniel followed Edward's direction.

i took my phone and called Seth and Embry on three-way.

"Listen you guys, we will be down there tommorow..."

_"Oh, goodness what is it now!" _said Embry in a voice that showed his irritance.

_"Yeah, Jacob, i mean really how much more drama is there?"_

"You think i dont feel that way? Anyway, apparently Marcus' old pack, the one's who abducted Ness, are after him and we have his cousin who is coming down there to warn him and be with him."

there were quiet for about twelve seconds.

_"What do you need us to do"_ they said in unison, determined.

I smiled, i had the best friends in the world.

...

We were up so damn early but i think i was sorta getting used to it.

We left the house at 5 and got there at 5:20 (we drive fast:)) and were checked in by 5:45.

I had my head resting on Renesmee's shoulder and i tried hard not to notice all the guys staring at her but when stood there and tried to ask for her number in front of me i had to growl and threaten him with castration.

I had to.

We finally made it on the plane and i did the usual, i slept on my Ness.

.../...

We finally made it and me and Ness went over to my father house where she played with baby Sarah and my little sister.

I called a pack meeting outside the house and since Daniels was already with me we didnt have to wait.

Daniel was waiting in the house, he would be like the grand finale.

Slowly my pack members showed up and everytime one of them would come and welcome me back.

I finally saw Seth's car pulled up and i saw as he hoped out.

But then i saw someone i hadnt expected...

_Leah?'_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.../...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;/.k,llll;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

...

Hey you guys i am sorry that i have been gone for a while, and the cliffie, that is why i updated two chapters. GUESS WHAT ...?

I HAVE A BETA! SHOUT OUT TO STEPHLJ she is going to make my story better. CHESESSS!

movin on up.

LOL.

N e way.. Well what do you think? I wasnt even expecting that.

Do you think Jacob handled Evelyn right? What would you have done? Do you think Jacob is being fair in judgement to Daniel or is he being rude? Where will i go with this? Why is Leah here?

Alot of questions tha will be anwrered. TUNE IN MY LOVES kisses.

Ladeee.

p.s Again i am really sorry for being gone so long please sitll love me? i didnt have internet to update so i didnt have the chance. .

:(


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Renesmee*

I was in the room, playing with my favorite future niece and god daughter, when I began to hear the cars and the wolves arrive. I was still playing with baby Sarah when I smelt my best friend Seth arrive, and couldn't help but feel overcome with joy. The scent was Seth, but also something else, something similar and familiar, that I couldn't pinpoint.  
>I decided to go outside to greet the wolves, Seth, and to check on my love.<br>When I put Sarah down, her mouth automatically began twisting into a gullible baby pout, and she reached her hands out to me.  
>"Untyy Sie," she said.<br>I almost fell at her every whim, but luckily her mother came just in time to save me.  
>"Don't do that to your aunt, you know she is too nice and will let you go, don't you?" said Rachael blowing on Sarah's stomach distracting her for the moment.<br>I smiled, and took the opportunity to leave the room.  
>I got outside and was automatically bombarded by some of the wolves, especially Seth who picked me up and crushed me before lifting me in the air.<br>"My favorite best friend IS back!"  
>"I better be your only best friend!" I said as he slowly let me down.<br>I smelt that same familiar scent, then looked to the side to find someone I hadn't seen since I was physically 14 , when she came to La Push to take care of Sue during an illness.

Leah.

I was so shocked I just had my mouth open looking at her.  
>She was so beautiful, she always had been, but now she looked almost radiant. Although through the radiance, I could see something off in her.<br>"Wow, you surely did grow up. You look awesome Renesmee." said Leah, with a smile that didn't fully touch her eyes.  
>I finally came out of my shock and ran to Leah, jumping on her giving her a big hug.<br>"WHOAAAA KID ! I missed you too, but you don't have to suffocate me!" Leah said laughing.  
>"I'm sorry, i just really missed you." I climbed down and brushed myself off.<p>

"Now that, that is settled... hey Leah" said Jacob coming behind me with a wide grin on his face.  
>"Hey Jake, how's it been?"<br>"Good, I guess. When did you get back?"  
>"About a few days ago. Now as much as i would like to exchange pleasantries, I think there is a meeting you need to handle Alpha Jake." Leah said mockingly.<br>"It still sounds weird when you say it" said Jacob walking away.  
>"Alright you guys, As much as i would love to come down here just to have fun, unfortunately that is not what i am here for. We have a problem..."<br>"When don't we?" asked Quil with a sigh.  
>Jacob slightly grinned but continued, " Anyway, one of our fellow wolves Marcus..." Marcus looked up like he was sad, knowing him he was blaming himself for putting us in this situation.<br>"Is in trouble. Apparently his last pack wants to mess with him, and Renesmee and I will not allow a brother or my love to be hurt so we have what looks to be a fight."

Jacob was and always has been very protective of me and his people so I knew for a fact that he would not let this threat come to me and in all honesty I didn't like the thought of him fighting even if it is for me. Also, Marcus had told us that these vampires where doing all of this as undercover information for the Volturi and we couldn't allow the Volturi to know some of the things the scientist had on me. It could make my family even more wanted by them and I couldn't allow that to happen.

Everyone always showed Jacob so much respect when he talked because he just had that type of aura that said authority.  
>Everyone listened and would not speak against their Alpha in command.<br>"Of course our allies, the Cullens are in…  
>he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I smiled. My family and the wolves had become so close over the years that even if this didn't involve me having a threat they would be in if nothing else than to help Jacob. The wolves were just as much family as me.<p>

"and we have someone here who can give us more information, he is the cousin of Marcus and is also a child of the moon. As of the moment he is on our side." Jacob sort of sneered.  
>"Daniel, come out." yelled Jacob.<br>Daniel came out of the bushes and i could smell blood on him which indicated that he was probably hunting.  
>Yes, children of the moon hunt, and unlike most of the pack, they seemed to prefer it. From what Marcus said it helps them channel and control their wolves more efficiently when they are turned, also they say it is just more fun and exhilarating.<p>

I guess.

He stepped up next to Jacob and looked as if he was about to say something when he was cut short. He started sniffing the air and looked straight at Leah.  
>Leah's eyes went wide and she looked transfixed as if no one else was there except her and Daniel.<br>OH MY GOD!  
>Jacob and Seth both looked sort of pissed, and yet stuck in time.<br>Both Daniel and Leah came out of their moment together, with Daniel heading towards her looking confident.  
>I sat there smiling at the comment when the unbelievable happened.<p>

"No" Leah said softly and ran into the woods and then I heard her shift.  
>WHAT THE FUCKK!<br>.../

/

sorry for this being short but i really need those reviews my lovelies they make me happy and more motivated to write the next chapter.

THANK YOU MY BETA STEPLJ YOU ARE IN MY HEARTS GIRL! THANK HER FOR THE ADVICE SHE HELPED MAKE THIS CHAPTER MORE DESCRIPTIVE AND MORE ACCURATE.

LOVE YOU GUYS, your author Ladee.

REVIEW NOW!

OH AND OMAM WILLBE UP SOON I HAVE TO MAKE SOME FINAL ADJUSTMENTS.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey you guys I don't have a lot say except hi.

Well let's get to the story

*Jacob-*

To say me and Seth were shocked was an understatement but not only was I shocked, I couldn't help but feel slightly protective of Leah. I knew the shit she went through and it seemed she had finally gotten on with her life and now this happens.

I mean I am pretty sure that I am not the only one who saw the sadness in her eyes, it was very apparent but I just decided not to mention it.

She had ran into the woods and I knew I had to follow her, I was alpha and despite the fact that she could utterly piss me off at times she was still my friend.

I was just about to shift when Seth stopped me.  
>"Jacob give her some time, you know she never likes being vulnerable to her emotions, she just needs some time to think about what just happened."<p>

I didn't respond I just nodded my head and turned back to Daniel who looked as if she was just as shocked as Leah but not as against it.

"Well we are going to continue this meeting a little later considering what just happened but as of now I want Marcus to stay and I want you all to not go to far and don't phase until I say. Dismissed." I heard all the wolves conversing about going to the beach or emily's house for some food (she refused to stop cooking for us.)

I took Daniel first and took him to the back so we could talk. "Listen I will not stop you from seeing your because I know it will be too hard and painful but I will say this, if you ever hurt her there will be serious consequences" I said now all in what is considered to be personal space.

"Some of those serious consequence will be me kicking your ass" said Seth. No matter what he says he loves his big sister.

I think Renesmee just came so she could make sure we don't hurt Daniel.  
>"Damn right" thought Nessie. I turned to her and pecked her luscious full lips.<p>

Me, Seth and Nessie had went in the house and Daniel followed us.  
>I could tell that he wanted to go after Leah but we knew that Leah would need space and I was trying to give her that but after an hour of Daniel continuously asking "do you guys think we should go for her now?" I decided I would go and look for her myself and have a friendly conversation with her.<p>

I ran outside and shift into my earth/ russet brown wolf and automatically kept my mind quiet so I wouldn't scare Leah.

I was trying not to scare her but by being so quiet I guess she thought she was alone and showed all the pain she was trying to hide.

Leah was pregnant by the 'boyfriend' she had in Cali...and it died before it was born.

*Leah*

I had to run, I was not ready for a relationship especially after losing him. My unborn child. Me and Clark never really loved each other but he distracted me from my past pain and he was fun to be around especially in bed. Well, that day when I found that I was pregnant he promised me he would take care of me and the baby. I had everything set, I would have our baby and we would live happily ever after ... Until that day he went to work and I was at home by myself. I couldn't really go to a doctor seeing as they would automatically know off my differences between a normal human. I would call Carlisle every now and again so he could tell me what I should do to keel it healthy. I loved my unborn baby Without having to know it I knew I would love it forever. Well one day I was at home alone and I just started feeling really strange like something was pressing to hard against my stomach. I knew it wasnt the baby though because carlisle said that if the baby was normal I wouldn't feel it for another 2 months or so so I just let it go as I was nauseous or hungry. I ate some food and i still felt weird so I went to sleep. I woke up about an hour later because the pain had become unbearable. I went to the bathroom seeing as my stomach hurt I figured I had throw up but it hurt way more than any other time i had to throw u. Just as I had leaned over because i felt another pang in my stomach the smell of blood hit me hard. I sat down and checked myself only to see blood staining my underwear. I fell to the ground in pain and began to cry hard. I took out my cell and called Carlisle and screamed at him telling him to help me even though I knew that it was to late I could already smell my scent changing back to normal and not that of the mother I almost was.

I sniffled in my wolf form still sad about the event. I knew that I could no longer stay with Clark knowing that every time i looked at him I would see what almost was and be reminded of my failure. I know it was my fault, I am a fucking female wolf the only one of my kind; i knew without a doubt that this was my genes fault. I had to leave but I had no where to go but home so I got the first flight back here. Only people that know are Carlisle and of course Edward and I knew both of them would keep quiet, No one else will ever know.

"Leah I am so sorry"

"JACOB! I AM GOING TO KiLL YOU!"  
>*Jacob*<p>

I could see everything Leah had been through and it made my heart Go out to my femme wolf.

"I don't need your damn pity!"

"I know you don't but the bottom line is that you shouldnve had to go through that especially alone. I know you feel bad and want to blame yourself but you wee not at fault. You can't help you and what you are, hell if we could I damn sure wouldnve chosen to be wolf all those years ago.  
>I would stay a wolf for my Nessie and that much was obvious. "even though you are hurting and it will take time to get past that loss you can't deny what you and Daniel have."<p>

Leah sighed, "Jacob, what I just felt when I looked at him was so amazing and natural and primal it was almost as if I was one with life an earth and him and I felt as I we were long lost loves that found each other but..."

"no butts or asses Leah if you feel happy with him then you should..."

"shut up and listen willya! I know how I felt but I think it was ... More coming from him"

"what do you mean, I dont understand?"

Leah sighed again in her wolf form, "I dont think I imprinted"

...  
>&amp;$$$$$$$$$$$&amp;$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$!$$$$$$ Hey what do you think! Hope you guys enjoyed lovya!<br>I still need you guys to give me songs for Nessie/Jake and embry/ lavanna I need it I NEED IT!

And review REVIEW NOW!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey buds how are you.! I am good really so far. I mean I just watched The Game yesterday and I am getting closer and closer to the new episode of Nikita. That is my shit!

N e way i know I have been out for a while and that's why I tried to write this chapter quick and update it just as fast.

Love me and sorry for the wait I have been busy finishing up my other story and let me say that after I am finished there will be a lot of reviews for about a week.

ThNks babes and thank my lovely beta stephlj sorry i did not send this one to you i just wanted to do a double today and it is kind of short. love ya.

Alrite alrite alriteeeee

Chapter 13

*Renesmee*

"Soooooooooooo" I said for the 4th time to Daniel, we got past the whole awkward stage and now we were seeing who could last longest without laughing.

"Soooooooooooooo..." he didn't finish he broke out laughing causing me to laugh.

At first I was nothing but skeptical of this guy because of his history but Seth refused to leave my side and I felt protected enough to spark a conversation which led us to the "Soooooooooooo" game.

"you guys are slow" Seth said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

He took out some type of shrimp alfredo took out a whole load of the stuff to warm up. Damn wolves can eat!

" So ummm can u explain to me more about this whole mating thing because, sorry to put a damper on things but what if she doesn't come back" I asked.

"Then I will look every where to find her" he answered with no hesitation.

" look mating is almost as strong as imprinting but it's more primal so I doesn't really have those lovey dovey feelings. I can tell by the way you and your Alpha mate look at each other that without one another you would both cease to exist. Your love is strong and pure. I can almost guess that if he hurts you can feel his pain." I nodded.

" well with us our mates are the ones who would complement us, that person would be our rock and we would give our lives for them but at the end of the day we could live with out them. That is the real difference. I could live without her even though she is gone I would just continue to think of her and keel her in my thoughts. "

He looked far away and I could tell he was thinking of her.

"And to answer your question more fully, yes I can live without her... But I don't wan to. Just by looking at her I could see passion, strength, stubbornness and courage, but I could also see pain, pain that u want to take away from my mate. "

He stared off looking determined and I could tell that he had already fallen for Leah.  
>"what's her name?" he didnt need to clarify he knew I knew. "leah"<p>

"Leah" he basically let it melt off his tongue like ice cream. Yep he was definitely hooked.

"you love her" it wasn't a question but he answered by nodding

I sighed, " well if Jake does his stubborn fit and starts to through an Alpha fit I have your back."

He hugged me ... Something I was not expecting.

Seth walked back in and was now growling rather harshly at Daniel.

Daniel quickly took his hands from me and looked down.

Seth was about to sit down when their was a howl in the air. it was distressed and emergency.

It was Leah.

And Jacob.

Me, Seth, and Daniel hopped off the couch and zoomed to the door only to see Embry, Quil , and Drew heading into the forest at full speed.

Oh shit.

(66)37:)$:7$373

Sorry this chappie is short but like I said most of this is transition. So sorry but I hope you guys love the story, I didn't really like it because I wrote it fast on my IPod and all so yeah. Love you guys

Your ladee truly.

LadeeTwilight


	14. Chapter 14

Hey buddies what r u guys up on lovelies ? I don't recall anything important, WAIT! You guys are supposed to be picking songs for our two couples, if you think you have something for Leah and Daniel then cool but I meant the other two j/n and e/van

I say this bcus if u guys want the wedding to come faster I need some songs

I have ideas but need more.

Alrite kiddos It is story time

*Jacob*

We had gotten past the whole somber moment and were now caught in one just as awkward.

"what do you mean? I honestly think it is impossible for you to be the perfect match for a person, you be his mate and he not yours."

"I don't know Jake. I mean after the whole Sam fiasco, I told myself that I was okay with being alone and looking into his eyes was the first time that I had doubted that. I mean I feel so alone now and yet when I think of him i feel I have something. I feel like..."

"like you don't have to go life alone."

It wasnt a question, It was a statement i knew exactly what she meant.

"look Leah not everyones imprinting situation will be the same, hell mines wasn't ."

I stopped and pondered on the strangest and scariest and most amazing day of my life.

"look Jacob I am an oddity, I am scared to take this opportunity, I just got out a relationship and lost a child." her voice cracked slightly, I can't imagine and I was glad we changed back to human form so she couldn't hear my hidden sorrow. Leah deserved happiness that is why I couldn't bring myself to hate Daniel.

"i dont want anyone to to go through what I, we went through, I mean unrequited love. What If I really didn't imprint and I do go with him and then imprint. I mean then what?"

"Leah, look It is obvious that you care for him and you barely know him, that proves that you two have a connection. Hell, it is not guaranteed that the male wolves will imprint so who knows what that means for you? If he makes you happy then be with him. I can see in your eyes that you are happier then when you got here. Am I wrong?" I said with a smug smirk.

She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"yeah; but how can i not... My mate is hot as hell."

"ewwwwwwwwwwwwww I DONT WANT TO HEAR THAT SHIT!"

Leah burst out laughing which made me laugh.

I had some more questions for leah involving the miscarriage but before I could find the balls to ask I heard a twig break and I could tell so did Leah.

She began to growl and looked as if she was about to phase.

I got on my guard too when I smelled that very distinct stench and hoped it was Daniel or Marcus.

Of course it was neither. Out popped about 8 children of the moon crouched low to the ground, growling.

Fighting stance.

Before I could fully think 4 went for Leah and four me, I was still in human form when I heard Leah howl. I looked at her and one of the wolves had her leg. They all were pouncing on her biting everywhere

DAMNITTTTTT

I hurriedly phased and pounced on the wolf that was on the verge of taking of her foot.

I could tell he was amateur and I pounced on his back taking him down immediately. I would usually spare life but these damn wolves pissed me off and interrupted my conversation.

I had to whoops ass.

I threw the dead wolf in front of Leah as cover.

"I DONT NEED COVER" she yelled telepathically.

"SHUTUP DO YOU SEE YOUR LEG?" I yelled back. I was being out numbered and I had just gotten scratched hard on the back and those were tearing wholes straight in my body.

DAMN

I wouldn't give up. I have to get back to my Nessie.

Just as I thought this Seth, Quil, Embry, Drew and Daniel hopped out of nowhere.

Daniel pushed wolves out the way and came straight to Leah and nuzzled her nose with his own and whimpered.

I could tell that he loved her and I couldn't dare disapprove of their relationship.

He turned hard and his dark gray wolf tensed, turned and attacked any child of the moon that he saw.

I had to admit, he was bad ass.

They had finished kicking ass and Seth was the first to phase out. He changed into some clothes and took out a pocket lighter and threw it at the wolf corpses.

He ran to where me and Leah lay, human and hurt.

I felt weird and I also could tell that I was not healing as fast as I would.

Before i could further investigate my Nessie came out of the trees and ran as quick as I had ever seen to me and pulled me into a painfully loving hug.

I could feel warm tears on my hot back and I pulled her on my lap. I took her face from the crook in my neck and kissed her cheeks for comfort.

I know it sounds weird for her to be crying after I got my back and arm fucked up but she was my imprint and she gets emotional when it comes to me. The thought of me being hurt, hurts her.

"Hey, monster it's okay. I'm fine"  
>I called her monster hoping it would brighten her mood. Not even a hint of a smile.<p>

She just shook her head in my hands. My hands were on each one of her cheeks.

"yes I am" I said without hesitation. I knew I was hurt and I knew that it would be hard for me to get up but I wouldn't tell her that.

"NO! When I hugged you I could feel the large scratches Jake! You cant even move your arm! EXPLAIN!" she was upset so I wouldn't lie and say she was imagining it, I just put down my head.

"Why are you here? You could've been hurt!" I realized now that I was not the only one at fault. She knew I wouldn't want her in the mist of this shit.

"I saw all the wolves and heard the howl and I knew you were in trouble." she put her head down and i knew she was playing the innocent lover to tug my heart strings... And damn did she know me well.

I couldn't be mad at her for being worried but I am going to start putting someone in charge of watching her.

I kisses her lips softly and then pulled away to see her eyes still closed. I kissed her eyelids and watched them flutter open.

I saw Daniel pick up a reluctant and hurt Leah who looked upset of being lifted but secretly happy it was Daniel, maybe my friend would learn to love.

...:.  
>"Jacob I don't know what is wrong but you and Leah are not healing normally. Well, let me rephrase you are both healing like normal humans and not the wolves you are" said carlisle.<p>

I knew something was wrong I could feel it.

"well it could be due to the venom we produce" said Daniel with his hand softly stroking her foot that was now broken and was badly scratched up. She looked tired and I could imagine I dont look any better.

Renesmee of course was laying next to me snuggled deeply in my side, probably sleep.

Or at least I thought until she popped up questioning, "what venom! Is is fatal!" she asked with such fear laced in he voice.

"well the venom we have is fatal to vampires and of course as you know changes a human and as far as shifters I have no clue, I haven't bitten one" he was talking to us but looking at Leah sadly.

"No wonder Caius showed such fear when mention of the children if the moon" said Edward from the corner.

"well the blood samples I have taken so far don't show anything serious like death or illness it just slowed down your immune system and made you guys more... Human I guess"

Carlisle looked frustrated, Renesmee relieved, Leah annoyed and Daniel sad and guilty.

He looked way too guilty and I thought and could not hold my tongue.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND US DANIEL!" I hopped up as fast as I could and awaited his answer and let me tell you if he doesnt answer soon , ... He is screwed.

73)3)3)3$6)3)))3)363?:$:):)/88/738:$373773;(7:3$8227$39917283)47;)47$3$3992$23874$$473$33

Hi my sexcii folk man I am on it. U gotta love iPod apps. U all know it used to take me bout a week to update but now I can finish a chapter in a day and the only issue is when I can get to Internet which hasn't been a problem recently I just have to walk. And get it to my beta which is awesome seeing as when u write chaps on iPods ur grammar and shit looks terrible.

Well n e way tell me what u guys think happens and REVIEW BEFORE I WHOOP U GUYS just kidding.

Oh and u guys are hilarious especially niquee with her Teddy bear thing. I laughed in the middle of class and my teach was not happy. Don't worry Hun I don't want to kill ur teddy I know; I have a big ass rabbit named Mr. Rogers N e way lemme get out of here.

THANK MY BETA STEPHLJ WHO ALWAYS REVISES AND EDITS THESE CHAPTERS TO MAKE THEM LOOK BOOOTIFULLLL.. sorry if this chapter has bad grammar i didnt hit her up this time i was rushing and wanted to get it out as soon as possible.

Review chickpea

REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey babies I hope you will enjoy this chapter and it is a cliffie and I also know you are going to be left wanting more, I am hoping that will help you guys with reviews love you.

Chappie time.

*Jacob*

I was about to lose it and I am so sorry to Leah but if her mate didn't answer my question I would have to hurt him.

"Jacob calm down, you're shaking." said my little love. Immediately my body stopped shaking because it realized that it's heart was too close and if I phased she would be hurt.

"Jacob, let's take this in another room."

"No."

"Look Jacob, I understand your concern but I will not explain anything like this in front of Leah." he stated, looking at Leah with so much affection you'd think they'd known each other forever, instead of just a few hours.

"I am not a child, I can handle whatever is going on." she yelled. Stubborn.

"Fine." I said, and it took all my strength to not only walk away, but to leave my love in there without me.

"Listen Daniel, I don't like getting played so you better be..."

"Jacob, I am not in on what happened. I have been honest about everything I have told you thus far. I know it is hard for you to believe me, due to my past, but you have to know that after I met you guys, after you took me to my mate I wouldn't do that to you."

He took a deep breath, then let it go.

"I looked so guilty because I am..." he leaned against the wall with his head in his hands, "I used to be one of them, and I could've still been there, and I would've been the one to hurt Leah. Do you know what it feels like to have been one life changing moment away from hurting the one you love?"

I just laughed while he looked at me like I was insane.

"When Renesmee and I first met, it was not on good terms, in fact the first time I met her... I almost..." I couldn't finish it. I hated to even think about it.

To even think that I had came so close to ending the happiness I found in her, that she had given me makes me sick.

"Then you know how much I hate to think that I could've been so close to being on the other side and hurting her."

I just sighed and sat down, unable to hold myself anymore, "I understand. I will trust you... For now. Don't make me regret it, or I will slit your throat."

He didn't respond he just shook my hand and that was all that needed to be said.

*Renesmee*

It had been a week since the incident and Jake and Leah were still not fully healed, but they were getting better. Jacob had to have his gauze re-wrapped today and the family had left to hunt.

Leah went back home, and Daniel refused to leave her side, especially when we walked in on Leah, Carlisle, and Jake having a conversation about Leah losing a baby. It was a sad day for me.

I had already gone hunting earlier this week, so I could be here to take care of a stubborn Jake. He hated anyone caring for his still healing wounds, and hated even more when it was me.

It was really stupid, but today he is going to let me treat his wounds.

I walked into my room where he was sleeping on my bed, snoring slightly.  
>He is so damn cute<br>I had some hamburger pizza and a salad on a tray, and I brought it close to his nose, causing him to smile in his sleep.

He is Soooooooooooo fat. Lol.

His eyes fluttered open and he automatically leaned up and pecked my lips. He also winced in pain slightly, probably hoping I wouldn't worry.

He then took the pizza and chewed, pushing the salad away.

"Jacob you are eating this salad."

"No."

"Yes!"

He turned over and pulled the covers over his head.

I put the salad down on the desk next to the bed.

"Jacob, I will be back in 20 minutes to dress your wounds, THIS DAMN SALAD BETTER BE IN YOUR BELLY, FAT STUFF!"

"Awww, sad face :("

I just laughed and pecked his lips, "I'm serious sexy."

"That's better, but I am still not eating that green stuff, and I don't need you to take care of me, I am a grown man." he said as if in pride.

I just shook my head and left.

I came back after 20 minutes with the ointment and the rubbing alcohol, that really hurt my sensitive nose, and gauzes.

I noticed the plate of salad was half gone, and Jacob had a disgusted look on his face; it was better than nothing so I let it go. This time.

"NO! I ate the damn salad but I am not letting you wrap my gauze."

"Jacob..." I sighed and came to sit by him, " Jacob I love you, why won't you let me take care of you?"

"Ness," he sighed my nickname, "you are my love and my life and I just feel like I am not doing my job of taking care of you if you are steady taking care of me."

"But Jake you do take care of me. In fact that is why you are sitting here. Please let me wrap your gauze."

He huffed, but leaned up and took my tongue into his mouth. He bit lightly on my tongue and and then kissed my lips tenderly.

He took my tongue out of his mouth and took his hands off of my waist.

He turned over on his back, and I immediately saw his gauze with little blood spots on it. He had slept without a shirt on, saying they irritated him. I think he just likes to get me all flustered and bothered.

I began to take off his gauze and I saw his copper brown back and although it was scarred it was still beautiful. He was muscled and I saw every curve and contour of his back. I was instantly wanting to know more about his body. I wanted to know every part and edge of his body.

I couldn't stop myself from running my hands down his back, causing him to shiver.

I straddled his back and this time ran my tongue down his body leaving a trail of warmth.

My tongue felt enhanced, like I could taste every single cell that he made and I couldn't possibly get enough of that taste .

I continued to lick his back while I began to gently bite and snipped and tugged on certain parts of skin.

The parts that were still healing I was extra gentle on and the ones that were healed I would bite softly making him moan.

He flipped over, leaving his gauze behind, and pulled me up to him and then down on his chest.

His lips smashed against mine and he bit softly on my bottom lip and slowly brought his hands down my body from my waist, to my hips and then to my ass in which he squeezed lightly.

I was wearing sweatpants and Jacobs old brown shirt.

Jacob slid his hands up to my waist and traced his fingers on my waist line.

We had not taken our lips away from each other and he slowly began to slide my sweat pants off.

I didn't have on any panties and he noticed immediately and lightly rubbed my clitoris causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

He continued to rub me, and I was on the verge of breaking.

I lost all my inner calm when he stuck his finger inside me and moved it around. He stroked my g-spot and I came undone on his fingers.

I could feel his hardness on my stomach and I wanted, no I needed it.

I love Jacob and I can never see myself with anyone else. He is the love of my life and the center of my universe and I want to my first, last and every other time in between to him and only him. I kissed him passionately and slid off my shirt pressing my breasts against his bare chest. I felt the warmth of him on my breast and melted. I played with the waistband of his sweatpants and began to pull them down. I was ready... It was time.

./.,as;dgkalsjdfhasoduiashasf;lajslfhas;ldjfajkl;s;flkasl;kfjkasjhflaf

Hey you guys I am so sorry because it feels so damn short even to me but I am constructing the next chapter and guarantee it will be up before Sunday hell maybe even before Friday if I get my work done. I love you guys and tell me what you think. Will they get it on? Or will they change there mind? What if THE RENTS FIND OUT! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lol love you all peaces and thanks to STEPHLJ


	16. Chapter 16

Hy babies I am so missing you guys lotsies and I am sorry it has been taking so long to update but I am trying to get back on track.

I love you guys and I hope you love me too. Anyway let's get away from the mushy stuff and get to the gushy stuff.

*Jacob*

I have never wanted anything more in my entire life than I have wanted Renesmee in these moments, and that is saying a lot.

She had released her self on me and I had the burning urge to lick my fingers clean, to taste her juices from my fingers and directly from her sweet, subtle clit.

She had released herself but I was rock hard. The thing is though, I don't want he to satisfy me simply because i did that to her, in fact I want to keep her my pure little monster as long ad possible but at the same time I am dying and making pre cum simply thinking about the prospect of making her my woman... Completely.

She took of her shirt and laid her breast on my chest. The heat, the warmth of her 102• on my 110• (my body got hotter after becoming Alpha) was a blazing fire that neither one of us wanted to put out... But I knew I soon would have to.

But I would relish in this moment as long as possible.

I could no longer feel the hurt or the torn tissue in my back or my arm, I could only feel Renesmee; she was the cure to all my wounds. She began kissing me again and I toon my left hand from her pussy and brought it up to her right breast. I circled her areola and pinched the skin there a few times before I brought the finger to her nipple and pinched it.

The reaction she had was amazing and the most beautiful thing; she moaned in my mouth and shivered slightly on top of me.

She brought her hands down to the waistband of my pants and slowly brought them lower down. I was almost flustered and i knew she was to, we had to stop.

I took her hands in my hands and brought them to my lips to kiss them. She sort of whimpered but also groaned. She snatched her hands from my lips and brought them back to my pants, my Jakey boy was having a hard time controlling himself.

I sat up and held he close to means kissed her neck softly hoping she wouldn't be too mad at what I was about to say.

"we can't do this."

She was quiet for a moment but once that moment was over she started kissing me even harder than before. It took everything in my heart not to take her in this bed in every which way.

I pulled her away from me and instead of coming back at me she just stared.

"Renesmee I love you more than words can possibly describe but sweetheart I don't think we should do this, I dont think you are ready for this. You are still so young and have not fully experienced life."

"exactly and I want to experience this part of life with you Jake. You promised me you would always do your best to make me happy, well this would make me happy."

Damn I hated when she did that. She knew how hard I work to make her Happy and I hate to refuse her but... I just can't. I mean she is still so young and I don't want her to regret this, I don't want to regret taking her right now.

"Renesmee, I just can't. You're not ready and we havent been dating for long, and I just don't ..." she hopped out of the bed in vampire speed and was at the other end of the room.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHEN I AM READY? Look Jake I understand your fears and all but I love you and there is no one I could see myself with. Jake I need you and I am ready."

"but Renesmee"

"do you love me?"

"huh?"

"DO YOU LOVE ME?"

I got off the bed, "of course I do." I began to walk close to her when she told me to stop.

"do you plan to be with me?"

"for the rest of forever and longer"

"then what are you waiting for?" she said sadly.

"Nessie..."

"take me."

I didn't know what to say.

"take me Jacob, or don't come near me"

I wanted so badly to shove myself deep into the pussy that solely belonged to me and only me but patience is precious and I just couldn't . I put my head down and sat back on the bed, making my head go on my hands .

"whatever Jacob."

I felt her leave before I saw it but i knew she was gone and I also know that i may have just made the worst decision of my life.

It had been a few days now since the whole thing between Renesmee and I had happened and there was still so much tension. She rarely talked to me and every time I was in a room she would leave or turn around.

It was starting to bug the shit out of me.

I missed her touch, I maser her lips, I longed for her smile.

I mean I am pretty sure she has smiled but it hasn't been around me.

Bella was blocking my mind so Edward knew something was up but wasnt sure what... until I told him.

I know.

I told Edward yesterday and he swore to me he wouldn't tell Renesmee I told him and he wouldn't say anything about it.

He was a little pissed but was also understanding. He understood that she was growing up and would have ...urges. He was proud of me for not giving in to her, he knew how hard that was for me.

The thing is he seemed confident , or at least hopeful, that I would be able to do the same next time and to be honest I didn't think I would be able to say "no" next time. If there is a next time.

I was determined to get he to talk to me today. We would be alone.

Alice and Rosalie went for a spa day, Edward and Bella went for a trip to the cottage (gross beyond belief), Jazz and Emmett went to play with the wolves and Esme and Carlisle are meeting up with some vamp friends to see if they had seen the children of the moon around seeing as they had somehow found us.

Yes, everyone who was at the house in New Hampshire came down because they heard about what happened and thought I was hurt.

I was healed, well I still was slightly weaker in the arm and I had scars on my back but I could walk on my own and no longer wore gauze.

I was making a simple breakfast but my Nessie's favorite, blueberry-strawberry waffles. I had the batter in the little waffle maker and I had just finished some scrambled eggs and bacon.

I learned how to cook a few years back, I had to seeing as though Renesmee loved to spend the day with me and I had to feed her.

She came downstairs looking as if she hadn't slept well, she has been looking that way every since all this shit happened.

She had on some white pj pants that had little wolves on them and a black tank top that showed her curves.

She yawned and sniffed the air.

She was so damn adorable. She looked like she was about to walk out so I ran to her and grabbed her hand, feeling the beautiful sparks I missed so much. She looked at me and I could see so much emotion, i knew that she missed this too.

I took her to the table and sat her down as I went to get her food.  
>I took out the waffles, topped them with blueberries and strawberries. I put the other food on the plate and brought it to her as she sat with her head down.<p>

I sat it down and went back to get my food, I came to sit and her head was still down.

"Nessie, you should eat"

She didn't respond so I got up and did something quite bold and a show of my bad ass side.

I went to her side of the table picked her up and sat her on my lap.  
>She tried to get up but I held her still until she gave up. I reached around her and picked up a piece of egg with the fork and put it in her mouth.<p>

She didn't chew so i did the only thing i could... Tickled her.

She spit the food out and tried to leave my arms laughing so hard.

"Eat! And I will stop"

"OKAY!" she screamed still laughing.

I stopped and picked up the sausage and put It near her lips and she bit it roughly.

"good girl" I said and pulled her closer to her, I buried my face in her hair as she ate her food ... Ooooh I missed her way too much.

"so does this mean you forgive me" i whispered in her ear.

She put down her fork and shivered as my breath hit her ear.

"Jacob, why do you do this to me? What did I do?"

What?

"huh?"

"Jacob..." she turned in my arms and had unsure tears in her eyes and I instantly put my lips on her eyelids as they closed. Kissing her tears away.

"tell me what's wrong angel."

"you tease me with all this affection knowing that you won't let me have you."

I was quiet.

"Jake I love you with all that is me and all that I could ever hope to be so why can't I have you now? I know you have an inner person always telling you that I am too young but I am not a little kid. I had the mind, intelligence, common sense and body of an 18 year old I know "no" from "yes" and I am saying yes" she had tears falling from her eyes and I just stared at her feeling nothing but pain. I had caused this and I had hurt her, rejected her and now... I have to make it up.

I stop kissing her eyes and went for her lips. She tried to resist but eventually threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back would so much passion I could die a happy man. I took her hands from around my neck and lifted them in the air. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and made sure to touch every part of her blazing skin as I brought it up.

He shirt was now off and she had on no bra so I began to fondle her breast. She gasped as I grazed her right nipple. Her nipples were like my dick, rock hard.

I took my lips from hers, I had to breath, and brought them to her breast circling her nipple with my tongue. She moaned and her eyes were closed shut.

I put my hands under her thighs and brought my lips back to hers and picked her up slowly.

I walked us up the stairs and kicked open her door and laid her on the bed.

I pulled off her pjs letting my hand linger across her smooth legs. As I took off her pants I went back up to her pussy and kissed her through her lace boy shorts.

She moaned and was shaking so I put my hands in the hem of her panties and pulled them down.

I kissed her private part and I could already feel the pool of wetness seeping from her vagina.

"Jacob promise me... That you will make me a woman today"

"I promise" I said before I could truly think. I dipped a finger in her pussy watching her arch her back while circling her clitoris with my hot moist tongue.

I continued to circle her clit and roll her nub with my finger. "Jacob! I can't take it! I'm about to cum!"

"cum then love"

That was all it took for her to cum and I caught every drop of her lust filled juices.

I reached up to her lips and took them in mine letting her taste the purity on my tongue that I tasted on her pussy lips. I was rock hard and kissing her only gave me blue balls.

"Jacob don't tease me just take me"

I pulled off my sweat pants and underwear leaving me open for her to see.

When she looked at 'me' she gasped and looked slightly scared. Well damn, I knew I was bigger than average at a 10 in long and 4 in width but I didn't expect that.

"are you sure you want to do this? we have forever Nessie."  
>I wasn't sure, but I would for her.<p>

"yes Jacob. I knew this was going to hurt and I am ready. You promised."

I did and with that being said i rubbed the head of my penis against her opening getting her wetter so the fit would be better and wouldn't hurt her as much.

"how do you want me to put it in"

"Band aid theory love" she said laughing causing me to chuckle as well.

I leaned down and kissed her lips and positioned myself. I thrust myself fully in her. She screamed in my mouth so I peppered her neck with kisses, telling her I was sorry.

She finally told me to move and from the first thrust to the second to the last only one thing entered my mind.

I am complete.

...

hey i am sorry for mistakes i did not run it by my beta because i am almost positive that if i dont get this chapter up today i would not get it up until around next Friday and i feel that is too long. HEYYYYYYYY THEY FINALLY HAD SEX. lol dont i sound like a damn porn writer in this chapter. I am crazy. Regardless love you guys and i know you love the nasties bye bye lovers. DEUCES AND GIVE ME MANY MANY REVIEWS.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey my little loves it is a chapter u have been waiting for... The rents reaction to the two lovers making love in the house. Well I won't delay with frivolous talk. I will say quickly though I am sorry for taking so long snow storm andd i was sick so... but I have like a week and a half dedicated to you guys. So... LETS GO

*Renesmee*

Jacob was huge at damn near 11 inches and at first I was scared but now that he was in me and my body was reshaping me into his woman I couldn't be more content.

When first stuck himself in me and went through my hymen I was using a lot of strength to hold back tears. i failed at that attempt though.

I was so caught up in the reshaping of my insides I was only partially aware of Jacob saying his sorry's. I don't know why he was apologizing, hell this, although painful, was the best experience of my life.

I was his woman in I had never felt so complete and I hoped that we could stay this way forever.

I gave him the okay to move and he did.  
>I can't put in words the immense joy I felt I could only describe what was going on.<p>

His huge manhood was sliding in and out of me in slow motions showing me that he was still afraid of hurting me. He should be more concerned that I may get addicted to his dick. he felt so good.

It was as his dick was my own personal cocaine brand and i knew that it would get me into a lot of trouble. It sounds so terrible for me to sound so addicted after only being with him once but i couldnt help it.

I let him move his hips slow and expertly in and out of me because although I wanted him harder this was still deliciously satisfying.

He brought his mouth down to my soft, subtle mounds of flesh and nibbled hard and all of a sudden more sensitive nipples. As one of his hands was handling my other breast the other one was rolling my nub gently in between his hard fingers.

He was slowly stroking my clitoris and increasing the sensation in my already wet pussy.

I guess he had just heard my thoughts from before because now he was more rough more... animalistic with me. His thrust deeper, harder, faster, his treatment of my clitoris, light pinches and then more rough ones. His tongue on my breast, he would bite more fiercely on my areola and slowly get closer until he got to my nipple where he would circle it slowly and gently and then take in as much of my breast as could fit in his mouth.

With his other hand on my breast he would apply more pressure and then decrease it, definitely teasing my breast.

I was drenched in lust juices so much that I could feel the wetness under my ass. Jacob was touching me so vigorously and it was affecting me in ways I could never imagine. I have never wanted anything more in my life than I wanted this release.

I was moaning, arching my back and moving my hips to meet Jacob's thrust that had became even more vigorous if such a thing were possible.

I looked into his eyes and saw so much lust, I could see that as of this moment I was just as much his obsession as he was mine. His eyes were darker and he took his hands off my breast and clit for a moment to go to my legs lifting them in the air, throwing my thighs over his shoulders making him go even deeper in me. I screamed... Pretty damn loud. I thought I was about to be ripped apart in pleasure.

Even though I had did nothing but moan his name and scream in pleasure, now I felt a need to talk. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"JACOB ITS SO DEEP! YOUR IN MY WOMB... IT FEELS SO GOOD!l"

He was already so close and him banging into me, but not enough to hurt me severely, he leaned even closer and growled in my ear.

"mine!" he growled low and almost inaudibly. He bit softly into my neck applying light pressure.

I could no longer hold onto the orgasm that was begging to come out. I leaned up enough to bite into Jacob's neck as well but I bit harder than him as I was trying to maintain my sanity. That was not the best idea though because now his thrust and his blood were driving me insane.

I came undone. My toes were curled, I felt my eyes widening and I was technically dead for about 13 seconds. My teeth deep in Jacob's shoulder, he thrust a few more times before his teeth clenched tighter on my neck and he released his self fully in me. There was so much, I could full his sperm fill me completely.

My body was still convulsing as we released each others flesh but were still connected by genitals.

Jacob fell on me, his head laying on my chest which was going up and down frantically.

My panting finally subsided enough for me to speak and my first words..., " that.. was... awesome."

Jacob chuckled and leaned up to kiss my lips.

"let's go again!" I said like a child who just went on the best ride.

But I guess I kind of did.

"Renesmee, this is your first time you shouldnt overdo it and besides..." he moved his head and was now looking into my eyes, " I think I should recuperate my blood first, love" he said with a lazy smile on his face.

i was confused until i remembered how i had bitten him on his back.

"OH MY GOD JAKE..." I sat up so I could see his shoulder. He was already healing but he wouldn't heal so fast as far as the blood loss. From what i could see there would probably be a bruise for a few hours but the bite was pretty small.

"I'm sorry" i said in a small voice. I was a little ashamed at my sexual mess up.

He chuckled, " You have no need to apologize for that sexy erotic display of affection besides..." he leaned up to whisper in my ear, "I started it."

I of course had to blush.

Jacob rolled over disconnecting his member from my body. I had never felt so empty and incomplete, but he wrapped his arms around my body and buried his face in my neck.

I didn't want to go to sleep but I tried to get comfortable.

I was on the verge of sleep when I heard Jacob grunt and then flip me so I was straddling his naked waist.

I giggled as I saw his face consumed with lust.

"what happened to my first time and reccuperating?"

"that's what the morning is for and if I am going to die for deflowering you I might as well get my fill. Right?"

Before I could answer Jacob's member was poking at my entrance catching me off guard.

i blushed.

He smiled, "What are you blushing about?"

"Nothing just... is knocking at my front door and i am about to let him in."

Jacob stared at me and then burst out laughing which made me blush again.

"We will talk about that name another time" he said while smiling and shaking his head.

Jacob pushed himself slowly into me and before I knew it he was fully in me, even deeper than before. My head went back as I felt Jacob inside me so completely. He put his hands on my hips and moved me up and done on his erect dick. I moaned every time his manhood went farther inside my womb.

I was bouncing up and down and one of Jacob's talented fingers went to my pussy and found it's way inside causing me to bounce on it too and it followed my movements as his manhood did as well.

I could feel my insides clench around his penis and he grew inside me.

He bucked up and I met his thrust as well and we came together. It was beautiful.

I fell on his chest breathing hard as was he.

I kissed his chest and smiled, he wrapped his strong, hard arms around me and we went to sleep in peace.  
>...<p>

I was asleep and in a peaceful dream a dream that I would have to save in my memory.

Me and Jacob were in a cabin, close to the beach and we were sitting on a porch. He had his head resting on my legs as I ran my hands through his jet black hair.

We were staring at the sun I noticed how it made the ring on my left finger shimmer. It was a beautiful engagement ring and matching wedding band.

"what are you thinking about ?"

The next statement that left my dream body's mouth shocked the real me, "what our children are up to."

"you worry to much" Jacob said and then yelled out "KIDS!"

In ran 3 kids and my dream self was smiling even when that 3 turned to 2 that turned to 1. The gender continued changing, the child disappearing from the dream continued to change as well. There was 2 boys and a girl, then 2 girls and a boy then 1 boy and 1 girl then 2 girls then two boys and so on until there were no more and my dream self still had a smile plastered on her face. One tear shed from her eye and that is when I awoke from the dream turned into a weird nightmare.

I could feel arms wrapped around me and I could smell the perfume of my Jacob as he laid under me. I sniffed harder trying to get his smell as deep in my nostrils as possible when I smelt a second scent one that was familiar but not my Jacob's scent.

I had to open my eyes and figure out this scent that was disturbing my Jacob's.

I opened my eyes slowly and was shocked so hard I fell out of my bed.

"DAMNIT ALICE!" I said rubbing my hands on my head.

I was now naked on floor.

NAKED!

I grabbed the duvet from the bottom of the bed and wrapped myself in it.

"oh please this isn't the first or last time I will see you naked."  
>Gross.<p>

"I AM SO HAPPY! MY NIECE IS A WOMAN! Officially out of the v club" she sighed the last part.

"Soooooooooooo... How was it?"

That is when I snapped out of my silence.

"EWWWW Alice!"

"what?" she feigned innocence.

"i will not discuss my sex life with you."

"you are such a party pooper."  
>She got up and walked out and then turned, "oh and you should wake Jake so you guys can work on a speech for your parents."<p>

I gasped and then sighed. I was not surprised but i was so caught up in my pleasure of last night I forgot about my parents.

"Alice, how mad are they?"

"not mad enough to bite, but mad enough to have a pacing session" she said rolling her eyes.

I didnt want Jacob to take the wrap. This was my fault. I knew Jacob couldn't say 'no' to me and I used that to my advantage and put him in a uncompromising position.

I got off the floor and hurried to wash off the smell of our mixed juices and got dressed. I was dressed in a lavender short sleeve shirt and light wash jeans with purple converses. I sighed and headed downstairs quietly making sure not to wake Jacob. I headed to the living room, I could smell them there.

I walked there and they were both seated at the booth.

I sighed and decided to get the conversation started.

"sooooooooooooooooo..." wow that was a good way for me to start.

They looked and I saw fury but also a slight bit of sadness.

"of course we are upset." came my fathers voice. My mind must've been open.

I hurriedly blocked it and spoke, "just let me explain" i pleaded.

"okay, we're listening " Bella spoke and crossed her arms.

I had to pause and collect myself, I didn't expect them to really let me explain.

I tried to go for mom, she looked less pissed off.

"Look, you guys i dont know what to say but i will say that i am not sorry for making love to my mate. I am sorry if i hurt you guys, but i am almost at full maturity and i can make these decisions for myself."

"Renesmee just because you are almost at full maturity does not mean you can go off having sex" said my mother.

Time to compare.

"mom, my situation isn't SO much different then you guys. I mean..."

She cut me off, " yes we are different, we were married."

"mom, me and Jacob have been betrothed since I was born. I am not a child anymore so I knew what I was doing. I don't even see why you guys are so upset, you treat it as if we are some fling and not soul mates. I mean dad, you can read minds and are an intelligent man, you can't tell me you didn't see this coming."

"that's not the point!" Edward in his way yelled at me.

"then what is the point!" I snapped back

"THAT YOUR STILL MY LITTLE GIRL !" yelled my dad. I was for lack of a better word shocked.

I guess I knew he felt that way but i never expected him to say that.

He was the first to speak, "where is that mutt?"

"don't call him a" and then my mutt in question walked down the stairs.

It would've been funny had we not been in this situation. He was half sleep and still smelled of our sex.

He didn't notice my dad giving him the death glare, his eyes were still shut. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice and began drinking it straight from the carton. No one really cared seeing as me and Jake were the only ones who really could drink orange juice and i didnt really care for it. Esme would get upset sometimes trying to teach her new adopted son manners but he is a wolf, stubborn.

Jacob turned around and sat at the table still unaware.

He sniffed the air and opened his eyes slowly to see two pissed vampires and a worried yet holding back giggles half vampire.

He fell out of his chair backwards.  
>It was HILARIOUS!<p>

I was full out laughing and Bella was chuckling while my father was trying not to crack a smile but failing epically.

"ness! I spilled all the juice on my shirt! THERE'S NO MORE JUICE! AND IT'S STICKY!" he whined and yelled at the same time.  
>I laughed even harder as I walked over to my sticky lover.<p>

"oh... Jacob." I said in between laughs. "go take a shower."

He nodded and leaned up pecking me on the lips.

"don't let them bully you. I will be right back." He got up and ran upstairs. Emmett ran to me in vampire speed and lifted me up spinning me.

"I'm so proud of you and Jacob!" he said and kissed me on the forehead as I laughed.

"you are a bad influence you idiot!" snapped my mother.

"whatever Bella. Think about when you were still a virgin and you wanted Edward that bad."

"EMMETT!" both of my parents screamed appalled. I was just laughing up a storm.

"you're just mad..."

"don't say it Emmett" said my dad, hissing.

"because she didn't have to negotiate and get married to get her some loving. And that werewolf hicky on your neck ... Impressive."

My dad ran after Emmett but he was already outside laughing up a storm. As was I.

"I blame him" Bella said shaking her head.

Jacob came downstairs and was still wet slightly, my thoughts and tingles shot straight down south. Wow, I think I may soon be a sex addict to Jake. Is it wrong for me to want to jump his bones right in front of my parents?

Probably.

" I heard screaming, are you ok?" Jake asked making me smile.

"she is for now, but both of you won't be. Especially you!" replied Bella.

"what'd I do?"

"YOU DEFLOWERED MY DAUGHTER!"

Jacob remained calm, strangely.

"Bella, best friend..."

"SHUT UP!"

i chuckled a little at Jacob trying to be a suck up.

"ok but Let me say this. YOUR daughter, MY imprint and I made a decision. She is my soulmate so please don't sit and judge us as if we are stupid teenagers. Look Bella you are my best friend and you know i would never hurt her so can we please just get past this?" he asked.

My mom and Jacob are best friends and it is so obvious because she cannot hold a grudge when it comes to him, her face was visibly softening.

"fine." Jake ran to my mom and picked her up in a best friend hug.

"you still smell terrible Bella but you are my best friend you old lady."

"don't push your luck."

In walked dad, who looked less pissed but still pissed.

Jacob put mom down and looked at dad.

"Jacob, let's go have a talk."

"dad..."

"don't worry Nessie" said Jacob pecking my lips and jogging outside with my father ahead of him.

I sighed, walked to my mom an kissed her cheek.

"mom, I love you and I will always be your daughter but Jacob is my mate and I made the decision to be with him. He's trying to take responsibility but in all honesty, I sort of tricked him." i said shamefully. i did put in tears for the sympathy but the words i said were true.

"I figured, Jacob can't deny you what you want and it's not like he really wanted to deny you that anyway. He is worse then your father and you are good at getting what you want like me. Jacob is just more reasonable then your father. So... I forgive you." she hugged me and I giggled though i was silently hoping my dad would be civil.

Wishful thinking.

... Hi guys I'm sorry it took so long to get this up but there was snow storm here and I have been sick. So sorry but I am back and 5 days to write.

I'm sorryS well if this chap is not edited I again didn't give it to steph because I wanted to hurry and get it up and I don't know if she is cool with dirty chaps so Steph hit me up hunny.

Lovya guys.

LadeeTwilight


	18. Chapter 18

Hey you guys i love you guys as i always do and if you love me REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Alright not many announcements other than REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Let's go!

*Jacob*

I was walking behind Edward as we headed into the woods. We got deep in there.

Wow he might really kill me.

He sighed and stopped, "I'm not going to kill you for three reasons; Renesmee would suffer and this is not entirely your fault."

"the third?"

He sighed again, "it's not like I didn't expect this to happen soon. I mean you are her mate and after you told me what happened I knew it wouldn't be long before her sadness got to you and you gave in. You love her."

I didn't have to say anything, my love for her is obvious.

"it is. She is her mothers daughter, I've been through it and let me tell you..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I did NOT in any way want to hear about my best friend's sexual relations with her husband. Or to make it more gross my fiancée's parents! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Edward chuckled lightly and then his face got seriously solemn.

"Edward, you basically said up expected this and I understand its not like you wanted it to happen but still why are you so damn serious about it?"

I was truly curious.

He looked up at me as i it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"it is. You just need to pause and think."

I did. I got nothing.

"I don't... Can't loose my one and only daughter."

Ok, he was just going through that stage of my daughter is growing up.

"No Jacob, I wish it were that simple. The type of loss I am talking about would mean you losing her as well."

That is when i halted.

"what do you mean I would loose her?"

"think about Bella, you may bot remember" he said with a slight smile, "She wasn't always a vampire."

Of course i knew that.

"what does that have to do ..." that's when it hit me.

Edward nodded to confirm that I had gotten it right. I fell to my knees.

I stared off into space thinking about it, what that would mean.

If Renesmee was pregnant.

Its not that I wouldnt love to one day see her plump and round with my children but there was so much that could go wrong and supernatural if she was. She could die. Or she could be changed.

Both were not in my agenda.

It was talked about when she was younger and no one is sure and I damn sure air willing to test it. To test if the imprint would still work if Renesmee was a vampire.

I love her as she is and the thought of her being a vampire almost makes me want to phase on the spot.

I got up and was about to run back to Renesmee and have her tested to make sure she wasn't when Edward stopped me, "Don't worry, I don't think she is. Even if she was we probably wouldn't be able to tell or test it."

He was right... But I did have an idea.

"Jacob that is stupid and smart. "

I nodded my head. I just hope it works.

I was about to race off again when Edward stopped me again, "Jacob one more thing..."

I turned around and saw a furious and joyful Edward run to me. It was strange... Until he ran past me and I heard a snap and then my wrist hurt.

"WHAT THE FUCKKKKK!" I yelled.

I continued yelling profanities aloud while he smiled. My wrist was not broken but popped out of socket or possibly sprained.  
>"that is your punishment for deflowering my daughter, now let's go house pet" he said with snicker and then ran off.<p>

I got up holding my arm and jogged back to the house.

Knowing he could hear me now I screamed in my head, 'ONCE MY WRIST HEALS I AM GOING TO WHOOP YOUR ASS BLOODSUCKER!'.

I heard him snicker and I was now in front of the house.

Before I could continue hunting down that leech I was attacked by my angel.

"Jacob are you okay?"

I heard her say it sweetly but I was too stuck in the conversation me and that devil leech had that I was too busy looking super close at Renesmee. I was looking at her skin, to see if it had gotten paler than usual... Like Bella's. It hadn't. I touched her head... To see if she had gotten colder... Like Bella had.

SHE WAS COOLER!

"Renesmee have you gotten colder?"

"Yeah, about a week ago Carlisle said I had dropped my temperature from 108 to 104. How did you know? Why does it matter?" she questioned.

I had to make up some excuse so she wouldnt worry, "it doesn't just ... You know something that i noticed."

She shrugged it off and then noticed me holding my wrist and grabbed making me whimper, ha wolf humor.

"Jake what happened?"

Knowing Nessie if I told her about what happened she would try to disown her father and to me it wasn't that serious. We were... I guess in our way playing. if Edward were really serious about hurting me he would've went for a rib instead of my wrist.

"nothing just me being stupid and clumsy."

I didn't stay to hear her response because Renesmee was incredibly smart and she knows me well enough that I am hardly clumsy... Ever.

I walked into the house to a smiling Edward, " I will kick your ass, Eddie, watch your vampire back" I said telepathically with a sly grin on my face. He grinned as well.

He better be glad I didn't tell on him.

I walked up to Carlisle office and I was on a mission. Renesmee tried to follow me. I telepathically told edward to distract.

He came and told he wanted to talk to her, she was hesitant but followed him outside and into the woods as i continued up the stairs.

I went into the office and there sat doc with a small smile on his face.

"hello Jacob"

"hey Doc" he grinned at that. He knew I came for info when I called him Doc.

"Well would you like me to fix your arm first or answer the questions you have?"

"same time, we don't have long."

I sat down in a leather love-seat where he pulled over some tools he would need to put my bone back in the right spot so it would heal correctly. My fast healing had went pretty much back to normal but it still was slightly slower than usual.

"so what are these questions?"

"well I am pretty sure you have heard... About me and Renesmee." this was sort of awkward, I mean this is his granddaughter.

He chuckled, "Yes Jake, I have. You have no need to be uncomfortable, she is my granddaughter but I am also both of you guys doctor."

"you don't seem all crazy like the other's"

"no one is really upset. Not even Bella and Edward , they are just trying to act like parents. Everyone pretty much expected this. Renesmee is of full maturity and you are her mate. It's not really a surprise" he spoke while still fixing my arm, he was almost done.

"well my question is, since you know... Is it possible for Renesmee to get pregnant?"

He paused and was finished on my arm. He looked at me and I was automatically fearful.

"Jacob, ever since she hit puberty i have tried to find a concrete answer to that question and with all the research I have done I have come to a conclusion... Renesmee is a mystery."

I huffed.

"I am sure that Renesmee could get pregnant... But the possibility of it ending well would be the problem Jacob."

I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Jacob, Renesmee is growing more into her vampire side each day. The thing is she isn't becoming a vampire, her body is just freezing as a vampires would. There are two bring reasons that would stop Renesmee from having a child, the getting pregnant or being fertile and the staying pregnant."  
>I nodded my head showing I understood so he would continue.<p>

"Renesmee's body freezes a little more each day, she freezes on the inside as well as on the outside. Her reproductive system would also freeze over time. She becomes more close to longer being fertile each day and being as she is almost at full maturity the chances of her getting pregnant or really slim."

"how slim?"

"there is about a 99.9% chance she won't get pregnant."

Well that was slim.

"what If she did?"

He got up and turned away and I felt some dramatic shit coming on.

He sighed and turned back around to look at me, "I'm not positive Jacob but i have 3 theories. Two of the three I am positive you won't like."

I looked at him in anticipation. Me not being happy with what I would hear didn't mean I didn't want to hear it. I need to know what goes on with my Nessie.

"the bad ones?

He www hesitant before he answered, "it would be a three way competition between, Renesmee's human side, her vampire side and a baby."

"if the vampire side is stronger, and the vampire side causes Renesmee's body to freeze as she is pregnant then... The baby will have no where to move and , not being strong enough, won't be able to break out. It will suffocate and die."

Although, as bad as this sounds, I would choose Renesmee over my unborn child, it still hurts to hear that it would die.

"the other outcome I saw was that if the baby is physically strong enough and mentally capable of seeing itself die, it wont allow it. The baby would try to fight the vampire side and if that didnt work... It would use all it's strength to get out. Any way it could."

Carlisle looked so sad and I didn't understand until it hit me...

"the baby would claw itself out."

He didn't have to nod for me to know I was right, but he did.

"there is a 97% percent chance... She wouldn't make it through that."

I didn't want to hear this, the thought of anything hurting her hurt me and it made it worse that the thing that would end her would be from me.

There had to be another outcome... Wait I hadn't heard the good one yet.

"what's the good one?"

He smiled, "well Renesmee is stronger than Bella was and the baby would be less vampire biologically than Ness was so it is possible that she has a semi normal pregnancy."

Well there's some hope.

I kept searching my mind for more, I wanted more good solutions and then it hit me.

"what if the baby was strong enough mentally and physically..."

"Jacob we already..."

"No, what if the baby would be strong enough physically and mentally and knew what it was doing. it knew that it was hurting it's mother. If it is mentally that strong then would be strong enough to live outside of her and in that case couldn't we have a c-section?"

Carlisle looked in thought for a moment and then smiled.

YES!

"I guess that is a possibility. Well that raises our 33.3 to 50."

That was better, a good 17.7 better.

I wish it were a hundred but yeah you could only hope.

"Jacob, you dont need to worry though, she isn't pregnant now. I had her in here when you were out with Edward, she took a test. "

"would that really work on her?"

"I am certain. Also, if you really don't want to test these theories, I have been working on a birth control that would be strong enough to work with her system."

Wow, he really was expecting this.

He smiled, maybe i said that out loud.

"Do you really think it would work for her?"

"Yes, i am pretty sure, i have studied Renesmee's body system for a long time and i think it should work."

i just had to trust him.

"Are you sure she isnt pregnant?"

we could always go to my plane.

"Almost completely positive, why Jacob?"

i didnt know if i wanted to tell, i mean what i was thinking was in a way immoral because she wouldnt know but i would do anything to make sure that my Ness is safe.

"Because, if she's not... i would need you to modify some abortion pills."

he was silent and so was I. I knew the only way for me to abort the baby would be pills because Renesmee would never conciously do it, but i would do whatever to save her.

"Jacob, if you want i will do a complete scan of her body and give you the results. Is that okay with you?"

"Thanks Doc."

I rarely show much emotion unless it is towards Renesmee but i couldnt help myself, i hugged Carlisle and left the room.

i walked out of the room and standing across the hall was Renesmee.

SHIT!

"Ness..."

she looked down and slowly walked to me.

"Jacob, i love you with all my heart and i understand that youve been through a lot when it comes to pregnancies but would you really go to such lengths?"

i sighed, "Renesmee, i cant explain how much i love you, all i can say is i am not willing to loose you. I am sorry that i did this behind your back but i just dont want to loose the meaning of my life. Not when i just got to really have you."

i felt it before i realized that i had shed a tear.

Her eyes visibly softened and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my tear away.

"My Jacob, i love you and i am not willing to let you go either. If you are this caught up about it, then i will try the pill Carlisle was talking about."

i hugged her close to me.

'_i would like children someday but if it hurts Jacob this much... then i rather have him._

i heard it, but it wasnt my thought. i knew it was Renesmee's and i could feel the pain she felt. I didnt know that she wanted children this bad. I huffed and inhaled the scent of her hair.

I knew that giving up her hopes of having children was hurting her but i would rather her be sad for now than be gone from me forever.

That is a sacrifice i am not willing to make.

...

*unknown*

"I'm sick of all this waiting when are we going to attack?" she asked eagerly. She is way too violent and naiive, must be the blood of her past life fueling her.

"In time."

"My wolves will not continue in this nonsense, we made a deal and we kept to our side it is not our fault you lost her."

I jumped at him and twisted his arm, "They escaped when your incompetent wolves were in charge so it is your fault and you WILL help us get them back, or I will kill you, your mate and your stupid pack."

I let go of his arm and he whimpered. He got up growling and walking out the door.

"You taught him a lesson."

She was right, i did and i would soon teach the Cullens a lesson as well.

"You are right, this waiting is exhausting. It is time to plan our attack. It's time to get that half breed, her damn mate and their family too."

Your time has come Renesmee.

"The Cullen better watch out" said my protege.

"Yes, they should."

...

hey my little lovelies it turns out i do have an announcement.

you guys have been wanting some stuff on Leah and here is what i plan to do and you Review and let me know if you like it. i am going to real soon maybe the chapter after next, dedicate a chapter to what is going on with Leah and Daniel now and then later on maybe after this story or the next, I will do a short story about what happened to Leah and how she gets to where she does at the end of this series.

IF YOU REVIEW A LOT I WILL DO THIS CHAPTER FASTER!

anyway i love you all and the review i got that said "Tell then I'll jest keeping checking very day ; )" by Enonch-N-Azura really touched my heart.

All you guys who try to check everyday for a new chapter, i apoligize if i keep you waiting i love you guys and i am trying my best.

Love you guys.

LadeeTwilight.


	19. Chapter 19

*Renesmee*

It had been three days since me and Jake had sex. Since I agreed to not have kids,

Carlisle had given me the pills two days ago and as of now I was in his office and he was checking to see if they were working.

Jacob was being crazy and way too serious so i told him to go run to how steam.

"I believe the pills took Nessie" said my grandpa sounding just as happy as almost everyone.

Of course Rose was upset and my mom wasn't too fond of the idea but she told me it was mine and Jacob's decision.

Personally, they were all pissing me off to no end. They were acting as if I was pregnant now.

I sighed, "thanks Carlisle."  
>He put down his tools and looked at me with concern, "what's wrong Renesmee?"<p>

I huffed once more and sat down on the leather couch.  
>"Everyone acts as if I am pregnant now and it is so annoying. Jacob is acting worse than when we first did it, Rosalie keeps bugging me, mom without knowing is making me feel guilty I just..." a tear slid down my eye and moments like this, I hated my existence.<p>

I complicated everyone's life and now I am either scaring everyone or Irritating them with my choice, I have never been more confused and never wanted to be more normal.  
>"Renesmee you can't really think that" Carlisle said sounding disappointed and slightly upset.<br>I wondered how he heard me when I saw his arm on my shoulder.

I just looked down showing that that is how I felt.

Carlisle pulled me into his arms and held me as I sobbed on his shoulder.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to.

After my sob session, he kissed my forehead and spoke, "Renesmee, I understand you are under stress but don't ever doubt that we love you and that you are the most amazing thing to happen to this family."

I just nodded.

I straightened myself up and wiped my tears.

"Go talk to Jacob."

I nodded my head and walked out of his office giving him one last hug.

I was walking down the stairs into the kitchen, I didn't know that Jacob would already be there looking as if he already knew what this conversation would be about.

I huffed slightly and walked to him slowly and sat in the seat next to him.

He hasnt greeted me yet and I was starting to get fearful until I looked closely and saw the pain and fear in his eyes.

I didn't think I just leaned my head against his shoulder and damn did it feel good to touch him again. It felt so much better, when after slight hesitation, he turned and hugged me hard.

"I love you so much. I can't picture my life without you and I know this is stressing you out but I am only doing this cause I can't stand the thought of being without you. I won't live with that."

He didn't say can't, he said won't and that made me catch my breath.  
>I pulled away slightly and looked up at him.<p>

I kissed his chiseled jaw and spoke, "Jacob I love you so much I wouldn't want to leave you, ever. I told you I would try and I am but don't avoid me because you are scared. The chances of me becoming pregnant are little to none so please..." another tear slid down my face and he kissed it away.

He nodded, "I promise I won't bug you about it anymore."

"scouts honor?"

He snickered, "loch Nessie's honor."

I kissed him gently on the lips and I felt the fires reignite hotter than ever.

I guess it is true, distance makes the love fonder. Or something like that.

Me and Jacob were kissing passionately at the counter and he was groping my breast and slightly rubbing my feminine design through my thin pajama like pants.  
>I knew my family was in the house so we couldn't go far in this makeout re connect session unless...

That is when it hit me, I am so glad I decided to block my mind after leaving the office.

I knew I would get in trouble but it was damn sure worth the risk.

I pulled away from Jacob smiling and ran upstairs grabbing all the things i would need.

I was so fast when I got back Jacob still looked confused.

"Come on" I rushed.

"Where are we going."

I smiled, stopped and turned to look at my Jacob, "just shut up and follow me to the edge of Earth."  
>Jacob smiled took my hand and kissed it, "the edge of the universe my love" he said faking a southern accent.<p>

We laughed and hopped in Jacob's car, me driving. That was saying a lot because Jacob let's NO ONE drive his car.

I sped off down the road

It is now Wednesday and we are headed back to New Hampshire Saturday morning, I still have to pack.

Awww what the hell, I can just leave my stuff in Seattle.

I looked at Jacob and then back at the road, smiling.

This is going to be so awesome and then it will get me killed.

…. 

I am so sorry for the not posting in a while which is why this chapter is not really edited, I apologize, it has been really hard for me and my beta to get back on track because for some reason Fanfiction is acting stupid and not letting me send the chapter and that is why it is taking so long.

I know this chapter is short but I do think you guys will enjoy the next chapter. Lol. I laugh just thinking about it.

Seeya Guys later,

Your author

LT


	20. Chapter 20

Hey lovers sorry it took so long but I have been quite busy trying to get up this new story; so me apologize my babies.

Anyway, I am proud of you guys but like the cookie monster I WANT MORE NOM NOM!

Anyway let's get to it because I know you guys are waiting.

This should be a half/half chapter.

*Jacob*

I didn't know what was going on but I decided that I would trust the love of my life as she has trusted me.

Times have been hard emotionally right now for the both of us and it totally warmed my heart to see her smiling.

My baby was driving my baby and although i don't like most people driving my car, to see her handling it like that turned me on.

We had been driving for about half an hour in comfortable silence until we pulled up to a hotel, Hilton type. It was glorious from the outside and it looked like a place celebrities stay.

Renesmee knows I don't like letting people drive my car so she self parked and walked in to the front desk. I coudnt hold my grin I knew today would be a good day and I would enjoy and cherish of part of my beautiful, surprise- filled imprint.

"hi I'm Sheryl and this is Queen's Divine. Do you have a reservation?" the female seemed so happy and I guess for someone like me who had a lot of supernatural in my life I found her happiness creepy.

"no, we don't but is there any available rooms? Please, me and my husband just got eloped and we would like a quick and memorable honeymoon."

I smiled, I knew Renesmee was being persuasive and was probably in the poor girl's mind but i couldn't help but feel elated at the thought of her being Renesmee Black.

Soon.

"there is only a few rooms but they are costly."

"what are they" me and Renesmee said in unison. Money wasn't really a problem.

"the victorian, the presidential and my personal favorite the Kings" she said with a happy glint in her eyes.

"We'll take the King's suite."

Renesmee pulled out her credit card but i took it and pulled out one of my "run away" cards.

This card was not in my name and I always kept it with me in case I needed to make a purchase and I didn't want to be found. The Cullen's are thorough.

"Jacob, this was my idea, let me pay..."

I stopped her with a peck.

"this is untraceable, I don't wont us to be found" I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and let me put the card.

They woman swiped it and gave us a card key with the regular, "have a nice stay."

We headed upstairs to our room. We made it to the top floor where our suite is and found it easily.

It had beautiful carving that in Italics said "King."

Renesmee swiped the key and we both walked in awed by the beauty.

Never in my life had I seen a room so amazing, except on tv. That's saying helluva a lot seeing as I live with the Cullen's.

The kitchen was filled with all modernized appliances but there was also a room service book. That was more likely.

The living room was huge and had white couches with with velvet red pillows.

I walked in and noticed a remote but no tv. On the one remote there were 3 off/on buttons.

I pressed the first and the electric fireplace I hadn't noticed came on. Cool.

The next button made the stereo come on and if you pressed music on the remote you could turn the station. Great.

I pressed the last was surprised when a door in the wall opened and a huge 60in x 100in plasma tv that automatically went on once the wall door was fully opened. Fucking awesome!

We walked into the bedroom that had, a en-suite luxury bathroom.

The bedroom was huge and the bed looked to be even bigger than a california king!

I looked at that bed and imagined all the things me and my object of affection will do in this bed. Hell, in this room.

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Standing on her tip toes she kissed my jaw trying to reach my lips but she was too short. I laughed and she frowned/ pouted so I bent down and let her lips capture mine.

She bit lightly on my lip but not hard enough to puncture. She broke away and said, "We should go have fun first."

I smiled , I don't know about you, but I was having fun."

She smiled but hit me, "we have lived our whole lives surrounded by other people haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to live alone? Isn't there something you would've wanted to do?"  
>There was.<p>

I smiled and did something I don't think she really expected.

I stripped naked.

*Renesmee*

He stripped naked.

Wow, he must really like sex. It made sense though because now that he was naked I could feel my body warming up, preparing for him to take me without distractions.

He was fully naked and I couldn't help but admire every piece of my Jacob.

He was so beautiful and perfect and the best thing about it is that he was, is and hopefully will always be mine.

He stepped closer to me with a smile on his face and began to unbutton my jeans. I stepped out of them once they hit the floor and they were followed by my panties.

He pulled my shirt up over my stomach and then my breast and then he undid my bra so I was just as naked as him, well except my socks.

He knelt down and then handled my socks as well. He leant up taking in my lips only on enough for me to really get into it.

I whimpered and he smiled, "not now." i just nodded and he smiled.

He leant down and whispered in my ear in the most seductive voice, "You want to know what I've ALWAYS wanted to do?"

I was so stuck in his sexiness that i stood there for a few minutes before I stupidly nodded my head.

He pressed his face in my neck, breathed in and spoke...

"Run around naked."

Before I could look off Jacob was running around our big suite. It took me two minutes before I registered what he said and went to chase him and whoop his ass.

I decided to play his stupid game, "come out, wherever you are..."

I could smell him behind me. Jacob is good but he can't shock a vampire, I turned around and he was no longer there. WHAT THE...

I was lifted into the air by strong arms that I knew to well. I giggled and he put me down but still holding me around my waist.

"it looks like I found you."

I leaned back into him and I remembered he was naked, how could I not; his dick was sticking me in the lower back.

I blushed hard, shit.

"you know what you do to me, that's why your blushing right?"

I just kept myself still and blushed harder.

"well I am not ashamed," he shouldn't be, Jacob's tower of seduction s mighty fine. His arms were around my waist but were now lowering from my waist to my pussy causing me to shiver in anticipation.

He slid it down lower until it was resting on top of my pussy. Oh Goodness.

"the second thing I've wanted to do..." he dipped his fingers in my pussy making me moan and lean my head back.

He began stroking my pussy lightly and damn did it feel good.

"you like that my soon to be nympho?" I blushed due to his dirty words.

I couldn't help but nod. He was turning me into a freak and I must admit it was a huge turn on.

He began to suck and bite gently on my earlobe and I moaned with my eyes closed. I couldn't wait anymore I wanted him; bad.

I put my hand behind my back and began to stroke his huge, thick member.

After him pumping me for about 5 minutes I could feel myself about to cum; damn his affects on me.

I could feel pre cum on my hand so I knew he was ready to take me.

I stopped stroking him and took his hand leading him to out huge beautiful hotel bedroom.

We got there and I did something bold and laid on the bed on all fours.

He frowned slightly "Renesmee, are you sure you want it that way; it'll hurt."

I nodded and smiled; I trust my Jacob.

He got behind me and lined his dick up with my pussy and slowly entered from behind.

It did hue but not much it just felt like he was deeper and his dick felt so much bigger.

I knew my throat wanted to moan his name but I heard no sound coming out; it was if my throat could make no sound.

Jacob was rubbing my ass and letting his hands roam everywhere.

He began to pump in and out of me at a faster pace and damn did it feel good.

He was groping and teasing my breast with one hand and pinching my clitoris with the other.

I was so wet I could feel myself about to climax.

His stokes were long and hard and I still couldn't find my voice.

Jacob lifted me in the air with my limbs hanging and he turned me over so he was looking me in my eyes.

His eyes were black and he was lowly growling. It was damn hot.

I kissed his lips passionately as he continued pumping and as I came all around his dick.

I felt him cum inside of me and it was so warm and I wanted to taste it so I dipped my finger in between my legs and brought the juices to my mouth.

It tasted so foreign and yet so familiar. It tasted like my Jacob and I. I loved the taste.

He was still hard even after his nut so he sat me on the bed facing him and lifted my leg letting himself enter deep in me.

It felt so good and after what seemed only a short time but was actually about an hour me and Jacob came together again.

Jacob fell on the bed next to my limp body.

I was tired so I laid next to his body.

"how long will we be here?"

"the rest of the day probably. Why?"

He smiled and answered, "this is going to be the best day of my life."

I smiled and repeated something I heard on tv, "best day of your life... So far."

Bathtub Kitchen Elevator Couch Hotel Pool Breakfast Room Floor

A list of place me and Jacob had violated.

We were finally heading home and were now going down the elevator.

Jacob smiled, "I can still smell it. Good times."

I blushed hard in the memory of my first time giving Jacob oral sex.

We were in the car and were now headed home; we are in trouble: 


	21. Chapter 21

sorry it took so long and i am sorry if there were errors. My cord for my ipod was broke and me and my beta are woriking things out .

love you guys and i will try to get the next chapter up before the end of the week.

*Renesmee*

\

We were rolling into the drive way and before I could park the car my dear father, mother and uncle Emmett were outside.

Me and Jacob hopped out of the car and acted as if he didn't notice or didn't care that they were there so I followed trying to act as brave as he.

My parents walked in and it the expressions went from emmett's goofy, to Bella's calm then Edwards rage.

"Where the hell have you been it's been 2 days?" my father said in a low voice.

"no it's been 38...?" jacob looked at me and I said,

"38" in confirmation.

He said, "38 hours." to Edward.

Edward growled slightly.

Before I could respond and plead my case Jacob answered, "edward, you said we couldn't do the adult dance in the house, we didn't. That is all there is to it. Look i am sorry that we left the house without telling anyone; I know you were probably worried but we had to leave. Would you prefer we do it with you in the house?"

"I'd rather not at all." he sighed/growled.

Bella walked over and said, "go get packed."

"already am" I answered.

She didn't say anything just went off with her husband.

That went better than expected.

Jacob began walking upstairs and I followed him.  
>When we were upstairs we grabbed our bags and went back downstairs.<p>

I am so glad me and Jacob visited the pack and Charlie and Sue before we had our surprise get away.

We headed back downstairs and in less than an hour we were headed to the airport.

We made it inside and were now boarding the plane.

Once we got on of course there was some horny chick trying to get on Jacob and a middle aged married woman who according to my father once she saw the men was, "thinking of breaking her vows."

I just sighed and laid my head in Jake's shoulder.

Jacob smiled and whispered in my ear, "best trip back... Ever."

I laughed and fell asleep on the plane. Going back to New Hampshire a new woman.

... We were finally back in New Hampshire and I must admit I kind of missed it here. It would never be my beautiful home of La push but it would always hold unforgettable memories in my heart.

We were pulling into our drive way and we stopped as I noticed the smell ,that although I had gotten used to would always haunt me.

DAMNIT I JUST GOT BACK! I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH THIS!

I knew my father could hear my thoughts because as soon as i thought them he hopped out of his still moving vehicle and ran around the house. I guess he was making sure no one was there.

Everyone else parked the car and we all headed behind him expeditiously.

I came in and saw my dad looking over every crick and cranny and he had a frustrated look on his face.

"I can smell that they were here but instead of being immature as they had done last time, they seem to have just came and left."

"maybe they were looking for something" responded Jasper.

Jacob tensed up next to me and tensed and then began to shake violently.

He growled his response, "You know what...?"

He growled much louder this time, "I am done with this shit. If they want to fight then they should stop being punk ass bitches and come to us. Since they seem to be so concerned with us so damn enthusiastically, they should know that I am not fucking around. They wanna get to her they will have to get past me and trust that will not be easy. I promise that to those PUNK BITCHES!" Jacob yelled and was about to walk out when I grabbed his arm.

I know that my Jacob loves me and I know that even when he is upset he is always looking out for me so I knew that me being this close would stop him from phasing.

He turned around and looked me in my eyes, i saw them soften. He picked me up and sat down on the couch with me on his lap. He was still shaking but now it was slowing down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stuck my face in the space between his neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent and letting him breathe in mine.

He eventually calmed down and i kissed his neck; then looked up at my family. I looked up and saw all of my family and I didn't really register any of their faces ... Except my dad.

He looked deep in thought as if he was trying to comprehend something. My mind was already opened so I tried with all my might to get to his mind.

"what if...?" his thoughts said.  
>He then looked at me and I guess he saw the confusion on my face because then he voiced his thoughts aloud.<p>

"what Jacob just said. It doesn't make sense; why are they stalling? There numbers are bigger and here and they obviously know where we are. Why haven't they did a sneak attack? The only they have done was in La Push but that was so ignorant. They know the pack is in La Push; why would they attack there and not here?"

You could tell everyone was thinking.

He was right that doesn't make sense. Why would they go where the pack is to fight when they would've had a better chance of defeating us when there is only 8 of us?

I finally got it, it hit me, "what if they don't want to kill us?"

"that's what I was thinking but then why did they attack us and why are they still after you?" asked my father.

I did have to think about it.

"I get why they would want to preserve Renesmee, she is basically their little experiment but they also know that she would be less willing to run away if we weren't here. Yet they haven't really went after us and when they did the attack strategies were terrible" answered Jasper.

Again everyone was silent when my mother finally spoke up, "maybe the wolves are being forced or blackmailed and working like slaves for the main vampires."

"but why?" asked Alice.

"I don't know but it explains why they don't do good attacks and why Daniel and Marcus left so easily."

"also why they don't know much; maybe their leader or Alpha doesnt want them to know" added Rose.

"makes sense. But what does that mean?" asked Esme.

"it just means that we are going to have to look out for more information about them and continue to watch our backs as well as our families" Carlisle voiced.

We all agreed and I got up with Jacob and headed to my bedroom.  
>We got in and both laid on the bed staring at each other.<p>

He smiled and looked at me, "I love you."

I smiled brightly, "I love you, too."

"I won't let anything or anyone take you from me."

I smiled once more in response; I had not doubt he would protect with his life even though I don't deserve it.

He kissed my lips gently and nuzzled his face in my neck.

I kissed the top of his jet black hair and laid my head on his and fell asleep.

I woke up with me and Jacob intertwined in each other and a knocking on my door.

I was so comfortable wrapped up in my Jacob that I almost yelled at the person, "to leave us alone."

I sniffed the air and realized it was Alice.

Of course, such the disturbance.

"yes Alice" I whispered, giving her permission to enter.

She walked in, "you do know you have school today?"

My eyes got wide, I totally forgot.

"I forgot!" I whispered loudly trying not to wake Jake.

"well, at least I already have yours and Jacob's clothes picked out. Go get showered."

She began to walk to the door when she stopped, turned around and smiled, "if you two do decide to shower together, don't take to long."  
>She winked, I blushed of course and she walked out.<p>

I didn't want to wake Jacob because he looked so peaceful but i knew we had to get to school.

I lightly tapped Jacob, again and again until he quickly and surprisingly flipped me over, with him hovering over me.

He looked tired but had a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me slightly on the lip, "yes my Nessie?"

I wasn't even listening, I was too busy looking into his beautiful eyes. I can not stress enough how beautiful he was. I mean most supernatural beings I have met were always better looking than most humans but Jacob, my Jacob was amazing.

"We have to go to school" I mentioned as his smile got bigger.

"I guess we do. We are already running late so I think, just to save time, we should shower together."

"Jacob we have separate showers so how would it waste time?"

"the time it would take to get up, walk across the hall and then take a shower, that is just too long."

I was going to protest further, but what the hell.

"just to save time."

He smiled and we got up heading to the shower.

I turned it on a temperature that we both enjoyed and then turned around.

Jacob stared at me and then smiled. He grabbed the hem of my t shirt and slid it over my head leaving my upper body fully exposed. He followed that by putting his fingers in the hem of my pants, wrapping them around my fingers and panties, and pulling both down. I stepped out of both and did the same to Jake.

He picked me up into his arms and stepped into the shower. He sat me down and made sure I was standing straight up. Our suzzed up the washcloth and began to clean me gently but thoroughly. He turned me around and again washed me top to bottom. He turned me back around and was about to put me in the sprinkle of water when I snatched the washcloth and began to wash him.

I washed him everywhere (yes, even on his dick) as he had done to me.

After I was done washing him we both stepped in the water but, unexpectedly he lifted me in his arms and pulled me down on his shaft.

I moaned loudly and he kissed me, zoning out my moans. He began to move me, making long strokes in my wet pussy. It felt so good, I felt so full. Not just because Jacob was so deep in me it was like he was hitting my chest cavity but because I could feel his love. He was gently biting on my ear, massaging my thighs, and occasionally kissing the place where he marked me our first time.

He put me down and turned me around so my hands were holding up my body. He stuck himself back in me hitting my walls harder. I was biting my tongue, hard, trying to keep in my grunts.

After who knows how long, I felt my walls clench around his dick and I felt him began to stroke me harder. He was pinching my sensitive nipples while still hitting my inner walls. When he took his hand off and let it graze my clit, I burst, letting all my juices spill.

He bursted, filling me with semen, about a 2 minutes after I had my release.

We both calmed down and washed each other once more. We probably should've have done that because we ended up making love again until the water ran out.

We were late to school.

...  
>Xxxxxxxx xxxx<p>

stuff is about to get fun.

love you guys.

LT


	22. Chapter 22

I love you guys a billion times 7! You guys made it to 100!

I am so proud!

I love the review but not just the amount also the quality. The things you guys said was so beautiful. I am getting all sensitive!

I also want to say that things are about to not only get good but juicy!  
>The plot is thickening and since I am continuously changing my mind and making things cooler and easier to flow together I will shock several of you (hopefully.)<p>

Let's get to the story.

*Jacob*

Me and the love of my life pulled into the school lot in my Mustang with our matching "Alice" outfit.

We both had on gray t- shirts with light wash denim jeans with two necklaces a piece.

One of my necklaces said bf and the other said boyfriend her said F and the other one said girlfriend both necklaces were in platinum.

I thought it was stupid but Renesmee liked it so... Yeah.

We had gotten put of the car and this time Renesmee's friends were not outside like they used to be. There were no distractions so we just walked into school and went out separate ways.

Me and Ness had made it to our first class and everyone gawked at us as if we were new but I kind of understand we have been gone fore like 2 weeks. Me and Ness did nothing but flirt, rub each others body parts and send each other dirty messages through all of our classes.

We finally got to lunch period and me and Ness walked in together.

"hey, I'm going to go get us some food."

I got up went to the line and paid for 4 slices of pizza, big bag of chips and a some fries for me and a hamburger for Nessie.

I walked out of the line and was shocked.

Not in a good way.

*Reneesmee*

I was having an amazing day, I was with my Jacob in all my classes so far but I was also able to explain to my friends why I was gone so long.

Not the truth of course.

Jasia and Hershel vouched for me because this time I decided to text them a few times a week as I was gone.

"hey, I'm going to go get us some food" said Jacob as he walked away from me.

I was looking at the door for my family when a scent I hadn't expected walked up behind me.

I turned around to see an old familiar face. Drake Lans.

I didn't know what to say and I guess he knew because he started.

" hey. Haven't seen you in a while."

That brought me out of me awe because I responded, "Well, that's because the last time I saw you you were all possessive and telling me hat I couldn't see Jacob."

He began to look awkward and then scratched his head. "yeah umm I'm sorry about that. That's kind of why I came over here though. Do you mind if we ummmm... Talk... Later?"

I didn't want to say yes but I guess i felt that I could at least let him apologize.

"I just want to explain... You know what happened but umm..."  
>He looked to his side and I followed his vision seeing that he was looking at the exit of the cafe line. Well, he is afraid of Jacob.<p>

"ummm. Sure, maybe later?" I said as if t were a question.

"cool. Thanks" he stated with a small smile on his face.

He was about to walk away just as Jacob came out of the line. As if he felt his presence they both looked at each other and as Jacob narrowed his eyes Drake scurried away.

Jake walked over to me and sat down passing me a hamburger, "why was he over here? Do I need to whup some ass?" he looked really upset and I couldn't help but think that was so hot.

I think I wanted to make love to Jacob in school.

Mmmmmmmm...

"ummm naw I'm good he just wanted to catch up later so he could apologize properly."

I shrugged it off because I didn't want Jacob to overreact.

"are you going to meet him?" he asked as he bit into his pizza looking a little peeved.

"yea, probably. Just to hear him out but it should take no more than 5 minutes so it will be after school."

He huffed and went back to eating his pizza. I hated when my Jacob was upset so I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw line.

He smiled a little and then I spoke, "please don't be upset I just feel that I can at lest let him apologize. I mean he was a good friend before he went all possessive crazy."

He just frowned a little. Damn shouldn't have said he was possessive.

"Jacob you are the only one who could ever own my heart and you know that."

He was quiet and was no longer frowning but he was also not smiling. It had me a little worried.

He finally spoke but I was shocked at what he said, "you know what we haven't done in a long time...? Went on a date" he answered for me.

I wasn't really thinking about it but we surely hadn't went on a date in a long time.

"yeah. But why are you bringing it up?"

"I think we should go on a date."

I was a little taken by this. He totally changed the subject.

"ummm sure?" I said more like a question.

Everyone had been sitting with us but we didn't really pay attention until I saw Alice smile and 'yip'. That was a given but what I didn't expect was when my looked at Jacob, raised his eyebrow and then tapped my mother with the 'shield me ' tap.

Ok.

...

sorry for no edit

Here is the thing you guys I was going to make this chapter longer and tell you what happens at the meeting but i just want to get it on. I have been out for a while and I apologize but me and my ROTC group have been practicing for out marching in the st. Patricks day parade.

N e way since it is spring break Thank God! I will try to gave more chappies for you.

Love your Ladee Bye


	23. Chapter 23

Hey my sexcii people.

I have a sore arm, I carried a 20-30 pound rifle for two-4 blocks in a parade.

But... Because I love you guys I am going to type this chapter, not like i have anything else to do.

You guys I really need someone to give me a review saying how I can upload these pics and show you guys how i view the characters.

So someone should love me and get to it.

Speaking of getting to it...

Story Time!

*Renesmee*

It had been three days since me and Jake agreed to have a date. We were suppose to be going today but Jake had one of his biggest most loyal customers call unexpected to fix an old bentley because it was being put in some show. Of course Jake wanted to say 'no' because he promised me a date but i told him we could just reschedule.  
>After a lot of reasoning he reluctantly went.<p>

Also three days ago I had my talk with Drake.

It wasn't nearly as dramatic as expected in fact he just said he was sorry and told me why he acted so rude before. He said that after he saw how much I loved Jacob he wanted that. How he thinks I am beautiful and when me and Jacob were arguing about our relationship he had found a glint of hope for being the one I loved. He apparently felt that his dream was crushed when he saw me with Jake again hut after some thinking he realized he never truly loved me and that he was just infatuated with me. He wanted to try being my friend but i don't know how that will go because when I read his mind i realized that even though he now acknowledged his feelings... He still wanted that love in me.

I wasnt going to worry about I had to many other things on my mind. With the children of the moon theory and the crazy vamps behind them and to add to that Jacob is gone for a few days i am in a pretty bad mood.

I was sitting in my room day dreaming about Jacob's handsomeness and his pleasure stick when I decided to just call him.

I didn't really want to because he was probably busy and if I delayed him it would just take longer but I really needed to talk to him. To hear his deep and loving voice.

I dialed his number and he picked up almost immediately.

"I have been waiting for you to call all day!" he spoke.

I laughed, "didn't you land only 5 hours ago?"

"yes"

"you can't use your cell on a plane."

"that's just what they say to make my life sad."

I laughed at his comment.

"what are you doing?" he asked me.

Without hesitation or embarrassment I said, "missing you."

"Don't worry love I am working as we speak so I can get back to you."

"well I should get off so you can keep working" I sighed.

He huffed, "fine, but don't miss me too much and call me in a few hours."

I smiled, "promise."

"i love you Nessie."

"forever my Jacob."

I hung up and sighed. I was slightly calmer after hearing Jake's voice but at the same time it made me want him to be here.

I don't know how I am going to last these next few days. I picked up my phone and decided to call someone I hadn't spoken to in far too long for my liking.

"hi Renesmee. To what do I owe this phone call?" he answered in a fake British accent.

I sucked air through my teeth, "stop talking like that. It's weird."

"I have no idea what you mean love, this is how I speak. I am from the great Brit. Would you like a cup a tea?"

"Seth I'm about to hang up."

"No! Okay I'll stop. Anyway what's up girly?"

girly? i let is slide. i was far from girly.

"Jacob is out of town fixing an old Bentley and I am so bored."

"I figured and as much I'd love to keep my 'bestie' entertained I have a pack meeting to be at in 10 minutes. It's not easy being Alpha but yeah... Gotta do it."

"Seth? If you had to go then why did you beg me not to hang up?" I whined like a child.

"I don't wike when you mad at me mummy" he said in a babysih voice.

I sighed and chuckled slightly, "bye Seth."  
>I hung up, once again bored.<p>

I went back to my phone and if this didn't work I would do the unthinkable...

I would ask to go shopping with Rose and Alice.

It's not that I don't like to shop because it is a pretty cool past time but Rose and Alice (Alice especially) go overboard and make me try on everything.

I dialed the number and it rang and rang and I was about to hang up when, "this is Nahuel..."

"Nahuel I..."

"sorry I am unavailable to take your call..."  
>I hunt up and shouted in my pillow.<p>

After my tantrum, I did the unthinkable and went to Alice and Jasper's room.

I walked there and stood for a while before I built up the courage but of course when I did she opened the door.

"yes my loving niece I will take you shopping so you can take your mind off your beloved Jacob." she was smiling wide and I was shocked.

"I thought you couldn't see my future."

"I cant, but I have become pretty good at predicting your actions" she said all bubbly.

I sighed and while I sighed she ran to Jasper gave him a kiss and pulled me out of the room.

We headed out to Alice's Porsche, "isn't Rose coming?"

"she is pretty umm... Preoccupied with Emmett... in the woods."

I twisted my face. You would think after making love with Jacob my view of sex would change. It did. But only for me and Jacob was it a positive and not disgusting thing.

I think most couples feel that way.

I hopped in the car and we headed to the mall; and for the thousandth time I hoped Alice would be cool today amd not try to smother me with clothes but also knowing that the possibility was slim.

...

"But they look amazing on you! Please don't ruin this for me!"

"but..."

"no buts and besides your going to need them for prom which is in 3 months."

I didn't care too much about prom in actuality I was just going to go to La Push to visit Van and the wolves.

I mean I had heard a lot about Prom and you would think I would want to go, if for nothing more than to try to be normal but I just wanted to be with my Jacob. At school I have to hide who I am and for the night where dreams come true I want to be me with my mate, making passionate love. That is my dream come true.

I knew Alice would be livid but I had to tell her, "I don't want to go to prom."

She looked at me and laughed, shockingly.

"you don't have a choice."

"UMMMM yes i do. I don't want to go Alice. I just want to relax."

she laughed again and i mean really laughed hard.

Then, weirdly, She got really serious, "No choice. You are way to beautiful to not go to prom. SO as i said... No choice" she said and went back to looking at shoes.

I would argue further but I sighed knowing one thing was sure, Alice always got her way. ...

We were finally done after almost 5 hours of shopping!

Being in New Hampshire meant being close to New York. Not good for us, best thing ever for Alice. My 5 hours proved it.

"okay we are done now give me my phone! Now!"

Alice had taken my phone so i wouldn't be distracted during the "serious" clothes therapy.

"here... you phone maniac."

I took my phone back and turned it on, ready to call my Jacob and talk to him. Just as i was holding down number 2 (number 1 being voicemail) my phone rang.

I picked up not looking at the caller i. D but knowing who I hoped it would be.

"hello..." I said with hope.

"Renesmee what's wrong? The wolves? The volturi?" Not who i hoped but i wouldnt get too depressed.

"NAHUEL STOP! NOTHING IS WRONG!"

"oh... Sorry. It's just..."

"you don't have to explain." I interrupted. "usually when I call it's some emergency but this time I just wanted to talk."

"oh."

"oh"

"Yeah. Oh" he said. I was starting to think me calling Nahuel was the wrong thing until I heard something I wasn't fully expecting.

He belched.

"d-d-did you just belch?" I asked as if I were amazed. I never heard a vampire be so... frank like that.

"yeah um... Sorry."

I paused before I burst out laughing and he followed and that started our 1 1/2 hour conversation.  
>..:::...<p>

"oh you are so stupid Nahuel."

"What! I am just saying old guys in black caps is so stereotypical of vampires. Is it so hard to believe that we would actually like Hollister or Abercrombie&Fitch? We have to all like human blood and sleep in a coffin. i prefer a bed Thank you!"

i laughed at how he got so worked up and yet silly about the stereotypes of vampires.

"I guess so. Anyway I am getting a little sleepy so I am going to go."

"okay. I am glad to have helped you with your 'without my mate boredom stress' madamoseile."

I was going to hang up but before I could I had a cause of first- thing- to -mind and I spoke, "what is it like?"

Oh shit.

"what is what like?"

"uh... Nothing." i didnt know if this topic would upset him. i hoped not because Nahuel is a cool friend to have.

"don't be shy. Come on you can ask and I will be Jeeves."

I chuckled then sighed.

"don't get upset because I am your friend and I don't mean to offend but I was just wondering... See even in the womb I could remember Jacob's voice and as far back as I can remember Jacob has been there. I guess my question is..."

"what is it like to not be mated?" he said with no hesitance or annoyance which surprised me.

"yes" i said shyly. i am so glad he couldnt see my blush.

I love Jacob with all my heart and I couldn't imagine a me without him which is why I am curious. Are vampires and werewolves who aren't mated sad? I would ask dad or even Jacob but the answer would always be the same, "my life was pointless until she" or in Jacob's case ('you' being me), "came into my life."

I wanted a real answer from someone who hadn't been there before. I mean of course all mated people would feel that way but i bet if i asked the question before they met their other halves the answer would be different.

"ummm... Hmmmm. Never thought about it. Well, it's kind of like you hope to meet that person some day. That person that completes your life but supernatural or not isn't that what most people want?"

He had a point.

"I mean I am not sad, mad or depressed because I don't have a mate; in fact I am pretty content with life. Put aside the drama of course." he spoke causing both me and him to chuckle.

" It's not that I don't hope to someday have a mate but I don't sit in a room sad all day waiting for her. It's kind of like a bachelor before he meets his woman, He isnt really sad or upset because he hasnt experienced it yet. To put it simple, yes, vampires and I am guessing wolves can be happy before they meet their mate but from what I hear if you actually have a mate your life just gets happier. True or False?"

We had switched sides and now he wanted to know my side, "I don't know if I would be the best person for this because as I said I have never been without my mate. But I can say this, Jacob always says that the day he saw me it was as if his life was no longer the same. He had only one reason to live and that reason was me. I don't know if that necessarily applies to half-vamps though seeing as we don't imprint."

"oh... Okay."

"well, umm I will talk to you later" I said before things could begin to get awkward again.

"yeah and make sure to call me more often. Half-vampires got to stick together."

That wad surely the truth.

He hung up and I laid on my bed grabbing my picture of Jacob. I giggled and I felt like a stalker with his picture in my arms.

I hugged his picture close and went to sleep not waiting to see my Jacob and so glad that I have him to see.

! N n n n n n !'nbnnnnjh!8!8!¡

Hi you guys sorry I hav been gone for a while but I was prepping for a parade then I fracture my thumb then I found a new dog and I have to get him used to life. I am just busy but I hope this long chap and the next one will make up for it.

Love you guys. Kisses.

oh and also let me say this. this chapter seems insignificant but make sure to read closely because some of the things said in this chapter will become major issues and will be fun to read about.

love you guys LadeeTwilight


	24. Chapter 24

Hey my little lovers. I have a tummy ache and damn does it hurt but I wanted to write this so yeah...

Time to Type! Time for you to review!

*Jacob*

She hadn't called me back and if it weren't for me constantly texting Alice I would be worried.

From what Alice just told me, Renesmee was on the phone trying to get entertainment and then had fallen asleep with my picture in her arms.

I smiled at the thought because I did that also with the picture of her in my wallet.

I had just finished working on the Bentley but it was not my main concern.

This Bentley was only half the reason I left because if it was only the Bentley i would have never gone. I missed my Nessie with a burning desire.

Ever since me and her made love it's like one second away from her is like 4 hours. I don't say anything about it because I don't want her to feel smothered.

I over- exaggerated the repairs needed on the Bentley so I would have extra time to handle my business.  
>Now that the 1973 Bentley was running properly it was time for my real mission. It was time to end this.<p>

I had just gotten back and I couldn't take in anymore; I had to speak to my Nessie.

I called and the phone rang twice before I heard her pick up the phone.

"JACOB! WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME!" she yelled.

She sounded like she was elated an at the same time about to cry, it broke my heart.

"I miss you too. I love you so much. I will be back tomorrow afternoon after you get out of school."

She sighed, "okay Jacob, but please hurry. I miss you" she said and it sounded like she was holding back tears.

I couldn't take it, "how about I move up my flight to tomorrow early morning?"  
>She spoke, "if you can without getting into trouble. I would love that!"<p>

"then you have it my Nessie. I will see ya tomorrow."

"I love you Jakie and when you get home..."

I finished for her, "it is so on."

She giggled and hung up and I made a call so I could speed up the process. I got what I needed and my employer paid me 10,000 yesterday for a full body Inspection so I hurried and grabbed my stuff and got on a plane.

The thing Renesmee didn't know was that I was not heading home yet, I had a quick stop to make. ...

...

i was now on the plane headed back to New Hampshire to see the love of my life and damn was i excited about it. I missed her so much and after keeping all these secrets from her it was weighing heavy on my mind, but i had to... for our future.

I hadnt told her what time the plane would be landing, well i did but i told her it would be later than it actually was, like 4 hours earlier.

She is probably up right now getting ready to 'come pick me up' but she will be even happier when i pop up at her doorstep.

I am not an early bird so right now i am tired as hell and i would run in wolf form to get there faster but i have my car here and i miss my Mustang.

I pulled out my keys and headed to the customer parking area and collected my car.

I got in and for some reason my car smelt different. I knew what i wanted to believe it was, Children of the Moon. I wanted to believe that because they had already fucked with my mate if the touched my car... SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!

I was jumping to conclusions so I would just ride in it until i got back to the house where Carlisle could better examine the smell and i could know for sure. I already have plans for those losers for taking my imprint from me but if they touched my car the damage just got double the trouble. I AM SERIOUS!

I was close to the house when i pulled up into the drive way and before i could stop the car Renesmee was faster than lightning out the house and bouncing up and down. I think the only thing that stopped her from jumping into the moving vehicle is because she knew i would have been upset with her for putting herself in danger.

As soon as the car stopped she ran to me opened my door and jumped in my lap causing her me laugh.

"I missed you so much my Jacob!" she whispered so excitedly in my ear.

"I missed you to my loch ness monster" i said to her causing her to laugh.

After hugging for about 10 minutes Alice and Edward popped up behind me both with serious faces on. Alice predicted what i would do and Edward read my mind i just hoped that they and the rest of the family would understand my view and understand.

But they are my family and i have no doubt that they will be behind me one hundred percent.

After getting out of the car me and Nessie headed into the house where she started making me a big breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, oatmeal, fresh squeezed lemonade, sausage and smoked ham. I told her she didnt have to do all of that but she insisted so i didnt argue. The food looked good.

"Daddy, can me and Jake just stay home today? I am pretty sure he had a long flight, please?"

Edward looked at me and i knew the question he was asking and i shook my head.

"Yeah, sure. But you both are going to school tomorrow."

Everyone headed out of the house and as soon as I heard the cars accelerate off the drive way my mind went to some dirty ass thoughts.

She had this naughty smile on her face that told me that her thoughts were in the same direction as mine.

i stopped eating and got up slowly and walked over to her.

She was giggling and i loved it.

I was behind her when i lowered myself and whispered in her ear, "So you missed me?"

"Did i say that?" she said acting all oblivious.

I growled playfully and lifted her out of her seat taking her upstairs to her room.

i laid her down on the edge of the bed and spread her legs wide open.

She was in pajama pants but she was going commando which was better for me.

i began rubbing her through her underwear causing her to moan and pant slightly.

"Stop teasing you ass hole" she moaned causing me to laugh.

I continued until i felt the moisture of her juices seeping into her pants. I pulled of her pants and without thought threw my tongue into her treasure.

I missed her taste but now i had it and i was lappng it up like a dog laps up water.

She was moaning and continuosly moaning which was causing my dick to twitch in my pants. I knew i would have her soon, but i would let her have her own pleasure. She deserved it.

I continued to lick up her delicious juices and fast and then slow as i also rubbed her clit making her buck up and down on the bed.

Her juices are the best treat none to man and the sad part is that i vow on my life no other man will ever have the joy of tasting them.

I kissed her clit and that sent her over the edge. She let her juices flow freely over my tongue and i didnt let one drop slip from my mouth.

I left her pussy to look at her beautiful face and i smiled when i saw that it was flushed and she had a small sheen of sweat on her face. It turned me on to no point of return.

I kissed her cheek and before i could leave her she grabbed my shoulders and said, "make love to me Jacob."

there was no way in hell i would go against that wish.

I quickly striped myself and before i plunged myself into her i kissed her cheek and slowly stuck myself into her.

We both moaned and she gripped onto my shoulders as i pounded onto her and my teeth, like most times, had found their way into her skin. Marking her, i guess it was an alpha possesive thing.

I continuosly pumped her until i pulled her up on top of my dick and i sat down causing her to ride me with long bounces.

Her head was went back and before long I could feel ger walls clench around me.

When she had finally came and bit into my neck I felt myself go over the edge and despite the fact that i was in New Hamphsire I knew i was home.

I was with the love of my life, my imprint

the future mrs. Jacob Black.

...

OMG this chapter felt stupid to me but i dont care about my opinion i care about yours so REVIEW RIGHT MUTHER EFFIN NOW!

i hope you guys liked the little filth, i wouldve added more but i am in the library and i am afraid the security may come by and be appaled and i will have to embarassingly explain.

no explanation will be good enough so i will have to cuss them out and get kicked out. lol. i am such a drama queen.

lETS see what happens next, oh and I LOVE ALL MY FANS.

you guys are so funny it is outrageous you guys make my cheeks hurt from smiling so big.

I love you guys, newbies and my seniors, you know who you are ;).

Ladee out, i have to go play with my dog.

p.s his name is bruno. not that you guys need to know but whatever.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey ppl lol. I am at the st. Pattys day parade right now and i am annoying my friends. LOL.

I don't have much to say other than the announcements I have already made; if you haven't red them READ THEM NOW

ME A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING SONG BECAUSE I AM PRETTY SURE ALL YOU HAVE GUESSED THE WEDDING IS COMING

2. GIVE ME A WEBSITE OR SOMETHING ON HOW TO UPLOAD THESE PHOTOS OF THE CHARACTERS

3. UMMMMMM...I DON'T HAVE A THREE BUT THREE SOUNDS BETTER THAN JUST TWO SO GO WITH IT!

Anyway let's get to the real stuff... The story you love to review about YOU BETTER REVIEW ABOUT...

*Renesmee*

"she is set on me and you going to prom and winning Prom king and queen and I just don't want to do it" I said as I sat naked on Jacob's naked body with him still buried ocean deep inside of me.

We had been making love for about 5 hours when I told him we should stop so we are not in the middle of something when the family gets back. On top of that we haven't eaten since this morning.

Still haven't.

"Why? I don't really care for prom but I figured you would want to go" he said while stroking my hair.

I sighed thinking of the best way to explain, "when I'm there I feel like I am living a double life. Like I can't really be myself. Even my friends there don't who I really am. I don't want to put on my human mask and go to some dance and act like I am normal when I am not. I would prefer to go out of town to see the wolves and Lavanna and just relax."

He wrapped one arm around me holding me hard to him and causing his dick to get stir inside of me, which then caused pleasure on my vaginal walls.

"Renesmee, i know. I know it's hard and I apologize that you have to go, but I'll be there and I will try to make it the best dance you will ever go to."

I loved Jacob but i plan on the best dance of my life to be on our wedding day.

"thank you."

We sat there quiet in a comfortable silence just holding on to one another when I felt Jacob get bigger inside of me.

I looked up at him with a smirk on my face and if it wasn't for my sensitive eyes I probably wouldn't have noticed the slight blush to his russet skin.

"really?" I said trying to hide my giddiness.

"sorry, I cant really control that."

I narrowed my eyes with a smile on my face, "quickie?" I asked, with hope in my voice.

"oh definitely."

Without a thought I was against the wall and Jacob was pounding into my body.

My limbs were so limp it was hard to hold myself up, my body was sweating slightly as if I were really working out and I am glad I was facing the wall because I could feel my tongue hanging out of my mouth like a dog.

"mine!" he whisperer in my ear. Jacob got really possessive when we made love and it was such a turn on. I think it was the alpha in him that came out and felt a need to claim his mate. Whatever it was, i loved it.

He was hitting my womb so hard while gripping my firm breast, pinching the nipple and all. I couldn't even breath let alone talk, it was like my breath was caught in my throat.

Jacob grabbed me by my stomach and lifted me so he was pumping up and my knees were to the wall but my arms were wrapped around his neck backwards.

I could feel his manhood all in my stomach I had to pull one hand from around his neck to rub my lower abdominal muscle.

I was whimpering slash moaning his name and I could feel myself clenching around his shaft and as I continued to moan his name I could feel his dick get bigger inside of me.

I was on the edge and I didnt know how much longer I would last when Jacob brought his fingers down to my clit and began to play with it. He pinched it gently and rolled my nub in between his fingers.

I was so damn close.

He gripped my right breast with the hand that wasn't giving my clitoris pleasure and whispered in my ear while still thrusting up inside of me, "cum for me, my Nessie."

I could no longer hold it in, his words sent me over the edge and I could no longer tell left from right and I was totally oblivious to where I was outside of Jacob's arms. I convulsed in his arms with my head bent backwards on his shoulder.

I was in such a haze I didn't realize Jacob had came until I felt the warm sperm rolling down my thigh.

He kissed the side of my neck,and I don't see how he still had strength but , he took me to the bathroom, I'm not sure which one I wasn't fully out of my haze, but he ran me a bath.

He was still holding me but no longer inside of me so when he got in the bath he sat me on top of his lap. I guess he didn't stay in me so he could focus on getting my limp limbs washed.

I closed my eyes because after that I was pretty tired seeing as I haven't slept but had sex all day.

I let the smells of vanilla, strawberry and honey take over my senses and I found myself asleep in the water.

I woke up in my bed fully dressed in black pajama shorts that had snoopy on it and a white t shirt that had 'Nessie' on it in black lettering.

I stretched my bones and heard a pop and then got up feeling hungry.

I went to the kitchen and made a huge sandwich with turkey, ham, chicken and bacon bits with american, mozzarella and provolone cheese. Jacob had made me a sandwich like this before and it was damn delicious.

I grabbed a sprite and walked out of the room and headed to the living room and sat on the couch.

I popped in "click" with Adam Sadler and sat down chewing on my sandwich when I realized that I didn't hear anyone in the house and it was way past time to come home.

I paused the movie and got up finishing my sandwich before getting up and running through the house and I knew I was alone and it made me feel eery so I went on the back porch forgetting about my movie.

I sniffed the air as I went outside and smelled the familiar scent of vampire and my favorite wold, Jacob.

I went downstairs and followed my nose deep into the woods when I felt a breeze behind me and quickly turned around to see my father.

He looked at me with a hard expression that sorta scared me when he smiled a little and tapped my arm, "tag, you're it" he said and ran off.

I was stuck in shock for a few minutes before I smiled big and sniffed in air so I could find myself a victim.

I knew exactly who I wanted too.

I ran fast, now I could hear him running and it excited my chase. He knew I was on to him causing him to run faster, luckily due to my father I could keep up.

I decided to send him on a twist by jumping into the trees and running. I jump up and down, one minute in a tree the next on ground causing him to get confused.

By the time he found out where I really was, the tree, I jumped down in front of him and punched his arm.

"you're it!" I yelled at Emmett.

"dammit!"  
>I was gone before he had retaliated and tried to get me back and now I was going to find my Jacob, I could smell he wasn't too far off.<p>

I ran until I could smell him being so close to me. I smiled and turned around just in time for him to lick my face with his big wolf tongue.

I fell down laughing and he had a weird wolf grin on his face.

"why are we playing tag?" I decided to ask. Not that I wasn't enjoying myself but we usually played baseball.

I looked into his mind as he answered , "didn't feel like playing baseball plus there is no storm so me and Emmett opted for tag.

"oh."

I could smell Emmett coming and so could Jacob so I hopped on his back and we ran off, playing for another hour before heading in.

"when are we going?"

"tomorrow if you want" Jacob answered.

We were discussing or date and I was getting so excited.

Me and Jacob really hadn't gone anywhere in a while and I was excited but Alice was even more so.

As soon as Jacob confirmed we would go tomorrow Alice was downstairs in a hurry, she grabbed my arm and began pulling me upstairs.

"yah! I am so happy we just went shopping we totally have to get you ready! It feels like no one has had a date in a millennium!""

...:..  
>Me and Alice had just tried on my fourth dress option with all the accessories and she still DOESNT LIKE IT!<p>

"Alice it's just a date why cant I just where jeggings and a black top."

She froze and looked at me, almost furious, "Renesmee, I have spent almost 7 years trying to make you understand fashion and on a date you are telling me it doesn't matter!"  
>I sighed in my mind, Alice is always right so instead of answering I walked away and went in my closet.<p>

I knew exactly what I was looking for, I sniffed to smell the material like daddy had taught me and the next minute I was at the dress I was almost certain both me and Alice would agree on. Or at least we'd both be able to get one thing we both agree on.

I grabbed the dress, pulled it on and walked out for Alice to view.

She saw me, "what is this?" she said outraged.

"it's a plain black tank dress. I know you may not see it right now but its perfect. Think about it, I can have simplicity and you can use all the extravagant accessories that didn't look right with the more flashy dresses. See, we both get something we want."

She thought about it for a moment before she smiled, "okay, I'll let this work this time. let me get the accessories!" she said with a big grin on her face.

She came back with a bundle of jewelry, earrings, broaches, necklaces, bracelets, rings, toe rings, arm wrap rings you name it, it was there.

"lemme see, what will I have Jacob wear?"

She finally spoke and asked me, "navy blue , red, purple or gray?"

"why not white?"

"well, i don't know, that's a little too up tight and Jake told me where you guys were going, I think i like navy blue, besides it looks better with Jacob's complexion."

yeah. I missed Jacob and he was just downstairs, i am so ridiculous.

Alice went through these accesories for hours and finally after i was alloweed to take off my dress i quickly pulled on some pink sweats and a black tank top and headed to Jacob's room to sleep.

I saw him sitting on the bed sitting up staring at the door with a smirk on his face as if he knew i would be coming. i wouldnt be surprised.

He smiled and scooted over and i hopped on his bed and we went to sleep in each others arms.

My life may not be perfect but moments like this make all the nonsense worth it.

...

i am so sorry, actually it hasnt been that long since i have updated i just love you guys so much, everyday that i am not updating i feel like it has been weeks.

i love you guys so much and this was suppose to been up but i ended up procrastinating on a project so i had to go do that and this got pushed to the side.

i love you guys again and for WMIC fans i will try to update before sunday and i hope you goes like surprises.

there will be some.

lol.

I LOVE YOU GUYS 100X

LT babes.

p.s i found a model who is so pretty in my opinion and she is how i see Renesmee exept for her eyes. i am so happy.

p.s.s i am trying to see how i want to add in a chapter for Leah/ Daniel and one for Embry/ Van but it is so hard because you guys have a lot of drama headed your way.

i might just put those in later.

i am open to suggestions about it.

LT AGAIN.

FORREAL THIS TIME.

REVIEW BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS OVER.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey my American or Non-American people. What is going on?

I am in class writing about first aid and now that I am done out of nowhere I just was like , "Ladee?"

"what Ladee?"

"you should get back to your adoring fans who have so gracefully gave you 121 reviews so far. I think they are missing you."

"I think you are right, Ladee!"

"I know. No one knows thyself like thyself."

That was a weird discussion but it made me get my lazy ass back to writhing. I guess I have been lazy because I want to get to the dramatic chapters but I can't just rush into it because rushing in a story to me makes a story not as cool.

Anyway let's get back to story time.

..

*Jacob*

I had expected to wake up like I usually did, with my Nessie by my side but oddly she wasn't.

I looked up and around the room. I was looking and her scent got more potent. I finally found her but was shocked when I saw her leaned up against a wall with her legs to her chest with nothing on.

What the hell?

I hopped out of my bed so fast you would have thought I was the vampire.

I went over to Renesmee and leaned down and asked, "Baby? Are you okay?"

It was dark but due to my genes I knew it was real when I saw a sweat beat down her head.

Sweat?

I have known Nessie all of her existence and never once has she had sweat. That little fact just made me more worried.

"Nessie?"

"Jacob, I am fine I am just really hot. Go back to bed" she spoke. I also knew she was lying, she wasn't fine. This heat she speaks of must he pretty serious for her to get out of bed.

I went to touch her skin and when I did I found myself on the other side of the room.

SHE WAS BURNING UP!

She was like lava, if I had to guess I would say she was probably 170 at least. That is really hot especially since her regular temperature is about 60 degrees less!

I began to hear her sob and I ran back to her.

"Nessie, what is going on?"

She just shrugged her head. She is my imprint and I refuse to let her suffer.

I ran to the bathroom and turned on the bathtub and let only cold water run. I grabbed a towel and drenched it in the water as it ran a bath and squeezed out the excess water of the towel.

I ran back to the towel but this time Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens were in the room as well. I continued with my task as if I didn't notice and I lifted her up with the wet towel wrapped around her body. I ran her to the tub and sat her in the ice cold water.

Edward and Bella came in with frozen food and Emmett came in with ice chunks.

"what's going on Carlisle?" I asked.

"I wish i knew, Jacob."

I finally heard Nessie sigh in comfort and a small grin came to her face.

Bella was stroking her hair and she opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

I chuckled and walked over to her and without hesitation brung her now cold body partially out of the tub to hug me.

"I don't know what you are sorry for" I whispered in her ear.

"for worrying you and waking you."

"Nessie, don't ever be afraid to tell me you are hurt."

We sat in that embrace until she let me go and sunk further into the tub.

She sat in that tub until the pounds of ice melted and by that time she told us she was feeling fine.

I got her a brown- T-shirt of mine. Everyone walked out as I pulled the t shirt over her naked body.

I lifted her up but instead of holding her as I usually would have, I stayed a distance from her to make sure she didn't get too hot again.

At least that's what I was trying to do but obviously that's not what she wanted because she ran towards me jumping into my arms and automatically connecting our lips.

I didn't expect it but of course I didn't stop her. I put one hand behind her head and my other arm wrapped around her body holding her up.

I kissed her hard and I don't know what happened in our lustful all I know was at that moment I had found myself hovering over her body with her arms wrapped around my neck, kissing me hard.

then I heard someone knock on the door and I was so shocked I fell off the bed and went tumbling to the floor.

Renesmee was giggling when I heard Emmett yell through the door, "no one has time for you too to be getting busy! You sex addicts! Nessie, Bella said get your ass downstairs! And she says Jake is about to be castrated!" Emmett said laughing.

I sighed and Nessie kept giggling. I got up and put Ness back into my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck. With that movement I got a whiff if her scent and ... I can't really put a finger on it but she smelt different.

I didn't worry about it as we walked down the stairs to try and understand what just happened.

We made it downstairs and everyone was in their "important discussion spot" as I called it.

"alright, Nessie, please explain to us what just happened" Carlisle spoke starting the discussion.

"Well, I was sleeping fine next to Jacob when I began to twitch. It became really annoying so I got up and when I did its like my body temperature slightly increased and then continuously increased. I started off opening the balcony door but it didn't do much so I took off my clothes. I went to go take a cool shower but then my limbs felt really weak and I couldn't get up. I began to get a headache and I was again twitching. I didn't want to wake Jacob and I couldn't smell you guys so I thought you went hunting."

Everyone was quiet, probably making their own theories.

Before I could get too far into my theory she cut off everyones silence, "please? Can we just not try to analyze it. I am fine now kay!."

She seemed upset and I am guessing she was because she got up and ran upstairs.

Why she was upset? Probably, because she went through most of her life being different and finally she becomes accustomed to being different and then something else makes her even more of an oddity.

Without hesitation, or hearing the rest of the conversation I ran up the stairs after her. I would hear their theories tomorrow.

As i stepped into her room I took in her scent or should I say her new scent. It drew me in. It was different but it smelt so good.

I saw her sitting on the bed in a fetal position.

I went up to her without words and held her in my arms. As I held her I placed small kisses all over her neck, and little love bites.

She began moaning pretty loudly and she bit into my neck once I moved my hand to her right breast.

"you know we can't do this in here?Your fathers rule."

"I know, which is why we are going outside."

Before I could stop her she was jumping off the balcony and heading off into the woods. I smiled and followed her lead deciding not to shift.

As I ran after her trail I noticed the farther I got the more of her clothes were on the floor.

I began to strip out of my belongings as well as I got closer to her scent.

I finally saw her leaning against a tree in all of her glory.

She had the most mischievous and yet sexy smirk I had ever seen and I began walking towards her.

She put her arms around my shoulders and let me envelop her scent which made my member become even more stiff.

"Jacob, I want to play a game."

"as long as it isn't one of those jigsaw puzzle creepy games" I shivered causing her to laugh.

"no Jacob this isn't this isn't SAW. I want to play a different game.."

She leaned down nibbled on my ear before whispering, "it's called hide and go get it... And I'm your prey."

Before my member could finish the stiffening from the words she just said She was off and my wolf was threatening to burst out and completely devour her. To put it simple me and my more primitive side were both completely and utterly turned on.

I jumped in the air and hit the ground in my wolf form chasing after her.

I phased at least once a day in the morning for a few seconds just to ensure my youth but I hadn't gone running in my wolf in a while and I missed it.

I let my instincts take over and before I knew it I was playfully snapping my teeth at her causing her to laugh.

I decided to end it and I leaped in the air landing in front of her. She was shocked and I took her surprise to advantage and I pounced on her pinning her backwards on the ground.

I shifted immediately and began kissing her cheek as she laughed.

"I believe I won" I whispered seductively as I let my member rest on her stomach. I began massaging her breast as she moaned and arched her back. I brought her nipple into my mouth and sucked harder until I had her whole areola in my mouth.

Her bodily scent didn't just change, her pussy juices smell changed. Her smell was the smell of flowers before but now it was so... Alluring. The smell caused my eyes to go black and I felt them dilate.

It smelt so amazing like... I can't even explain it.

It spoke to me like heaven. I continued to suck on her beautiful areola

but I ran my right middle finger on the length of her body before curving it around and plunging it into her opening.

She moaned louder and looked lost in lust, which was obvious to me due to the wetness pooling from her pussy.

After stroking her vaginal walls softly with my finger I finally removed them and replaced her nipple with my finger. Her juices were the best thing I have ever tasted.

I don't know how else to explain. They were tangy yet sweet and smelled delectable.

I didn't mind foreplay most of the time but after tasting her I knew I couldn't hold it. I moved lower and put my member at her opening the looking up to her eyes for confirmation of my actions. She nodded and I buried my member so far in her tightness I howled like the wolf I am.

She was still so unbelievably tight after all the things we did and I loved it.

Her pussy hugged my member in welcome and my member passionately kissed ever inch of her.

She was whining and whimpering in pleasure as I continued to hit her womb.

She felt so good and I couldn't help my primitive side from coming out and neck gently. I always told her i was sorry afterwards, but she said there was no need because my biting seemed to turn her on.

As my canines pierced her skin her fangs bit into mine. Her sucking my blood was slightly strange but only because I never thought I would love it so much. It sent me on a train of euphoria and a sort of rush. It was like ecstasy but a slightly less destructive. She doesnt always bite me but when she does I always need a few moments to regain strength before round two.

Her fangs went back into her mouth but only so she could scream my name as I pounded harder and more passionately into her.

Her beautiful cry of pleasure sent me on a wave of excitement and lust. I picked her body up off the ground, not disconnecting my member or stopping my strokes. I pressed her body up against a tree and began pumping her beautiful body harder than I ever have.

She looked like she wanted to scream but she couldn't find the air and I made it worse by biting and nibbling in her left breast, stroking her clit with my thumb and holding her up with one arm.

I felt her pussy contract around my member and I knew it was almost showtime.

I took my lips of her now right breast and brought if as close to her ears as possible and whispered, "cum for me, my Nessie. Let's come together."

That threw her over the edge. She finally found her breath as her juices coated my dick, "JACOB!" she yelled.

And I was too busy pulling myself together I didn't notice that we broke the tree and were now lying on top of it.

"poor, poor tree" Nessie said giggling.

"I know" I said jokingly as well.

"I love you Jacob" she sighed content -filled.

She climbed on top of me and instead of riding me like I expected she plopped down and within 7 minutes of me stroking her hair she was fast asleep.

I picked her up and on our way back to the house I picked up just enoug of our clothes to make it through the house.

I would just jump through the window but Renesmee was sleep so I went through the front not stopping to hear the comments of my adopted family. Until I realized they were not even in the house.

I took her upstairs and set her down on her bed and laid next to her looking at the clock.

I was about to drift off when I realize the clock said it was 7 so we were late to school.

I didn't really care i just had to make sure I woke up in time to get ready for me and Nessie's date.

I went to sleep with her in my arms hoping everyday would leave me with that result.

...

Hey my sexciis I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I LOST MY CHARGER AND THEN MY GRANDPARENTS CAME TO TOWN!

in all honesty it doesn't matter to me my excuses because i still took to long and for that I am sorry. I love you guys and I really am trying to become more organized for you guys.

Wmic fans I haven't wrote your chapter yet but it shouldn't take long. It only was taking so long because I didn't know which event I wanted to happen first but I am visualizing know so it should be easier.

I again am so sorry especially to my loyal fans who put in effort to check everyday. Also i know this chapter was pretty short in my opinion but it was very important as some of you may have realized.

here is my authour question, WHO THINKS THEY KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH RENESMEE?

I wouldnt be surprised if you guys got it because you all are pretty bright but i hope you don't it leaves you with more suspense.

I love you guys and I will try to do better.

Your ladee in love

LT.

P.S your next chapter will be up before Saturday even if I have to whoop somebodies ass.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey sexcii people, I just want to say you guys comment on the last chapter had me shaking my head and laughing. I will not tell you guys what is going on with Renesmee because that would be SPOILER ALERT! I will say this, you know how I said this story is going to get more interesting? Well it's time, not this chapter, this one is more romance but omg, I think you guys will be quite happy with what happens. and it wont take so long because now I know what I want each chapter to be. So without further ado... Jacob I had dozed off but when I awoke I found Renesmee fully dressed and going at vampire speed. I yawned and stretched hearing my bones pop. "what are you doing?" I asked her. She was moving so fast I don't even think she heard me. I watched her closely watching her moving back and forth and as I timed it just right I reached out my arms. I damn near broke my arm catching her but when i did she completely stopped. I pulled her down so we were level to each other and I whisperer to her, "what are you rushing for?" "we are an hour late for school! I really want to go today!" she pouted. She was silently asking me to I just shook my head and kissed her cheek, "you are such a goody girl. Let me go get ready." As I was walking to the bathroom she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck seductively whispering, " I wasn't too much of a good girl a few hours ago, when you were making love to me against a broken tree." I smiled, "it wasn't broken before we got there. Now you better stop if you want to get to school." She kissed my neck and walked downstairs, probably to make breakfast as I took my shower. I stayed in for about 20 minutes before I got out and was engulfed in the delectable smells of bacon, cheesy eggs, pancakes and sausage. I put on my smell goods, underwear and all then brushed my teeth and went back in the room to change. I pulled on a fitted light brown shirt and regular jeans. I pulled on white vans and walked down the steps to the kitchen. Renesmee had just sat the food down on the table as I walked into the kitchen. She sat on my lap as we both ate. I ignored my boner, but I know she noticed. After our breakfast we got up and headed to my mustang. "Renesmee, we need to start driving your car. its just been sitting there." "okay, I kind of miss my second baby anyway." We got in the car and drove off to school. ... Renesmee… "I'm surprised you even came. Why is it you can miss all these days and still have a 4.0 gpa and I am here almost everyday and I am on the verge of failing?" asked Alexander. "well, since my family usually has emergencies, Car- I mean my dad just calls up and has our work sent to us. So I just do it online or whatever and send it back." "thats so damn cool! I wish my mom was that cool" whined Jasia, causing me to laugh. If only she knew the reasons I had to be absent, I almost positive she would prefer school. "Hey, Nessie are you and Jake going to prom?" asked Lashay. "yeah. I kind of have to due to Alice being my au- uhh sister. She refuses to NOT let me go. Actually she wants to go shopping sometime this weekend." "you better come to. You have missed all the dances due to your emergencies and each time that bitch Evelyn wins it makes her even more bitchy. " "what does that have to do with me?" I asked Hershel. "If you come there is no doubt in my mind that you will beat her! And that would destroy her!" he said laughing like an evil character in a movie. Me and my friends just looked at each other before breaking into laughter. "speaking of prom, where is your prom king? You two or usually attached at the hips" asked Jasia. "don't you mean lips?" asked Alexander making kissy faces at me. I blushed but slapped his lips away. "he is talking to his friends in La Push. He should be back in a minute." "cool. So where are you guys going for college." "I don't know Jasia, but I think we will lay of for a year and then go to Seattle U." "man I wish I could lay off for a year. My mom is all over me about going to school to be an architect. I wish I didn't have to." "it's okay love, you'll be at school with me. The hersh man" Hershel spoke causing everyone to laugh again. Although my life is a secret, complicated with wolves, crazed vampires and sudden spikes of temperature, these moments that I am but slightly normal I will always cherish. These humans that I had thought would be like the annoying teens you see on tv had become as close as family. Without hesitation, I could say that I loved them and I would dearly missed them. The reality of the situation is after this year I will never see my friends ,who quickly became family, again. ...… "Alice I really need you to calm down! You act as if this is your date. We already have the dress so what are you stressing for?" I asked my freaky little aunt as she strolled around my room. "I am not stressed, I am excited. You and Jake are the only ones who still go on dates and everyones getting eloped. It's been a while since I planned something." I laughed when she said "eloped" with disgust. I just shook my head and walked to the closet, grabbing the dress. I pulled on the plain tank dress and sat down in a chair so Alice can dress me in fancy things to make the dress pop. I just closed my eyes not wanting to see myself until the end product. - almost 2 hours later- "Walla! You look so beautiful Nessie! Jake is going to bust..." "NO ALICE! EWWW" I said already knowing what she was going to say. "its obvious Jake has made you a freak, I was going to say a blood vessel." I blushed, maybe she was right, I did seem to be very sexual lately. "whatever" I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped. I have never thought I was anything less than beautiful but with Alice's help I looked like an angel, a cherub, I looked magnificently gorgeous. The dress looked amazing, even with its simplicity, the jewelry was nice and the Marc Jacobs 3inch silver heels were superb. But, the thing that almost made me shed tears was my face and hair. My hair was in it's natural big curls but to the side neatly in a fish tail. The color seemed to be glowing, you could see all the differed guess, red, brown, orange and a little black. My face was pale but glittered slightly even without the touch of the sun. I had on nothing but clear lip gloss and eye liner that made my chocolate brown eyes pop. I stood in the room looking at myself, well, the mysterious angel that stared at me. Alice coughed, "we gotta get you downstairs, Jacob is here." I hugged my aunt and she squealed, hugging me back. "now let's go OH and the heels if you bend the toward the pump they tuck in and become flats, you'll need it" she said kissing my cheek. I walked down the steps and prepared to see the only man I could ever love. My Jacob. ... I laughed as we got in the car. "I can't believe they made you act as if you didn't know our family. You had to meet my dad for inspection." "I didn't even talk to Edward for real, I talked to Emmett and his monkey self." I laughed even harder thinking about what Emmett said, 'look son, I like you and all, you seem to be a nice guy for my niece but what makes you anymore qualified than the next guy?' 'ummm... I imprinted on her? We were made for each other? She is the love of my life and I have known and loved her all her life? Jake asked confused. 'YOU WHAT? YOU VIOLATED MY NIECE AND YOU THINK YOUR GONNA GET AWAY, HELL TO THE NO!' Emmett jumped on Jake and they fought until Alice said she would altogether end emmett's life if he hurt Jacob's suit. THE SUIT! After my laughter was over o finally decided to ask, "where are we going." He smiled one of the biggest smile I had ever seen on him, "dont worry you'll find out." I didn't even bother asking again, I knew Jacob would not budge so I just held his hand and leaned back just enjoying the ride. Jacob finally stopped but we were in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. "why are we here." He looked me up and down with love and then kissed my cheek, "no more questions." He got out then before I opened the door he was there opening it for me. He pulled me to him and placed a black scarf on me. I didn't even comment just smiled knowing that Jake was trying to make this date romantic. I felt myself being put on his back and I felt him running, which let out the child in me. Needless to say I giggled and acted pretty kid-like. About 5 minutes later Jake slowed down and I felt him set me down and take my hand in his. "Renesmee, I love you and I know you more than I know myself so I know that for most of your life you wished you were normal. It hurts me sometimes that you don't love your uniqueness as much as me but I understand because i used to think that way. Renesmee you are amazing and I love you with ll your perfections and I wouldn't change what are who we are... But I figured, just for awhile we could try the normal thing." Jake took off my blindfold and as soon as he did the scents took over and I searched for the source and I looked up and saw something that touched my heart. I saw bright lights and a big sign that said New Hampshire Amusement Park. I jumped up in joy and kissed his face. "I love it." We walked in after Jake got tickets from some foul breathed old lady who seemed to have a crush on him. I just laughed while he looked to be blushing, which made me laugh harder. ... We got on a bunch of rides, mostly roller coasters and Jake thought I would be scared but I loved it and he said they were okay. I think he was scared. "are we ready?" I asked because I looked at the park and realized we played every game we could in the time we had except on huge ferris wheel. He took my hands again and led me to the ferris wheel. "awwww, big,'scary werewolf boyfriend wants to ride the ferris wheel?" "please, I figured you'd like it." "sure you did" I laughed as we walked to the ferris wheel. We got on the ferris wheel and as soon as the thing went off the ground I put my head on Jacob's shoulder as he pulled me closer from my waist. We didn't kiss nor talk, afraid to ruin the moment and once it ended I almost asked for another round but Jake said we really had to go. "Jacob why are we rushing?" He smiled big, " Renesmee I told you we would try this normal thing. Well that was our first date. Now we've been dating for about 6 months, time for another date in the abundance of the ones we have taken." I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his side, "your strange but sweet." "I am aware of the allegations." I giggled and went to sleep content, not only because the fun of our 'first date' but because i knew that no matter where I go, why or how i will be happy and safe knowing I am with Jacob. ...…...:...… Hi everybody how did you like it. I was going to write the rest of the chappie but I am tired an I would rather just make a whole new chapter. I am pretty sure some of you notice the end part of their date. I got that Idea from a one shot I used to read before I made my account. I WISH I KNEW THE AUTHORS NAME BECAUSE I LOVED THE IDEA OF THEM GOING ON SEVERAL MINI DATES SO SHE HAS A SENSE OF THEIR LIFE IF THEY HAD DATED NORMALLY! I love it and if someone knows the name let me know so I can save the author in my favs and SHOUT HIM/ HER OUT! Love you guys and make sure to REVIEW! You have to or I am going to call your house and bug the shoot out of you until my mom says "Girl if you don't get off the phone you using up all the LANDLINE MINUTES!" "whatever Moms!" "what was that!" "I like cookies." And that would be it; I dont want to do that so REVIEW. 


	28. Chapter 28

Hey kiddies I am Soooooooooooo sorry it has been taking so long and the truth of it is that, I have been quite bored so I have been off downloading stupid apps and reading other stories. Not from fanfiction just everywhere. Then I realized,

I AM A AUTHOR DAMMIT AND IT IS WRONG FOR ME TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING SIMPLY BECAUSE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD. well that and the whole ugliness of the chapter, i wanted to fix that.

so without further delay I give 28 of their love part 2

*Jacob*

I just couldn't keep the smile off of my face. After the carnival, seeing how mug fun she had I couldn't keep my initial plan to myself. I told her that this would be a group of mini dates and we were basically putting into hyper gear a human love relationship.

As I drove across town to our next destination I noticed my little angel asleep with a bright smile on her face. I kissed her face and let her sleep. I think she really enjoyed being out without worry, to actually go and have some fun and I hoped that that feeling wouldn't end...

For her at least.

I knew for the rest of this date I would be nervous.

We finally got to the place I was taking her, I parked and after closing my door she awoke. I had just enough time to run to her side and open the door for her.

"where are we now?" she asked with a yawn.

"now we have been dating for about 6 months and I am taking you to a fancy restaurant for something special" I tell her with a grin on my face that matched hers.

I pecked her light pink lips and we headed inside. We made it to the concierge,

"hey umm... Jacob Black, table for two"

I told the man who was staring at my mate. I would have gotten jealous and i guess I was a little but I didn't say anything for only one reason, Renesmee was too busy staring at me with dreamy eyes to notice the man. I didn't want to ruin her moment.

"yes, ummm, right this way."

We were finally seated and after five minutes of us just staring lovingly at each other, a young woman came by and before she sat down the menu she stopped at stared at me for a long time which actually made me a little uncomfortable. Renesmee must have noticed because as soon as I noticed the woman I saw Renesmee glaring at the waitress, hard.

"umm, here are your menus, call me if you need anything" she said the whole sentence looking at me and of course she had to put emphasis on anything as to change the whole meaning.

"oh, umm, well something I want is for you to do your job correctly. Thanks."

The woman said nothing just walked away. I smiled a small smile. I don't know what is was but Nessie had truly changed me. About a year ago I would've went ape shit crazy on that guy for staring at her that way but I know that she loves me enough to never leave me for such a guy. I guess I just didn't feel threatened by him.

Then I began to think, maybe she was so upset with the girl because she felt threatened. But why? No one could ever steal my love from her.

'don't worry love, by the end of the night I will assure you that no one could ever compete or even sign up' I thought to her as I watched her with love on my mind and more than likely in my eyes.

" this is why I don't like going out, it's always some stuff like that." I smiled as she looked slightly frustrated. Nothing could make me upset... Unless she says no.

I got up and moved to her side of the table and kissed her neck.

"I don't know why you even worry, as if anyone could have my heart other than you." She blushed and kissed my cheek,

"its just really annoying , now I know why you threatened to shoot that guy when we went to the beach last summer" she giggled but there was nothing funny about that.

I literally got up ran to the woods, shifted, ran to charlie's house, got his gun and ran back to the beach prepared to be on the run from the cops.

THAT BASTARD SMACKED HER BUTT!

he better be damn lucky that by the time I got back his ass was gone, but apparently Emmett smacked him in the face for me. I wish he would've smack him harder, like smacked him to death.

"there was nothing funny about that, I almost killed him" I said with the most serious voice ever. Renesmee giggled again and then smashed her lips to mine with a passion unattainable to anyone else. She is mine and I hope that these kisses will only ever belong to me.

I heard someone clear their throat, I turned expecting to see the same young girl but this time it was an older lady, maybe mid 40's standing holding a notepad.

"are you two ready to order or do you need more time?" she said with a smile in her face that led me to believe she was the romantic type and loved to see others in love.

"ummm, two steaks. One medium rare, the other just rare" I told the woman

"is that all?" We both nodded.

"okay I'll be back in a moment with your appetizers."

Once the woman left Nessie smiled, "see that's good customer service, I am definitely leaving her a tip." I just shook my head and kissed her face.

"so, what is so important about this date?" Nessie asked.

"I'll tell you after we eat."

She pouted, " you are such a tease."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, I am apparently unable to keep my lips of her body, "I definitely will be when we get back home" i seductively whispered in her ear.

She blushed hard, I cant wait until this date is over and I can take her over and over.

"here are your options. You can choose two with your order. We have soup, stew, chowder, salad, baked potatoes or fruit salad." I looked at the different options she brought out, and they all looked good and thats saying a lot because I hate vegetables.

That's another reason I came here, they actually show you the food before giving it to you. That way you dont look at the picture and then become dissapointed with the food.

"what do you prefer?" I asked Nessie.

"is there meat in that soup?" she asked the woman causing me to smile. I dont know why she asked, im pretty sure she could smell the meat. I guess she just didnt want to.

"yes mam, beef and turkey."

"I want that!" she spoke excitedly to me while pulling on my shirt.

"two of those. That's all."

"okay, I will be back with your main course."

"thanks." As the woman put down the soup, Nessie hurriedly grabbed the soup and went straight for the bits of meat.

"mmmmmmm, Jake this is really good!"

I ate mines and I have to agree the soup was really good. As soon as the soup was done the woman was there with the steak.

"will that be all?" she said with a bright smile.

"yes, thank you."

We ate our steaks and as soon as we were done, Nessie was looking at me with those big doe eyes.

"okay, were done, Tell me what is so special!"

I smiled and looked at her, "if we were human today would be the day I do this." I pull her small hands in mine and kiss them gently before letting them drop, stepping out of the seat and kneeling down on one knee.

Time to shine.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you have been such a joy to my life in these past months. In the short amount of time we have been together I have fallen for you hard. I have never felt this way about any women, ever. I would love to be the one to cherish you, protect you and make you happy for the rest of forever. All you have to do is say yes."

There were so many tears in her eyes and she was smiling brighter than I had ever seen.

"will you marry me?"

I guess she was so caught up she forgot where we were because , in vampire speed she jumped in my arms and kissed my face all over before kissing my lips passionately.

I don't think anyone noticed her quick movement and if they did.. Who gives a shit? she said yes!

"you don't even have to ask. Of course i will."

I took my mothers ring out of my pocket and put it on her finger, making her cry even harder and kiss me again. Everyone in the restaurant began to clap, causing her to pull back and blush. I just smiled.

We got back up she again hugged me and kissed me.

Our waitress came back with unsure tears in her eyes, "here is a complementary chocolate cake, congratulations!" she pulled me into a hug and then repeated the action with Nessie.

"thank you." I put the money I owed her plus an 100 dollar tip in her hand and she cried harder and hugged me again.

After that we left the restaurant with almost everyone saying their congrats and then we headed out.

We got in the car and Renesmee couldn't wipe the smile off her face. I pulled something else out of my pocket... a silver chain that matched the silver of the band I just put on her hand.

"Renesmee, take off the ring."

I guess she didnt expect that.

She looked at me as if I were crazy, "ARE YOU CRAZY! NEVER! JACOB, IF YOU TAKE BACK THIS ENGAGEMENT I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS TRUE I WILL FUCKING..." I cut her off and she grabbed her finger as if protecting it.

"just trust me...we have one more stop to make."

...

...:...:;::... Lol, I actually like this chapter even though it is so short. Listen guys, I apologize for how long this took but my stupid iPod kept erasing the chapter. I was going to make this longer but I like a little suspense. Now REVIEW SO I CAN HURRY AND UPDATE.!

Love LT

Oh and I am so sorry about the ugliness of the last chapter. I didn't even know until someone left me a review. That is just how it looks when I update on my iPod. I will try to update on a laptop instead. Love you guys thanks for the reviews

oh and A lot of you are asking about, Nessie's new smell; her temp problems and Where are the besties (Embry/ van - Leah/ Daniel.) Dont worry these questions will be answered soon enough.

Evil laugh! ( no I didn't actually evil laugh I just yelled the words evil laugh while rubbing my hands. Yeah, I'm cool like that.)

Later from LT.

Oh and NIQUEE I AM NOT GOING TO CUT UP YOUR BEAR, I DONT WANT TO GO TO BEAR PRISON, THEY WOULD DO TERRIBLE THINGS TO ME! I know Ive been. why you may ask?

that damn bear stole my honey! ( not food honey, my boyfriend, his nickname was honey. he liked bears.) j/k

Anyway laters! LT


	29. Chapter 29

OMG ...

Yeah I don't have... Wait!

Okay me and my friends were talking, most of them being virgins. Well, they read nasty chapters in my book and to put it plainly they now think every sexual experience is as great as I portray it, which is flattering but I don't want them to get their hopes up. Jake is just really good in bed!

Now I have a question to all my non-virgin fans, do you think the sex scenes I write are realistic?

I mean personally I think they are cool but it's not meant to be reality, I usually do sex scenes to portray their love and connection for one another but now I am curious.

Do you think my sex scenes are realistic! If not, let me know, hell you can even tell me about your first sexual experiences and how it compares to Renesmee.

Unless you think that is creepy... WHICH IT KIND OF IS EEP!

Yeah, I'm weird but don't worry if you arent shy and you tell me I won't blast your info an if you are that's fine you can even ask me about mine. Lol, funny shit happen that nite.

Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyy.

*Jacob*

As we drove, Renesmee was in the middle of a pout and trying to hide her excitement.

I knew she was curious, especially since i took her engagement ring. It was now on the silver chain that was hanging around her neck. She kept twirling the ring in her fingers and then she just looked at it with love.

It touched my heart that she cared so much about the ring.

We had finally gotten to our destination... Well, not exactly.

"Why are we in a parking lot?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"because I don't want you to ruin the surprise. You are not a good sport."

She crossed her arms over her chest but not on purpose which made it funnier.

I leaned in the back and grabbed the black blindfold that Alice gave me. It was pure black and it was covered in my scent so that she wouldn't be aware of anything.

I tied it around her eyes, her protesting the whole time before i lifted her off of her feet and we began to walk in the direction of the last date.

After walking for about a mile, we were finally there.

I set her down and she immediately began trying to rip off the blind fold.

"not yet, love."

"DAMMIT!"

I chuckled at her frustrating excitement before taking her hands in mine and walking her to the side so she wouldn't see what was in store for this date.

Once we got far enough away I stood behind her and took off the blindfold.

She breathed in the air of the forest and looked at me in confusion. Before she could say anything I took her hands in mine once more and explained.

"Renesmee, as fun as those dates were... Those people we played are not us. Not the real us anyway. I love who you are, who we are together. I used to think that because i wasn't normal that I was a monster, that I was wrong. But when I imprinted on you, my opinion changed. We are together because of who we really are. And who we are together is perfect, 'us' is how I want us to start our lives together. So let me show you the REAL date I set up for us."

I pulled her back to where everything was setup and as soon as she saw everything she gasped which brought a smile to my face.

I looked around also and was once again, impressed with my work. I know that sounds arrogant but I usually don't do these things I mean me and Renesmee just connect we don't need dates so to think I set up the whole thing and it turned out so awesome makes me exceptionally happy.

I just hope it will make her happy as well.

*Renesmee*

I looked around and couldn't help the tears that came to my face. There were lanterns hanging from the trees and even some on the table that held a lot of covered dishes.

The lanterns were so beautiful, they were the type that had a single candle in them that made the light and most of them gave off a soft yellow light but a few due to the color of lantern cover gave off a greenish or pinkish and even blue like light.

It was so beautiful and it went so beautiful with the natural moonlight and view of the river.

Then there was the walkway. There were those lunar powered lights that were in two rows so evenly stuck in the ground.

The light was a soft white but it made the ground that it shone on seem even more amazing as it led to the table.

But the thing that stood at the most were the pictures.

Big and small, narrow and wide framed pictures of me and Jake. The pictures showed all of our recorded memories together. There was us at the beach, in billy's house when Sarah came home, there was even a video playing of when I was younger and Seth videotaped my first time cliff diving.

I turned to Jacob and let the tears flow freely down my cheeks as I rushed to him.

"oh, My Jake. This is- I-I-I don't deserve you."

He pulled me closer to him and into a passionate kiss that held lust and even more powerful love.

I hoped he would never stop loving me because even though I knew we would always be close I couldn't live a life without being able to kiss him and make him happy for the rest of our existences.

He pulled away causing me to whimper, "no, you deserve more. But I promise to love you with all that is me, my little angel."

We kissed again but pulled away quicker than before.

"now, let's walk down the aisle" he said with a crooked smile and raised eyebrows, that made me laugh.

We walked down the lighted aisle and I couldn't help but look at the tape that was playing on one of the nearby trees.

'Jakey, I can do it!' I was like 7 in my intellectual years and I insisted on doing everything on my own. I was a big girl.

'Renesmee, sweetheart I can't afford for you to get hurt. Please just wait, I promise I will let you dive.'

'on my own?' younger me asked excited at the thought.

Younger Jake just sighed and picked younger me up.

"You were so demanding. Still are." Jake whispered in my ear and I elbowed him in the stomach.

We made it to the table and I still couldn't help but look around at all our glorious memories.

I had unshed tears in my eyes and they crept up and fell out when Jake took my hands from across the table and looked at me with so much love.

After us staring at each which could've been seconds, hours or even days for all I cared, he finally pulled back.

He pulled back the covering over the food and I saw... Pizza.

I chuckled.

The pizza was split in half, the one on Jacob's side had chicken and pepperoni and on my side it was steak bits and I could smell some blood baked into the crust.

Goodness, I love Esme and my moms creations!

I wasn't hungry due to all we ate on the last date, but I really wanted to eat this food so I ate one slice and for some reason couldn't stop myself from eating more. The weirder thing is I didn't feel like I was overheating, I just wanted to eat.

I tried not to think to hard about it.

Once I had finished four of the 6 slices I had, I was finished and Jacob was finishing the last if his half.

I shook my head, wolf hunger.

After he was done he looked at me again with that loving look until he got up and walked to me and unexpectedly picked me up.

I kicked off my heels and he smashed his lips to mine making me whimper in pleasure.

I felt on top of the world and the jet that brought me up there was my Jacob. He was mine and I would never want anything more than I wanted him. His body was addicting but his love was my addiction and with an addiction so strong there was no such thing as an overdose.

He pulled away after who cares how long, it wasn't long enough, and set me gently back in my seat.

He looked me in my eyes and spoke, "Renesmee, remember what I said before I showed you all this?"

I nodded, he spoke to me about the happiness of us being who we really are, this date was a date for the true us.

"good. So now I think it is time for the real me, the one that you fell for, that one that is irrevocably and unnaturally in love with you to speak."

He took in a deep breath and began.

"You are the love of my life. I don't know what... No, there is nothing I could of done in a past life that would be the equivalent of getting to love you and also having your love. "

"I look back on my life and don't see how I was ever happy without you. Every second, minute or hour I can remember of me being content was because you were there. You light up my life without even trying. I can't picture myself without you. You've been my world since the day you were born."

"I know I don't deserve you; and if you ever chose to leave me..."

"never" i spoke in a raspy voice filled with love causing him to smile.

"I wouldn't blame you. But no matter your decision I want you to know that every breath I breathe, every beat my heart makes has, is and will always be yours."

"It would mean the earth, moon, stars and the universe if you did me the extreme, content- filled, joyous honor of becoming Mrs. Renesmee Black. My love, my life and my wife. "

Without hesitation I went down on my knees, digging them into the soft ground, making me shorter then him as he looked at me with confusion.

I took his hands in mine and began.

"Jacob, you are wrong. It would be more than an honor to be your wife but it would be MY honor. You are more than the love of my life you are my other half.

Without you there would be no me."

"I am not just lucky to have your love and adoration, i am amazingly grateful. I would never find a love like the one I have in you. There's no one that could make me as happy as you. You ARE the breath I breathe, the blood in my veins, the beat of my heart. You're my air, my sun , my universe and I would be so much more than honored to be your wife. So, will you make me the happiness woman in the world and make me Mrs. Renesmee Black?"

He grabbed me quickly and kissed me so passionately if it hadn't of been for him holding me I would have fallen.

We kissed for so long it was damn near midnight by the time we pulled back from each other but I don't give a damn I could have lived a happy life for the rest of forever just in his arms.

He looked me in my eyes and I could see a tear leave his and it touched my heart. Jacob rarely cried, in fact this would be the second time I have ever seen him cry. Due to him being mr. Hard, tough alpha he doesn't really cry, but to know that he is shedding tears out of joy makes me sob even harder.

His eyes widen and he goes into his pocket, "I almost forgot."

I was confused until he pulled out a long box that I am sure held a necklace.

"Jacob, you don't have to get me jewelry, your love is all I want."

He smiled but handed me the box anyway which I sighed about but eventually took.

I opened the box and gasped, I almost fell down it was so beautiful.

It was a 2 carat princess cut diamond but not just any diamond... A red diamond.

These diamonds are #8 on the most expensive gems list and are rumored to go extinct by 2020.

It was so beautiful set in a platinum band that had 4 small diamonds on each side.

I couldn't help the tears that spilled from my eyes. I knew this ring had to be expensive and although I knew he had enough money to get me such luxuries, it still touches me that he did.

"that's your ring my love, the ring that I got you, the one I will propose to you with."

I looked at the ring and smiled but then frowned causing him to worry.

"what's wrong, Nessie? You don't want it?"

I spoke up in a haste, "no! Jake I love it... But... It would mean so much more to me if... Well, if I could wear your mothers ring" I spoke in a shy voice. I didn't know how Jake would react, I mean red diamonds are truly expensive and for me to say I would rather wear the other one... I hope it isn't insulting.

I mean even if Jake was mad at me he would never tell me but still I didn't want him to be mad at me.

It wasn't that the ring wasn't beautiful because it was and I honestly wish I could keep it but Jakes mother's ring was a beautiful 2 carat and held more sentimental value which would always hold more weight to me than the paper of the price tag.

When the silence got too much I looked up at Jacob slowly and hesitantly and was shocked. When I looked at him I saw nothing but love and pure devotion, a love so strong that I could feel it burying itself in my bones.

"what?" I asked.

He pulled me into his arms and put his face in between my neck and shoulder.

"Renesmee, you will never understand just how amazing you are."

"more amazing than you of course" I spoke jokingly and he playfully pulled my hair.

"whatever."

He finally pulled back when I yawned, wow it must be getting late, "of course you can wear my mothers ring, but! You are keeping the other one too, as a present."

My eyes got wide, I looked in his eyes and I saw the seriousness, this was not up for discussion. I tried anyway though, " but Jake this is an expensive ring, go get a..."

"not up for discussion, you deserve the world so the ring is not an issue."

I felt more tears swell at my eyes, DAMMIT I DID NOT USED TO CRY THIS MUCH!

I hugged Jake for a while before we both yawned at the same time and then laughed at our yawning.

"we should get going" Jacob said and he got up and lifted me into his arms bridal style.

"who is going to pick this stuff up?" I asked.

"the gang made it, I just gave Alice the ideas so I guess they are going to pick it up" he replied.

Jake stopped by and picked up my shoes and we headed to the car.

Once we got to the car Jacob put me into my seat and buckled the seat belt, as if a car crash would harm me. He got in on his side and pulled away as we headed to the house.

I took his hand into mines and I could feel the drowsiness coming on.

We made it back home and as soon as I walked in I was bombarded by all the females... even my mom!

"let me see the ring!"

"did you like it?"

"did you have sex in the woods?"

That one made my eyes pop because to be honest if I wasn't so caught up in emotion, i probably would have.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I yelled. They were all quiet so I continued, "you guys I would love to talk and all but I am extremely tired so we can we just finish tomorrow?"

Alice was the first one to sigh, of course, my mom was the first one to agree to 'later'.

"where are the men?" I asked before I turned around to head upstairs.

"cleaning up the forest of you adolescents" replied Rose causing me to playfully roll my eyes.

I just nodded and turned to go.

I was about to head upstairs when I realized I was missing something vital, Jacob.

I looked around and there he was on the couch. Shirt unbuttoned, belt unbuckled, hair messy and snoring loud. I smiled, that's my Jacob.

I walked over to him and lifted his muscled body up, "thank goodness I have enough vampire strength or your big ass would be on this couch" I spoke to his unconscious body causing all the women to laugh.

I ran up the steps and laid Jake on my bed. I stripped down and changed into some black pajama shorts and a cookie monster blue t shirt before going to Jake to strip him.

"you know you don't have to rape me to have sex, just gotta ask" he said in a groggy voice and a smirk on his sleepy face.

I laughed before kissing his chiseled jaw, "because I would be so lucky as to have your awesome sex skills" I spoke sarcastically.

He smiled and nodded before pulling me into bed and kissing my forehead, "night night, my fiancé."

I couldn't say anything because as soon as his warm arms enveloped me I was fast asleep, but let me tell my inner self jumped for joy.

Fiancé and soon to be wife.

...

YAH YAH YYA I GOT NEW FANS! I AM SO ECXITED YOU DONT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE NEW FANS!

anyway i am sorry about the wait i am about to start exams! ugh!. i didnt want the chapter to look all stupid again, ugh! and i kept changing this chapter because originally it was suppose to be different but i liked this idea better.

any shout out to my new fans Bess.B and Nessie125, Southernmomma3, fearlessdreamer and twi-stina! welcome to the group my pretties.

sorry, you have to get used to the weirdness.

All my older fans i dont have to say, i hope you would all know how much i love you guys!

well i dont have much to say other than review and if your not scared answer the question at the top. SEX LIFE!

this is for Niquee, love you and your weird bear

Ladee out, peace!


	30. Chapter 30

*Renesmee*

I was wrapped up in Jacob. More than usual, but I was comfortable. My left leg was wrapped around his right, my right leg was underneath his body, my arms hugging and holding one of his arms like it was a Teddy bear and his other arm wrapped around my waist.

We were some weird kind of tangled. As I slowly began to wake I saw a shining light coming from Jacobs arm. As I began to open my eyes I saw, not something on his arm, but the ring on my finger sparkling like the diamond it was as it hit the sun.

I broke into a huge smile as I hugged Jacob's arm closer to me causing him to tighten his other arm around my waist and let out a wolf like grunt.

I was feeling way too lazy to get up and I loved Jake too much to disturb his sleep, but from the way my stomach was tingling I knew that once i woke back up I would make sure Jake satisfied my over-accelerated s

ex drive. ...

...

I woke up but this time I wasn't in a tangled mess, which I must admit was kind of disappointing. I looked around for Jake and couldn't find him so I zoomed in my senses and could smell that he was still in the house and was talking to Carlisle.

I got up out of my peaceful sleep and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I got out I threw on a matching black lace panties and bra set, then I threw on some black leggings and one of Jacobs white shirts that was too big and hung off my shoulder slightly. I then threw on my Nicholas Kirkwood scribble flower shoes. I love them for many reasons.  
>One: they had a creative look with the red heel, yellow platform and red, white and black flower that looked to be drawn on. Second, I love them because they are comfortable and for some reason my side kind of hurt and I wanted to be as comfortable as possible.<p>

My side felt as if it were in knots. It didn't hurt really bad or anything it was just ...uncomfortable.

My first objective was to go see my jacob but my priorities changed when I suddenly had the craving for something sweet and drenched in chocolate syrup. I ran downstairs to see that Esme was, unfortunately, making an omelet. I sighed sadly and began my ascent back upstairs when she called.

"Renesmee? Whats wrong, you seem upset?" she asked with so much concern.

"it's nothing I just wanted something sweet like some pancakes or something but it's fine."

"no it is not. If you want something sweet then that is what you will get my love of a granddaughter" she said cheerfully as she came to hug me. I hugged her back with a smile on my face.

"how do brownies sound?" she asked.

"so perfect I could cry."

"that does sound rather delightful" said the man I loved so much. I laughed at him trying to sound like an old english man.

"I would hope so" Esme said while taking out some brownie mix. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. I could feel his slight erection on my butt. I was happy to say the least.

I fully turned around pressing my breast against his chest and leaning up trailing kisses along his chiseled jaw as his hands ran up and down my sides. I don't know how long we were kissing but I know how it stopped.

"we didn't run her out... She left on her own" said Jake. I whimpered as Jacob's lips left mine, he kept his hands on my waist but it was not as amazing so I scooted closer to him.

I didn't know what Jake was talking about before until I saw Emmett leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face. I blushed but didn't move away from Jake.

"you two are gross" Emmett said, acting offended. Jake flipped him off causing me to laugh and my stomach to turn. It was weird so I stopped laughing and settled for chuckling.

"well, i dont think Nessie would approve and i would only be down if it was a three way" spoke Emmett causing me to cough and Jake to get a blush and yet still look irritated.

Jake chose to ignore emmett and went to the living room. of course i followed.

we sat there waiting for our brownies and breakfast to finish, and of course we did our favorite pass time. Making out.

...

I sat in my BMW Alpina that i hadnt seen in so long, chumping on my 4th brownie. I usually didnt eat this much but i was super hungry and these damn brownies were heaven sent!

Jake looked at me with lust and want. Lust for me and want for the brownie. About 1 brownie ago he wanted a piece of my brownie and long story short, it did not end well for him or his nose. I popped his nose, but due to vampire strenght and all, it hurt pretty bad apparently.

It was fun watching Jake get so worked up so just to tease him, i ate the brownie as lustfully as i could.

I looked around the edges, nibbled on certain parts and made sure a few crumbs lay on the side of my lip.

Jake was so busy looking at me he almost swerved off the road causing me to laugh and Alice and Jazz to honk in the corvette.

We continued the rest of the ride with no interruptions but as soon as we pulled up to the school Jacob quickly parked and basically yanked me into his lap.

He pressed his lips to mine fiercly with a passion unmatchable. I kissed him back with no hesitation and before i knew it we were in the back seat with Jacobs hand going to unbutton my pants and his other hand lifting up my shirt and trying to take off my bra.

He was trailing kisses up my stomach and was so close to the botttom of breast it was making me shiver with pleasure. I could feel the wetness pooling in my pussy and i was just waiting for Jacob to satisfy my hunger for him.

_knock knock_

_knock _

_knock knock knock _

DAMMITTTTTT! i shouted mentally and probably out loud as well, i dont know, i was too caught up in passion.

Jacob rolled down the window leaning over me giving me a full view of his chest which i unconciously licked.

"Yesssssss, jacob black, sssspeaking" he hissed everytime i licked his chest.

I dont know what happened but Jacob jumped back and hissed.

"DAMN BELLA! I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS YOU... ELEPHANT!"

elephant? i chuckled and then went into full blast laughing when i noticed Jacob holding his nose...again.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME...YET YOU LAUGH" he said over dramatically.

He got out of the car with me calling his name.

"Jake come on... it was funny."

He stopped turned to me and smiled. He unexpectedly picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me in to school. I didnt even protest.

We got into class and sat down, alone seeing as no one else was in class yet. I was sitting on Jacobs lap and i was so comfortable it was unreasonable.

and when i say it was unreasonable i mean i ended up going to sleep. WHY THE HELL AM I SO TIRED?

...

i woke up once the bell rang and i was quite suprised that the teacher decided not to wake me. Ms. Heffler was usually bitchy to me because she didnt know what she was talking about and i would often correct her. She was also mad because she had a crazy crush on Jake and he showed no interest. As if.

I woke up in Jacob's arm and now i understood why the teacher hadnt said anything... we were not in class.

We were sitting outside under a tree and Jake was just holding me tightly to his chest. I could tell he was sniffing my hair and i also knew that he knew that i was awake. He didnt mind and i didnt care.

"You know i love you" he said soflty in my ear.

"I'm aware" i spoke into his neck causing him to shiver.

We sat there for a little while longer before i decided to ask him a question that had been on my mind for a while "Jake, How long have we been out here?"

"UMMMM, for about two of our classes."

In my mind i was a little upset that Jacob hadnt woken me but my body was feeling too comfortable and too happy to even think about going to class so i just couldnt care too much.

"Okay. Soooo... what are we going to do?"

He laughed and i knew exactly what i was getting myself into. He picked me up and moved me behind the tree where he immediatley went to taking off my pants, followed by my lace panties.

He immediately began kissing my folds and slowly dipping his hot, moist tongue in between them. I was moaning and at this point i was in no mood to be teased but it seemed Jacob had other plans.

He took off my shirt and bra quick and in a hurry, and began to suck on my hard nipples. It felt so amazing!

Jacob's moist tongue mixed with the slightly cool breeze of the wind set my body on fire.

He sucked, nibbled and tweeked at my hard nipples causing me to moan his name. Or at least thats what it sounded like in my mind.

He couldnt hold back any longer either obviously because he pulled down his pants and unleashed his hard member to ravage me.

Without any words he pushed his man into me causing me to moan and wrap my arms around his neck as he pounded into my body that was becoming limp.

His face was buried into my neck and he nibbled on it. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and the other one was still loving on my nipple, flicking on it and making it harder than believably possible.

I didnt know how much longer i could go, but due to past experience and the look in his eyes i knew he could go on forever so i bit softly into his neck and even took one of my arms from around his neck and pulled it down to his balls and began playing with them.

He moaned in my ear and after holding myself back for another 5 minutes i couldnt take it anymore. I began to buck in his arm.

"oh jacob, i- i- i cant take it. IM ABOUT TO CUM!" I yelled in his ear.

I came all over him and he kissed my lips and limp body as he began to pump faster in my body. After another 10 minutes or so he brought me to another mind shattering orgasm that left me with blurry vision, literally. This time he came with me and just in time to because now we were starting fourth hour and then we we would have lunch and i was damn hungry.

After laying there for a few minutes to calm myself, Jacob began to put my pants on me and dress me and himself once more.

We got up together and i leaned against Jacob my face a total sign of my complete and utter blissfulness.

...

Fourth hour had gone by pretty fast because all i thought about was me and Jacob's amazing time for 3rd hour.

Now, i was heading to lunch and he was right by my side holding my waist as i buried my face in the side of his chest.

I hadnt seen any of my human friends in a while but i still remembered their scents so before Jasisa and Hershel could walk up to me i turned around and looked at them.

"OMG OMG NESSIE!" jumped up the preppy jasia as she hugged me tight. i was confused but i hugged her back .

After our quick embrace i pulled back and looked at her expectedly, hoping she would explain

she didnt but luckily Hershel noticed the look on my face and rolled his eyes, "She's excited because youve been nominated for Prom Queen."

I sighed because to be honest, i didnt give a damn. Winning wasnt a big deal so being nominated was even less, for me at least.

"Im just happy someone will beat that dumb bitch Evelyn."

I chuckled but didnt go any farther as i headed back to my Jacob so we could go eat.

As we made it into the cafeteria Jasia stopped me again, "arent you going to sit with us?" she asked so hopefully.

"well, i kind of want to sit with Jacob."

"Thats cool Mr. Prom King can sit over here to."

I just shook my head at the term and ran over to Jake to ask if he was okay with sitting at the other table. He of course was indifferent as long as he got all his food.

We walked over to the table to sit down and once again there was an interruption. From Drake.

"Hey, ummm, can i speak to you? Alone?" he asked.

I telepathically told Jake that i would be alright and that i would just be a minute and he touched my leg under the table before i got up.

"Whats up?" i asked as i made my way to the hallway.

"well, ummm..." he seemed nervous and it was oddly irritating.

"Have you ever been in love with two people?" he asked nervously.

I tried not to chuckle but it was slightly funny to me because i had grown up knowing my soul mate so the thought of me ever being in love with anyone else was just funny in the stupidest way.

"Not really but i have heard of it and usually it turns out that you dont love one of the other people you just have a pull to them." I dont know why i was realating him to my mothers situation but i was and i wasnt going to stop.

"But how do you know which one?" he really seemed sad and confused and it made me sad. Drake is an awesome guy and he deserves love.

"You dont" unless your a werewolf, "but their will be signs. Their will be sparks when you touch them that you will feel are the greatest blessing. When they kiss you it is the best sensation known to man. And when they show their love back... there is no words" i spoke with passion because i have that love and it is...no words.

I know i had a gazy look in my eyes and i was kind of distracted but with my vampire senses i shouldve seen this coming. But, i didnt.

Drake grabbed my face and kissed me. I was hoping my skin would burn him because i was really upset. I felt so disgusted it took all my strength not to have my small elognate and bite the shit out of him.

I pushed him back into the lockers harder than expected and looked at him. Or at least i tried but it is hard to look someone in the face when they are somehow gone.

I just stood there trying to get over everything that happened and after about five minutes, i was. I cleared my mind and walked back into the cafe trying my best to forget what happened.

Luckily i was successful, for now.

/

OMG JAKE IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL DRAKE.

its gone be all

"WHAT, ? WILL FUKCING KILL YOU!"

fEW HOURS LATER.

"School of New Hampshire was found brutally murdered and the only found was a pattern of what seems to be animal claws on the victims. one of the students, Drake( whatever i said his last name was) was also found but he was hanging by a bloody hoody with his body almost tore to shreds."

LOL THAT IS TERRIBLE.

what the hell is up with Nessie and ... well there is another question but i willnot ask because i feel it would give away too much.

you guys are damn smart and i dont have time for that.l ! we need stupid readers!

J/K .

I AM ALSO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT MY LAST CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY WAS FUCKED AND ALL ONE PARAGRAPH AGAIN AND PEOPLE WERE UPSET SO I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT DIDNT HAPPEN AGAIN SO I FIXED MY LAPTOP AND I ALSO HAVE INTERNET NOW SO !

THAT MEANS THERE SHOULD BE MORE UPDATES AS LONG AS I AM INSPIRED BY MY FANS TO WRITE.

God i am so tired. i was going to write my first time having sex but i will wait til next chapter because i have school tomorrow and i have worked all day today and i am about to die of exhaustion so laters.

PEACE OUT

Ladee out.


	31. Chapter 31

sorry for grammatical errors.

*Renesmee*

"I AM SO IN LOVE WITH THIS DRESS!"screamed Alice for the thousandth time.

I am out Prom dress shopping with Alice and she is crazy.

She has made me try on almost 45 dresses ( maybe a little overexageration) none of them being good enough!

The saddest thing was, i am not even the only person here! Mom and Rose were also with us.

Mom was of course on my side saying that we really shouldnt have to go to prom and Alice and Rose were demanding that I go, Alice wants mom to go to.

"Why cant i just wear that one dress, it fit the theme and you wanted me to buy it anyway?"

"That dress is too plain, I want your dress to pop, especially seeing as though you were nominated prom Queen!"

I sighed, the only reason i hadnt declined the nomination of prom queen was because Alice was so excited and i love my crazy aunty.

"The theme is weird. How do you even find a dress for that?" asked Rosalie.

"The theme is not weird. It represents the sunrise aka the beggining of our high school year and also sunset aka the end of our high school year. A short way of describing both sunrise and sunset is Twilight."

Our theme is, _In the Twilight. _

I agree with Rose, it was a little weird, but hey it was creative and i couldnt down that.

"The dress isnt plain it's just not your average prom dress" I told Alice.

"YOURE NOT WEARING IT" alice shouted in her litttle baby voice causing me to laugh.

"Okay pixie."

"Oh goodness, too much time with the pet."

I rolled my eyes at Rose, "You know that is your best friend."

She hissed at me causing me and mom to laugh.

We were all talking about the wedding.

"I want it on the cliffs, at La Push."

Ever since i was a child, i always thought about my wedding day being up there. My wedding day with Jacob.

Yes, when i was a child i thought about marrying Jacob. I dont think of it as weird, i never thought of him sexually i just knew that when two people love each other a lot they got married and i couldnt think of anyone that i would want to marry more than Jacob.

"I knew you were going to pick there. I am so happy, I havent been to La Push in so long" my mother said dreamily.

My mom used to tell me how she loved La Push, the smell of the beach, the breeze, the cliffs, everything.

She still came occasionally, even after she became a vampire. Due to Jake being the Alpha, her being his best friend, the Cullens being the Quiliete Allies and last and most importantly me being his imprint the cullens were always allowed on Quilete territory they just chose not to most of the time.

"Okay the cliffs, now what color do you want. I was thinking like an ocean or sky blue."

"Those are fine with me."

"Im doing your hair" Rose excitingly volunteered.

"Okay, now all we have to do is work on your guest list and finding you are dress."

"The wedding is like 4 months from now why are we all talking about it" I asked.

"Weddings take a lot of planning my dear" Alice said like a fairy godmother causing me and mom to laugh.

Everyone was silent as we went through more dresses then Alice broke the silence with words that i completed dreaded.

"So are you going to tell Jacob about what happened with Drake?"

If i had a drink i would have spit it out.

"What happened with Drake" sneered Rosalie.

She really disliked Drake and she my mom hated him.

"He kissed her but i personally think Renesmee handled it well. Well, kind of, you couldve blown our cover if the boy wasnt so naiive and gullible."

My face was flushed, how did Alice know?

I wasnt going to tell Jacob because to me it wasnt a big deal and knowing Jacob he would blow it out of porportion and i would have to stop him for commiting murder.

"How did you know?" I asked Alice.

"That boy kissed you!" my mom damn near screamed in anger.k

"Yes, but i handled it."

"I hoped you punched him"

"I pushed him into the lockers. It was pretty hard but it wasnt hard enough to break his spine... i dont think."

My mother smiled and then hugged me, "Thats my girl."

I laughed.

"Anyway, are you going to tell Jacob?" asked Alice.

i sighed, "I wasnt, in all honesty i was just going to ignore it but now that we have talked about the wedding i feel guilty. I dont want to start me and Jacob's life together with secrets not even a small one. So yeah, i guess i am going to tell him."

I really didnt want to but now i feel like i have to be honest with my Jacob, hopefully he wont overreact.

...

"We found the perfect dresses. Nessie's looks fantastic!"

"My nessie looks fantastic in everything Pixie" spoke Jacob.

He was holding me in his lap as Alice hung up the dress and all the various accesories, she was afraid i would do it wrong.

She loved the dress i got, it was dark sky blue to, of course, represent the dark sky during twilight.

"Yeah yeah, you stupid love birds. All we ever here is chirp chirp she's beautiful, chirp chirp he so amazing. Shutup" Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Awwww, alice, you know you are still my best friend" Jake said getting up and giving Alice a hug.

"Your like the third sister i didnt want."

Both me and Alice hit him.

"Whatever, you dummy." Alice walked out of the room after giving us both hugs.

As soon as Alice left i immediately felt the butterflies go off in my stomach.

It could have been for several reasons, hell it was probably for those several reasons.

One; it feels like forever since i have been alone with my Jacob, its only been about a day though, Two; the way he was staring at me always gave me goosebumps, the good kind Three...

The dreadful three.

I was afraid of how he may react to what i have to tell him about Drake.

"What are you looking at me like that for you weedo?"

"Weedo?"

"You are the combination of a weirdo and some one who is obviously smoking marijuana... Weedo!"

He smirked as i playfully scowled at him.

He jumped at me but my vampire skills automatically kicked in, and instinctivly , I found myself jumping backwards.

I stuck out my tongue at him and the next thing i knew i was running through the forest with a humogous brown wolf chasing me.

I was laughing and for the moment i was happy to let it all go and just run.

I jumped high into the tree and left my wolf down on the ground clawing the tree to get to.

I laughed, "Ha sucker."

He put on that smirk that looked so abnormal in his current form and as fast as i had ever seen, he jumped in the air in his wolf form but landed on the tree branch next to me in his human form.

I couldnt help but gawk... that was amazing!

He did it so gracefully, landing right on his feet, he shifted so fast that even i barely saw it. I didnt even know at what point of the jump he shifted, that is how fast it was! He didnt even stumble in the slightest as he stood on the branch.

Naked.

I smirked when i realized he was naked and not just naked but pretty darn happy with our chase.

I stood gracefully and i began to strip causing his eyes to grow dark.

First my shirt, then pants leaving me in nothing but my lacy black underwear which i soon took off as well.

According to the hardness of my nipples and the wetness quickly forming in between my legs, Jacob wasnt the only one happy about our game.

Without any hesitation jacob walked over and took me into his arms and held me there as we let every inch of the our bodies touch.

He kissed all over my face pecking my nose, my eyebrows, my jaw, my cheek, on the side of my lip and then fully on my lips sending us into a crazed make out session as we both stood gracefully naked on a branch.

The way we kissed, the way our lips moved, was so much more than magic. It was the kiss of souls reuniting a in mystically, passionate way that could only be described as 'undescribable'.

Without any warning, Jacob jumped off of the 20 foot branch down onto the ground with me in his arms. I didnt scream as we dropped to the ground. There was no fear and it had nothing to do with my vampire side.

I wasnt scared because i trusted Jake with my everything, my life belonged to him so it was his choice on what he would do with it.

As soon as we hit the ground Jacob went off running deeper into the forest until came to a stop.

We were in our meadow.

I smiled once i realized that, but i didnt have time to revel in its remarkable beauty because Jacob quickly plunged his lips at mine.

We kissed with a fire unbeknowst to others, we kissed with a passion that brung light to all the dark places.

We fell on the grass.

I let the grass caress my back just as Jacob caressed my breast.

"You know... I... have been working... on my vows" Jacob spoke in between the kisses he left blazing on my body. I didnt understand why everyone was already planning for the wedding when it was months away but i didnt care at this moment, i love to hear Jacob's voice.

I gasped and then spoke in a breathless voice, "Oh really?"

"Mmmmmm" he hummed against my stomach causing me to do some weird moan/ laugh thing.

"Let me hear it."

He smiled and looked into my eyes with his lips still on my stomach.

"I promise to love you always. I promise to be honest with you and always put you before anything and everything else..." I already had tears in my eyes.

I could Jacob was going to make me cry with joy, "I promise to always give you a white christmas whenever you jingle my bells."

I stopped listening.

Did he just...?

I looked at the smirk on his face and i knew he did.

I hit his chest and began to laugh, hard as hell.

"I promise to always catch you whenever you fall out of heaven. I promise you always be the only ten i see."

I was dying in laughter, hardly breathing.

"you... are so... lame" i said in between laughs.

"You love me that way."

I was still laughing as Jacob held me in his arms. I looked into the eyes of my beloved and couldnt help the passion that i could feel burning in my own eyes.

he is my sun, my universe and my soon to be husband.

The thought of me not trusting him or being honest with him only made me sad. Jacob is my everything, and with that being said he is more than deserving of my honesty and loyalty.

"Jacob... I have to tell you something."

He looked at me with a smile on his face, he squeezed me closer, "Yesssss...?"

I took in a deep breath

_please dont go crazy, please dont shift, please dont get arrested, please dont kill Drake!_

"Jacob... i... wha..." I couldnt speak the words.

It just wasnt leaving my mouth so i did something that was second nature to me.

I put my hands on his face and showed him exactly what happened.

His face was expressionless until the kiss came, where he slightly tensed up.

I had finished showing him what happened but i kept my hands on his face and tried to send him calm thoughts.

The thing that made me stop was that he looked extremely calm, there was no way that my powers made him this calm.

I took my hands off his face but he immediately put them back.

"I love you."

I was shocked stupid, "what? is that...all?" I asked.

"Of course."

I looked at him skeptically, "Okay..."

I just stared at him incredulously. WTF!

Out of nowhere Jacob began to chuckle causing my eyes to widen more.

What is going on!

"Renesmee, i already knew."

"WHAT! are you telling me i was worried you would be a murderer for nothing!"

" sort of" he shrugged.

He pulled me closer to him and before i could shout anymore than i was, he kissed me fully on the lips.

My eyes fluttered close and for the second i just let his sweet lips take me to the edge of the universe.

He unexpectadly pulled away leaving me to whimper in sadness.

"Renesmee, i am a wolf and a part of that package is i have heightened senses. I heard it all when it happened, but i trust you and i love you and it seemed that you handled it when you damn near broke his spine" he said the last part with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what, i dont even care, just kiss me."

he smiled and got up in his naked glory, "I kind of enjoyed the chase."

i smirked, "Oh did you?" Without staying to hear his response i got up and was off into the forest.

In less than five minutes we were on tht forest floor... as naked as the day we were born... making love.

...

MY GOD I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY :...(

I am so sorry you guys so much has happened.

One of the main reasons i havent updated is because i have been looking for a job... p.s i found on!

And second... welll..,..i hate this chapter.

I really dont like this chapter. This chapter was a filler, one that had to be dealt with and all my writers who read this story know that it is hard when you have writers block and you are trying to write a chapter you already know is going to be boring.

I promise i will not take as long for the next chapter, the next chapter is already planned and i am already working on it. LETS HOPE MY FUCKING COMPUTER DOESNT ACT LIKE A WHORE!

HEAR ME LAPTOP! ILL KILL YOU!

i hope you guys forgive me, i hope the next chapter wiill make up for it.

Lets just say... people will be getting slapped in the next chapter.

OH YES...

IF you guys want to see some of the pics, like the pics of the dresses, the pics of some of the characters including the renesmee i picked just review or pm me and i will gladly send you the links.

yah.

ladee out. paces.


	32. Chapter 32

LETS GO CHAPPIE!

*Renesmee*

"oh my goodness we are such vampires! how is it that we missed almost every other holiday but we are managing to get all dolled up for prom!" I asked as we sat in the living room.

I sat on Jacob's lap as we all were just watching tv when i realized that life has been a sort of blur.

I remember us celebrating Christmas, me and jake had sex, i remember us celebrating new years, sex and valentines day... sex.

But that is pretty much all that happened, that and i got a bunch of clothes, jewelry and books for christmas.

For some reason those holidays were a blur but Prom was on its way and i had never seen Alice running around so much. Maybe because she is looking for stuff for the wedding as well.

"We celebrated Christmas, and new years" spoke Alice.

"And valentines day" whispered Jacob softly in my ear.

I elbowed him in the stomach and it seems he didnt even feel it because he just wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"We have celebrated more events, it's just different because Alice didnt go all out like she usually does" said mom.

Alice pondered on it for a few seconds, "Hmmm guess we havent. Well, whatever because prom is going to be great!"

Alice began clapping her hands in her weird way causing us all to chuckle and Jazz to hold her with affection.

Prom was in a few days and everything seemed to be fine, the dresses were here, the shoes, the jewelry. I was still slightly depressed about going, i mean honestly i had no desire to go but Alice persuaded and Jacob was going to come with me so... i guess it couldnt be all that bad.

Jacob's phone began to ring so he got it out of his pocket.

He ignored the call but i guess he replied with a text.

"Who was that?" I asked with curiousity.

A small smile appeared on his face, "Dont worry about it."

I rolled my eyes, "I can worry if i feel."

"You can, but you wont."

"Oh?"

"is a letter."

"You suck"

"only on your br..."

My mom and dad hissed, really loud.

"Crazy, over protective blood suckers" Jacob mumbled.

I blushed but still managed to laugh.

I love my family. I just wish the rest of them were here.

As soon as i thought that, a scent hit my nose.

It was delectable, beautiful and it immediately made me look up.

No...

"I HAVE ARRIVED TO BRING LIGHT TO DARKNESS OF MY VAMPIRE FRIENDS!" he shouted.

I hopped up and ran to my best friend, "SETH!"

"NESSIEE!"

We were talking to each other but were doing nothing but saying how we missed each other, how i better be moving back as soon as school was over and on and on until i was interrupted.

Well not me but Seth, he was interrupted by a smack to the head.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU LEFT EMBRY TO CARRY MY DRESS!"

"VANNIE!"

"NESSIE!"

"JAKEY!"

"EMBRY!"

Me and Van looked up from our embrace to see both of our men in a passionate man hug.

"oh goodness look at the bromance" joked Seth.

"Dont be mad because you dont have a bro-friend" said Van while trying to be serious.

"I do, EDWARDY!"

My father looked up qith a small grin on his face, he got up and went to give Seth a hug.

"Oh that is beautiful. Bromance doubled."

I gasped, i remember that deep voice.

"WHAT THE HELL! IS THIS SOME TYPE OF FAMILY REUNION?" i yelled as i rushed over to hug Daniel.

"Kind of."

"LEAH!"

After i hugged Daniel i rushed to Leah.

"Hey monster" she said.

"Leah poo"

"Oh god dont call me that."

I smiled, almost all the people i love are here!

"only person missing is me!"

"REBECCA!" me and Jake yelled at the same time.

I went to hug Becky and once i was done she ran to her brother.

"OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? i didnt invite you, weirdo!"

"I know but Quil couldnt make, Claire has mono. Besides, dont you want to see your favorite sister?"

"I dont mind seeing you it's..."

"JACOB!" Paul screamed and rushed to hug Jacob who looked hilariously irritated.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" I decided to ask.

"your alpha man called us and told us you wanted us here for prom" said Van as she put her arm around my neck.

I looked up to see Jacob with a smirk on his face and without thought i ran to him and pulled him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Dont just thank me, Edward booked the tickets, Alice picked out the stuff for prom and Bells was just a lazy ass shield. Everyone else was in on it too."

Mom rolled her eyes causing me to chuckle. I got up and went to hug my family.

"Dont forget Carlisle who got us our sweet prom transportation" said Seth and then he ran over and hugged Carlisle hard causing carlisle to laugh.

"Yeah, well it was just a little thing to make my onliest grandaughter happy for her prom."

"You are so spoiled" whispered Van.

It was funny because i am sure she knew that even though she whispered everyone could hear her.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, Lavanna lets go upstairs and see your dress on you!" squealed Alice dragging Van reluctantly.

"Leah, arent you coming to prom?" i asked.

"She is way too old to go to prom" Seth said recieving a smack to the back of the head.

"No, i am not the prom type and the youngest i could probably pass for is 20 maybe 19. Id rather just stay here and help you prepare."

"Okay." I must say i was slightly saddened.

When i was born, Leah was skeptical of me and well all other vampires. She disliked me to a certain degree, especially seeing as her and my mom were not very fond of each other. She didnt like how my mom treated Jacob, which me being his imprint i kind of agree, but hey i guess it was the me in her. Anyway, her and my mom tolerated each other, had a mutual respect but were never really friends. I guess though over time of me continuously being with the pack we grew on each other.

The thing that really made us closer though was when i was 11 and i was looking for Jacob, he was patrolling and i felt like i could easily find him so i went out to scout him.

I went way off into the woods, it wasnt that i was lost, i was just scared because it was kind of dark even to my eyes.

I kept walking and walking when i got so frusturated i just fell on the floor and began to sob, now that i am older i see how stupid i was, i could have been hurt.

As i sobbed on the floor, Leah's gray wolf came up to me and saw my tears. She mustve alerted Jacob that i was out alone, i guess he was far off because it took him a while to get there.

While waiting Leah laid by me in her fury body awkwardly but protectively, apparently that night there had been scents of unknown vampires.

She sat by me and eventually i unknowingly stroked her fur and she let me. That started our bound.

"Dont worry, ill help you get ready. It probably wont be necessary though with your fashion designer aunt."

"No, i want your help too" i said with a smile causing her to smile.

...

We all just conversed and had fun and me and Jacob went to school and so did Seth, Embry and Lavanna. They signed in as visitors that were shadowing.

It was so fun to Van, seth and Embry at school with me. The only bad part was Evelyn continously hit on Seth.

I mean it isnt any of my business but he is my best friend and i know he wouldnt fall for a girl like her.

She was flirting with Seth, but i must say that there was something different about her, something was off.

She seemed depressed and i couldnt help but feel pity for her.

Speaking of Evelyn, i hadnt spoken to Drake since the whole episode and i had no problem in keeping it that way if we were being honest.

I mean he is my friend and i would like to resolve the issue but its not my top priority, besides i think he needs some private time to sort out his issues.

"Hey baby" Lavanna said as she walked up to me.

"Hey love" I laughed, we were acting as if we havent seen each other when in reality since she was shadowing we spent every class together.

"You want your french fries, i will totally murder those bitches if you don't"

"You can have them" I said as we sat down at the table.

Lavanna was killing everyone's fries and the only people who refused were Embry, saying it was bad for her health, and Jacob, saying that he was a growing boy and needed the protein.

Seth tried to refuse but got a smack to the face, they had your average brother/ sister relationship.

Embry kept looking at her with care and concern, probably over the fries.

Our wolves are so over protective.

"Lavanna, do you really have to go back?" asked Hershel as he put his arms around Jasia.

"Yeah, i dont like this school anymore, not compared to the shcool on the rez, but i do miss you guys."

"It kind of doesnt matter though, seeing as this is the last year. What school are you guys going to?" asked Jasia.

"Me and Van are going to Seattle U."

"Yeah" said Lavanna.

She looked like she was thinking about something, was she rethinking the decision?

I mean it wouldnt be that bad, we would still live close to each other, but i really wanted her to come to college with me.

I was too busy thinking to hear what everyone else was saying but i guess i would find out later when graduation comes.

/

"omg, tomorrow's prom" said Van.

"Yeah. Ummm, van, remember earlier when Jasia asked what college we were going to? You seemed... aphrehensive, is there a problem? You know you can trust me, i wont be mad, i mean we will still live close to each other. You are my best girl friend and i love you, so dont worry if you cant come, its just..."

"Im pregnant" she said interupting me.

I was silent. What was there to say?

My 18 year old friend was pregnant.

"Im sorry i didnt tell you it was just so hard, i didnt want you to think i was a slut, my parents were so upset and i guess i let their reaction get to me and..."

I broke her off with a hug. We held each other for a long time until i heard a sob leave her mouth.

I pulled away, "Lavanna, are you happy?"

I already knew the answer, I am a imprint. I know for a fact that if i could get pregnant and Jacob was the one to do it, i would be way to overjoyed to think.

"I am. Im just scared, what if im not a good mother?" she asked.

"Of course youll be a good mother. Youre you."

"You sound like Emrby now. He was so happy when i told him. I made a stupid mistake when i told my parents, they freaked and told me i was messing up my life and that i was a whore, getting pregnant so young. Emrby ended up taking my phone calling them and cussing them out" she said the last part laughing lightly.

I could see Embry doing that.

I smiled, "As long as your happy, I am fine with you being pregnant. And you will be a great mom, i can tell."

"Thank you Nessie. Your the best friend in the world."

"You too."

...

I didnt want to end this this way, i really didnt know how to end it but i couldnt go on because i want Prom to be its seperate chapter. Depending on how long it is i may just make it two chapters.

ANYWAY

HI GUYS! I AM LOVING YOU GUYS AND YOUR LOVING WAY OF LOVEY LOVINESS!

lol.

I have been getting emails telling me that i have people favoriting me as a authour and favoriting the story!

I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT! its so flattering! I love you guys, i hope you guys review though so i can hear, well read, your thoughts.

i love you guys and i kind of miscalculated, this was not the super chapter, but it was better thant the last in my opinion.

VANNIE IS PREGGERS, AND THE GANG IS IN NEW HAMPSHIRE AND THEY ARE GOING TO PROM!

We still havent found out if ladee nessie is preggers along with her friend!

hmmmmmm... stroke my long woman beard.

review babies, next chappie will be up soon.

that goes for wmic too.

*hop on my broom*

skiddly diddly doo, ive got to goo!

*flies off*

peace.


	33. Chapter 33

ANON DARLING YOU ARE SO SMART I WAS WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO NOTICE!

notice what? you may ask... well...

This place is bout to BLOWWWWWW!

*Renesmee*

"I dont know why your'e all up in your butt about it. The dress is fine. Its not like you have time to go out and get a new one anyway , its tonight. Uhhh i still dont want to go. I may see those losers. The bimbo club."

"Van stop being a donkey"

"A donkey? Since when do you speak like this? Using such vile language."

"Since you became my best friend."

"Of course i have to be the one blamed."

We sat in my bedroom and looked over our dresses.

Mines was long and sort of puffy i guess is the word. It's a dark blue and is suppose to represent the whole sky during late twilight. Lavanna's is long and reminds me of a sundress, funny because it is actually black and yellow, representing the sun light during early twilight.

Its weird because her hair was slightly red due to her dye but the yellow of the dress didnt clash, in fact she looked beautiful.

After we looked at our dresses we just kind of laid there and awaited when Jacob would call us downstairs to get our breakfast.

Ham and cheese biscuit, mine with a dash of blood.

I was still feeling funny, especially today.

I dont know, i feel like maybe its just nerves but why would i be nervous about going to prom?

I felt like today was weird, I felt worried but worst of all i also felt sick.

I was feeling that heat again but it was just mild not like how i was that night, or at least thats what i kept using as an excuse not to talk to Jacob or even Carlisle.

Its not that bad.

Sigh.

"Whats wrong, your quiet?" asked Lavanna.

"Not all of us can be as crazy as you."

"Yeah, kind of realized that."

We stayed in silence for a bit longer until Lavanna sat up and pulled a necklace from under her shirt.

I looked at it and saw that it had two rings on them.

Wedding rings.

"You and Embry eloped" i said not asked. It was very obvious what happened.

"Yeah, i didnt want to be like my mom."

"What? Have a child out of wedlock?"

"That and be fat in my wedding dress."

I giggled and so did she before she continued on.

"I always dreamed of my wedding. I may be different but thats just something i have always dreamed of. I wanted it to be huge, enormous, gigantic and the talk of the town. I wanted to marry a prince and have this amazing bash of a wedding to make it simple. I got the prince part so the only other thing i wanted was a perfect wedding but then i got pregnant. That kind of messed things up."

She looked... i dont know how to describe it.

It wasnt exactly sad, it looked kind of scared.

" Dont get me wrong, i am happy about being pregnant and all but... I dont know. I just couldnt go through with a wedding, im afraid of giving birth there and looking stupid and..."

"Stop." I cut her off, she sounded stupid now.

"look, you are beautiful no matter how pregnant you are. Besides, being pregnant means youre supposed to get big. I dont know why you are so insecure Lavanna but Embry loves you, we love you and if you want a big wedding i am sure that Alice will blow a gasket and be the first vampire to have a heart attack just to give it to you. Also, you already have that pregnancy glow."

She smiled and i think for the first time ever she blushed for someone other than Embry.

She hugged me tight and we went over how she pictured her wedding compared to how Alice says mines is going to be.

The peace of just us two didnt last long before the family got back from their morning hunt and Jacob called us down for breakfast.

I am pretty sure he heard our conversation due to his senses.

But then again maybe he didnt I mean my room has really thick walls and Esme calls them sound proof, she could be just kidding though.

"Finally, breakfast!" yelled Lavanna as she ran downstairs straight to the table.

Bye the time i got downstairs, going human walking speed, Van was taking her second huge bite of the sandwich.

I smiled and lightly sighed.

I wonder how it must feel to be pregnant.

To go through moodswings and vomit and have cravings and eat up a whole house.

Wow, that doesnt sound good at all.

Even though the side effects didnt sound attracting at all i couldnt help but think about the bundle of life and joy Van is being granted.

She is so lucky.

I walked down and went to my sandwich already being able to smell the cooked blood, probably cooked into the ham.

Thats awesome.

We sat down and i attempted to concentrate on my sandwich but i couldnt focus on anything else but what me and Jacob's child would look like if we had one.

I kept coming up with all these different visions, all so different, all so beautiful.

All so tempting.

I sighed again, i shouldnt be like this.

I thought i accepted this, the fact that i couldnt have a child.

Well, i guess i could, maybe, possibly...

BUT the possibility was slim and the possibilty of it serviving was even worse.

Living my whole existence without a child would be do- able, I could live without a child.

Now, living my life knowing that i almost had a child but it died due to my strange body.

That would...

I cant even explain the pain i would feel, i already have pain and its not even real yet.

I shivered slightly at the thought but went back to eating my biscuit.

Once we finished Me and Jacob went in my BMW while Van and Embry and Seth drove in Jake's Mustang.

Rebecca, Leah, Alice, Rose and their significant others stayed home.

The girls were turning my room into a dressing room for me and Van so when we came home we'd be ready to get pampered and poshed up for Prom.

Or at least that was their excuse.

We were driving off to school and Jacob was hoping up and down in his seat by the time we got there.

Not for prom no, but for the rides we'd be sporting for prom.

Apparently Carlisle rented us surprise rides for the prom and Jacob and Seth couldnt contain their excitement.

"I hope its that new camero! I would die!" said Seth making us all laugh at how girly he sounded.

Me and Lavanna headed to art and we headed to a canvas.

"Sigh good times. This is where i opened up to you, I still remember your wolf painting" Lavanna spoke as she grabbed a brush.

"Yeah, that day is still fresh in my mind too."

I grabbed a brush and me and Van chatted about how fast time seemed to go by.

It seemed as though school just started and yet it was already over.

I finally looked up to see exactly what this mess of paints created.

I looked up and there was a bunch of colors, just as expected.

I was about to pick it up and put it with my other works when something about the painting jumped up at me.

I looked up at the picture and i finally realized what it was about the picture that made it interesting and i knew i had to keep it.

The green eyes.

There was a set of dark green eyes, so dark that if i wasnt half vampire i would probably mistake them for being brown.

They were beautiful and i almost cried.

All of a sudden the heat came back and my side began to hurt pretty bad.

My breath quickened and Lavanna noticed.

"Hey you okay?"

I nodded, "Ummm, yeah i just need some water. "

I walked out of the room and i could hear Lavanna explain to the teacher before she walked out behind me.

I got some water and i honestly must say that i felt better.

Lavanna rubbed my back and i got my breathing back under control.

I stopped drinking the water and turned around to hug Lavanna.

"Thanks. I dont know what happened but i think i'm sick."

"Why dont you go talk to Carlisle?"

"Because i have a feeling that its just the last stages of my development and its changing my human side."

"So will you become like full vampire?" she whispered even though there was no one in the hallway.

"No, its just like, i guess the part in my human side that tells me to grow and change and develop just... freezes i guess."

I couldnt really explain it. From what i remember of what Carlisle told me, basically my vampire side sort of tells my human side not to develop anymore but my human side might protest but eventually my vampire side will win over which will freeze my body in its current stage.

Weird and complicated stuff.

"Well, i hope youll be okay. I dont want to have to deal with your changes and my pregnancy problems. My moodswingy ass been din hit you" Lavanna said moving her head and trying to sound ghetto.

It was funny because she did it well but it didnt fit her looks and i did what people do when they find something funny.

I laughed.

"I love you Van."

"I know you do."

Me and Van were walking back to class when i smelt the girls strong fruity perfume.

Evelyn.

She was walking down the hall with a blank expression on her face.

She was headed straight our way but unexpectedly she didnt say anything to us, she just kept watching.

I shrugged it off and me and Van continued walking.

I got to the class and thats when i realized that maybe Evelyn heard about Van's situation.

I hope not, she doesnt need anymore pressure and if she didnt go around announcing then i guess that meant she didnt want everyone to know.

I hope Evelyn doesnt go off and make any drama.

...

The day went by pretty fast, again unexpectedly, Evelyn didnt stay anything she just stared at our table.

I dont know if anyone else noticed but i sure did, i just chose to ignore it.

I was dreading the moment we arrived at the house.

I knew what awaited in that house and i really didnt want to go through all that.

"Come on, you might as well get it over with" Seth said as he chuckled at me and Van's expression.

Van smacked him in the back of the head, "Shutup! you have to go through this too!"

Seth actually looked like he was thinking about it then he realized that he was going to prom too so he has to go through the torture as well.

"OH NO!"

He began running in a circle like the dog he is.

He is so cute and silly.

We were all hesitating at the door and we were all about to turn around and drive around for a bit longer when, in vampire speed, we were all pulled into the house and rushed to our designated design areas.

"Alice please dont go too far. I just want to put on my dress and straighten my hair."

"Renesmee, you are beautiful, unhumanly beautiful but its been a while since ive gotten to do this so please just humour me. I promise you will look even more beautiful than you are already are."

I looked at my aunt and she looked like she really wanted to do this.

I could'nt deny her so i just sighed and nodded my head and for the next few hours we were all primped and pampered.

Damn my love for my family.

... few hours later...

"I DONT HAVE THAT MUCH HAIR ON MY BODY WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED TO WAX?" i yelled at Alice.

"YOUR LEGS, ARMS, EYEBROWS, STUFF!"

"NO!"

"FINE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE IT IS ALMOST TIME TO GO AND YOU NEED TO PUT ON YOUR DRESS!"

"WHY ARE WE STILL SCREAMING!"

"SHRUG!"

We laughed after that and Alice put a silk blue scarf around my eyes and im pretty sure she put a scarf around Lavanna's as well before they stood us up and put our dresses on us.

"OOOHHHH! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! BOTH OF YOU!" yelped Alice.

"They do look gorgeous" spoke Rosalie. I could hear the pride in her voice.

Oh how she loves beauty.

Alice began to clap, "Okay, time to look for yourselves while we go put on our dresses!"

I untied the scarf and as soon as it dropped the mirror in front of me was feeled with an angel.

She looked so beautiful, celestial, angelic. Her pale skin with a faint blush, slight eyeliner around her big brown eyes. Her brown- chestnut hair showing so many different shades of brown and reds put in a fish tail ponytail that was somehow still curly. Her bang twisted to the side. Her pale skin sparkling even without the light.

She is beautiful.

She is me.

I almost cried when i saw myself. I was never the type to be conceited or cocky although i have always known myself to be beautiful, ive never seen myself look this beautiful.

"Oh my god, Nessie" Lavanna was looking at me and shedding a few tears.

"Your beautiful" she said as she hugged me.

I smiled and looked at her when she pulled away.

She was amazingly beautiful, she had unhumanly beauty, you'd think she was a vampire if she was only paler.

Her dress fit her just right and hug perfectly, she looked modely perfect.

Her red hair was beautiful and was super shiny and looked so healthy. Her makeup was similar to mine but she had red lipgloss and i had clear lipgloss and she had a little mascara on her eyelashes.

"Me? Embry is going to jump your bones."

She laughed, "I think we've done enough of that."

We smiled and just sat admiring each other and putting on our last minute accesories when Rose, Alice and my mom walked out of my bathroom.

They looked so... amazing.

"Oh my god! This is so not far, you guys shouldnt be allowed to be this beautiful!" said Lavanna causing them all to smile.

Alice was wearing a pink dress with a few flowers on it, her hair black and in it's regular spunkiness.

Rose wore a royal purple strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline and charmeuse corset. It fit her so well and clung in all the right places. The color really brought out her blonde hair and golden eyes and it looked beautiful with her pale skin.

My mom was wearing a simple dark red dress. Her dress had shoulder straps and around the waist area was a ribbon the same color as the dress.

It was totally my mother's style, if she liked dresses. It fit her nicely and my father would be proud. Her golden eyes and dark hair made the dress look even more beautiful and i was proud to be the daughter of such beauty.

"You guys do look beautiful" i said to my model family.

"Okay, i would love to sit here and be called beautiful but we really should be heading out and Esme should be ready with the boys by now" said Rosalie.

I nodded and began heading down the steps.

Oh goodness, my heart felt like it was about to beat out of it's chest.

I wonder how beautiful he's going to look, i wonder what he is wearing, i wonder if he got me a corsage or a pin.

wow, i guess that's the 6 year old clashing with the 17 year old.

We all walked down the steps and all the boys were already down there.

I was in the back of the group so i couldnt see Jacob right away but i could feel him and smell him and i almost fainted from joy and love.

After all the girls were out of the way and to their signigicant others i looked around for Jacob and as soon as i saw him i froze.

Oh goodness.

He was so beautiful.

His suit was all black but his shirt was the same blue as my dress. His Ralph Lauren italian leather shoes were all black and shiny. They looked very expensive.

"I- I - I" he wasnt making any words and it was adorable. I decided to tease my fiance and i tilted my head slightly to the side, batted my eyelashes and moved my left hand so he would get a glimpse of the engangement ring i was wearing.

His mom's.

"I-I-I love you too and you also look amazing."

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

My hormones turned on fire as i kissed him back with a passion that still with its intensity couldnt describe my undying love for him.

"Wow, Ness. You look..." I pulled out of the kiss when i could no longer breath to see that it was Seth who had interrupted.

I looked up at him and smiled and gave him a hug before going back to Jacob.

"You look blank too."

We laughed and then he had a slight blush on his face that made me smile. Oh, Seth is so adorable.

"Okay, time to go. IM READY TO SEE THE CARS!" Jacob yelled with his arm around my waist as him, seth and Rose pushed themselves through the door.

Jacob ran outside and i almost fell out in laughter from the way he stared at the cars.

I will admit they were beautiful.

They were five different cars, all luxury but all varying in their own way.

Jacob looked like he was about to cry and he was so silent it was scary, until his eyes met a car and they got really big.

"no way. NO WAY!"

He ran to the beautiful car and began to circle it making everyone look at him and his weirdness.

"Carlisle..." his voice cracked.

Carlisle walked up to Jacob who was still staring at the car.

"Yes Jacob?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Is this... a Zenvo ST1?"

It was so funny how he sounded, as if he didnt want to believe that the car was a zenvo st1.

"Yes it is Jacob."

"The one that is worth... 1.8 million dollars?"

"Yes Jacob."

Everyone was silent and i was awaiting Jacob's reaction.

So fast that i barely saw it, Jacob jumped at Carlisle and hugged him so tight that if he wasnt a vampire he might have thrown up.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST TYPE OF PERSON!"

He ran to the car and was trying to open it when he realized he didnt have the keys. He ran back to Carlisle and was jumping up and down like a child causing me to smile.

I love him so much.

Carlisle gave him the keys and i thought he was going to get in but before he did he hugged the car and then started like... moving?

"Jacob..." i spoke, "are you ummm... dry humping the car?"

He looked up at me, "No. That'd be silly. I'm making love to this car."

I laughed and then i could hear him speaking.

"The zenvo st1 is a danish car with steel space frame along with carbon fiber. It has a 7.0 liter V8 engine that performs 1104 bhp. With 6 speed manual transmission it can propel 0-60 in 3 seconds with a maximum speed of 233 mph. There are only 15 models for production. The zenvo ST1 is... is... beautiful."

Everyone was staring at Jacob. He sounded like a promoter and it was so cute... yet weird.

I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Jacob, i understand the car is beautiful but we actually have someplace to go and we are extending the fashionably late time."

He looked at me and he just stared for a few minutes as if he was coming out of some type of trance.

He nodded his head slowly and he got in the car and sighed a happy sigh.

I shook my head and got in the car.

He was kissing the steering wheel.

"JACOB!" He looked up at me and was just cheesing.

"jacob, if you leave me for this car i promise i will chop off your testicles and run over them with it."

he looked at me and smiled, "That would be the best way to watch your testicles die. Getting ran over by a women you love in the car you love."

I rolled my eyes.

I will admit though, we had some awesome cars.

Embry, Seth and Lavanna rode in Maybach 62S Landaulet

Rose and Emmett rode in an Aston Martin one -77

Alice and Jazz in a Ferrari 458 and Mom and Dad in a Lamborghini Gallardo.

Beautiful cars.

As soon as we pulled off going at 60 miles per hour Jacob screamed in delight "3 SECONDS! 3 SECONDS!"

I laughed as we drove to the prom , maybe it wont be as bad as i thought.

/

Great! i am such an idiot! I WANT THIS CHAPTER TO BE LONGER TO INCLUDE THE PROM PART BUT BUT BUT! MY ASS HURTS FROM SITTING ON THIS CHAIR SO LONG!

The prom chapter, i think is going to be short.

Please you guys give me some inspiration through your reviews or whatever because i have been really depressed about writing lately.

See, i feel like i am a bad author. I was reading this story and the authour at the end talked about how he feels like he and his chatacters are different people. Like his chapters suprise him because his characters have a mind of their own.

I love his stories, they are like the best to me.

The thing is, i dont know if i write like that.

I mean i plan my chapters and i sort of plan my characters words but when i write sometimes the chapters dont turn out as planned. Sometimes the characters say things i wasnt expecting so i guess they are seperate but... i dont know.

I just feel sad about writing. Then on top of that i feel like my chapters are rushed. I feel like...

cry.

i guess im just going through that author stage.

Make me happy.

Anyway as i said in the beggining anon is the awesome reviewer of this chapter.

CONGRATS ANON!

what she reviewed about, she was wondering about what happened to renesmee's heat problem that one night.

DONT WORRY I HAVENT FORGOT ABOUT THAT! lets just say that the heat comes and goes for a reason. youll find out later on when she stops being stupid and goes and talks to someone about it.

It's just like that.

Lol.

so, what do you think is going to happen at the prom? what is up with Nessie? why did those green eyes come back? why before was there three and now there is only one color that showed up? What is up with Evelyn? Where is Drake?

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

lol, go be a sexy ass unimonkey (like myself) and review.

REVIEW DAMMIT OR I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT! I WILL GO STRAIGHT LEIGHTON MEESTER ROOMATE ON YOUR ASS!

oh i almost forgot, if you want to see the dresses pm or review and let me know and i will find a way to get it to you because for some reason it isnt let me show you the sights on here.

So yeah, you wanna see the dresses and maybe the cars let me know and i will send it to you.

Ladee out.


	34. Chapter 34

hey my lovelies i am sorry this is taking so long and was not edited but i have been babysitting and cleaning up my house.

anyway i am not going to hold you guys up

Story time! SET UP FOR A VERY INTERESTING CHAPTER!

*Renesmee*

"Oh my god, look at that car!"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Obviously they didnt get the memo! Prom means limos not super expensive sports cars."

"I think i have a feeling who it is."

I smiled at that last comment. It's weird, me and my family barely talk to anyone and yet we are so noticed by everyone.

But it is understandable, 5 million dollars worth of cars pull up at a school.

We went past the students that were standing outside, most of them starting of them pointing and gasping.

We parked our cars in the normal spaces and the rest of my family got out of their rides while me and Jacob just sat in the car.

Jacob seemed so reluctant to leave the car, it was pitiful and yet hilarious.

"Can't we just skip out on prom and just drive around in nice clothes?" he pleaded.

"No, you dragged me to go and have me go through all this b-s so we are going to prom. Now get up."

He whimpered a little bit before sighing and leaning over to give me a kiss. I kissed him back with a passion that held so much love it looked like we were both going to explode.

We pulled back but it was too late i was already too far gone. There was a lust burning deep in my stomach and needed him more than i've ever needed anything.

I could feel it, this need was like scorching hot and now even i didnt want to go to prom.

I leant over the seat of the car and whispered in his ear, "After we dance for an hour or two, we are going home and we are making love all night."

I left no room for argument but Jacob smiled and replied anyway, "Yes mommy but dont you think that's a bit cliche. Having sex on prom night."

I smiled, "Of course, but i have the right to be a little cliche when i am a half vampire hybrid who is in love with her shapeshifting wolf fiance."

He pecked my lips and smiled, me smiling right back.

He took the keys out of the car and held them in his hands close to his heart before getting out of the car to come to my side.

He opened the door for me and held his hand out for me to take.

I grabbed onto it with a smile and exited the car like a princess.

He shut the door and as soon as he did i stood up on my four inch silver heels and pecked his lips.

We both turned around and eyes were already on us. I was not really surprised, we were the last ones to get out of our expensive, rare car and then to pop out looking, well, unhumanly beautiful we would draw attention.

I dont know if Jacob noticed the attention we recieved but if he did he sure acting oblivious as he took my hand and walked me to the entrance.

Everyone stared but we were so stuck in our own little world of love, mines love and lust, too care.

I kept sending Jacob all my thoughts of what we would do later and all my expressive ways of showing how much i love him. I could tell it was getting to him because it looked as if he was trying to stop himself from showing in his pants.

Thats hilarious.

I kept messing with Jacob and the only thing that stopped me from making him take me to the bathroom and being all cliche sex with me was Lavanna who ran up and hugged me.

"Were at prom!" she yelled and wrapped her arm around mine.

I chuckled, "Arent you the one who said you didnt like proms and that you hated most of the people here?"

"Yes, but now i can make them jealous. YEAH!"

I laughed as me, jake, embry, van and Seth walked in together.

Seth was quiet but i am pretty sure it was due to him looking around for his date.

He had asked a cute little shy girl to go with him to prom and of course she said yes. I think they make an okay couple but Seth doesnt seemed to thrilled.

I couldnt help but sigh, i wish i could assure him that he would be happy and that he does have a mate.

Usually i tell the wolves when they are going through problems like Seth's not to worry, because if they get a mate good and if they dont they should just try to be happy. The difference is, i KNOW seth has a mate out there.

I know he does, he has too.

I sighed and put on a happy face and walked inside.

We were walking in the halls and on our way to the cafeteria that had been totally redone.

We walked towards the cafeteria and the first thing i heard was the music, loud and blasted. As we got closer i saw lights, night like club lights, but they were soft purples and oranges and blues. It honestly looked like the sky during twilight.

Then we got to the cafeteria and i was amazed at how much it changed.

There were tables set out and they plastic cover over them were all pictures of different twilights. Some with more purple, some with more blue. They were all beauiful.

Then there was the stage where the dj stood and it was surronded by different oranges and pinks.

They were fairy lights everywhere with the same colors and some of the lights that were just plain white made it look like the sky with some stars.

They have overdone themselves.

It was beautiful.

"Miss, would you like your picture taken?" asked a tall bald man with gray pants and a black shirt.

I nodded my head and smiled up at Jacob who smiled back at me.

Me and Jake went over to the setting display and stood.

"Would you like a dark twilight setting or a morning setting?"

"Night" I replied and with a push of a button the night scroll came down . Nice technology.

We stood, me in Jacob's arms and his face almost completely burried in my neck, i could feel him breathing in my scent. It was very intimate.

I took a few pictures with Jacob and then some with Van and then a few with Seth and Embry.

Then the couples, van and embry, seth and his date, Kristin, took pictures.

"GROUP PICTURE!" yelled van and we all hoped in.

I was hugged up to Seth and Jacob and i felt all warm and happy.

I felt complete.

My favorite people surrounding me.

"One the count of three scream and yell "Twilight!"" said the photographer.

We all smiled and nodded in agreement to his plan.

"1,2,3!"

"TWILIGHT!" we yelled.

"These will be great! here is your ticket. You should be getting them from your school office in a few days" spoke the photographer.

We all smiled and said our 'thank you's' before going completely in to the cafeteria and heading towards the dance floor.

_"Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like i'm a domino!"_

"Oh my god! this is my song!" yelled Lavanna and she grabbed as many of us as she could including me, jake and seth with embry following us. She pulled us and she began dancing and i looked at her and began laughing.

She grabbed my hands and began to move but i was acting all stiff.

"Come on Renesmee!" she yelled and then brought her words down to a whisper, "just because you're a vampire doesnt mean you can't dance."

I chuckled at that.

"Yeah, Renesmee is one of the best dancers i have ever seen" spoke Seth.

I smiled and sighed and let Lavanna move me until i got into my own rythm.

My hips began moving to the rythm and i started feeling the life of the music. The songs changed and my body would always change according to the song.

We had been dancing for about and hour and a half when i saw two people i didnt really want to see right now.

Drake and Evelyn.

They werent together at the prom, in fact they looked as if they both came alone, but they kept looking at each other.

What's up with them?

As soon as i thought that Drake looked at me with soft, apologetic eyes and Evelyn was glaring at me.

Well, not really me, but our whole group.

I was steady trying to analyze her expression when i smelt his scent before he tapped my shoulder.

"Renesmee..." he said in a soft voice.

Jake was right behind me and before i could stop him he let out a feral, inhuman growl.

Fortunatley it was drowned out by the music.

"Yes, Drake" i said turning around.

Me and him needed to talk anyway. I felt no fear nor nervousness being around him but i was slightly irritated. He could have come to school and we could have talked a long time ago but he was being childish and ignoring me.

Now he comes and interrupts my good time.

"Can i speak to you... in private?"

"The last time we spoke in private i had to slam your body into a locker. Are you sure you want to talk to me in private?" i said raising my eyebrow.

He smiled, and i guess his smile felt contagious to me because i smirked back.

He couldnt help himself, he was just a confused human boy.

"Yes, i'm sure. I promise, i'm not going to do anything like that again."

I looked behind me because i could feel the anger rolling off of Jacob. I leaned up and kissed the side of his lip and touched his face delicately.

_i will be right back. i promise. I will see what is up with him, i cant take care of this. please? _

he sighed and nodded.

_Good, now go get your fat ass some food because once we are done with this dancing stuff, i am taking you home and we are going to scar my family for all their eternal lives. _

he laughed and rolled his eyes.

I walked out into the hallway with Drake following.

Once we got out there i stopped and turned to look at him, awaiting his reason for needing to see me.

He looked nervous and touched the back of his head, continously shifting on his feet.

It was very annoying to some with heigtened senses and slight paranoia issues such as myself.

"Yes, Drake?" i said annoyed.

"Ummm yeah, look, i'm sorry. For kissing you i mean. It's just, i've been going through some stuff. I mean, it's just your so great, and i just feel that your special an think i may have mistaked that for me loving you. I mean i do love you but, you cant love two people and i think the other person, i think, i think i love her more. I mean, i hate her but i i have a connection with her."

I just stood their wondering why he was telling me this.

"I know your wondering why i'm telling you this..."

mind reader.

"i just figured i should apologize because i really do care about you and i hope we can be, i guess friends?"

i smiled at his weird human ways.

"Of course we can be friends" i said and hugged him but then pulled away.

"If you ever kiss me again i will kill you" i said very seriously causing him to nervously laugh but hug me again.

We pulled apart and began to walk back into the ballroom. As soon as we walked i let my senses take over and searched for Jacob.

I found him immediately but before i could walk to him i saw Lavanna and Embry hugged up dancing to some song.

_"oh you got a fire and it's burning in the rain... thought that it went out but it's burining all the same... and you dont look back, not for anything cause you love someone you love them all the same said you love someone you love them all the same."  
><em>

it was a beautiful song and they seemed to enjoy it which caused me to smile.

I was about to walk towards where i saw Jacob before but now his scent was blowing in my nostrils and i knew that he was right behind me.

I smiled and turned around only to be pulled into his embrace and kissed passionately.

We were entangled in each other, pulling as much love as we could get from each other's lips until we could satisfy a need that was unattainablyunsatisfiable.

I was lost in a world only accessable to Jacob and i had never felt so real, so myself, so completely blissful.

When we finally could no longer breath we pulled away but i went straight for Jacob's neck sucking and biting and marking what was mine.

I am usually not the possesive type but i felt this need to be with jacob again and again and again.

It felt just like the night when i had that unbearable heat.

I pulled back.

What if there is something wrong with me? I mean, this is, well seems to be a pattern.

I was hot earlier just like last time and now i am horny as hell just like last time.

Maybe i should study myself, use the scientific knowledge Carlisle taught me.

Because something tellls me this is not just an occurence.

Jacob looked at me with concern, probably sensing the tension i was hoping to hide. I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly before pulling away and resting my head on his shoulder.

I am so glad i had on heels or i would have to stand on my tippy toes just to reach his shoulder.

We just rested against each other, lost in a world all our own, more than likely not even dancing to the music everyone else heard but only to the natural beat of our hearts.

No words needed to be said , we knew that we were unreasonably in love and nothing would or even could tear us apart.

I opened my eyes to stare into Jacob's only to see that his eyes were closed too. I smiled at that and just chose to look around.

I saw my parents dancing slowly, holding on to each other with love only two vampires can share.

I looked and saw my aunts and uncles. Jasper holding Alice so protectively as if she was his entire world, and of course she is.

Rosalie and Emmett... well holding each other like adults ready to leave and show their love.

Then i looked for my friend... Seth.

I looked and saw that he was dancing with his date, he didnt look completley happy but he looked as if he was sort of enjoying himself.

Maybe, ill go dance with him later, i hate to see seth look so... not himself.

I pulled my eyes to were Van and Embry were only to be shocked by the fact that Evelyn was now in front of them looking like a bitch, Van looking pissed but also nervous and Embry looking... well, like a protective wolf.

I tuned in my ears so i could hear over the music what was being said.

"Listen, i know your secret and i am going to get straight to the point by saying that if you want me to keep it you're going to have to do something for me."

Embry growled.

"She doesnt have to do a damn thing for you!"

"Embry, please calm down. I can handle this."

Lavanna spoke with such confidence and poise that even i trusted her which was the only reason i didnt walk over immediatley.

"Listen, EVILyn, i have nothing to be ashamed of. If you want to go off and tell people whatever it is you claim my secret to be, go. I didnt tell anyone because it was none of their damn business but i have nothing to hide and i will gladly announce it my damn self. CAPICE!"

Evelyn looked shocked and for a second destroyed but then her sad face turned into a smirk.

She peeked at Embry and had on a devious face before turning back to Van, "I hope you dont do to this one what you did to the other. To Jamie's baby. Honestly i dont see how you live with yourself first Jamie's unborn child, then your brother and now this... such a shame."

I dont know what happened but something in me ran cold and i was about to run over to assist my best friend but before i could Lavanna punched Evelyn right in the face.

Even i was shocked so you can only imagine the look on Embry's face.

I finally came out of my trance to see Lavanna was still hitting Evelyn. I wanted to laugh but then i remembered that Van is pregnant.

VAN IS PREGNANT!

I ran to her, forgetting that i shouldnt be running so fast and i pulled her off of Evelyn.

Evelyn got up and before i could stop her tried to kick Lavanna in the stomach.

Oh goodness no.

Luckily Jacob came over and just in time caught Evelyn's foot. She stopped and looked at Jacob who looked really pissed. Like he was about to shift pissed off.

I pulled Van into me and she was breathing hard and crying and yelling to Evelyn about how she was a bitch and would rot in hell.

Embry finally came back to Earth and pulled Van into his arms.

By this time my family was all by my side, Jacob and Rosalie were yelling at Evelyn, Seth was trying to calm me and everyone was looking at us.

I looked up and saw Drake right in front of me, he pulled me into a hug and i let him taking all the comfort i could get.

He pulled away and walked over to Evelyn and began to scold her too, but weirdly in a caring way.

Now Evelyn was also crying and her groupies were standing beside her but not being of much help.

I didnt know what to do, this night had turned to hell and right when i thought it could get no worse...

All the lights shut off.

My first sense that kicked in was my hearing.

I heard screams, some fromt the lights cutting off but some were more... panicked.

"LAVANA!" I heard Embry.

"EVEE!" I heard Drake but his voice cut off.

Then my sight turned on and i could see really fast movement that even scared me.

Then my smell turned on and i smelled the putrid smell of _them._

Then i felt arms wrap around my waist.

I was so frightened, so scared.

But then i realized something that almost knocked me off my seat.

I hadnt heard Jacob scream!

...

...

...

...

this was not how this was supposed to end like at all but things happen.

now skip everything else i need to make an announcement.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YALL!

EVEN NIQUEE AND BESS B!

let me make something completely and utterly clear.

I told you all i wouldnt quit and i dont break promises. okay.

I dont care if i get on here and say that i am depressed and no longer like this story (will never happen) you all better review and laugh in my face (computer) and tell me that you will be awaiting my next update.

Let me say this right now there is really only two main reasons i will never quit this story or any of my others.

1) these stories mean a lot to me and i would hate to quit them. I put a lot of time and effort in to these stories. so for me to quit in the middle would be pointless and idiotic.

2) AND THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT (HINSE THE CAPS) THE MOST DISRESPECTFUL THING I FEEL I COULD DO TO MY FANS IS QUIT IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORY! to me that is just so damn disrespectful. I mean this is you guy's story as well as mine and for me to just quit half through or quit at all would just be wrong and i could never hurt you guys that way.

Now i was just depressed because i felt the story was bad but here's the thing even if it was i wouldnt quit, that would be me quitting on myself and on you guys.

so unless i loose both my hands, can no longer speak and can not translate with my feet this story will make it to the end.

trust that.

now that we've gotten past that let me tell you guys my crazy life and why i havent been writing.

One well half this chapter was done about a week ago but i had stopped because i was hungry. I got up and got me some chicken that was in the oven. I put it in my mouth and it tasted bad so i spit it out.

IT HAD MAGGOTS IN IT!

I started hyperventalating and overexxagerating so much i thought i was going to die.

so i couldnt finish.

then the next day i went to hang out with my grandma who was in town from TX, USA. Well i stayed for two days and lets just say some of my family member really piss me off.

Well i came back home and turns out that the internet was cut off. sigh.

I wasnt worried though because it was late and i probably wasnt going to write that night anyway and i also had to go to work the next morning.

Well me and my clumsy, danger prone ass went to work and as i was leaving ran my hand into the stair railing and fractured my finger.

it hurt.

That lasted about a couple days and then i wanted to go to the library to update but i owe 50 something dollars on my library account

WTF!

so i had to steal my bro's but then i lost his.

GAHHHH!FML!

I finally found it and went to the library and just as i was about to make my authours note the computer said i had 10 min left which would be fine but then it logged me off without my 10 min.

LIBRARIES LIE!

to top it off.

My ipod wont come on.

My phone refuses to accept my touch so i can't get into it.

LIFE SUCKS AZZ!

SIGH.

luckily i have you and your great reviews.

THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL FANS WHO SAID NICE WORDS OR EVEN CUSSED AT ME TO SHOW HOW MUCH THEY LOVE THIS STORY!

i truly appreciate it.

Now go review, tell me what you think will happen next, or laugh at my stupidity that happened in the course of 7 days.

I love you guys.

Ladee out.

Oh and by the way wmic will be up soon and so will the next chapter for this.

YAH EXCITING STUFF WILL BE HAPPENING AND alot of arguing.

boom.

Ladee out.


	35. Chapter 35

hola.

LO SIENTO PARA NO ESCRIBIR!

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAD TO WRITE MY APOLOGY FOR NOT WRITING IN SPANISH!

NO GOOGLE TRANSLATE!

i am truly sorry though its just that i have been caught up with work. I am always there. good thing i am done this week and then i will have about a week til i start my new job but that one only last a week.

its complicated.

but i get paid 225 to chaperon some younger kids to different places like amusement parks and i get to work with my friends.

YAH!

ANYWAY LETS SEE IF I STILL GOT AND AS MY FRIEND SAID...

LETS DO THE DAMN THING!

...

"JACOB! JACOB! JACOB!"

"LAVANNA! VAN!"

ring

ring

ring

ring!

I could hear my phone ringing but i couldnt bring myself to focus.

For the first time in my immortal life i was hypervetilating.

I truly couldnt breathe.

My father and Uncle Jasper were trying to get me to calm down but it was really hard when both me and Embry were about to freak out and show our true selves.

I was so close to runnning full speed around this damn building for my Jacob. Fuck the audience.

Embry was shaking so bad he couldnt even walk straight while he was looking for Lavanna.

Seth was our only hope.

"JAKE!" seth shouted.

We havent seen them since the lights went out the only things we heard were a bunch of grunting and some people yell and then both of our reasons were gone.

I couldnt even cry thats how fucked up i was right then.

"Nessie, please just calm down. I promise you i will find jacob, Okay?" seth said as he stood in front of me.

Now, to anyone else i would have looked super calm, way to calm to have been missing the only reason for my being. But Seth wasnt anyone else. He knew that if my jacob didnt show up soon there would be several people that would find out the true nature of my haunting vampire side not to mention a big ferocious ass wolf that would gladly change his vampire hunting resume to purely humans.

"Okay seth just... go find Jacob."

Seth ran out and as he left i felt the need to have him back. I needed someone to comfort me before i had a mental breakdown.

I was trying to focus on my breathing so i could stop hyperventilating and just as i breathed in i smelled.

The best and worst scent i could ever smell.

Jacob and Lavanna's blood.

As i focused more on the scent i could also full my connection to Jacob and almost as soon as i felt it i heard him howl into the night.

Everyone in our group looked up, knowing what that meant... there was danger.

We all ran outside, me still ignoring the buzz in my purse indicating that i had a voicemail message.

As i ran towards Jacob i began to wander, why didnt anyone else smell Jacob's blood?

Arent i suppose to have the weakest nose?

I passed it off, like i was doing a lot of things lately, to it just being because it was Jacob's blood and i could always outdo people on the senses when it came to Jacob.

But if that is the case why did i also smell Lavanna's?

I decided not to think about as i ran faster than i ever had through the woods as i headed to where we heard the howl.

I was running so fast i was up there with my father but the weird thing was as i ran faster my stomach began to clench like i had cramps or something.

Damn what is wrong with me?

We kept running and as i was running i smelt something that i truly didnt want to smell.

I smelt vampires.

NOT THE GOOD ONES EITHER!

I stopped and so did my parents looking at me and then sniffing the air with confusion. I guess they mustve smelt it too because right in unison they both began to hiss causing me to hiss as well.

I couldnt even bring myself to be the scared girl i was when they entrapped me there.

No.

Because right now i was pissed off.

They took my best friend and the love of my life.

They had somehow caused bodily harm to both and i swear before whatever diety mythical creatures are supposed to believe in that if i see one i WILL kill them.

Now, we had all of the family growling including Seth and Embry who were to the side of my father.

I was just about to say 'fuck it' and keep running towards my Jacob seeing as none of them were coming out, when i smelt something that for some reason filled me with joy.

I smelt fire.

I could even see the smoke.

I sniffed harder and smelt the sweet abnormal smell of the fire and in that moment knew that my Jacob was alright.

Me, Embry, Seth, Mom and Dad were all on the same us getting back on track and running in the way of the fire.

We had finally made it and in and there i saw something that amazed me.

There were like 4 vampires sitting in a burning pile with my Jacob and Lavanna sitting by the pit next to the purple flames.

Jacob no longer had on a shirt and although he looked super hot i couldnt focus on that because as soon as i noticed his shirtlessness i noticed that his back was bleeding.

Bad.

I ran to him as fast as i could and without thinking i jumped into his arms and burried my face in his neck.

I knew that it was probably hurting and i was just about to move when he put his arms around me and held me tighter.

He kept whispering things into my ear, asking me if i was okay and if i was hurt but i just couldnt answer.

Now, i was crying as i held onto him for dear life.

"j-j-jacob i thought i had lost you."

Jacob pulled back and kissed my forehead and smiled, "Please you know you vampires dont have shit on us sexy werewolves."

I couldnt but chuckle through my tears.

"Jacob...?" Seth interuppted, which slightly urked me.

"Yes."

"Did you take out all these vampires by yourself?"

Before Jacob could speak, Lavanna decided to take over.

"YES HE DID AND IT WAS AMAAAAZZING! IT WAS LIKE SUPER COOL! EVEN WHEN THAT SUPER BLONDE BITCH CAME AFTER ME! ALL I SAID WAS SHE REMINDED ME OF THIS STUPID BITCH I KNOW, YOU KNOW EVELYN'S FLUNKIES AND THEN SHE JUST THROUGH A PISSY FIT AND CAME AFTER ME. SCRATCHED THE SHIT OUT OF MY ARM I ALMOST HAD TO SHOW HER WHAT MY TYBO AND YOGALATES LESSONS SHOWED ME! I WAS GONE PUT THEM HANDS ON HER! BUT JACOB JUMPED UP AND WAS LIKE ROAR ROAR ROAAR BIT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT STUPID BITCH WHILE I LIT A FIRE AND WATCHED HER BURN BABY BURN DOO DO DO DO BURN BABY BURN!"

I was cracking up by the time she was finished. Maybe because she yelled the whole thing, or maybe because she acted so ghetto or maybe because she was so serious about whooping this blonde's ass.

I love Lavanna.

Even Embry was chuckling but i could sense that he was slightly mad. Either due to this blonde hurting Van or Van being so careless and talking to her with such boldness.

But me, i am not surprised, Van is crazy.

Now, what truly surprised me is how Jacob took out four vampires by himself.

I dont think any of the wolves could do that. If they took out four it would have to at least be four to eight of them there.

But my jacob took out four.

I felt pride swirl up in my chest.

"That's truly impressive Jacob. You'll have to tell us about it later but right now i think..."

Carlisle was cut off by my phone once again ringing.

This time i decided to answer. I looked at the caller i.d and saw that it was Daniel.

I immediatley answered.

"Yes, Daniel? What's wrong?"

"LEAH AND REBECCA ARE MISSING!"

Everyone stopped and looked seeing as they all heard and everyone froze.

Everyone was quiet and you could still hear Daniel screaming across the phone about the culprits but it is not like we dont know who did it.

I was not the first to speak and tneither was Carlisle.

It was Jacob.

When he did speak, he spoke five simple words with almost black eyes that shined with anger, he got up.

"It's time to end this."

...

...

...

Oh my god i know this chapter is shit and is pretty short but i just really wanted to get something out for you guys so you know i didnt die.

Lol.

I will update again soon, i will try to get you guys a new chappie before August.

Really this chapter was supposed to be alot longer but i only have 5 minutes before this stupid library computer shuts down.

GOD I CANT WAIT TIL I GET ME MY NEW LAPTOP.

yeah the one i have doesnt have wifi so i cant bring it up here.

Anyway. i hope you likeit enough and please review.

IT WOULD MAKE ME POOP A UNICORN!

I REALLY NEED TO POOP A UNICORN SO I DONT BECOME CONSTIPATED! SO REVIEW SO I DONT HAVE CONSTIPATION THAT ONLY UNI PEPTO BISMO CAN CURE!

DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE TO GO TO IMAGINATION LAND TO GET THAT SHIT!

ITS A LOT OF GAS!

GAS IS HIGH!

this can all be prevented with a review from each of you.

SO DO IT!


	36. Chapter 36

review...

revieww...

review...

DO IT RIGHT MUTHAEFFIN NOW OR I WILL….. AWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH

*renesmee*

Speeding down the highway is a norm for Jacob.

But, us speeding down the highway in an uncomfortable silence with fury and fear in the air is not.

We hadn't spoken since we left. Nobody has we were all racing down the highway.

We could've easily run faster but the cars we are in would definitely have been stolen by the riff raff of New Hampshire if we had so we decided to save ourselves the millions these cars cost.

It usually would have taken a good 30- 45 minutes for us to get home from school with Jacob's regular speeding but now that we were truly in a hurry we were pulling up into the driveway within 18 minutes and 49 seconds.

The tires would definitely need to be replaced, they were smoking.

But i dont think anyone cared at this moment.

Jacob hoped out of the car and waiting at the door was a wolf.

Seth.

"Shift, Seth" spoke Jacob. Not commanding just stating.

"Thanks for waiting on me."

Seth ran over to a tree and shifted and came back from behind the tree with only a pair of cut off jeans.

He mustve ripped his suit when he shifted to run.

Its a good thing Alice keeps close out in the woods because these wolves are always shifting and tearing expensive suits.

I don't think he cares, its totally understandable seeing as his sister was wolf-napped.

Everyone ran inside and the first thing we did was look around.

Their scent was everywhere and the house looked as if it had been to hell and was still having traumatic experiences.

The place was wrecked and you could tell it was done purposely.

With the torn and abused couch, the split in half table, the tipped over desk.

It was meant to send us a message that this was no longer a game.

The thing they didn't understand though, is that we never thought it was a game…

We were just hoping it was a nightmare that would disappear.

Or at least i was.

But with all the angry faces in this one room I know knew that Jacob was right.

It is time to end this.

We were standing in the living room when I saw Daniel.

He looked pissed.

He was pacing in anger as If he was trying to think but every reasonable thought was cancelled out by an violent one.

That's when I heard a crash come from outside that immediately made me snap my head to attention, prepared to fight, as well as everyone else, except for daniel who didn't seem to surprised.

I saw Paul outside in wolf form.

Now I know why Daniel was not surprised. When Paul is mad, well…... he gets mad.

He had just snapped a tree in half with his teeth and was now howling in anger and sadness. That would only make sense though, his reason for being was somewhere off with crazy vampires who could very well kill her.

I know what it feels like to lose the only thing that truly matters and i cant even think how crazy i would go if those vampires had kidnapped Jacob instead of me.

If there is a vampire heaven my soul would already be going to super hell.

"Jacob, I understand, but we have to strategize first. Going into something like this ignorant will get you hurt and that is not something we can afford to happen" my dad said interrupting my violent thoughts.

Jacob growled low but stopped immediately.

He was either mad about my dad being in his head or what he said, more than likely about Jacob's hasty ways of violence.

Regardless, my father wasn't upset. I don't even think Jacob did it intentionally.

I could totally understand why Jacob would be upset though, truly I was pissed off.

These women are some of the most inspirational women in my life and they just decided to come in and take them!

I was done being scared because now they were not just hurting me, they had tried to hurt my Jacob! And since they couldn't get him physically they decided to get to him emotionally and I was truly out for blood or what the fuck ever reference you would use for vampires and children of the moon! Jacob is my everythng and i be damned if i let him and his family suffer something that is my doing. Its time to end this.

"Edward is right Jacob. We do need to strategize, for all we know a battle may not even be necessary and we should not fight if it doesn't call for it" this of course being Carlisle.

This time Jacob and Seth growled but both cut off fast again.

Instead of staying quiet though Jacob turned around and looked at Carlisle with a look of irritation and un- belief.

"Are you serious right now? They have tried to hurt my Renesmee, I let it go because YOU all decided it would be the best idea, they came in and ruined our stuff! We let that slide. Then they come into our school, threatened human life, and take my family and you're saying that 'there may not be a battle', 'that we shouldn't fight if it is not necessary'? FUCK ALL OF THAT! THEY CROSSED THE LINE 14 LINES AGO AND I AM DONE! I am sorry, but at this point, I don't care if they hand Rebecca and Leah over to us, I don't care if they agree to leave us alone forever. I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Jacob began to shake and i thought he was going to shift but instead he just punched a big hole in the wall that nobody seemed to care about as long as he didnt shift.

Jacob was definitely pissed, so i went over to stand next to him and took his hand in mine rubbing tiny circles on it. He immediatley calmed down,not all the way of course, and kissed my hairline causing me to feel serenity as well.

"I second that" Seth muttered.

"Third" Embry said in a furious voice, probably thinking about all the danger his mate was in.

"This is all my fault" Daniel muttered over in the corner.

"Daniel, that is not your fault. They would have come after us anyway, this is the perfect time. In fact I think they only got them both so it would bait Jacob in, which would ultimately bait Renesmee back in. And i think they took leah as killing two birds with ones stone. Getting at Jacob and Renesmee and You."

"What do you mean?"

We all looked up at the voice seeing Paul walk in with no shirt.

Wow, my family must always keep extra pants out there for Jacob and I guess it's a good thing that Jacob isn't that much buffer than the rest of them.

Just, buff enough to wrap those big arms around me and pick me up, holding me against the wall and sticking that long…

WHAT THE HELL!

THIS IS TOTALLY NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING LIKE THIS!

I looked up after those few seconds of zoning out and the first thing I noticed was loud screaming, which for some reason was not surprising.

Jacob and Paul in the same room for too long always ends in screaming.

When I actually looked around though, I noticed that it wasn't Jacob and Paul arguing.

It was Paul and Daniel.

"YOU AND THAT PACK OF BEAST GOT MY BECKY KIDNAPPED! THOSE DUMB BUNCH OF MORONS CAME HERE TO HURT YOU AND TOOK MY GIRL! I SHOULD PUT YOUR ASS UP FOR RANSOM!" Paul yelled.

Paul yelled in Daniel's face saying some very disrespectful things that I felt were truly unnecessary.

I mean it's not even Daniel's fault.

Like my dad said, they would've come anyway if just to get at Jacob and I.

mainly me, this is all my fault.

To take his sister and one of his wolves, well former wolves and friend, is just wrong and I can see the insult.

I looked up at the rest of my family and most of them didnt even take concern of Paul misdirected anger just went on as if it wasnt happening. Even Esme.

I looked at most of their faces and it seemed that most of them were strategizing, especially Jazz, probably about the battle that we wanted to deny but all know is going to come.

While Jacob, and surprisingly Seth, looked as if they sort of agreed with Paul.

That thought made me step up.

"Hey Paul, This is not fair. Daniel is not to blame! You act as if he just invited them here! If anyones to blame here its me! So you need to leave him alone and stop acting like an idiot!"

That caused everyone to look up and look at my face.

"You shut up! This has nothing to do with you!" Paul said with a growl to his voice, automatically causing my Alpha male to snap from his trance and growl at Paul with a warning.

Seth was growling lowly too, "That was out of line."

"You shut the fuck up you wouldn't even understand you mateless…!"

Paul didn't even get to finish before Seth jumped at him with teeth elongated slightly ready to attack.

Almost immediately after Seth shifted, Paul began to shake and the next thing you know there were two big furry wolves in the living room.

They were about to jump at each other when my Jacob yelled, "STOP NOW!"

They both looked at him and stopped. Don't get me wrong they were still growling at each other but oddly enough they stopped.

What was so odd about it you may ask?

Well, Jacob didn't use Alpha command which he rarely does hating how it takes over people and leaves them no choice.

He didn't use his alpha command but the authority he held in his voice even for his young age caused both of them to stop and pay attention.

Definitely my Alpha.

WHAT THE DAMN! What is up with my hormones?

I was even starting to get hot and uncomfortable.

Damn! I don't need this right now, Jacob doesn't need this right now.

Jacob has way too much on his plate, I am not going to complicate it.

I will be fine.

I decided to continue my conversation with Paul so we could hurry and strategize so I can lay down.

I feel really lazy for some reason.

"Look, Paul, I know you're upset but if were speaking facts right now, I've been there. I've spent months in the personal hell and I want to get Rebecca back just as much as you do but I can tell you right now that the last time I was their they had enough wolves that if we bombarded in there at this moment, most of us would die. maybe you. maybe Rebecca. "

Jacob shuttered, I could tell it was from the thought of me being in that place of duplicated the fact that his favorite sister was now there as well.

That thought made me shudder as welll. Rebecca is like a big sister to me and to even think that she could be hurting or going through what i went through sends me on a whole different level of pain.

"look, Paul I understand you want to see Rebecca again. We all do, but if you want that to happen, and you don't want it to be with you both on a death bed, then we are going to have to think. Daniel was the last one of us to escape them. If anyone, he would know the numbers of wolves and vampires best."

I could tell that Paul wanted to be upset but he could see my point and despite his rough and angered exterior, he was pained inside and was worried for his Rebecca.

Hell, he probably only obstained himself from going to fine the wolves mmediatley because he wanted to wait for Jacob.

Now that I think about it…

"Where were you guys when they got snatched?" I asked now curious how they could've gotten away with Paul and Leah's crazy ways.

"We were fighting…"

"And winning…." Stated Paul ,interrupting Daniel.

"…When we were shot with these."

Daniel pulled out a dart that had some type of fancy scribbles on it and it looked like it had some latin word on it.

"… I don't know what it is but, I am guessing it is something that was engineered by some of the scientist. Used as some sort of paralysis for wolves."

When Daniel said that, it brought back some of the memories that I try so hard to suppress.

One of those memories being of when I had just woken up in the strange, and at the time, unfamiliar lab.

I woke up all the time feeling groggy and numb, i figured it had just been from malnutrition and the abuse i took from strong wolves. But maybe the scientist had a paralysis for vampires too.

It would make sense.

Except you would think that at least the Alpha of the pack would know about the paralysis for his wolves.

Maybe they only made it for Quilete wolves and Half Vampires?

But then how would it work on Daniel then?

So many questions.

"Let me see that" Carlisle spoke.

Daniel handed the bullet to him and he studied it.

"Is there anything that Children of The Moon are 'allergic' to?" asked mom.

"Wolfsbane, but other than that, no. Why?"

"Because maybe they used wolfsbane, or an ingredient in wolfsbane to create a paralysis" answered dad.

"Even so, I don't see how that would make Paul pass out. He's not a Child of the Moon" spoke Seth.

After that everyone was quiet and lost in their thoughts.

"Well…" started Emmett, "Maybe the genetics between a child of the moon and a quilete wolf are similar enough to where wolfsbane could also have a paralyzing affect as well. And you would think that if anyone the scientist would know this. All they would have to do is get some dna from jacob and dna from one of the Moon Children and you could compare the genetics to see if the blood reacts the same and the WALA you got a paralysis."

Everyone turned to Emmett, everyone in shock, except for Rose who just had a smirk on her face.

"What? I have my moments!" he huffed with mock irritation.

"That still doesn't help us determine numbers or fighting skills" Jacob said with a darkness to his voice that made me want to shiver. But I couldn't, not at a voice that meant the world to me.

"Well, I am not really up to date. The last time Ive seen them was when I had left to find my cousin" He spoke sadly but also with nervousness like he didn't want to upset Jacob.

"But,when I was there, there was approximately 11 wolves and there were, are pretty skilled in combat. I cant be sure how many there are though because before I left the Alpha, Vincent, was talking about recruiting new wolves and how we would wait for the full moon to go and scout. I left before then so I don't know how it went or how many were recruited."

"Why did he say go recruit on the full moon?" asked Alice in her little curious voice.

"It makes the wolf stronger" he mumbled

The way he said it made it obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, but I don't think Jacob, Embry, Paul or Seth care and well…. Long story short he better be ready to talk about it or get harassed.

"Why?" Jacob asked, as predicted.

As I said, his tone of voice left no room for discussion and Daniel could sense that.

He started timidly and quietly but it didn't matter, supernatural hearing and all.

"Well, although we can change every time the moon is out, for some reason changing a person when the full moon is out make s there wolf more… viscous."

Even as he spoke now, I could tell that either he had this experience or he had to deal with someone who did.

Either way, it was a bad experience for him.

I took Jacob's hand and sat us down on one of the few couches that wasnt destroyed, feeling tired. All this shit can really tire a half vampire out.

He pulled me close to him by my waist, pulling me on his lap, and my I could feel my girly spots tingle.

When was the last time me and Jacob made love?

"Renesmee!" my dad said in a stern voice and a disgusted expression.

Jacob was looking at me and his hard face had changed into a small playful smirk.

"Well, that was very random" he stated.

I blushed when everybody looked at me.

Did i say that out loud?

Thats super embarassing.

I hid my face in Jacob's shoulder blade and I put a mind shield over my brain.

No more awkward moments.

"Anyway" said Seth with a disgusted expression that matched my dad's.

I inwardly laughed.

I remember when that used to be me looking at my mom and dad being all gross.

Now that my mind was blocked, I thought freely of Jacob and the last time I had tasted his luscious skin, or the last time he had pinned me under his body and ravaged my own, the last time I had felt him fully inside of me.

It's been a while.

Well, now that I have confirmed that, I say that after this little discussion, before we go off to fight, I will make my Jacob happy knowing he will do the same by satisfying my hunger.

Anyway I should get back to the discussion.

"With that being said the best time to go is in the morning or evening when they are at a disadvantage" said Jasper.

"Well, I don't think that would work. I mean, they know they're at a disadvantage at this time so why would they even make themselves available before they change?" asked Jacob.

"That's true but they don't have to know when we come in."

"You mean a sneak attack?" asked Emmett looking intrigued.

"Yes."

"I'm in" said Emmett sounding overjoyed causing almost everyone to either snicker or grin.

Emmett just had an infectious personality.

"Well, first we have to get more details on this plan Emmett. Alice, do you see anything?" asked dad with his crooked smile plastered on his face.

"I cant see much due to all the wolves and Nessie, but I can kind of see us meeting in the woods, not to far from here. There's a lake, so I'm guessing it's not too far from where Jacob proposed."

"It's not exactly dark, its Twilight and I think we are definitely outnumbered. That's all I see" she put her head down after her vision was over and Jasper went over to hug her.

Alice still tends to feel bad when she can't help out through her visions, it makes her feel useless no matter how much others tell her otherwise.

"Well, Alice maybe if you and Jazz go outside for a minute, or me and the wolves go , you can find out what day we leave."

"Well, yeah, that should probably work..." Alice was getting up but was cut off by Jacob who turned to me.

"Renesmee, I think you meant what time are the rest of us leaving. You're staying here."

I turned to him fully to see if he was serious.

And, amazingly, he was.

I looked at his face that told me that this would definitely be an argument. An argument he didnt intend on letting me win. But he cant be serious, this is just as much my fight as it is his or the rest of this families. Those assholes want me so i have to be there to teach them not to mess with my family, to show them i am not afraid...

to kil them.

I just hope Jacob can understand that.

I hope.

I didn't want to argue aloud so I put my hand in Jacob's hand.

_Jacob, I AM going. I know you are worried about me but I can train with Jasper and prepare myself better and i wil even stay close by to a wolf so don't worry. _

_Renesmee, you are not going! It's too dangerous and with all that's going on, I don't need anything else to worry about. So you'll stay here with Lavanna. _

I paused with words for a second and all I felt was unbelief and anger.

_JACOB YOU ARE INSANE IF YOU THINK THAT I AM STAYING HERE WHILE YOU GO OFF TO FIGHT A BATTLE THAT IS MORE MINE THAN YOURS ANYWAY! NO FREAKIN WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING! _

_Renesmee, this is not up for discussion you are NOT GOING!_

My hand retracted from his for a moment because of the tone he spoke to me in.

I looked up at him and realized that he didn't even seem regretful about telepathically yelling at me.

I think some of his Alpha even came out.

I grabbed his hand angrily.

_Jacob, I AM going. HELL IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULDNT BE GOING! THIS IS MY FIGHT! but i know you couldnt stay here and not get involved and i accet that, i dont like it, but i will accept it. But I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU TELLING ME TO SIT HERE WHILE YOU GO OFF TO FIGHT A BATTLE FULL OF DANGEROUS WOLVES AND VAMPIRES! _

_Renesmee, I have to go! I am Alpha and my wolves will be there. On top of that they have my sister! _

_Well, in case you didn't know this but I am your imprint and I have known Rebecca all my life, so she is damn near my sister too. Leah as well. Plain and simple I AM GOING! _

"YOU ARE NOT GOING RENESMEE! END OF DISCUSSION!" Jacob screamed aloud, filling the quiet awkward room with his voice.

The whole tingly, lovey- dovey, lustful thing I felt before, was gone.

Well that's a lie.

But I can say that now I don't want to act on it.

Well, that's sort of a lie as well BUT WHATEVER!

I stood up and turned around to Jacob putting my hand back in his before preparing to walk off.

_Jacob, I love you more than anything else and I know you know that. But i am not a little girl anymore and you cant make these kind of decisions for me._

_I am your fiance and your mate. _

i ignored his thoughts.

_ You mean the world to me and I am not letting you go in this alone. So I am sorry, but this is not your decision to make. I just hope that once this is over you will forgive me._

I let go of his hand and walked out.

"Renesmee…"

I didn't turn around, just stopped knowing that if I turned around that I would fall for his deep brown eyes.

Goodness, I love him so damn much. I am surprised I can deny him.

I just know that I am not letting him fight alone.

Period.

"Don't leave the perimeter."

I just blinked at the door and walked out without acknowledging him, which truly hurt.

I know he was hurting and only trying to keep me safe but I was trying to keep him safe and true stuff, if he went off and I stayed here I would probably die from too much pacing and stress.

I left the house and went in the woods.

Even though I was feeling rebellious and mad at Jacob for not understanding me, I stayed in the perimeter just running and smelling my surroundings.

I finally slowed down when I was in the west side of the forest, close to me and Jacob's lake.

I sat down next to it and just stared at it.

I don't like arguing with Jacob, but the point of the matter is that I cant be that far away from him when he going somewhere so serious.

So life threatening.

Especially when he is going to fight for me.

I haven't even had time to think about how I would react if something happened to my Jacob.

Well…

Truly I don't need to think, I know what would happen and I must say I would feel the worst for mom.

To lose her daughter and best friend would be terrible but I know she would understand.

STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! I yelled at myself, mentally.

I decided to just enjoy the lake before I make plans of how I will sneak around Jacob and get myself in to this battle.

i am going whether he accepts it or not. I need to be near my Jacob.

Make sure he is okay.

I sniffed the air taking in the fresh smell of the lake.

It smelled great…

Except for that smell that I had grown too accustomed to.

Children of the moon.

Maybe one vampire.

I sniffed the air harder just to confirm and as usual, my nose was not wrong.

I definitely smelt it.

I got up and stupidly went to go see if they were close.

I stood up slow and walked over to a tree that was filled with scent.

I looked around it and saw that there was nothing in sight for miles.

I sighed with relief and got ready to leave, now getting paranoid when I heard a feral growl behind me.

FMEL.

…..

…

….

.

fuck. my. eternal. life.

Omjesus. I love this chapter but hate how it turned out.

Let me explain, ok, before I even started the story there a certain chapters that I already knew I would want to write, I would want them to be great because of all the emotion in them.

This is one of those chapters.

That's why it took so long, I wanted to make this chapter great and personally I don't like it. well, ive revised it a bit so, it's okay.

*shrugs and scratches librarians old butt*

I bet you guys wont either but Please PLEASE lie to me and tell me you love it.

PPPPLLEEASEE!

(Crying while eating raisin bran Crunch)

((that mothereffing cereal is amazingly great!))

Anyway, school is back in session sadly and I don't have art so yeah, more than likely I wont be able to upload chapters at school.

ASSS aka butt.

I WILL NAG MY MOTHER UNTIL SHE CUSSES AT ME AND LETS ME TAKE HER CAR TO THE LIBRARY!

YAHH!

HOORAY FOR NAGGING!

Anyway. I want you guys to review and make me happy.

Pl3as3.

Shout out to all my oldies and my newbies.

(goes around giving all newbies a piece of double mint gum. BECAUSE YOU NEWBIES aka FRESHMAN… FRESH-MAN. You guys have to be fresh, so take a piece of gum. TAKE IT!)

shout out to Bess B who sent me a very threatening email that althought made my booty hurt made me happy to know she still cared.

Review.

You guys if you feel that i have been off the ball please feel free to give me constructive criticism. I am not a pro at this so i expect you guys to tell me when my writing is slacking.

but when i say constructive i mean dont be acting ignorant wit me.

mmmhhmm when ghetto on ya.

*SNAPS MY FINGERS AND HOLDS UP A PACKAGE OF NICKI MINAJ WIGS)

REVIEW dammit and stop reading my lazy non sense.

.

GO REVIEW DAMMIT!


	37. Chapter 37

Let it go!

(im pulling on my blanket that is in my dogs mouth)

Hi everyone ….

(turns around trying to snatch blanket while looking at audience of fans)

Now as you all saw last chapter there was a lot of crazy boo boo and now we are picking up on that chapter so lets get to….

SKIP THIS!

(ladee drops down on all fours and put blanket inside her mouth and tugs back in forth with dog growling )

*growl* start the show knight.

Knight snickers, sure pup.

…*sowwy you guys know i dont edit stuff.*

*renesmee*

Fear.

Is something you feel when you know that you might die.

With that being said…

I don't think I have fear, at least not for myself.

I fear that if I die, my Jacob would go crazy. That he would no longer feel a reason to live, Jacob Is so dramatic like that. He would swear that he has no reason when the fact of the matter is that whether I die or not Jacob needs to be in this world.

Even if it means without me.

With the determination to see my Jacob again in my heart I knew that I would have to fight this battle with all I have.

So instead of turning around, knowing Id be so close to the wolf, I remembered everything my father, mother and family had down when they would wrestle or even fight off rogue vampires.

Yeah stuff like that happened.

I reacted instantly and jumped up as high as I could with the wolf teeth almost right on my heels.

I landed gracefully on the fifth branch up and immediately began to hop through the trees that led back to my home with the wolf running right by the trees as I hopped along

I was running and running and I wasn't too far from home now. I was about to hop on the tree in front of me when it feel to the ground.

These are the moments when I wish I could be one of those cartoons me and Jacob used to watch on Sundays.

Like the roadrunner one, were there were certain times were he could be running off the edge of the cliff but at the last moment defy gravity and run back on the cliff.

Unfortunately, that was not the case and I fell almost right into the wolves mouth.

But in the last moment I saw Jacob's face and it made me think.

I came out of my numb state and moved my position so I dropped down on the tree that was still falling.

Once my feet landed on the trunk of the tree I ran up it as fast as I could and jumped on the nearest tree.

I am so glad these wolves are so big are this one probably would've been able to hop in the tree with me.

Out of nowhere, I saw another wolf come up. This wolf was slightly smaller, leading me to believe that this wolf was younger and less experienced in battle.

I could use that to my advantage.

I was running still in the trees still thinking up my plan while two wolves ran beside the trees trying to snap at them. I was approximately 15 minutes away from my home and if I didn't hurry and stop these wolves they would catch me at the end of these woods which were about 13 minutes away.

I would have to enact my plan now.

So without hesitation I jumped down and landed right on the smaller wolves back causing him to howl in frustration.

He began to buck while I was on his back probably figuring I would hurt him but I wouldn't.

I was figuring he was one of the wolves that were recruited against his will. I couldn't hurt him, it wouldn't be right.

But I would use him to slow down the other wolf so they wouldn't chase me.

Now the bigger wolf was headed towards the smaller one so he could get me off.

Which is what I was counting on.

As soon as the other wolf came close enough I jumped on his back holding him by the ears as hard as I could so I wouldn't fall off when he tried to buck and hop.

This wolf was a lot wilder and even tried to snap at me. Had rolled on its back thinking I would fall off but I had way too much determination and my hold on him was much too strong.

That's when the smaller wolf ran at us.

Just as I had expected, the less experienced wolf instead of focusing on getting me off the older wolf, too full of fear and anger would instead try to hurt me. And of course he did.

He jumped at me, teeth bared and sharp and as soon as he was about to bite, I moved farther down the wolves back letting the teeth marks make there way into the older wolfs back.

The other was so inexperienced that he didn't even pay attention to the other wolf just worried about me and ended up clawing and biting up the other wolf until he couldn't stand anymore.

The older wolf fell to the ground with no more strength and that's when the other wolf realized what had happened.

He howled and tried to run at me. Now I could feel the fury leaving his body and I didn't know what else to do at this point.

I could only think to hurt the wolf and although I wouldn't like it, I had to do it so I could get out of here.

I jumped and ran further into the forest knowing the wolf would chase. I let him get pretty far before turning around just as he was about to pounce and I picked him up and threw him into a tree causing it to snap.

Once that happened I ran to him as fast as I could and punched him in the wolf face, which I felt so remorseful about but I had too.

He whimpered and growled at the same time but stopped moving, probably due to how hard he hit the tree.

That's when I began to run again and head straight to the house.

I was running as fast as I could and now I was about a minute away when I felt so sick like I was going to die.

I felt super hot and I felt like I was going to faint.

I slowed down my run but was still running.

It's a good thing I was so close to the house now which was great because I could feel my body slowing down.

I could hear my dad closing the door and running outside, he could probably now here my thoughts which I just allowed to be unblocked.

"RENESMEE!" I heard him yell through the woods.

"dad" I couldn't yell, I felt far too tired, as if, if I said anything else I would cry.

I could now hear the others leaving the house as well, all yelling my name.

Oh goodness Jacob is going to be so mad at me.

I couldn't run anymore so I stopped and immediately dropped to the floor and rested my head against the trunk of a tree.

I just rested there letting the coolness of the moss on the tree overtake me. It felt so good to my almost flaming skin.

I rested there until I heard footsteps approach.

They were the steps of a wolf, but this time I smiled.

These were the footsteps of a wolf I want to see.

Seth.

"Oh Seth, you are my savior."

He did his little wolf chuckle which caused me to snicker but, then immediately stopped and began to whimper. I immediately thought something was wrong with him so I touched his wolf face.

"What's wrong Seth?"

He nudged at my arm, which I hadn't even noticed was bleeding , pretty badly. The wolf must've hit me once while clawing the other one and I hadn't noticed being to focused in survival mode.

I also had a scratch on my leg, but it wasn't as bad and barely bleeding.

"Its okay Seth, really I am fine. Just get me back to the house. Ill have Carlisle fix it, promise."

He licked my face and then lowered his body signaling me to get on.

I took the last of my strength to pick myself up and climb on the back of Seth's back.

I just lay there on the back of Seth's back and he just sat there for a while before slowly getting up, trying to be gentle with me.

Once he was fully standing and I was still comfortably lying on his back, he began to trot back to the house.

He howled loud in the air, I guess signaling that he had me.

I didn't worry about it, just let Seth carry me back to the house.

Thinking about just how much I wanted to see Jacob.

He surely won't be happy about me being banged up like I am. Hell, it will probably give him more fuel for me not to go.

But if he could only see how well I handled things! He would see that I am no longer a child and I can handle myself!

I sighed.

Seth and I had made it back to the house and the family was waiting in the backyard for me. They looked pissed and like they were about to fight.

I hope that isn't directed to me.

Seth lowered his body letting me off and once I stood up I immediately felt wobbly like I was going to fall and I was about to…

When someone caught me.

My mom.

"Oh Nessie" she said sadly as she looked over my arm.

She picked me up slowly and she ran into the house with me in her arms. She ran so fast I got whiplash, something that doesn't normally happen.

She kissed my forehead, but quickly retracted.

"Renesmee, you are burning up!"

She sat me down on the couch gently and Carlisle immediately came to me with his medical tools that I hadn't even known he gotten.

"Nessie, this will hurt but I need to know why you're burning up. We need to make sure that the wolves didn't put any venom or disease in your blood system."

"J J Jacob? Where is Jacob?" I asked, starting to panic.

Where is my Jacob?

"Renesmee, he is on his way right now running as fast as he can. He will be here in 2 minutes."

"Don't give me that shot until he gets here."

Even as I said this I knew that it would be great to check now, because my body is truly acting up.

I had a light sheen of sweat on my face and my stomach felt so funny.

I don't know why but strangely at this moment I wanted Jacob to bring me something with some chocolate in it.

Maybe a reeses?

In that moment I heard my wolf running up the driveway and immediately perked up.

"Jacob?"

And just in that moment he was in the room knocking over stuff in his big wolf form.

"Jacob!"

He shifted and ran to me. He immediately pulled me into an embrace.

"I was so worried about you that I went for a run, so I could just give you some space…."

He was still talking but I wasn't listening.

How could i…?

HE WAS NAKED AND HOLDING ME VERY TIGHTLY!

"ummmm… Jacob?" spoke Embry from the side of the room now covering up Lavanna's eyes as she blushed.

"Yes?"

It caused me to laugh, he must be so caught up with me that he doesn't even noticed he isn't wearing pants… or anything for that matter.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Jacob…. Ummm.. you don't have on pants?" I said or more asked which was weird.

"Oh."

"Yep."

"So maybe…"

"Yeah maybe you should put on some… clothes."

Jacob was blushing and I think it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Well, now that Jacob is here can we please take the shot?" said dad who looked really worried.

"W w what what shot? What's wrong?"

Jacob looked down and finally noticed the towel I had on my arm that was now covered in my blood.

He was quiet and just looked at me and took my arm into his hand.

"Jacob, here" Alice came in with a pair of pants.

Jacob didn't take them immediately. He just looked at me with the saddest eyes.

He came out of his trance and took the pants putting them on. Thank goodness because I am already hot and at this moment nothing would stop me from jumping him in front of my family if he waited one more minute to not have on his pants.

As soon as he had on his pants he went back to looking at me.

He didn't look too long before walking to me and immediately putting me in his arms again.

"What happened?" he said softly in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Jacob I know that you're worried about Renesmee, everyone is, but we really need to check her."

Jacob seemed reluctant to leave me and I was reluctant against being left but, Carlisle was right.

Jacob pulled away from me slowly but kept my hand is his, so his warmth wasn't completely gone.

It's weird that for some reason I am still hot, not as hot as I was but still warmer that usual, and yet somehow my body still greeted Jacob's heat with warm welcomes.

"Okay Renesmee, are you ready?"

Carlisle stood holding a butterfly needle that I had become accustomed to seeing as it was the titanium one he used for me.

I just nodded my head, knowing it would hurt.

As Carlisle stepped towards me steadily I squeezed Jacob hands and accidently sent him what I was too shy to voice aloud

_I am sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to run off like that. You know I love and I am sorry. I will not apologize for how I feel about this fight but I will say sorry for saying it has nothing to do with you and I am sorry for turning my back on you. I love you and I hope you still love me too. _

Jacob didn't answer in words, but he didn't have to. He placed his lips gently against my temple and squeezed my hand tighter.

That was all that needed to be said.

…

"Are you feeling better?" asked Carlisle as I sat on the couch with Jacob playing with my hair as my head rested in his lap.

So close to his…. I didn't want to think about it. We would have plenty time for that later.

MAKE UP SEX!

"Yeah, I am feeling better. Did you check the results? What do they say?"

Jacob became tense as if he was scared but Carlisle was completely calm.

"Yes I did check and I don't see in venom in the results. I sort of suspected that would be the case when you didn't seem to be in pain. I also checked for a lot of different thing s seeing as for a moment Bella said you had a high fever. I don't see in change in your blood cells or test so I am thinking that these high fevers or just your body developing into its last stage. Nahuel's sisters also spoke of pains when they were going through last year of growth…"

It made me happy to know that I wasn't so weird.

"But they spoke nothing of fevers."

Damn.

"Is that a good or bad thing Carlisle?" asked Jacob in his worried voice.

"We cant be certain we can only see as Renesmee progresses further towards her final stage of growth."

Jacob sighed in frustration but said nothing more.

Carlisle walked out of the room and just as he was about to leave turned back around and spoke,

"Renesmee, would you like to take another pregnancy test?"

I could hear Jacob's heart stop beating.

Well, damn.

….

…..

….

…..

…

….

Hey my sexy people.

I UPDATED TWICE IN THE SAME WEEK!

Sort of.

I AM GETTING BACK ON TRACK! YEAH!

You know I hate school, but maybe school is what motivates me to write, take out my free time an anger on you guys in a respective and creative outlook.

Yeah, im deep.

ANYHOE.

Please review you guys it really makes my day.

This chapter was suppose to be longer and include more stuff in It…

*cough* sex scene*cough*

But this is going on nine pages long and I am getting tired

TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS FELT ABOUT THE ACTION SCENE!

I am not used to writing action stuff, although I love to watch it, so tell me how it was.

Ooh, somebody told me something that I am sorry I didn't catch before for all my twihards.

I keep saying Rebecca for paul when it is Rachael.

I am sorry my boobs.

I am

*stands holding boobs whispering sorry*

Knight: -_-You are weird.

Ladee: OH MY GOD! MY BOOBS SPOKE BACK TO ME!

Knight: smh.

Knight: that'll be all folks. My girl obviously has issues. So be back later for next installment of th2.

Ladee: ITS TL2 BOOB *yells at boob*

(ps. This is actually a conversation me and knight had while I was making this author note ~ladee.)

((p.s.s it was really strange~ knight. ))


	38. Chapter 38

Awwwga laga laga ggaaaggaa!

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have the weirdest tendencies ever!

I mean its not that I am not feeling this story its just like I know what I want to write and I know the point I am trying to reach in each chapter but for some reason lately I have just not known how to word it right so that It sounds good!

I don't want any crappy chapters so I have just opted not to write and that's not a good thing.

ITS NOT I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD!

Its just I was finding it to hard so I got frustrated and went to eat black walnut ice cream and totally forgot. Then I lost the flash drive I saved it on so I had to find the motivation to retype the beginning.

Anyway lemme get to this chapter.

….

*Renesmee*

"Seriously?!" I said incredulously and slightly irritated.

I mean it was truly upsetting me. I understand that I have a weird body and I may not always know what is wrong with me but if there is one thing I am sure of is that I am not pregnant.

IM NOT!

I know my body well enough to know something like that.

I sat on the small twin sized cot bed that Carlisle always kept at home for when someone had to have medical attention.

It was originally put there for me when I was younger and would often need medical attention due to my odd body.

Carlisle was going to take it back to the hospital once I became older but I guess it came in handy, especially with all the wolves and vampires constantly in fights and etcetera.

"Renesmee, I understand that you may not want to take the test but you can not deny that you have been changing. There are certain ways that I can tell without having to take test and one of those things is that you're not feeling well."

I tried to cut in and almost told Carlisle that I was fine but he immediately cut me off, " Renesmee, you don't have to deny it. There have been a few times within the month that I have seen you look more pale than usual, look sick at the stomach and there have even been times when I could literally feel the heat radiating from your body."

There was really nothing I could think to say to that. Only thing I could do was look over at a stone blank faced Jacob.

He was looking down at the floor with this unreadable expression. That expression really tore my heart to pieces.

I was always able to read Jacob, He is my other half and to think that his emotions were so complex that his face could not even depict his mood really destroyed me.

I couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe I should've told Jacob about how I was feeling.

I mean I know how he is and I know he will now be seriously worried and he may even think that I don't trust him enough with my well being.

I don't know why Jacob would think something so stupid but Jacob often thought ridiculous things about my love for him.

I looked up at Carlisle just so I wouldn't have to look at the expression on my Jacob's face, so I wouldn't feel guilty.

"Besides, think of it like this, you haven't had a check up since before your last birthday and I really need to check you anyway, especially with your seventh birthday coming up so soon."

I looked up at Carlisle with shock. With everything going I had totally forgotten that my birthday would be in about 5 months.

Wow, only five months until my body would be eternally frozen.

I was still upset about taking this test, I know I am not pregnant.

Or maybe im just so afraid of what the results will show.

What if I am pregnant?

I looked over and Jacob and saw the expression on his face and it saddened me but even beyond his tough exterior I saw the man features that he possessed and couldn't help but imagining them being more child like.

Jacob and I would have a beautiful child.

I knew that if I was pregnant….

I would keep it.

"Whatever" I mumbled in frustration and lay back on the bed giving Carlisle access to my stomach.

He sighed and I felt bad, I know I am definitely a grandpa's baby, Carlisle never liked to see me sad. Even as a child Carlisle, Esme and Rose definitely spoiled me far too much.

"Renesmee this is going to be cold and it may be even colder due to your hot body temperature. I am going to do a quick analysis because I don't know how long the gel will work properly is correspondence to your body heat."

I nodded my head and looked over to Jacob who had seemed to have partially come out of his paralyzed phase and was now looking at me with worry, concern, and … love.

Although it made me sad that has so overwhelmed it made me happy to know that he still looked at me with love.

I began to shake slightly with fear and reached my hand out for Jacob's but began to recline afraid that he would decline my hand but just as I was beginning to retract my hand I felt Jacob's warm big hand take mine and I immediately felt loved and relaxed.

I knew Jacob was scared about the thought of me being hurt child labor difficulties and such but truly I was not that concerned.

I was taken from my thoughts when the cold gel was placed upon my stomach I hissed slightly.

This shit really was cold!

Once I adapted to the coldness of the lube I released my monkey grip on Jacobs hand and just went for lightly holding his hand for comfort.

Jacob still looked discomforted but I guess to make him feel better he put his other hand in my hair and stroked the long strands.

It soothed me immensely.

"hmmmm…." Carlisle sighed with concentration.

I arched my neck so I could look up at him and see if I could decipher the look on his face but all I got was concentration and curiosity. A look that was often on my grandfather's face.

"Well it would seem that you are not pregnant…"

BOO YAHHHHHH WHAT DID I SAY !?

"Hmmm…. Let me try this instead."

Carlisle took out a stethoscope.

He's going to check my heart beat?

He laid that cold ass thing on my belly and once again I flinched in displeasure but soon adjusted to the temperature.

He closed his eyes, probably so he could concentrate on hearing whatever it is he wanted to hear.

" hmmmm…" He took the stethoscope off of his ears and turned around hurried, placing the tool on the medical table.

"Well, despite you not showing child and me not getting the main signs of pregnancy I did pick up the increase in blood pressure and flow being directed towards your abdominal area."

I didn't know what to say to that. Was that a good thing? Bad?

I looked up at him concerned and from the corner of my eye found my fiancé having the same expression on his face.

"So…. What does that mean?" I finally asked once the silence became too much for me. 

Carlisle looked tired and slightly frustrated and ran his hand through his soft hair.

"I can't be sure Renesmee. There are so many things it can be and that's just in human comparison. I can not even be sure of the possibilities when it comes to your body. Usually it will either mean you are pregnant or you are having your period. I would think the latter but you have already been through that stage so I don't know what this is suppose to be or mean."

We were all quiet until I thought of something that may help.

"Well, maybe we can contact Nahuel and the others and they can maybe see if they have any insight."

"Renesmee, I have spoken to them before and they have said that they have gone through things but most of them are not to the same degree or magnitude as yours."

"Well, even so, out of everyone they would probably be the vampires most insightful to the problem" spoke Jacob, surprising both me and Carlisle.

"I guess that is true."

Jacob didn't say anything else after that.

"Well" Carlisle said interrupting the awkward silence that continued to seep through the room, "I guess it's settled.,,"

"It's time to call Nahuel."

….

I know I kNow IKNOW!

It has taken me entirely to long to come up with this stupid short chapter and I am sorry but I have been busy, my phone got stolen and I had a big family fight that I will not talk about it or it will either make me cry or piss me off.

Now because I love you guys and I want to make up for my absence and for missing Their Love anniversary, for all those who don't know the TL 1year anniversary was 9/11/12. Also a very historical day for Americans.

I will make it up by doing something very special something I have only did once at the very begging of when I first started writing.

I know it may take a bit but I will do it.

I will not update the next installment of TL until I have written 7 chapterS!

I will upload all seven chapters at the same time.

Those seven chapters, if that will end TL2.

I love you guys and again I am sorry. I am starting writing those seven chapters right now!


	39. Chapter 39

WHAT DID I SAY? DIDN'T I SAY SEVEN?! DON'T DOUBT THE LADEE!

It didn't even take that long I just had to push myself to go home everyday and write one chapter for this story and occasionally I would get so caught up I would do two or even end up doing a chapter for Wmic!

Okay i am not completely finished but i have this chapter and 2 other chapters up and ready just for this story...

YAH ! I FEEL SO AWESOME!

GET TO READING YOU LINNERS! –lazy winners= linners.

SINCE I DID THIS I EXPECT FOR EVERYONE TO REVIEW OR I SWEAR I WILL TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!

YO ASS BETTA REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR I WILL NOT PUT UP THE OTHER 2!

Oh and this chapter is um… cough… don't read if you don't want a nosebleed or lose of innocence

…..

*Renesmee*

I sat in my room, and I felt so out of place.

Well, not really out of place, just lonely.

It had been so long since I sat in this too big room alone.

Jacob was still upset about me not telling me about how I was feeling, even though we persisted, saying he isn't mad.

I know my Jacob and I know he's upset.

I just wanted to hug him and assure him that all the pains I had never seemed too important to me which was the only reason I never voiced them.

I sighed as I continued to think about my Jacob.

I couldn't help but feel childish, selfish and immature to be constantly thinking about Jacob when there were more serious matters at hand.

Like how the rest of the family was outside preparing for battle, or how one of my best friend and soon to be sister in law was somewhere with crazy ass vampires and stupid submissive wolves, or how Evelyn spoke about Lavanna with malice and how Van seemed to be hiding something.

As I thought about that situation I remembered something that I couldn't believe I forgot.

I popped up in a hurry and rushed downstairs.

DAMMIT! How could I have forgotten something so important! Shit!

I was outside in 2.3 second which still didn't seem fast enough.

Everyone looked at me with confusing looks as to why I was down here.

I could feel my dad about to ask why I had come down when I decided to answer his question by stating the information I had found out.

"When we were at the dance yesterday I heard Drake scream Evelyn's name and then his voice got cut off and I haven't seen either one since. I know I haven't really had the chance to even look for them but I feel like something bad happened to them." I looked over at my dad and mother, "I think _they_ have them too."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Esme spoke up, "Renesmee are you sure you heard all of this?"

I just nodded. I could feel my eyes feeling with tears.

I felt responsible, for all of this. It was bad enough with me endangering Leah, the pack and Jacob's family but now I had included innocent humans!

I could no longer contain my tears, I let them overflow and onto my face and as soon as that happened I was embraced by big strong arms that could only belong to my Jacob.

My emotions were so jumbled up. I felt guilt for what I had done, sympathy for what all these innocent people were going through and worst of all…joy.

I shouldn't feel joy but I did, I felt joy because Jacob was holding me, comforting me, loving me , despite him being upset with me.

Which showed me that he still loved me.

"Renesmee it's okay, were going to save them, all of them. Don't worry, okay? Please don't cry? You know how it makes me feel when you cry."

He held my face close to his chest and I inhaled his woodsy scent as to calm my nerves.

I felt him dip down and put his arms around the back of my legs causing them to bend and me to fall into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my face in the crook of his shoulder as he carried me somewhere, I assumed inside.

My suspicions were confirmed when I felt the soft cushions of my bed.

I felt Jacob lay down next to me and wrap me in his arms.

"Nessie, please don't cry. I know you're worried about them but it will be okay. I am going to get them back. All of them."

I shook my head and finally lifted it to look into his big dark brown eyes.

"Jacob, this is my fault."

"No" he immediately said.

I ignored his words and just decided to spill my guts to him now.

"Jacob… why is it that just because I am a half vampire, just because I'm mated to a werewolf that automatically makes me some character for some dramatic series? That somehow means that my life is suppose to be filled with drama and pain?" I said in between.

"Its just too much Jake. All this children of the moon and vampire shit, my strange sterile body, Lets not even start on that. I can't have children. I'm apparently supposed to be your mate according to the wolf spirits and yet I can't even continue the Alpha bloodline!" I sobbed.

Jacob seemed as if he wanted to speak but chose against it, which despite the meaning behind it made me feel sad.

"Then most of the people I love have been kidnapped because of me. Leah has her mate now and because of some stupid shit with me and some… evil creeps she may never see him again."

"Vanna almost got hurt while pregnant, Evelyn and Drake could be some vampire's food right now and I endangered your sister!"

"I am a terrible… I don't even know."

I just sat there and cried into Jacob's chest and instead of giving me advice or trying to cheer me up an deny the craziness of my life, he just stayed quiet and listened.

Which is exactly what I needed at the moment.

I sat there and cried for what seemed like hours before I finally composed myself.

I felt so tired and restless after finally letting all those emotions go.

When I finally lifted my head I was immediately brought into a kiss that filled my heart with passion.

I loved and was just about to open my mouth to grant Jacob access when he pulled away.

"Renesmee, you're not terrible . You are amazing, you don't know how much you've changed my life. Or the lives of others for that matter. Do you not see that? If it wasn't for you, more than likely, Embry and Leah would have never met their true mates, we would've never known about the advances of the children of the moon and …. I wouldn't be happy."

I was quiet as I let Jacob continue.

"Renesmee, I know you want to sit here and wallow in self pity but the fact of the matter is none of this is your fault. AT ALL! You are nothing but loving and anything but selfish. You sit and worry about a girl that you have never liked, not because you have to but because it's who you are. And as far as that whole you not 'having children' thing…." Jacob lifted my chin so I was forced to look him straight in the eyes.

"I love you so much, if I had to choose between having you for the rest of my life or having you... I'd choose you. Everyday of every week of every month."

I was going to protest, saying that despite the fact that he loves me, I know that if there is going to be a next Alpha, Jacob would need to have kids. And he can't so now what?

But I was cut off by those soft pink lips that drove me wild with want.

I gave in to his rich temptation and kissed him back with all the emotions I held. Even the sad ones.

Kissing Jacob was one thing that I would never get used to and never get over.

His kisses set me on fire and took me to a place were only he and I existed.

I was no longer aware of my surroundings as he deepened the kiss taking full control.

He picked me up only to put me further up on the bed.

As he sat me softly back down on the bed, he began to place small kisses from my lips to my neck causing me to moan and his lips to give my body the full attention I have been yearning for.

I dug my nails into Jacob's back slightly and he began to suck on my neck with his hot wet tongue.

I moaned in satisfaction and I could feel him smiling on my neck as he began to play with the hem of my shirts, rubbing circles on my tight belly as he continued with his attack on my soft neck.

I could feel my fingers starting to dig more into Jacob's back so I took my hands from his back and let them roam to his black tresses.

He must've really liked it because he growled softly and began to roll my shirt up my stomach to take it off.

As the shirt got to my shoulders I realized me and Jacob would have to part to take the shirt off, I didn't like that idea.

Apparently, Jacob didn't either because instead of breaking his attack on my neck he just ripped the shirt.

Somewhere in my mind I was thinking, "_Alice is going to be so upset about this shirt!"_

But another part of me was thinking, "_fuck this shirt! Its not like we don't have enough money for another one!" _

Of course the latter thought won out and I continued to moan as Jacob moved lower down my body from my neck and made his way to the outline of my red lace bra.

He ran his tongue around the outline and I, embarrassingly, squealed in pleasure.

Once more I could feel my Jacob smiling but this time he spoke on the skin of my breast causing even more intense pleasure.

"You look so damn sexy in red" he spoke in a husky voice laced with lust.

I was blushing but I was too lost in our little love world to care about my body's involuntary actions…. Well that particular body action.

That thought caused me to blush even more.

Jacob finally pulled his hands away from my stomach and brought them around my upper half to unsnap my bra.

I smiled as I counted the mere seconds it took for Jacob to unlock the latches of the bra, I remember when it used to take him so long that I'd end up doing it myself.

He was now and expert in taking off bras and I was happy about that… as long as it would always be my bra.

A possessive thought came over me and I let it. Jacob was, is and will always be mine and if anyone threatens the fact of that statement….

Vampire won't even be the right word to describe me.

I wasn't even paying attention to Jacob's progress until I felt his hot tongue brush lightly across my pert nipple.

I couldn't take it and immediately moaned aloud.

Wow, this will be super embarrassing once Jacob and I are finished.

Even with this thought in my mind, I couldn't and wouldn't bring myself to stop.

He could sense my pleasure and enjoyed watching so he became just what he was… a wolf and lapped at my nipple like it was the best thing in the world.

He circled it with his tongue causing my back to arch and me to groan. I felt like crying the pleasure was so immense.

It felt like my body had been deprived of my Jacob for far too long.

When my back arched farther up so did my leg and it accidently bumped against the amazingly huge bulge that remained prisoner in his pants.

I used all my strength to sit up from the bed. Jacob wasn't allowing it so he pushed me further down so I was laying down on the bed.

No way, he was not going to deny me my right as his imprint and his fiancé to pleasure him.

I pulled my foot from under his and leg and began to slowly and seductively slide it along his thigh.

He moaned on my right nipple sending his hot breath on my nipple.

I don't think they could get any harder

He began to kiss harshly on one causing it to became painfully hard and used his right hand to play with my left nipple.

Pinching and rubbing the hard nub now making my breast to be in so much pain and pleasure I couldn't help but bring my hands up and rub at my breast.

He immediately lightly smacked them away causing me to whimper in need.

"Please Jacob" I moaned in need.

He lapped at my right nipple and then ran a few circles around the left before kissing softly lower down my body.

I wasn't moving my foot from his thigh so he had to arch his back to trail his tongue lower down my body.

He growled as his tongue made its way to the hem of my panties and at that point I could tell Jacob had lost control and it totally turned me on.

I had no time to contain him as he lifted my legs and spread them apart and dived straight into my panty covered pleasure.

He licked at my black panties and I could even see him occasionally inhaling the scent of my juices.

As he continued to lap at my juices through my underwear I could feel the liquid from his moist tongue making its way too my vagina.

I could no longer take it so I brought my hand down to panties, once again Jacob tried to swat my hand but I hurriedly ripped my panties right in the middle so he no longer had a choice but to lick at the real thing and not the imprint through my panties.

The thing is though, it did not have the desired affect of making him lick at my pleasure spot…

It had an even better affect.

It caused Jacob to loose it and he immediately stripped himself from his pants so roughly that his boxer- briefs went with them and his big Jakey was standing at attention ready for war.

He wasted no time with the talk or seductive looks, or even extra foreplay, he just went straight back to me bringing his body to hover over mine.

He began to kiss at my neck again now that our bodies were as aligned as my short one could get with his taller one.

He aligned his dick with my spot and let it rub lightly across my clit causing me to pant in need.

"Jacob!"

He smiled and brought his lips to mine and immediately licked at them, but only for a second before pushing his dick into my spot with all the length he had.

I was panting so hard with the slight pain his dick still gave me that I almost fell out.

I felt like crying the love making was so strong.

After a few minutes I knew Jacob was feeling how I was, overwhelmed with need. He could no longer hold back so he began to pull out slightly, just far enough to cause my vaginal muscles to clench back together with the loss of his penis there to widen them.

Then he rammed it back in causing me to whimper lightly.

He continued at this with this rhythm only for a moment before increasing his speed.

I, not being able to contain myself, let my legs wrap around my body and let my lips come to his.

We were connected in more ways than one and I don't think I could've possibly been happier.

After multiple passion filled thrust he turned me over sideways and lifted my leg up hitting my inner walls in a different spot.

He continuously hit my g-spot and I didn't know how much more I could take.

I was moaning, panting and sweating like the human side of me allowed and I think it turned Jacob on.

He once again turned me but this time he laid me on my back and lifted my legs.

He pulled out only for a second to readjust himself before sticking his length fully back into my spot.

My GOODNESS! MY BODY WAS ON FIRE!

I couldn't take it anymore and I soon released on the frustrations I had held in before and all the passionate wants I had held in within the time since the moment Jacob took me to my room.

I released it all and Jacob pumped harder as I did. As he pumped harder and harder I began to climax again.

And as his penis began to throb inside of me I climaxed again!

I don't think I could go again.

Jacob pumped a few more times into me before he put his body on mine and kissed me hard as he came.

I felt his seed fill me fully, and I came again!

The aroma of his hot seed and my juices mixing together was probably the most pure, powerful and delicious smell ever.

Jacob came so much and for so long and I was so tired that I actually fell back on the bed before he could finish.

As he finished up letting his hot jizz enter me I closed my eyes ready for an awesome nap.

He lay down beside me and pulled my hot body to his body that had a slight sheen of perspiration.

I fell asleep with a smile as he kissed my forehead and spoke his next words.

"More than my own life, indeed."

…..

Ummm.. *blushes*

I don't know why I feel awkward its not like I don't always write sex scenes but I guess since it has been a while I feel weird and this one felt more lucrative.

I love you guys so much and this is one in 7.

BUT DON'T GET IT TWISTED I WILL NOT UPDATE THE NEXT TWO OR SIX FOR THAT MATTER UNTIL I GET 15-20 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!

The reason I am doing that is because…

Well lets face it, you guys are lazy and I know that if I was to just update all at once you guys would only review like one chapter.

SO REVIEW AND I WANT TO SEE SOME NEW FACES ON MY REVIEW PAGE!

REVIEW NOW!

OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER EAT ANOTHER OREO AGAIN!]

XOXO GOSSIP LADEE

(HEHEHEHE i am so enjoying doing that.:))


	40. Chapter 40

You know i shouldnt update this chapter.

Because i mean you guys didnt give me 15.

Well technically you did but it wasnt on this chapter.

I am updating because some of my more demanding fans want it so bad and because i love you guys i wont keep you waititng.

OH AND NIQUEE OF COURSE I LOVE MY OLDER FANS! i just want some new ones so i can see how many people actually like this story. I mean because a lot of my reviews or from the same people so i just want to know how liked this story really is..

anyway..

2/7 AND YES YOU MUST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER TOO…. 15-20 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER!

THESE ARE LIKE FINALE CHAPTERS SO YOU SHOULD REVIEW THESE!

I kind of like this chapter.

I let you decide if you agreee

*…..

*Renesmee*

For once my sleeping patterns were normal and I slept for about 6 hours.

That's not bad, only two hours more than my average.

I awoke to my Jacob's head resting in between my neck.

I was so comfortable that even though I felt well rested I refused to get up.

That, and Jacob seemed comfortable and seeing as though he usually needed more sleep than me I was going to let him sleep.

I lay there replaying all the events that had taken course since my family and I had moved to this area.

It was stressing but also joyous in a way.

I mean, me and Jacob had our first date here. Joyous.

I got kidnapped by crazy ass wolves here. Depressing.

Jacob and I first had sex here. Super Joyous.

I found out about my mom and Jacob here. Depressing and weird.

I could go on and on and on but if I could give a summary I would say that no matter what the good would always out weigh the bad because this is the place were Jacob became mine.

So even if I was to die here, which may be the outcome especially with the view I have on this battle I have been banned from, I would be content because I would've died knowing that Jacob knew just how much I loved him.

That would always be worth the most to me.

I kissed his forehead and saw his face scrunch up with disgruntlement about being disturbed in his sleep.

He rolled a little bit before burying his face impossibly further into my neck, I was surprised he could breathe.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and held me tighter.

I should have been uncomfortable but I have a theory, I could never be uncomfortable in this man's arms.

I snuggled into him more and repositioned myself to better fit his body and soon found myself going to sleep in the arms of my fiancé.

…

I woke up to a strange feeling, but not a feeling I wasn't used to.

It was the feeling of being watched.

The memories of a long ago place that I had long ago physically escaped but would probably never mentally escape from, came to mind.

I slowly pried open my tired eyes and balled my fist together letting my nails and teeth elongate.

I open my eyes and just as I was about to attack my predator with as much fury as my tiny half vampire body could inhabit I saw his face.

Nahuel.

I hopped up and immediately brought my hands around his neck.

I pulled into a tight hug.

He laughed as I screamed his name like the 6 year old I was at heart.

"You know… I would be skeptical of your weird ways if not for me being so flattered by your reaction to see me" he spoke in an amused tone.

I pulled back and looked at his face only to pull him back into a tighter hug.

I truly missed Nahuel, he was probably the only person who I liked and knew that he understood the struggles of being different from everyone else.

His sisters were also friends of mine but I was not as close to them as I was to Nahuel.

I think it has something to do with the bond we made in that dirty cell we were forced to exist in.

"It's been far too long" he said as he hugged me back and we both stood up from our sitting position on the bed.

"I know and I as I believed in our last encounter you said you would visit more often" I spoke in a stern tone.

Nahuel blushed and looked slightly scared which only caused me to laugh and pull him into another hug.

"I really do miss you Nahuel."

"I miss you too, Ness. Being in an area where the only other people like you are your annoying sisters gets… annoying."

I laughed at his obvious dislike for the situation.

"Well are your sisters here?"

I began to walk towards my door and Nahuel followed as we walked out of my room.

"Yeah, they are downstairs, well I think Sonya is talking to Carlisle. They are probably talking about the female half vampire body. Speaking of which… are you okay?"

I sighed.

Great, Carlisle must have told Nahuel about my recent unusualness and now has him worried. I don't like people to worry about me, especially my friends like Nahuel.

"I'm fine and honestly I just think Carlisle is on edge with me being sexually active and me being so close to the end of my human period."

"Its not really the end of your human side. Your D.N.A doesn't really change or anything , you will still be a half- vampire, it's just well…." He paused for a moment looking for words to best describe what he wanted to say.

"Well, its as if your human side has had a full term of you growing. Your human side is more strong, sort of more dominant when you are younger so naturally your human side will tell you to grow. Now because your human side is not fully dominant you will grow faster than normal but you will grow because your human side is more dominant. As you become older your human side becomes less dominant because it is doing the main thing humans do. Grow. When you are around 7 or 18 in your human half's side, the human side of you takes that to mean that you are old enough to longer need to grow, or at least not nearly as fast. Since your body is no longer growing as much I take it to mean the instinct in your brain telling your body to grow lessens its control therefore causing your vampire side to become more dominant. As you know, your vampire side is more …. Aggressive, in fact I believe our vampires are more aggressive than a regular vampire because it does not get as much attention and constantly has a battle with the human blood that flows through our veins. Regardless, when that happens and your vampire is more dominant it completely takes over, or at least it takes over the part of your brain that tells it to grow. So you no longer grow because your vampire side has become dominant over that aspect of your body but you will know that even after 7 years you will still have human tendencies. But you know there is always something I have been curious to?"

I looked at him with a curious face of my own.

"What about?" I asked.

He looked at me before looking away for a second, he looked kind of scared to ask about it.

I touched his shoulder in comfort, "Hey, you can tell me, were friends you know? I mean we probably have the same questions anyway" I said with a smile.

He sighed before smiling , "Well, I have always been… curious to the offspring of you and Jacob."

I was slightly shocked but said nothing and tried not to show any facial expression.

"I mean, Carlisle told me that you two were not going to … you know.. try… but I was really curious. I mean…" he was blushing but continued on as I listened.

"Well, I guess what I mean is… well, Tasha got pregnant a few months before you know the whole... you know…"

She got pregnant?

"But she was pregnant with a human and she would've carried it fully to term had she not been kidnapped."

I was confused and was about to ask how one had anything to do with the other until he saw the look on my face and explained first.

"They wanted her because she was pregnant. You didn't know but… she was kept in a private cell and fed better than the rest of us because she was the main experiment. They wanted to see if there was a way to make a more powerful human if mixed with a vampire. They knew that she was sensitive especially since the baby would be more human due to its father being human but they still were rough with her…or at least the werewolves were. At the end though, they weren't what…" he breathed in slowly as if he needed a moment. I wanted to comfort him but I was much to interested to even be able to move.

"The vampires that were trying to test her, to see how much the baby was vampire, how strong it would be…. They tested to far one day. They were meant to wait until she gave birth, so they could at least separately test the baby but the female vampire with the blonde hair. She was… Impatient. She couldn't wait so she did something to Tasha that was meant to test the endurance of the baby and her."

He paused again but continued faster than before as if wanting to quickly end the conversation but needing to get it over with and out of his system.

"At first it seemed the baby was fine, that it was actually stronger than her, until a week later. She had already been feeling sick but a week later after the whole test thing the baby it's … it was forcing her to give premature birth. She was not nearly as far as she should be, but regardless she was giving birth. She was in labor for hours, that was the day when you noticed the staff was down."

I vaguely remembered the day and didn't want to think about it really, I was too intrigued in the story.

"Well she gave birth a few hours later but… the baby… he … he … was…his heart failed."

I was quiet and so was Nahuel.

I later heard the sound of his soft cries so I pulled him to me and hugged him.

"Its okay" I continued to whisper to him.

I heard someone clear their throat and me and Nahuel looked up to see my mom and Jacob at the bottom of the stairs looking incredulous and suspicious.

And not very happy.

I would be concerned for their feelings but right now I couldn't care to care.

My friend was hurting, and at the moment, I would put him first.

"Everyone is going downstairs to discuss the plans and how to handle the werewolves" stated mom in a voice a little more tense than her usual one.

Jacob still hadn't spoken. Damn I hope he wasn't mad.

I nodded and me and Nahuel got up and headed downstairs.

I couldn't help but replay his words in my head.

Could I get pregnant? If I did, would it be more complicated because of me and Jacob's differences in genes?

All these questions kept replaying in my mind and I walked downstairs.

I got into the room and sat down, ready to listen to the battle I was not supposed to be in but was supposed to be listening to the plan that could possible injure or even…

I sat down on the couch next to Alice.

My dad stood up and looked at all of us in the room, the few quiluete wolves, werewolf and vampires in the room.

"Okay, time to get down to business. Who has an idea?"

Everyone began to speak except me because quite frankly I didn't give a damn.

The only thing I knew was that I really needed a vacation.

…./

…/

Hola everyone! Yah you guys are doing your jobs and reviewing as you should and that's why this chapter is up obviously.

Hehehehehehehehehehheehehehe heheheheheheheheheheheheehhe eheheheheh!

Now lets do it REVIEW YOU LITTLE BUTTERBALLS!

I don't mean that sexually… or do i?

No I don't.

Yes I do.

Yes I do.

Yes I do.

Yes I really do mean that sexually.

Have you noticed I said yes I do a lot of times. THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS SERIOUS.

Anyway I am so happy…don't get me wrong I feel super busy but I mean everyone keeps volunteering me to do stuff so I feel like I must be doing something right.

I am on debate and out of everyone I am the one being pressured the most to do my speech.

I am supposed to be being basketball manager for the basketball team when season starts (im not playing because I don't really like basketball enough to play with rules and it would take up too much time)

I was asked by a friend of my own the Twilight Roleplay to enter into a contest.

I am doing the Twilight Role Play for those of you who don't know I was so honored about that.

I have my job/classes on Tuesdays.

Now my scholarship is about to start up again and they want to meet with us more often.

AND TESTING IS ABOUT TO START!

GOD I HATE SCHOOL!

I will still try to make time for you guys though.

Y?

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU OF COURSE MY SEXCII GRILL CHEESE SANDWICH PEOPLE!

You guys are the sharpest cheddar in the cheese factory.

Heheheheh that is so stupid.

So for my rambling I am tired.

Seeya next chapter.


	41. Chapter 41

Hiya everyone! I am so sorry I have been gone for a while but its because I lost my flash drive, I have been trying to write this essay so I can get into this program that will allow me to get my High school diploma and my Associates Degree in Business by the time I graduate from High School.

I AM SUPER EFFIN EXCITED ABOUT IT!

Basically I will be earning my Associates while still in high school, I will be having a lot of opportunities for scholarships and I will be getting college credits and all so BAM!

GO LADEE FOR GETTING GOOD GRADES AND BEING SMART!

ANYway I have been busy with school and all which has really occupied my time but also…

I just have not felt like writing.

Ever since i went to go see Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2, which was great! But ever since I saw it I just couldn't get into the spirit.

But over the Thanksgiving Break I got so many reviews and people trying to encourage me and I felt that for the sake of you guys I OWED it to you to update.

So, I put in Twilight Eclipse and got into the Twilight spirit and WALAH! You have a chapter!

Lets get to the story so that I can get those awesome reviews my loves.

…..\

*Renesme*

They sat and planned and planned for what felt like forever when in reality it hadn't been that long.

Maybe I just felt bored because I was not being allowed to be involved in the battle so I felt no reason to listen in on the plans.

It would only make me more reluctant to be submissive to the demands of staying home that were being forced upon me.

I hadn't really listened, only parts I really heard were, people catching Nahuel, Tasha and Sonya up to pace, Most of the wolves that were in attendance excluding Jacob and Embry saying that they didn't truly care how it was done just that the wolves, vampires or whatever that kidnapped Leah and Rachael needed to die and so on and so forth.

After so many hours had passed it had been decided that we would do a sneak attack.

Sonya and Nahuel agreed to fight but before fighting they wanted to sneak into the dungeons and free some vampires and children of the moon wolves that had apparently been imprisoned during my absence due to them been announced as 'useless' to the group.

Everyone was for the decision and was hoping that maybe the prisoners, once freed would be on our side.

It was a plan not of much detail, well not much detail I listened to. The only part that really concerned me was when Jacob and the other wolves had been appointed to sneak around back and take out the guarding wolves outside of the location.

It seemed dangerous but I let it slide because at least then he wouldn't be fighting vampires.

I know that Jacob is strong and can hold his own in a fight but these vampires don't play fair and they have venom not to add to the list that they probably have other chemicals that would render him helpless

I ignored those thoughts with all the might that I had because I knew that if I thought further about them I would send my self into some type of weird self inflected coma.

After the guard wolves on the border of the warehouse/ lab location were taken out, Nahuel and Sonya would hurriedly sneak underground and release the other prisoners and test subjects.

Once that happened, from what I heard some of the wolves and my dad I think or suppose to purposely get the attention of some of The Children of the moon causing them to run after them.

Then the rest of the group will come out and attack the location coming in from the back door that Nahuel and Sonya leave open.

The mission is to take out all the scientist first, Marcus suggested that saying that although he wasn't completely aware of his former alpha's motives for going with the vampires in the first place, he knew that he only stayed for something that they could offer him and he was only following the directions they were giving him.

Basically, no vampire scientist no more of a real goal, reason or direction of which the wolves would need to fight.

Wow, I listened more than I thought.

It seemed like an okay plan but I don't know, I just didn't feel good about it.

I felt like I knew something was going to go wrong.

I found myself looking over at Jacob and I felt my heart jump.

Due to a lot of things.

From his beautiful face, to his Greecian god like body with russet brown skin, to his dark head that contrasted to that skin.

But I also felt my heart pang in fear at the thought of losing him to this plan.

To those vampires, those wolves…

To anything.

Jacob was, is and will always be everything to me and I don't know if I can truly sit here while he goes off to some fight to the death type of thing with insane people!

"Well, now that we have a final plan, is it time for the fun part?!" Emmett asked with great excitement.

Jasper looked at his brother and shook his head at his silly ways, "Yes, Emmett, it is time to start training."

A smile spread across almost everyone's face… except mine.

….

I sat up in the tree. My legs dangling and my head up against a branch.

I sat in the tree picking at a leaf I found in the tree.

I didn't know what else to do.

I could hear my family 'training' for this "event" and the more I heard the more I became reluctant to this idea, this whole… situation.

I couldn't help but to think that this was my fault, no matter how many times I was told otherwise.

All the 'What if's' played through my mind like an unstoppable movie.

A movie that I didn't want to watch… because of how sad it made me.

I didn't want to think like this but when you sit and listen to the most important people in your life training to fight in a battle that is not their own, your thoughts change.

I CANT DO THIS!

I CANT AND I WONT SIT HERE AND TORTURE MYSELF!

Sitting here just constantly thinking about the future and not being able to be involved in it.

Not being ALLOWED to be involved in it.

I will not stand by idly waiting for something to happen.

I jumped down from the tree , 30 feet down to be exact, and as soon as my converse covered feet touched the ground I ran in the direction of my family.

Once I reached where they were I stopped and looked around.

Everyone was training with someone.

Jacob with Seth, Dad with Daniel, Mom with Jasper and so on.

"What are you doing here Nessie?" Seth asked which caught the attention of everyone.

Almost everyone turned to look at me which was kind of awkward. Really awkward.

"what? I cant stand and watch my family do something that I don't totally approve of?"

Seth smiled and as I looked around I saw everyone else had a sort of grin on their face.

Except one.

"Nessie you know I don't want you involved in this" said Jacob.

I sighed but a smile appeared slowly on my face, "Well…" I ran fast to my fiancé.

"If my future husband is going to be fighting in a battle with vampires and wolves, I think I should at least send him in with the confidence of knowing he can handle it."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I threw my arms around his neck.

"You don't have confidence that I could easily destroy the people that hurt you?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he let his hands slide up my hips and go around my waist.

"No No, I have confidence in you, but I just want to make sure you're being sent in prepared to the fullest, my love" I stated and pecked his lips.

"mmmmmm."

"So…. Do you mind if I watch you train? It would really make me feel better about this whole thing."

Jacob looked skeptical but once i stared into his eyes with that 'pleaseeeee' look he sighed and nodded.

I kissed him once more and let the sparks and tingles do their duty in making me feel like the most important girl in the world.

"Alright now that the little love fest is over can we get back to work?" asked my dad with sarcasm in his voice.

"I got Edward next!" yelled Jacob as he got back into the training.

I found a nearby rock and sat down.

I made sure my brain was silent and unreadable to my dad and whoever I guess and began to think.

Yes, partially I did come to check up on Jacob but I already have confidence in him. The real reason I came was so that I could learn a few things, even if I wouldn't be able to participate directly in the training.

I could use Jacob as my excuse to get some mental training.

I felt a little guilty for, in a way, lying to Jacob but as I said, I'm not going to stand by idly awaiting my future to determine whether or not the people I love will get hurt.

While they are going over there plans I'll be going over mine.

...

...

...

...

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GO BAD ASS NESSIE!

i dont know how to feel about this chapter but i will let you guys tell me how you feel. WMIC fans your chapter should be up soon.

I love you guys so much and i hope you love me because i need some inspiration. After seeing the last installment of the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn Part 2 i just... i dont know i havent felt in the writing mood.

BUT!

I DO LIKE DISCUSSING THE MOVIE! OMG I ALMOST DIED WHEN THAT BATTLE SCENE WAS GOING ON!

IF YOU SEEN IT YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! I WAS IN THAT MOVIE THEATER CRYING! AND GETTING PISSED THE FUCK OFF I ALMOST WENT ONLINE, FOUND OUT WHERE STEPHANIE MEYER LIVED GOT A PLAN TICKET TO HER WHEREABOUTS WENT TO HER HOUSE AND MURDERED HER!

but im good now ;)

Review my pretties so i can be motivated to finish these chapters and then... maybe a litttle surprise will be in store for you..

wink wink;)

seeeyasa


	42. Chapter 42

I don't know where the hell this chapter came from but I was just on the bus thinking about how I was going to update WMIC and how I've had it ready since Monday but I just haven't had time when out of no where, dialect from this chapter just hit me and I knew I had to write it before it left my head.

AND I LOVE WHAT CAME TO MY MIND!

…

_Renesmee's POV_

I'm running.

I must be running faster than usual because I'm breathing hard, panting really, and I never pant when I run.

If you were to ask, I honestly couldn't tell you why I'm running or even what I am running from.

All I know is that my instincts tell me, yell at me, to keep running. So I do.

I run, run, run faster than I have ever ran and while I am running, I try to find out what exactly it is I am running for.

I was running through the forest, a forest too familiar.

It was the forest in Forks. I avoided the obstacles like a champion boxer ducking and dodging all his opponent's hits.

I'm still running, still trying to run as fast as I can even though I am undoubtedly tired beyond belief when I hear the heavy footsteps not far from me.

For some odd reason I am not feeling fear, well at least not fear of the thing behind me.

Even though I am not feeling fear, the sound of the footsteps causes me to instinctually run faster.

Just when I am just deciding to give up my thoughts of 'why' and just run, I hear the thing that is behind me get closer and at the last moment I see it pass me up.

Pass me up?

I look ahead and once I focus more I see it.

It's Jacob.

He's not chasing me though.

In fact he is running faster than me.

Then it hits me

I'm not running from something

I'm running to something.

As soon as I realized that I hear more feet trampling behind me and getting close.

I didn't have to turn around because before I could, the owners of those feet meet my pace.

I see mom, dad, Carlisle, Alice, the whole family.

Before I can even blink I feel myself being picked up . Not regular type of picked up either.

I feel myself being picked up by teeth and being thrown in the air.

I don't even need to think, I know there is only one person who does that

Seth.

I gracefully land on my feet, standing on Seth's back.

He slows down only slightly so I that I have just enough balance to sit on his back. Once I am sitting he speeds up and we are zooming past the family.

I am surprised to see some of the people there, running with an expression of anger on their face, one of those people being Nahuel.

I don't think too much of it as Seth speeds up. Usually Seth makes sure to run by Jacob's side but for some reason as we get closer to Jacob it doesn't look like Seth plans to slow down even a bit.

Seth doesn't have time to get past Jacob because as soon as we get close to Jacob and I begin to prepare to jump on Jacob's back, we reach the opening of the forest.

I hurry to stand up and jump as quickly as possible onto Jacob's back right before we enter this huge field.

A field I remember very well.

Once we enter the field I jump off of Jacob's back and start to run, about as fast as I was running in the forest.

As I get closer I see _him_.

I cant see his face but I know that long black hair, pale skin and slim body anywhere.

He's turned away from me and I cant think of why

Until I smell it.

It's this smell that is so perfect I cant even explain it. It was a combination of forestry, sweet fruit and fresh powder.

It was wonderful in so many ways and as I got closer to _him_ the smell becomes more potent.

I was close to him, about as close as I was on that dreaded day and either he just noticed me or just now decided to acknowledge my presence, either way he turned around to face me.

The smile on his face was devilish, even wider than it was the day he met me.

I couldn't help but be curious of what exactly he was so happy about.

I found myself looking down and was shocked

In his arms was the most beautiful baby girl I had ever laid eyes on.

She has light skin that looks soft to the touch, green eyes that are so dark you could mistake them for brown if your eyes weren't enhanced. She has raven black hair that, only in certain spots, has a twinge of auburn.

She is magnificent.

Why is she in his hands?

Just then Jane and Alec walk out on the side of _him _but they were not alone.

On each side of the devil twins stood two children or at least two small people, I couldn't tell due to the overly big black cloaks they wore.

I felt upset, furious at the thought of seeing the people in the cloaks and I guess my anger amused _him _because he began to laugh, guffaw loudly.

I heard the growls behind me, feral growls. The loudest growls being from Jacob and Seth.

But I heard other people, like mom, dad, Jasper and even Nahuel being the distinguished hisses I heard.

_He _stopped laughing but that devilish smirk was still plastered on his face.

He raised his hands and I crouched down and looked to his side expecting Alec and Jane to try to attack me but all they did was smile.

The next movement was not one of attack but instead the two little people grabbed the edges to the hoods of their black cloaks that covered their faces.

I was still crouched low not expecting what happened next

The two little people slowly but surely pulled the cloaks from over their heads.

All I saw was a pair of green eyes and the other figure had a pair of brown eyes with red specks but, frustrated, I couldn't see their faces.

I stood up slowly and the only emotions I felt were anger and sadness.

Before I could blink their eyes began to glow bright colors, I looked up and saw the beautiful girl in _his _hands eyes began to glow too.

And then everything went black

…

I shot up from the bed, breathing hard trying to calm myself.

That dream was… I can't even explain it.

It scared me, partially because I saw him, and partially because it seemed so real.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee!"

I quickly looked to my side, my heart rate increased for a moment before I realized that person who's voice that belonged to was none other than Nahuel.

"Nahuel?"

"I'm sorry. I saw you were having a dream and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad so I wasn't sure whether or not to wake you are let you sleep. I was going to try to find out but I didn't want to invade your personal space. I should've just woken you" he babbled quickly.

I just stared at Nahuel for a moment trying to register what he just said. Once it finally, after about 14 seconds, hit me that he was talking about my nightmare I began to shake my head.

"No, Nahuel, you're fine. You didn't have to wake me."

He looked at me for a second and frowned, "but you did have a bad dream?"

I didn't want to talk about it, so I just nodded. Nahuel must have understood because he just nodded back in understanding. His eyes became cloudy as he looked away, probably going over all his share of bad dreams.

From the look on his face I could tell he has had quite a few.

I sat up in the bed, causing the covers to slip further down and be rested on my legs.

Good thing I had on my pj's and didn't go naked last night.

I sometimes did that when I wanted to be intimate with Jacob.

That thought made me blush but luckily the blush went away before Nahuel noticed.

"So umm, where is the family?" I asked him.

"Uh, they went out to hunt."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I went hunting before I came so, I'm not hungry. Besides, Carlisle wanted someone to stay behind and watch you. Apparently you've been having heat flashes?"

I blushed at what he had just said feeling embarrassed about Carlisle telling Nahuel about my personal health problems.

I guess he saw my expression because he shook his head and chuckled, "Carlisle didn't go into great detail. He just asked me and Sonya if it was normal."

My mouth became the shape of an 'o', showing him that I understood.

"Well…?"

"Well what?" he questioned back.

"Is it normal?" I answered with concern laced in my voice.

He looked at me for a moment before sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

That's not a good sign.

He looked back at me and I am sure he could see the worry in my eyes.

"To a degree"

I waited for him to go into further detail but he stayed silent so I urged him to continue.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed once more, "One of the worst things about being a half- breed is that we don't have enough of us to ever be sure what is normal."

I nodded in total agreement and waited for him to go on.

"Sonya and Tasha went through some… weird times around your age. Sonya had some spotting and Tasha got severe headaches every now and again. We suspect it has something to do with your menstrual cycle. It doesn't know what to do seeing as once you reach that peak you won't be able to have children again. Your menstrual cycle is spinning out of control figuring out how to, I guess, shut down."

"Oh."

I was silent for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say to that.

I eventually was able to think of something, "What happened to you?"

He was silent as he seemed to be in thought.

"Nothing really, I caught some weird flu-like thing but, other than that I was fine."

"Lucky" I sighed.

He chuckled then got up heading out of my room.

"Where are you going?" I asked, taking the covers all the way off my body and getting out of the bed.

"Downstairs, your family is on their way back and I don't think your mom or your mate would like to see me up here."

I closed my eyes for a second and I could here the soft steps of vampires and the fast heavy, yet almost silent footfalls of shape shifters.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Nahuel, remembering what he said before I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, they don't like you, but it's only because they have a knack for assuming things."

"What are they assuming?" he asked genuinely oblivious and curious.

I looked at him and smiled, "Because I am the only other half vampire known to the vampire species that is not related to you… they assume that…. You want to… mate with me."

I was blushing hard by the end of that sentence.

DARN ME AND ALL THIS BLUSHING!

After my blush died down, I looked up at Nahuel to see a serious expression on his face.

"I am."

I was silent, speechless. I could feel my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

I could only imagine my eyes being as big as saucers.

I began to babble incoherent words, "I labi akd iarne and joieuob weifhakjeeli ndihbu butlajldj"

OH MY GOD!

The next thing I heard was Nahuel laughing extremely hard, so hard he fell on the ground.

I looked down at him, still completely confused.

"You should see your face! Oh my god, I haven't laughed this hard in about 5 years!" he voiced in between laughs.

I still was confused, but only slightly.

Was he joking before?

Or is he only laughing because of my reaction?

He stood up slowly and wiped what seemed to be a tear and then looked straight at me.

"Renesmee, I was just kidding" he said seriously but with a smile still on his face from all the laughing.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. I thought…"

"Listen" he said cutting me off

"You are special to me, I feel connected to you… but it's more of a …. Best friend connection. I do love you. And if I am being honest, maybe, if you and Jacob weren't so obviously meant for each other, I would try to mate with you."

My heart rate was calming down until he spoke those words.

"Wow, you really upset about that prospect, I can hear your heart" he chuckled nervously.

"You don't have to worry about that though. I know Jacob would probably murder me if I so much as hugged you "weird"."

He stopped giving me time to giggle at how true that statement was. My dear Jacob.

He continued after sighing, "On top of that, I believe in soul mates." He looked down seeming slightly depressed.

"I know that I have one special person out there somewhere, it's just… I have to find her. It's hard living a life in which you know there is someone for you but, you can't find them."

I couldn't help but feel pity for Nahuel, he seemed like he really wanted his mate.

I can't possibly know how he feels; I was BORN with my mate literally by my side.

I looked up at Nahuel who had begun to look down at the floor, not allowing me to see the sadness that would obviously be there.

I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his back and gave my friend a hug.

"Don't worry Nahuel. I'm not going to lie and tell you I know how you feel but, I will tell you that I am positive you have a mate out there."

He wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug. We stayed there for about 30 seconds before we both pulled away.

I looked up at him, looking him in his eyes, "She'll be perfect and just as nice and awesome as you are."

He smiled softly, "You're and amazing friend Nessie."

My eyes widened for a second, he rarely, if ever has called me Nessie.

I didn't say anything, I just smiled and turned around and started heading out of my room.

Before I could make it two steps out of the room I was picked up and tossed over someone's shoulder.

I didn't have to think to know who was carrying me; I knew my wolf's scent anywhere.

I smiled and said nothing as we headed to Jacob's room.

When we got to his room, instead of him setting me down on the bed as I thought he would, he instead took me to the bathroom.

I was confused and was about to speak up when he sat me down on the toilet lid.

"um… Jacob?"

He didn't say anything he just walked away towards the shower.

I saw the muscles in his back flex through his army green shirt as he turned on the hot water for the shower.

He stood back up and took of his shirt before turning around giving me a full and glorious view of his chest.

He began to walk towards

He wasn't smiling but, he didn't look mad either.

"What's wrong Jacob?" concern laced in my voice.

He was standing in front of me looking at me with eyes full of so many emotions I couldn't depict just one.

He knelt down in front of me on both knees and brought his hands to the edge of my pajama pants.

Without hesitation he ripped the right pant leg straight up leaving me to gasp.

He looked up at me with dark eyes

He must've seen the confusion and shock in my eyes because he leaned up so that his face was level with mine.

He looked me straight in the eye before answering my confusion, "You smell like Nahuel."

I finally understood and was about to explain to Jacob that I had hugged him but, before I could he leaned closer to me with his mouth by my ear causing tingling sensations to run through my body.

"The good thing is, once I'm done with you, you won't anymore" he whispered seductively in my ear. The warm air brushed against my ear and caused me to shiver with bottled up pleasure.

While I was stuck in my trance, he ripped my other pant leg off and ripped my shirt straight down the middle.

It was big so it just fell straight off leaving me in nothing but my panties.

Jacob growled lowly looking at me naked body/

He quickly picked me up and through me over his shoulder again.

We made our way to the shower and on the way there he ripped off my black panties and undid the lace on his sweat pants letting them fall off of him.

He placed me in the shower tub and I immediately felt the hot water hit my body, it felt warm to my hot skin which was great.

I didn't have time to focus on the water for too long because seconds later Jacob entered the humungous shower behind me.

He closed the glass door as he got in and immediately looked at my body with a gaze so lustful it would make the most disciplined nun quiver.

He smirked and walked towards me

Just looking at him made my nipples hard and I am pretty sure he noticed when he trapped me in the corner of the shower, resting his hard, masculine chest against me.

"It's a good thing this room is sound proof"

And the bathroom is where I spent the next hour of my eternal life.

…

….

/ \

I HAVE HAD THIS DAMN CHAPTER READY SINCE 12/19! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVENT UPDATED!?

BECAUSE I AM AN IDIOT!1

I was at my grandmother's house, where there is wifi, but I left my laptop.

I went back to my house and got my laptop and then went back to my grandmothers house and then realized I didn't have my flash drive.

Well I wasn't going back out because IT IS DAMN COLD WHERE I AM AT!

Anyway so after a day or so I go back home and I am taking my laptop out of my bag and what do I see MY FLASH DRIVE! IT WAS IN MY BAG THE WHOLE TIME!

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWW!

I am sorry you guys but I am working on the next chapter right now and

HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Well let me go so I can start working on this next chapter!

Lbo

Ladee Be Out.


	43. Chapter 43

_*sorry for errors*_

_Renesmee's POV_

Tonight is the night

The night before the day

The night before the day that Jacob and the rest of my family will walk off to their deaths.

Okay, I'm being pessimistic and slightly over dramatic.

I sighed as I finished making the ham, turkey, chicken and cheese sandwich I just made and began walking towards the living room where the rest of my family and friends were at.

I walked into the room and saw Lavanna on Embry's lap, my mom sitting next to my dad, Alice with her legs across Jasper's lap. I saw Rosalie teasing Emmett in the corner by the bookshelf and Nahuel and Seth playing a videogame while sitting on the floor.

Paul and Daniel were the only ones who were making their despair as obvious as me. Daniel was outside in wolf form staring at the moon and Paul was running through the woods.

Jacob had gone with him to make sure he didn't do something impulsive like go to the sight where Rachael and Leah were.

He also said he wanted to have a run with the boys who had flown in this morning.

Some of the more experienced wolves from the pack had come in this morning to help with the fight.

Even with the increased 15 wolves, it still was not enough.

Pessimism is really hard to fight when the situation is so obviously ranked against you.

I sat on the couch, next to my mom and laid my head on her cold shoulder as I began to eat my sandwich.

She slowly stroked my hair and I couldn't help but close my eyes and relax.

I guarded my thoughts, as I often did when I felt myself getting tired.

I sat my half finished sandwich on the table and within seconds heard it being picked.

More than likely by Seth.

I didn't care though.

I was much too tired and worn from all this secret planning and my solo training to care about a sandwich.

I felt myself dose off on my mother's unmoving shoulder and my mind was quickly brought to the place of my dreams.

Unlike most of the dreams I had bee having lately, this one was calm, serene, and peaceful.

I surely hoped it would stay that way.

I was dreaming of me sitting on the warm sands of La Push back at home.

Home.

As I thought about home, two things came to mind.

Jacob, of course, and the Cullen manor I had grown so accustom to.

I do believe that home is where the heart is, and Jacob owned my heart

But couldn't help but miss the plentiful rainy days of Forks, Washington.

The wolves that awaited me and their Alpha at the rez.

I missed it.

Dreams are said to be the gates to your desires.

What I desired at the moment was to be back at home.

In my dream, that's where I was.

Sitting outside of an unfamiliar yet beautiful house, lying comfortably in the sand, looking out at the ocean and the bright and glowing sun.

Nothing needed to happen and nothing else did in that dream.

But none the less, it was a sweet dream.

…

I woke up in what I guessed to be my bed with big warm arms wrapped around me.

I snuggled more into Jacob, enjoying his masculine and unique scent.

"Are you sniffing me?" I heard him say with accusation and amusement in his voice.

I chuckled lowly.

"No. I am inhaling you" I say and sniff hard with exaggeration.

He chuckled with amusement and tightened his arms around my body causing me to move to get more accustomed to the tighter fit.

I didn't say anything… I wasn't really sure what to say.

He knew I didn't want him to go off to battle, but Jacob is not the type to sit by idly and watch fights and not get involved.

I guess that's why he's the Alpha.

After a moment of silence Jacob sighed signaling that he was about to talk, more than likely about something he didn't want to talk about.

"Renesmee… Promise me."

I let his words resonate in my mind and without too much thought I knew exactly what it is he wanted me to promise him.

I sighed.

I don't know why he always did this to himself and to me.

Why he always tried to make me promise something to him that he knew that, if the situation were ever to arise I would surely break such a promise.

I hated lying to Jacob, it made my heart ache with guilt and self loathing.

I moved up slightly so that I could look him in his eyes with his arms still securely wrapped around my waist.

"I promise…"

I started.

He must have thought that was the end of my sentence because he pulled me closer to him and in no time smashed his warm soft pink lips against my own.

I wanted to tell him that I wasn't finished with my sentence but then I thought against it

Why ruin a perfectly good kiss?

I kissed him back with as much love and want as he did with me.

The kiss put butterflies, bumblebees and airplanes in my stomach.

This kiss sent tingles all over my body running sensations to my most feminine areas.

I love him, I love the way he kisses me and for that moment I forgot about everything else.

For that moment.

When his lips left mine I was preparing myself to finish my statement when he began to trail kisses down my neck.

Oh my goodness, he really should stop so that I can think straight!

As his lips began to trail further down to my cleavage all prior thoughts began to fade away.

I had to stop this now.

I didn't want to lead Jacob on with a lie so with all the strength I had left and I put my hands on his muscular warm shoulders and pushed him backwards.

His eyes were still closed and he looked flushed. When he opened his eyes they were glazed over with hidden emotion so strong it sent chills up my spine.

Looking at Jacob and the intensity in his eyes made me not want to continue, made me want to stop while I was ahead and continue to let Jacob believe in yet another lie.

My consciousness screamed at me two contradicting statements.

_Tell him! You already have lied to him about why you watched the training; you've led him to believe that you'll be cooperative and stay! QUIT IT WITH THE LIES! IF YOU REALLY LOVE HIM, YOU'LL TELL THE TRUTH!_

Then their was

_Look at him! He loves you and he only wants your safety. When he goes off into the battle the least we can do is give him the confidence and serenity of knowing should something you will be safe. Even if it is a lie, it's a lie that stops you from hurting him. The one you love._

I had never been more uncertain of what the 'right' thing to do was.

Then it hit me like a twenty-pound sack of laundry.

I love Jacob.

It was nothing new to me but at the same time with all these contradicting thoughts it seemed as though I had forgotten.

"Jacob…" I was about to tell Jacob the truth when I was cut off with his lips once more.

I don't understand why he keeps cutting me off but I can't find myself complaining with his soft lips gently grazing my own.

This time Jacob was the one to pull back.

"Just continue to humor me. That is all I ask."

His words dawned on me and before I could inquire on what he meant, he answered my unspoken question.

Jacob sighed before looking fully at me with a smirk on his face.

"Renesmee, I love you and the reality is I probably know you better than anyone else. That being said, I know that you would never promise something like that and even if you did you surely wouldn't promise it so quick."

At Jacob accurate accusations, I blushed in guilt and the strange embarrassment of being caught.

"I know you said that to humor me and I can look in your eyes and could tell you were feeling guilty for giving me false hope and you were about to correct yourself. Please don't."

I looked at Jacob trying to understand why he would want me to lie to him or better keep a lie going that he already knows is a lie?

It was a mystery to me and I am certain he noticed because he went on to explain.

"It may seem idiotic, childish and laughable but… I don't know. I guess the false hope is better than no hope."

I looked at my Jacob and smiled.

Jacob was a lot of things and man of few words being one of those things.

He was not complex.

He was simple and would try to get his point across in the shortest way possible even if it made no sense to anyone else.

I love him.

Now more than ever

I looked at him and saw his head held down something he only allowed himself to do with me.

He was Alpha and I guess it was a dominant mindset but he never allowed himself to be thought of as weak or vulnerable so he never held his head down.

Only with me was my loving Alpha this way.

I took my right hand and placed it gently under his chin, lifting his head up so he could look me straight in the eyes.

When our eyes met he looked at me, expecting me to speak.

I didn't.

No words were needed in my opinion.

I leaned forward and tenderly placed my lips on his cheek.

Then his other cheek

Then his forehead

His eyelids

His nose

And finally his sweet lips.

I didn't know how to express my feelings, so I hoped that my kisses could.

Our lips met and I immediately opened my lips slightly, allowing Jacob's warm tongue to enter.

Moments like this I cursed my half human lineage.

I wanted to not have to breathe air so I could kiss my Jacob forever.

But alas, that was not the case and we both had to eventually pull back to breathe.

As soon as we pulled back we were both panting.

I didn't care, I wanted to taste him again and again and again and just as I was about to take action on my plan, Jacob stopped me.

Jacob looked at me with eyes so intense it felt as though I would melt if I stared too long.

"Marry me?" he spoke after a few moments of staring.

I looked at him in shock and confusion before I finally responded

I giggled.

"Jacob, I believe were already past that stage" I said smiling at him.

H e smiled back at me but his eyes still held that intense glow.

"No, I mean…" he huffed and I continued to stare at him in confusion.

"When I come back from this thing tomorrow, I want us to get married immediately after."

I looked at him in shock.

Did I just hear him right?

"What?" I finally spoke, my voice cracking with emotion.

Jacob looked me in my eyes, his eyes showing nothing but genuine emotions.

He scooted even closer to me than he was before and took my left hand into his right one.

I looked down at our intertwined hands.

I couldn't help but compare the two.

His beautiful, manly bronze hands almost completely covering my white delicate ones.

We were two people from two totally different worlds and yet by whatever force, we met.

We balanced each other, completed each other, our souls needed one another.

"Nessie? Did you hear me?" I heard Jacob asking.

I looked up and into his beautiful dark brown eyes and I knew that I would always love him, would always put him first and would do absolutely anything for him.

I looked at our hands again and moved my hand only slightly out of his give me enough space to stretch my fingers through the opening between his.

Our warm hands now intertwined, I looked into my Jacob's eyes once more, "Yes."

"Yes?" he looked at me with a combination of hope and confusion.

"Yes. If you come back, I'll marry wherever, whenever, however."

"NOT HOWEVER!" I heard a distant voice yelling.

Probably Alice.

I closed my eyes and shook my head at my nutty and over obsessed aunt.

I opened my eyes back up and immediately saw Jacob's big brown eyes.

I saw something else though, unshed tears in his eyes.

He didn't seem to be mad though, they must've been happy tears.

Those tears, which had finally fallen down his beautiful smooth face, had made me happy.

Jacob leaned in and kissed my face and then pulled back and looked at me.

"What do you mean 'if'?"

I was confused about what he was asking me.

"If what?" I asked with true confusion probably burning in my eyes.

"If I come back? Listen…" he looked into my eyes taking his big hand and placing it under my chin and lifting it up.

"The thought of marrying you is more than enough motivation. I WILL come back. That's my promise."

I don't know why but tears began to leak out of my eyes and trail down my warm face.

Jacob raised his thumb and placed it on my face whipping away my tears.

I moved my face to the side and kissed his hand.

He responded to my kiss by moving closer and pressing his lips to mine.

I didn't have to think about it, I immediately granted him entrance to my mouth and let him have dominance.

That night me and Jacob made love all the way into the early morning, probably not the best idea but we couldn't help it.

It wasn't just about the pleasures of one another it was about remembering.

Remembering how we felt when we were together like this because no matter what Jacob said…

Neither one of us could promise something like that.

Wasn't that beautiful!?

OMG YOU GOT MAYBE 5-6 CHAPTER LEFT!

I love you guys a lot and this author's note is a bit long but it is really important.

After WMIC is over this will be my last story on fanfiction. I KNOW I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE MAD BUT LET ME EXPLAIN. I realized why it's been getting harder for me to write, I used to think it was just because now that Twilight is over it doesn't feel the same. That's not the case at all. I have been writing on Fanfiction for almost a year and a half now and I must be honest I have grown so much from writing here. All the fans I have accumulated over the year it's been an experience I will never forget but it is time for me to move on and start using my own characters, making my own situations. I will, once done with WMIC and the next TL I will be writing on a website called WATTPAD. You don't have to sign up and there is even a phone application for it. I will probably still go by Ladee but if I change it though I will definitely tell you guys. I love you guys so much and I hope that when I make this move you guys will read my new stories.

I am thinking about changing the name of Their Love to Changing Suns. What do you guys think? I don't know that just sounds better to me and more metaphorical.

I've been taking a while to write because I have been all about the books lately. Also because I really didn't know how to end this chapter so tell me if you like it.

Well, I think that is all, if I have anything else I will alert you guys.

PEACE LOVE AND OREOS.

FROM YOUR LADEE.


	44. Chapter 44

Time for a new chapter? I think so!

*Renesmee*

My eyes were closed, I breathed slowly and I was comfortably snuggled into Jacob's firm embrace but I was no where near content.

Nor was I asleep.

Why I lay in the bed despite me not being awake?

I am not ready to face what I was about to wake up to.

Today was the day that Alice had apparently foreseen in her vision.

She couldn't see clearly but she did say that today she saw herself and Jasper preparing for battle… and they apparently did some intimate things.

"Not ready to wake up, love?" I heard his deep voice rumble as he held me closer.

I didn't answer just brought myself closer to his heated body.

We sat there just holding each other and even with no words being said, I felt the love being transferred through our bodies to one another.

It was all I needed to slowly but surely calm down.

I don't know why but I had the weirdest feeling about today.

It wasn't ….

I can't even explain I just felt like things were going to go wrong.

I was debating whether or not I still wanted to go.

Of course I want to protect Jacob but what if I become a distraction instead of help?

What if the something bad does happen… because I interfere?

I had no clue what to do anymore.

I lied in Jacob's arms a little bit longer before I felt the rising of his chest slow down indicating that he had went back to sleep.

I slowly and quietly turned around so that I could look at Jacob's face.

He looked so beautiful when he slept, I mean he looks beautiful all the time but more so when he sleeps.

He looks like a child, so innocent but with manly strong features.

It was the strangest yet most beautiful sight.

I moved my head closer to him and when I was close enough I leaned in and buried my face in his neck.

I inhaled his scent like it was my favorite perfume.

I kissed his neck gently and repeated the process a few times before feeling him shift in his sleep.

Within seconds, I was flipped over and was lying underneath Jacob's warm body.

H e looked at me for a few seconds with a seductive smirk on his face before leaning down, moving his mouth to the side of my face.

"You know you didn't have to get me hard, you could've easily just told me to wake up" Jacob whispered in my ear.

I blushed hard as the evidence of his very truthful statement began to make itself known on my thigh.

"You know, I don't know why I expected you to do the regular people thing."

"What's the regular people thing?" he whispered once more biting softly on my ear in the process causing me to squirm under him.

" 'Oh love, what a wonderful way to wake up' or 'You should wake me up like this ever morning' " I said with a slight chuckle in my voice.

I felt laugh against the side of my face.

"Yeah, I don't know why you expected that but I can give you another one?" he said as if asking me.

I nodded, giving him permission to 'impress' me.

He cleared his throat, in a very overdramatic way before looking at me with wiggling eyebrows which caused me to laugh.

"Baby, bacon, eggs, pancakes and that wake up?!…. I think it's time I make you mine."

I laughed so hard I could feel my stomach start to hurt.

"Well, that was most definitely more romantic."

"I think so" Jacob replied with a smirk on his face.

Jacob had stopped with his quest to seduce me and settled for just resting his head on my chest, I began to stroke his hair.

A few minutes of this complete serenity and I could hear movement going around downstairs.

It was probably Seth or Nahuel, or one of the other wolves.

Even though I had obviously heard them moving, I was trying to my best to ignore it.

I wanted them to go back to sleep, or at least say silent so I can pretend that this moment right now would last forever. So I wouldn't have to face the fact that before tomorrow comes, my whole life could possibly do a complete 360.

I tried to ignore it for as long as I could, I didn't know if Jacob was doing the same thing or if he just wasn't as worried about as me but he hadn't shifted once while lying on my chest.

I could no longer ignore the beginning of the day when the door to my room opened and my mother stood in the doorway.

She didn't say anything but she looked me in the eye and I saw something of pity and understanding in her eyes.

She moved her head to the side gesturing that it was time we both got up and Jacob should start getting ready.

I nodded and without any more words she left the room.

Jacob laid on me for a few more minutes before sighing loudly.

He pushed himself up now hovering over me.

He kissed my cheek, forehead and then nose softly.

"I love you" was all he said before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

I still sat there, not knowing what to do.

Should I go get dressed? Should I go get something to do?

I began to laugh lightly.

I find it pretty ironic that one of the most influential, life changing days or my existence and I have no idea how to start it off.

I sighed softly and got out of the bed, checking to make sure I looked decent before opening my bedroom door and heading out of my room.

I walked down the back stairway and headed straight to the kitchen.

Nothing would be able to content but I did know of something that could possibly ease my mind a bit.

I walked to the refrigerator and immediately opened the freezer part.

I looked around for about two seconds before grabbing the big tub of ice cream that Seth had brought back from La Push.

I took it out and opened it before turning around and grabbing a spoon from inside the drawer.

I walked closer to the country vanilla ice cream and inhaled the aroma that permeated the area around it.

As I inhaled it, I realized something was missing. I realized after a few seconds and ran upstairs to Carlisle's study.

As I stood in front of Carlisle's study I heard no noises which indicated that he wasn't in there.

Even better.

I opened the door slowly and crept inside quietly.

As soon as I was inside the room, I stuck my nose in the air and sniffed around, immediately getting a whiff of what I was looking for.

As fast as I could, I let my instincts guide me and quickly found what I was looking for.

I grabbed the small package of o- negative blood and ran down the steps hoping no one would see me.

I held the bag close to my body hoping the smell of the human blood would blend well enough to where my family wouldn't smell it.

When I got back into the kitchen I cut the bag really fast and hurriedly poured the bag of blood on my bowl of ice cream.

Before I could leave the kitchen and go to living room, Lavanna walked in.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one who was feeling some ice cream today?"

I jut shook my neck in response to her question.

She went to refrigerator and grabbed the bucket of ice cream but instead of grabbing a bowl she just grabbed the spoon and immediately began eating from the bucket.

I didn't question it. I could only imagine how overwhelmed she must be feeling.

She is more than likely already hormonal due to her being pregnant and then to have to deal with all this.

We sat there in silence eating our ice cream before something came to my mind.

I looked at Lavanna and was contemplating whether or not I want to ask her this.

I don't know if right now is the best time to ask her a question that seemed to have bothered her so much earlier but … I felt compelled to.

"Ummmm… Van, when we were at Prom… You seemed pretty upset at something Evelyn said. I didn't ask because everything went…. Well south from there but now that I need something to distract me… You mind telling me what it was about?"

Lavanna had just finished licking the ice cream off her fingers before looking up at me. Her eyes were fogged with emotion that showed me she didn't want to talk about but she opened her mouth showing me she was going to tell me.

"This is not the first time I've been pregnant" she said in a small whisper.

I didn't know what to say to that and I guess she noticed because instead of awaiting my response she just continued on.

"Ricky, after the whole …. I got pregnant. My parents were going to kick me out and although I…Ricky had agreed to take care of me…. I didn't want my child raised like that. I didn't want my kid to have what I had. I thought the best option was to… stop it's pain before it experienced any. The thing is, even with Embry in my life and Baby on the way, I still don't know if that was the right choice.

We were both silent for a while and when I did look up to look at Lavanna, I saw her pain.

It really hurt me to see her like this, so confused and lost.

"Baby, huh? So that's what you guys are calling her?" I asked trying to change the subject.

I know that she noticed it but instead of questioning me she just looked up, tears in her eyes, and smiled.

"Yeah. And it's a boy."

"Nope, it s a girl. I can feel it."

Lavanna chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I've heard about you and your mom's track record _Edward Jacob._ That's why I think it's a boy."

I couldn't help but laugh at that and laugh at my boy name.

I'm glad we had gotten past that awkward moment, but also sad because now my mind was back to a place of worry.

…..

It's time.

They had been training all day and it was now the time that Alice had predicted.

The time for them, _him_, to leave me.

I was willing myself not to cry as I stood in the front of the house watching everyone, except myself, Van and A wolf I couldn't recognize, prepared to leave.

Out of my peripheral, I saw Van holding Embry so close and kissing his passionately. Even I felt so awkward watching them, I couldn't bring myself to look away.

Moments later, they pulled apart and Embry lowered himself and got eye level with Van's stomach.

I couldn't hear everything but I did hear a lot of "take care of your mother", "I love you and mommy so much" and "I promise I'll come back."

It warmed my soul and in the moment, I felt envious of what Van had and a moment later I felt guilty and disgusted with myself for feeling that way.

After everything Van has been through, she deserves this.

But why can't I have that too?

Before my thoughts could progress and become a burden on my mind, I felt the loving presence of my Jacob.

Of my wolf.

I looked behind myself and saw my big brown wolf looking at me with wolf-y love shining in his big brown eyes.

I didn't hesitate, I just walked up to him and kissed the side of his fury face and hugged him close to me.

He purred as I held him and that action led me to allow my feelings to flood into him.

Fear. Worry. Want. Love.

I don't know if it overwhelmed him, all I know is that his emotions traveled to me.

Unlike mines, there weren't many, in fact there was only one. Even so that one emotion was so overwhelming it almost knocked me off my feet.

Love.

I pulled away and I feel the tears staining my face.

I didn't want him to go but I understood that he would.

Every time I imagined this moment, I always saw myself upset, angry, pissed, yelling and just being over- dramatic all together.

I don't know why, maybe it was Jacob's love but… I felt nothing but calm.

Calm and serene.

I decided then that I would stay here with Van.

I would comply to Jacob's wishes

I would stay here and wait for my love to return.

…..

Oh goodness.

I have no idea what to say other than DAMN IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS DAMN CHAPTER.

I didn't know how to end it and I didn't want to make it all super long.

Not just that but I have been super sick, I have been focusing on my studies, specifically I have been studying for this test I have to take to get into the program I was talking to guys about. Also my grandmother was just diagnosed with Multiple Myeloma, a form of cancer, so I've been spending a lot of time with her.

Luckily the doctor said that she seems okay and so far she won't need to have surgery she just needs to take some pills and get more sleep.

On a happier note I have a few majors I am looking at

Pre Med

Engineering

Management

And I am definitely going to minor in Creative Writing.

I think I want to go to Northwestern University (usa) but I have been letters from colleges so much lately, it's crazy.

Look at me rambling like a dork. AND YES somethingwiththewordGEEKinit you guys can call me a dork.

I AM!

SHOUTOUT TO MY NEW FANS

Alixandria- review like 10 DAMN TIMES ! HAPPY FACE

9ktlyyn- WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS

TeamJacob- LOVES ME AND I LOVE U 2! GO TEAM JACOB- (you and the team hehe.)

Anyway, love you guys and be looking out for the next installment of WMIC.


	45. Chapter 45

Okay let's get to the real stuff

Because shit is about to get real!

_*Jacob*_

I didn't want to leave her.

Of course I didn't want to leave her. She is everything to me.

My love, my life and hopefully when I got back she would be my wife.

But I have to get back first.

I need to stop thinking so pessimistic.

_You really do_

_Seth! Get out of my mind!_

_It's hard when you keep thinking so loud and so negatively_

Embry thought.

I didn't respond just went back to my thoughts.

Even though when we found Nessie she was in a different state, according to Marcus and Daniel, she was in a special headquarter that was run by the main one which was right here in New Hampshire.

That's the one we were headed to.

The Cullen's and I were going through the front to immediately get the attention of the guards and other vampires while Seth was leading a group that would be going to the back to get in the cells that are underground and take all the prisoners out.

The plan was as detailed as we could get it with the circumstances we just hoped that this information was still accurate and that these places were still where Daniel and Marcus remembered them.

We were getting closer with every step that we took. A part of me was nervous and pessimistic the other part was hopeful.

Please let everyone be okay still.

_Stop!_

Paul growled.

Usually I would have got back at him about it but I understood.

His mate was at risk right now, I've been there and I know negativity is the last thing you want at a time like that.

Like this.

I immediately felt Paul's pains and forced my negative thoughts to cease and focused only on running and running fast.

In no time… we were there.

For some reason all the nervousness I previously had vanished. All I felt now was anger and impatience.

I am going to kill them. They took my sister, my friend and some humans I don't care very much about!

That thought made me growl lowly, only to be pushed in the side by Seth.

_Shut-up before you get us caught!_

I wanted to growl at him but decided he was right and slowed my past in running.

We were here.

_Take your group and go get in position Seth. It's time._

Seth nodded his big wolf head.

_Be careful and report to me anything that happens._

Seth nodded again and himself, Nahuel, Bella, Sonya, Paul and some other wolves I called down a few days ago headed with Seth.

The rest of us headed through the side where the door was.

The door was obviously expensive and looked like some thing not even a vampire would be able to break through.

_This is kind of going to pose a problem, don't you think?_

I spoke telepathically to Edward awaiting his answer.

Instead of giving me one he looked at me and smirked before jumping about 40ft in the air landing on the rooftop of the building gracefully.

Show off.

He turned back around to me and smiled before all the vampires followed suit.

As much as Embry, I and the rest of the wolves would love to jump on top of the building, being wolves we are kind of heavy and if we jumped up there it would probably make a lot of noise.

Edward must have read my thoughts because moments later all I heard was momentary fighting and then the door swung open.

Without hesitation I and the other wolves ran in silently.

I looked around and allowed my senses to guide me.

This place was huge, as big as an airport and had the dirty stench of a hospital.

The stench of death.

I heard it.

I heard the footsteps of the creature long before I saw it.

But unexpectedly the vampire didn't sound in a hurry which meant one of two things,

One, it didn't know we were here

Or

Two… it was expecting us.

I didn't have much time to hope for the first reason because seconds later a female with black hair and cherry red lips walked into the area where we stood.

It wasn't her body that caught my attention, for no woman has caught my eye since Renesmee was born.

It was her face; even without being attracted to her I knew she was attractive do to her being a vampire.

It wasn't the attractiveness that caught me though.

It was her eyes

They were a bright shiny blue.

I didn't know what to make of them. They were blue.

I mean blue eyes were not uncommon… on a human, but I could smell the familiar stench of vampire all over her, I could hear no heartbeat within her, I could see the pale, porcelain like skin of hers

And yet… her eyes are blue.

"You know… My colleague finds it moronic that you all thought you could sneak up on our headquarters and not be caught, when in fact we were expecting you all. Me personally, I find it humorous."

She smiled a smile that in my mind could only translate evil and I couldn't hold the growl from ripping out my throat.

That must've caught her attention because she immediately looked at me with the smile still.

"Well, you are just as adorable as I thought you would be. Stinky, but still just adorable. You would make such a good guard dog and house pet."

Embry lowered himself to the floor as if ready to attack for my sake.

_No! Don't attack her. She is purposely baiting us on. Wait!_

Embry stood back up but even in his wolf form looked pissed.

"Where are the Leah and the humans?" Carlisle asked calmly.

The woman looked at him and her smile softened for some reason.

"Awww…. You must be Carlisle. I have heard so much about you. I've heard about how you and your coven stood up to the Volturi. You are an admirable leader. I am actually somewhat sorry for how I've hurt you" she spoke strangely sounding sincere, but what would I know we just met.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"Hi Edward. I've heard of you too. Some good, some bad. Hmm… but I guess that some bad isn't so bad since it is why the research for half breeds has excelled so much for me.

Edward narrowed his eyes and I could see the anger in his face.

"To answer your question though, my name is Julienne. Doctor Julienne as I recall but we won't get into that. Where are Leah and the humans? Well, I can tell you where Leah is but you are going to have to be a little more specific when you say humans we have a lot of them here" Julienne said looking at Carlisle.

"Rachael, Evelyn and Drake, Where are they?"

"Oh _those _humans? Oh I know where they are!" she said acting excited.

"But I won't tell you."

I growled again and looked at Edward trying to tell him to read her mind but when I looked at him he had this complex look on his face.

I don't know if it is because I have known Edward so long or if it was just because I was a good expression reader but I could tell that either Edward couldn't read her or she had something going on in her mind that confused Edward.

"'I-I can read her…. But only the parts she's allowing me to"

I was confused and put off by his statement.

Edward had never had that problem.

The only situation similar was Bella.

And well…

Nessie.

I growled low in my throat and I'm assuming Edward read my thoughts because he hissed a low snarl as well.

"How are you blocking me?" Edward asked with fierce disdain in his voice.

The woman, Julienne, smirked mischievously.

"I was waiting for one of you morons to notice. I cannot wait to brag about the advanced and amazing science of a half breed, more specifically Renesmee."

We waited but I could sense the stress and tension rolling off everyone in the area.

"You see, I found and still find Renesmee to be one of our greatest half- breeds. She's female; she ages only slightly slower than Nahuel, but faster than Sonya which I am guessing the great Carlisle found out a while back."

I would've looked back at Carlisle to confirm this witch's allegations but I was far to heated and upset.

"She's faster than most half- breeds, she is the only one to be mated to a werewolf, which I personally am a big fan of and most importantly….. Her blood taste divine."

I couldn't contain my snarls and growls anymore. They were louder than I have ever heard them.

I was only few seconds from ripping from the group and slaughtering this black haired, blue eyed bitch myself, when Edward pushed me back.

"DON'T JACOB! IT'S A TRAP! SHE IS SETTING YOU UP!"

I didn't care what he was saying; I was all prepared to kill her with several forms of torture.

"SHE'S NOT ALONE!"

I was finally brought back to reality from my sick fantasies of murder to hear his comment.

She's not alone?

I didn't hear anyone else and as I sniffed the air I smelt no others.

What is he talking about?

"She is using a chemical they created in a lab to mask the scent!" he harshly whispered to me.

I took that into consideration and looked around quickly

I still saw nothing.

I sniffed the air thoroughly,

It smelt weird but nothing that would lead me to believe other people were here.

Then I listened.

I listened closely.

I was just about to give up the attempt of noticing anything that might be in the room when I heard slight shuffling.

I listened closer.

It was coming from up above and behind the doors on the side of Julienne.

This bitch was going to surprise her.

Well, I must admit, I am thoroughly surprised.

There had to be at least 30 odd wolves, maybe even more.

Aw shit.

"Well, now that you done being rude Jacob" she said firmly before smiling back wickedly, "Your mate's blood was divine."

Ooo gods I am going to kill her.

"See, we used to take the blood samples of all our subjects, at least once a day, I'd say about 8-10ml a day more or less. I am, was a doctor and being so I am aware that about 10ml is the average we need for test. One day when I had come in to take her blood, I noticed that it was not flowing the same as usual. It was flowing faster."

"Her blood, despite lack of proper diet, was still so red and thick and it smelled delightful. I was too stuck in awe of her rich half human blood that I didn't even notice that I collected almost 20ml of blood. I didn't think too much of it, it's not like it mattered. I went off back to my lab but as I got closer and closer to the door of my colleague and I, the sweet smell of her blood became even more intoxicating."

She smiled bright, "You can guess what I did. I drank the sweet girl's sweet blood and since then it had been like an addiction" she spoke with excitement in her voice.

She was purposely trying to piss me off, all of us off.

"Like any addiction though, it didn't not come without it's side effects. Over time my eyes turned from bright red to dark purple to the navy blue they are now. Over time I noticed that I could pick up certain things from people with just a simple touch. I wonder what else I could get from the mutt. It's such an interesting science."

I didn't even have to snarl, Alice did it for me.

"And since I am so very interesting in everything the little half-breed mutt can do for us, well me in particularly; I am going to have to take her back."

This bitch was out of her mind if she thought she was taking Renesmee from me.

"And please don't say some good guy cliché like 'Over my dead body' because trust me….

I intend to."

As she said that the wolves walked out from both sides of her and in copious amounts.

"See, I can't let you live, with you all alive it give Renesmee a reason not to be compliant and we can't have that, so um… yeah. You're all going to have to die."

Next to her stood her army of wolves, all growling and snarling and awaiting our moves.

_What are Carlisle's thoughts?_

I spoke to Edward.

"Kill."

A wolf-y grin surely spread across my face.

_Good to know where on the same track_

Now that I knew we were all on the same page

Let the war begin.

….

….

…..

….

Well…. That was…. Well I don't know. You guys are really going to have to tell me how this chapter is to you guys because I am much to tired to proof read it and I would do it tomorrow but I have a district test tomorrow and I really need to be getting to sleep.

OH GOODNESS I HAVE BECOME A TEEN WOLF FAN!

Its so crazy smh.

I am all for Sterek, I think Allison became crazy as hell in the last few episodes and Jackson and Lydia should so get back together it's ridiculous.

Or as my old bestie used to say

It puts the DICK in RIDICKULOUS!

Awww… I miss her.

Anyway review my lovelies and I got some new fans that I just have to shout out to!

INTRODUCING THE NEW LOVERS!

TwilightStarAngel- welcome cool chick ;]

ReagonMelancon-YOURE AWESOME

3- THAT'S JUST A GREAT NAME!

Two-Freak320- THANKS LOVELY and I think I have read All grown up and it was good!

I AM SORRY IFI FORGOT YOU don't hate me

AS IF YOU COULD HATE ALL THIS SEXY!

*Does sexy dance YES IT IS SEXY!*

Yeah I need to go to sleep, sleep deprivation makes me loopy.

-_- night and read on beautifuls.


	46. Chapter 46

OH oH oh I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY :.( I am so happy! You guys…. 300.

NO NOT THE MOVIE! 300 reviews!

302 to be exact last time I checked!

I am so excited you guys, I will be honest I never thought this many people would like this story, I was expecting maybe 20 fans at the most but…. Omg. My phone is always blowing up with a message about someone picked me as one of their favorite authors or how, one of my stories is one of their favorites or how, a message telling me to hurry my stupid ass up and stop losing stuff so they can get their chapter and I just love it so much!

I thank you guys so much.

I actually have some crazy writers block for this chapter and the chapter for wmic.

I know what I want the next chapters to be but I do not know what I want to do with this one, but I feel that since you guys are so amazing I will stop sitting trying to figure out what to write and just… write.

So enjoy. (hopefully ;) )

…..

_Jacob_

Courage the Cowardly Dog.

What an ironic show for such an ironic dog.

It should have been 'Coward the Courageous Dog' because, no matter how fearful or scared courage was he would do anything, battle zombies, get shot by a crazy ass duck , talk to a gypsy Chihuahua just to save the one he loved.

I felt like Courage in this moment.

Not because Renesmee is like Murielle, a dimwit who is super oblivious to every situation, but because I, right in this moment, am fearful.

I am a wolf, a natural born Alpha who was born to fight and loved the thrill of it, these wolves, though intimidating in theory, didn't scare me.

Vampires, ha, I would happily die before I tremble at the prospect of fighting a vampire.

Only happened once, it was Bella for totally different reason.

So what am I fearful for?

I am fearful, scared even at the prospect of not coming back to my Murielle.

I mean Renesmee.

As I said, I am not scared about fighting right now, if I am to die in any position I would be honored to die protecting my family in a fight against one of these bloodsuckers or moon-changers(my new name for the children of the moon).

I am fearful that if I am to die such a death, what would happen to my Renesmee?

She is all that has mattered to me since the day she was born and the mere thought of what would become of her if I were not to return makes my body ache with pain.

I am fearful because, like Courage, I need to protect her and I am doing this to make that so.

The difference between me and Courage is that this is not a show, so there is no guarantee of a happy ending.

_Also you're a wolf he's a purple dog._

_He's awesome, you're a bit boring._

_He's cute and you're ewwww!_

_SETH SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU AND YOURE COMPARISONS OF JAKE TO THE DAMN DOG IS THROWING ME OFF!_

Embry shouted to Seth.

I rolled my eyes while at the same time jumping on the back of some wolf's neck, grabbing the scruff at the back and twisting over, throwing him roughly into the stone wall hearing bones brake.

_Who the hell is you yelling at?!I am not some 15 year- old boy anymore I will kick your old ass!_

_SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! _ I yelled before Embry had the chance to retaliate.

_Now, Seth, what's going on over there? Have you gotten noticed?  
><em> 

I saw Edward surrounded by three wolves, I high tailed it over there grabbing the biggest in the middle by his back leg sinking my teeth harshly into it, causing the other wolves to become distracted and the middle one to fall to the ground in pain.

_These guys are amateur. _Spoke Embry.

_Not all of them _

I looked at this one wolf who was intimidating in size, the size of me if not a little bigger. He was gray with white markings and he was apparently very well trained because both Emmett and Carlisle were on him and seemed to be having some trouble.

I was on my way over there to handle it when strong teeth clamped onto my back.

_SHIT!_

_JAKE!_

It hurt like hell but luckily through all my years of fighting, whether in battles of with Emmett and Jasper, I knew how to handle this.

I ran as fast as I could his teeth still painfully holding onto my back.

When I got the stone wall I jumped making sure my back was still the wall causing the wolf's back to get the full impact of the very hard wall. I heard a loud crack, I suspected it was the wolf's spine and was proven correct when I turned around and caught a glimpse of the wolf lying still on the floor, lifeless.

A part of me felt bad, Marcus told me that most of these wolves were just kids, just recently turned.

I wouldn't allow myself to dwell on that though.

I went back to focusing on the big wolf that Emmett and Jasper were still having trouble with. Apparently, he was really good because now it seemed as if Emmett and Jasper were trying to get some distance, but what I presume was the Alpha, was not allowing that.

Just as I was getting closer to the Alpha, ready to pounce, I was taken down right in the middle of the air.

I slid across the floor from the impact of the wolf. I stood up baffled but royally pissed.

I shook my head and looked at the wolf that stopped me from getting to the Alpha.

I saw a big brown- gray wolf staring at me with killer eyes.

I could tell by the way he was assessing me now that he was experienced.

Too bad for him, so was I.

After a quick assessment I could tell a few things, he was more of a right side fighter, meaning he would for my left side with his right. I could tell from the look in his eyes right now that he was tired and not used to fighting this much but was doing relatively well.

This would be harder than the others but I should be able to handle it.

Just as I expected, he tried to attack my left side, but I quickly dodged his attempts being quick and taking a chunk of his right shoulder.

He howled out loud which for a moment distracted a lot of the wolves, which gave the Cullens a quick advantage, helping some of them take down their wolves.

Hmmmmm… is he the Alpha?

I doubted it, but if he isn't then what is his deep connection to the rest of the pack?

I wasn't paying attention, a fatal mistake in battle.

He had run up on me and now had a tight grip on my shoulder, flipping me over and causing me to whimper in pain.

His teeth were clenched on my shoulder, giving me shoulder no way to heal and causing a lot of blood to leave my body.

I shifted my body slightly, getting me close enough to turn my head and snap at his jaw, causing me to loosen up enough for me to move more and throw him across the room with my hind legs.

I knew he wasn't dead, but I chose to ignore him because Emmett and Jasper were really struggling with this Alpha, now bringing Carlisle into it.

I rushed over to where they were and was prepared to jump on the Alpha's back, but he must've sensed me because he quickly rolled on the ground and put his legs up, kicking me across the room.

Damn, he was experienced.

I took no time getting back up and running back over to him.

He was now assessing me as I was him, but he had this strange look in his eyes.

I again, didn't dwell on it.

Like me, I could see the he was an even fighter, with that being said I saw that I could only attack him, without him being able to defend himself from the middle and from the top.

Possibly the sides, but only if he let his guard which I doubted and seeing as I've already tried attacking from the top and it didn't work, I only saw one way.

I could go under, that would be a quick way to end this. I could go under and claw his torso open.

The only problem is, even with me being considerably smaller than him, I wasn't small enough to fit under him without him being able to stop me.

Not in this form at least.

I could see Edward in the corner of my eyes and he was looking at me skeptically, but this was the only way to end this guy quickly.

Just as I was thinking this I saw more wolves coming out of everywhere.

Yes, I needed to end this quickly, because if my assumptions are right and this is the Alpha, then his death should leave the rest of the pack without commands, making the barely trained group confused.

I had to take this chance if we wanted to make it out of here alive.

I looked back up and was totally confused, the alpha had, all throughout my thoughts, not even attempted to surprise attack me.

He was just looking at me, still guarded, but not trying to attack.

He had this look in his eyes, almost of sadness and as if he was planning something.

I began running towards him, and strangely he didn't even try to stop me until I got almost in his face.

When I got close enough to slide under him, I shifted into my human form, sliding under him.

When I was under his body, I shifted back to my wolf form and as soon as I did I lifted my sharp claws up, digging them into his torso and stomach area.

As soon as I was from under him I flipped myself back over taking the time to look at his limp, whimpering form.

He had fallen to the ground.

As he lay on the ground, bleeding out, saw his eyes turn a weird gold- red color and all the wolves in the room had frozen and were now looking to him.

I got closer to the wolf, I don't know why; it's as if I was being called. That and I couldn't help but want to pay respect to the fallen Alpha.

When I got closer to him, looking closely at him, I couldn't help my odd fascination.

"No! Jacob!" I heard Edward yell.

Before I could register why he yelled, I felt an excruciating pain in my ankle.

I whimpered out loudly in pain.

As I fell to the floor, I felt my heart race.

I felt another bite come to my right shoulder blade.

_Do eam ad vos. Vos estis Alpha. _

I heard those foreign words resonate in my mind as the wolf sank his teeth deeper into my flesh.

I felt a liquid travel into my body causing my body to feel as though it was on fire.

Oh goodness, I am going to die!

I felt my body convulse and move and my body felt almost the same as when I first shifted.

THIS IS TERRIBLE!

My whimpering had strangely turned into howling and the words that I heard in my head were.

_Be better than me, take care of them. _

I saw strange images of someone else's life flash before my eyes, the last image being of a small brown wolf standing in front of me.

That small brown wolf… was me.

In that second, I opened my eyes, not realizing that had even closed them during the pain of whatever the hell just happened.

I blinked a few times, and strangely, I could see better than I've ever have been able to.

It's as if everything was in HD to the enhanced vision I already had.

With that being said, I saw the group of wolves still standing still looking at me.

I was confused, why aren't they attacking me?

I slowly stood up and I don't know why but I felt taller.

I looked over to Embry and he was looking at me with strange eyes. When did he get so small?

I didn't think too much of it, I'd ask him about it later.

Right now, I was concerned with the wolves, why weren't they attacking?

I don't know, but they're eyes had changed a soft gold and they were all looking at me expectedly.

"Jacob… Howl" Edward said softly, looking at me with complete fascination on his face.

I was confused, but I trusted Edward, so I looked around the room seeing nothing but wolves and lifted my head into the air.

I howled, louder and deeper than I ever had.

Without hesitation, the moon-changers howled right after me and lowered their bodies to the floor, almost like bowing.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888

8************************************************* ***************

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

You guys I am so sorry it took so long but I have been testing for the dual credit program I was talking to you guys about. Also, I started half of this and then my computer cut off and I was PISSED!so I didn't want to continue.

I will try to update WMIC soon but I started the new chapter and I don't like it so far so…. Yeah. I'll try.

Hehehehehehe I started this chapter with some Courage the Cowardly Dog.

What a good life it is.

Xoxo. Gossip Ladee. ;-)


	47. Chapter 47

YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET THIS CHAPTER SO SOON SEXY PEOPLE!

COMMENT BEAUTIFUL! YOU KNOW YOUR FINGERS WANT TO TYPE STUFF!

MY DOG ATTACKED MY STOMACH! IT BURNS!

P.s I really wanted to hurry and update so I am not going to add this in this though I should've added it in the last chapter. This chapter is about Nessie.

That crazy ass bitch Julienne left once the alpha (his name was Darrius) bite Jacob. But we'll get to that later *wink wink*

This chapter starts off with some boring yet interesting Grecian History!

Yah!

Oh and Niquee… YOU'RE A SMART PERSON SO I BET YOUR THEORY IS RIGHT ;-)

…..

_*Renesmee*_

I remember when my father used to teach me about Grecian history.

One of the stories I remember enjoying the most was the tale of Alexander the Great and his supposed gay lover, second in command and best friend Hephaestion.

The two had grown up together and when they had no one, they had each other. According to the tutor of Alexander, Aristotle, they were soul mates.

Hephaestion got sick while Alexander was away, when Alexander returned he found his beloved dead.

He cried over his body for the whole day, didn't eat for days and according to some of his surrounding generals, he lost interest in life. As if nothing else mattered.

Alexander spent almost all his time after Hephaestion's death planning his funeral which was said to be the most extravagant funeral ever.

Alexander went to a priest and asked if Hephaestion could be honored as a god, it wasn't allowed but Hephaestion was given the highest honors of a hero.

Alexander never had anyone take Hephaestion's place as second in command and only 8 months after Hepheastion's death, Alexander died. They say because he couldn't properly take care of himself after Hephaestion's death.

Plenty say that Alexander was happy to die, because he would once again get to be with his true soul-mate in heaven.

I hope to never know Alexander's pain.

The mere thought of my Jacob leaving me, being taken from me steals my breath away in the most painful way.

Luckily for Alexander, though I don't know how true this is, he had the option of death. When Hephaestion died, he followed shortly after.

Either because of the abomination I am or because I am supposedly already immortal, I don't think I have the option of heaven.

My mother likes to tell me and my father that were wrong and that any heaven would allow us in, but I can't help but not believe her.

I'm pessimistic and I can't help that.

I don't know what I would do without Jacob. The mere action of me trying to imagine a life without him gives me a severe headache.

I wonder if the Volturi would kill me upon request. I would hate to go to those pasty, royal bloodsucking demons, as my Jacob calls them, and ask for anything; especially my death, but if it came to that… would I?

Perhaps.

All I know is that although I would love to be able to go to heaven and have Jacob there with me, if my or his life were ever to end, but even if there is no heaven for creatures of the night such as ourselves…

I would still end my life.

I would rather be dead and unable to feel anything and be surrounded by darkness than walk around in a world were Jacob Black doesn't exist.

My melancholy thoughts were interrupted by the crunch of chips going into Lavanna's mouth.

She sat there, her stomach round with life, watching (ironically) 'Teen Wolf', and eating the only chips Embry allowed her to eat; Apple Crisp Chips.

"You have got to start watching this show man! I really want them to make Stiles and Derek a couple. It would make my life complete!"

She was so into the show she hadn't even noticed I didn't respond.

How does she do it? How does she sit here watching TV while the love of her life and father of her unborn child is off fighting? I couldn't help myself from asking.

"How do you do it? Sit there like nothing is going on?" I asked; no malice in my voice, simply amazement.

"Do you not love Embry? What? What is it?" I continued.

Lavanna looked at me for a moment before setting down her apple crisp and pressing pause on her show.

She was staring at me, something unreadable blazing in her eyes.

"How can you not do it?" she asked; her voice deeper than before.

"How can you not be strong? You; better than anyone else knows that whenever they walk out the door there is a possibility that they will not come back. I used to wonder why we were chosen. Why we were the ones chosen to become imprints to these men. I've come to the realization that, we are chosen because we complete them. Because it is our JOBS to be strong when they are not! To give them something to come home to! We were chosen because the type of lifestyle they have… We **SHARE**that burden… because we can handle it."

"We were never meant to play the damsels in distress to these warriors. We were MEANT to be STRONG! Embry is strong, but not without weakness, and in his times of weakness… I WILL be strong for him. I trust Embry; I trust that he is fighting with all that is in him to come back to me. I just have to **know **that that is enough. I be damned if I sit here and cry and whine, because Embry doesn't need that, he needs a woman who can be strong even when he is feeling despair… and so does Jacob."

She turned away from me; tears shedding from both of our eyes.

She's right. She is so right. What am I doing here crying and depressed like some damsel who has no control of her emotions.

I feel so selfish; I never took into account how Jacob felt about leaving, only about my own fears. That is not what he needed; he needed a woman, a strong home. He needed me to tell him that everything would be okay, not the other way around.

"Oh and Nessie… Don't **ever **question my love for Embry again" she said; annoyance in her voice.

She didn't look at me when she said that, she just took her show off of pause and went back to eating her apple crisp.

I looked at her with amazement, I was lucky to have such a strong friend.

I got up and sat next to her on her couch and leaned my head against her shoulder, now watching this weird show.

"What's happened so far?" I asked.

She immediately brightened up, "Oh my goodness. Okay so there's this weird animal thing called Kanima, it's like this lizard thing that is going around killing people right?"

I just nod my head amazed once more at her bipolar tendencies.

"Okay, right now Stiles and Derek, the hot guy with black hair and the small one holding him up, are stuck in the water and the Kanima is like, I don't know… trying to get to them I guess. Derek has trust issues but Stiles is trying to tell him that he won't let him drown, because the kanima scratched Derek which paralyzed him, but that he really needs to go get his phone so he can call for help" she spoke at the speed of lightning.

I watched as the Stiles guy let go of Derek, suspect and run towards the edge of the pool.

Just when Stiles grabbed the phone, I heard a noise outside.

I looked up, immediately on guard.

I jumped up and Van sat there looking at me confused but now holding her apple crisp closer than before.

I heard the noise again but it was a lot closer this time.

"What's going on?" Van asked.

I didn't answer, just walked to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out.

I just watched for a moment; just as I was about to walk away, I saw something black zoom through the grass.

I sniffed the air.

SHIT!

I heard the noise get closer before I heard the front door open.

I ran to Van and stood in front of her just as the man in all black came in, a mischievous smile on her face.

I shivered slightly when I saw who it was.

"Long time no see Renesmee."

"Lucas."

He smiled at me then looked at the TV.

"God I hate this show" he hurriedly ran to the TV and smashed it causing me and Van to flinch.

"Much better" he said with a smile.

"Now, that that's over, I need you both to come with me, we have somewhere we need to go."

He called himself being cordial with his statement but he could kiss my ass if he thought I was going with him.

I crouched down low and hissed ferociously but he showed no sign of fear.

"Please, you don't want to fight me; especially not with your human friend so close in proximity. You know how fighting just increases my appetite and my, she smells lovely" Lucas said looking at Van.

"Don't flirt with me you damn loser! Especially after you just destroyed the TV and you don't like 'Teen Wolf'!" Van yelled at Lucas.

I think in a past life Van was a werewolf, she is never fearful.

Lucas smirked, "I apologize but I've never really enjoyed shows that portray werewolves. They never capture the actually beauty of such creatures. Now if you would forgive me, we really need to go."

"Were not going anywhere!" I hissed at him.

He shrugged, "Okay."

He turned around and for the moment I was confused, I shouldn't have been though. I'd known Lucas for a little while now, I've seen him do crazy ass things so don't know why I was surprised by what happened next.

Lucas quickly turned back around and pulled out a gun.

He shot me.

I wanted to call out, I wanted to scream and shout and tell Van to run away with all that she could, which wouldn't have been much.

But without my permission my body began to shut down and before I could see Lucas come and pick me I was out like a light.

…

…..

…..

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHH E I UPDATED SOONER THAN USUAL YOU GUYS!

YAH! I FEEL LIKE A WINNER AND NOT A WEINER!

Anyway comment!

Tell me how you feel about what Van said.

Tell me about crazy ass Lucas.

Tell me about your theories on the whole Jacob thing.

Tell me about if you are a Sterek or even Teen Wolf fan

Or you can tell me if you're a Greek Buff and you know about Alexander the Great and Hephaestion.

SPEAKING OF THAT I DON'T WANT ANY NEGATIVE COMMENTS ON THAT BECAUSE I ENJOY GRECIAN HISTORY AND YES I KNOW FOR ANY REAL TECHNICAL ASS PEOPLE IT'S NOT PROVEN THAT THE TWO WERE TOGETHER ROMANTICALLY AND EVEN IF IT WAS BACK THEN THEY DIDN'T HAVE A CONCEPT OF HOMOSEXUALITY BUT THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS AS THE **WRITER** I SEE THEM AS LOVERS SO THAT IS WHAT THE HELL I PUT IN THERE! GOT IT!?

You better get it…..

Or else….

I put a snake in your house and I'll have it eat your cat and then your toes you loser.

…

My teacher said toodles and it creeped me out. So….

Toodles.

.

p.s I don't even watch Gossip Girl.


	48. Chapter 48

Yep yep yep ….. Just wanted to say something up here. sorry its not edited. I will try to update wmic soon but were doing eoc's and i have a project for my engineering class so...yeah

*_Renesmee*_

_I understand that you have to be all bad guy and what not but the least you can do is give me my damn apple crisp!_

Am I dreaming?

It feels like I am dreaming.

I keep hearing Van's voice yelling and complaining about apple chips or something.

What is going on?

As soon as that thought entered my mind, my head began to throb.

I winced from the harsh headache but for some reason could not open my eyes.

What the HELL is going on?!

"_It seems that Nessie is waking up from the sedative. Perfect." _

"_Yes, it is perfect. You know what else is perfect? MY DAMN APPLE CRISP CHIPS! THEY ARE IN MY BAG OVER THERE CAN YOU PLEASE JUST GIVE ME MY FUCKING BAG?!" I heard what sounded like Lavanna yelling. _

"_Will you shut up Van?!"_

Who was that?

"_Who. The. HELL! Do. You. Think. You. Are. Talking. TO?!"_

"_YOU!" _

"_You know what simple bitch, when I get my chips I am going to eat them all up and then take the plastic bag and SUFFOCATE YOU WITH IT!"_

"_God, this is why I despise humans. SHUT UP!" _

"_Dick- wipe." _

That simple word, "dick- wipe", brought me to life.

I know only one person who would say something as provocative and inappropriate as that.

Lavanna. She's here and this is real.

That's when it all came back to me.

Prom happened almost a week ago, Evelyn, Drake, Leah and Rachael were kidnapped. Jake and the rest of the family went off to fight, leaving me and Van at home when Lucas interrupted us watching re-runs of "Teen Wolf".

I wish I could say I was cool and that my eyes shot open with energy, but the truth was that it took me 54 seconds for my eyes to slowly flutter open.

I felt so weak and tired despite the fact that I had apparently been out for some time now. Even though my eyes were now open, the rest of my body was unfortunately too weak to move.

"Renesmee!" I heard a familiar voice say, interrupting my thoughts.

I let my eyes wander around the room, it was ironically very nice looking. Not dark and ominous like I would've pictured.

The room was white with dark cherry wood floors and gray leather couches.

Esme would hate that part, the couches.

"Look who's awake" I heard Lucas say.

I still couldn't really move but I let my eyes roam to where he was.

When I found him I found myself gasping in anger in fear.

There in the corner; Rachael, Lavanna, Drake and Evelyn were chained to the wall and farther to the left was a gray wolf that lay almost lifeless on the hard floor of the cage it was in.

Leah.

I almost cried at the realization of what was going on. He had captured them. He had probably hurt them.

I look over to Drake and could see harsh bruising on his face; like he got slapped.

At least Lucas didn't kill him. Oh my god. If one of them had died…

"Nessie, I am so glad you're awake. You're human friends are so fascinating and yet so annoying."

I hissed loudly.

I have to try and move; I HAVE TO.

I began with my hands, slowly trying to move my pinkie.

I didn't want Lucas to notice so I began talking.

"You know if the Volturi find out what you're doing they will kill you. You've let humans into our world, kidnapped wolves. You're Despicable!"

He let out a loud laugh and quickly looked at me before running to me with the speed and agility of a vampire.

"Please Renesmee, don't be so naïve. Who do you think orchestrated this whole thing? Who would have the power to do so, who would have the trackers, scientist and insane _desire _to do something like this?"

Then it hit me. He was right!

Very few people in our world had the power to create something this elaborate and most of them wouldn't dare do anything like this for fear of the Volturi.

It only makes sense.

I saw Lucas smile and he realized that I had understood.

"Well, now that the secret is out; Might as well get to the real work" he said with a smile and began walking towards Evelyn and Drake with a mischievous smile on his face.

"NO! Please Don't Hurt Them!"

Lucas quickly looked at me. He ran back to me quickly and began stroking my face.

I felt disgust as his cold hands touched me.

"Don't worry my dear, I won't hurt them. I am going to make them better than they've ever been. I mean what else is there to do with them? If not for me the Volturi would surely kill them. This is honestly a better solution. And we can learn so much more about ourselves as well as new bloods."

I didn't have to think about it. He was going to change them.

I could feel my feet begin to move slightly, but I still didn't have enough energy to stop him, get up or even really move.

I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

Now I know. I know that if there were a hell or heaven for vampires; I know where I would be going.

I am the cause of this. This is my fault and I can't do anything for them.

As Lucas slowly walked towards them I looked over to the two humans.

If only I could take back some of the things I said.

He squatted down and tried to touch Evelyn but Drake quickly pulled her behind him.

Lucas smiled and looked at Drake, "I guess that's your way of saying your first."

I wanted to look away, I didn't want to see them get turned into blood thirsty monsters, and I didn't want to see the warmth and color leave their bodies to be replaced with pale cold skin and bright red eyes.

My eyes were filled with tears that kept falling down my face; I looked to Drake hoping that he could see the false promise in my eyes that everything would be okay.

Despite me wanting to forget about everything that's going on right now, I couldn't and I couldn't close my eyes.

I'm so glad I couldn't.

The doors flew open and in came what looked like 10 unfamiliar wolves. Not my wolves though, Children of the Moon.

Their eyes were goldish- red; for a change, they were growling at someone other than me.

Two wolves stood in front of me, almost as if they were guarding me, the other 8 were growling at Lucas.

Lucas slowly stood up.

"What is going on? Why aren't you all taking care of the Cullens and those damn wolves?"

They growled and stepped closer towards him, crouched down and ready to pounce.

He looked at them in confusion but then the look left his face as if he had just realized something that was apparently so shocking that it made even him and his stoic attitude pause for a gasp.

"No" he spoke seriously.

The wolves were still growling and the two in front of me began to howl.

What is going on?

Before I could look more into it, Lucas stopped by Evelyn and Drake.

"Anything for research my dear stupid mutts."

Lucas leant down and without any smart- allic words, he bit both Drake and Evelyn and within the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Once he left, the 8 wolves ran after him but they were not as fast as him, probably not as trained either.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the horrifying screams coming from the corner.

Both Drake and Evelyn were in the corner shaking.

I wanted to help, I wanted to get up and suck the venom from their cuts like my father always told me he did for my mother, but I couldn't.

I was forced to watch as the wolves tried to get Leah, Rachael and Lavanna away from Evelyn and Drake.

Away from the vampires.

,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

/ / / / / / / / / end of this chapter /

First and foremost I would like to send my highest condolences, regards and apologies to the people or family members of those harmed in the Boston Bombing last week. I am so sorry, please be well and don't lose faith.

…..

Now that we've gotten past the sad stuff

Man I love you guys and if you love me you will review!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! it really makes me happy and inspires me.

So what do you guys think about that crazy stuff?!

Evelyn and Drake are soon to be vamps.

The Volturi is behind this. Hmm.

Lavanna doesn't have her chips, which of course will end badly for all people if she doesn't get them soon.

The wolves are guarding Renesmee.

Some of you guys have given me some crazy yet very interesting stuff about what is going on with Jacob and if you review quickly are your answers will be questioned.

YES I SAID ALL YOUR ANSWERS WILL BE QUESTIONED!

Anyway, let me get out of here before I get hit upside the head by one of you in the cyberworld and I get a concussion.


	49. Chapter 49

Hi you guys. REVIEW DAMMIT! It honestly feels like you guys don't even read this anymore! The only thing that keeps me hopeful is the fact that the traffic graph for this story is going up.

Please review and let me know that I am not just writing this story for myself.

This doesn't count for everyone some of you amazing jelly rolls review like it's your religion in fact yesterday I got a review from a guest that… scared me.

I don't like rabid dogs.

They're rabbits.

Anyway everyone else review! Review you!

….

…

..

.,….

*Jacob*

I had apparently fainted. I don't know how it happened but I woke up to loud howling.

This howling was so weird, it sparked something in me.

"Look who's awake."

I looked up, just now noticing that I was resting in none other than Pixie's arm.

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Of all people, of course she would be the one to carry me.

I jumped down from her arms before realizing where I was. I was in the same room we fought in. The difference was I was in this room with a bunch of wolves standing around me. I pushed Alice behind me and looked at the golden eyed wolves and growled ferociously.

It shocked me, it sounded so much… stronger than before.

Once I growled the wolves, unexpectedly, lowered their bodies to the floor.

What is going on in here?

One wolf was fully lowered but was not standing up either, he was more like kneeling. He slowly walked over to me. As soon as he got next to me and our eyes met something happened.

OH MY GOD! AM I IMPRINTING ON THIS STRANGE WOLF?! GOD NO!

I tried to look away but I couldn't. I fell to the floor because the connection that I felt with this mysterious person was baffling.

As I lay on the floor breathing hard I found myself watching as the wolf paws that were in front of me transformed into human feet.

I finally looked up and saw a guy with black/chestnut hair dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Did I, did I imprint… on a guy?

"No. You didn't."

I looked up as I heard his deep voice, confused; how did he hear me?

"I can do that now, you can hear my thoughts as well."

WHAT!

"You should stop thinking so hard, it's giving me a headache."

You know what? He is really starting to irritate me.

"I know the feeling."

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" I said as I stood up getting irritated.

Who is this jackass?

"My name is Nick, Nicholas for long."

What?

"Nick! You are lucky you are my alpha. I swear people these days."

Alpha? Who's alpha?

"Mine! Ours! Do I have to explain this all to you?!"

"1. I'd appreciate if you stop talking to me like a child, 2. Yes. Explain this to me you stupid brat."

_I'm the stupid one?_

That's when it hit me.

Me hearing his voice in my head and him hearing my thoughts, it's so obvious.

"It really is" he said with a snarky tone.

"Are you the only one?"

"No….."

Is he going to finish the freaking statement?

"Oh, I didn't know I needed to. I figured you had caught on by now. This is getting tedious so I will just tell you. When Darius bit you, you took on his role as Alpha, inheriting his pack. Now, with children of the moon, when a new alpha is born or is put into power there is a bond formed between two people and the person bonded with the Alpha takes on role as Beta."

"You're my beta? Oh god."

"Don't sound so excited."

"I really don't need another Seth. How do I decline this role or whatever."

I can't do this, hell I didn't want my pack and now I have to take on someone else's? Hell no!

"You can't decline it. My alpha would have had to bite someone else and since he is no longer alive, you can't decline it."

"Well, you're my beta you take over."

"Um... No."

"What?!"

"Monkey says what?"

"What?"

Nick starting laughing hard and god I wanted to punch him right in the face.

"That's not nice. Then who would teach you how to not allow your thoughts to be broadcasted to the pack?"

"Ummm… Jacob. As cute as it is to see you two bickering and what not, this howling has been going on for some time now and I think we should go figure out what's going on."

She was so right. I had got caught up bickering with this 12 year old….

"I am 19 years old!"

That I forgot that we are supposed to be fighting and releasing the test subjects.

I immediately went to shift but when I did something weird happened, something that hadn't happened in years.

It hurt.

It burned like hell and I found myself failing at my attempt to keep my wails of pain inside.

I fell to the ground in distress.

I couldn't speak.

What is going on?!

My eyes had shut in pain but once I heard another wail of pain that was not my own I slowly opened them, not fully just enough to see what was going on.

Lying next to me was Nick and he was screaming even louder than I had been. He face had a light sheen of sweat and looking at him in pain caused me pain.

Just like with Seth.

Damn, this idiot really is my beta.

Once the pain began to slowly dull down I was able to fully open my eyes again and I saw with a clarity I had never had before.

I could see everything with great depth it was almost as if I could see in some unknown dimension.

I stood up and, through experience, noticed that I was on all 4's but something was different. I felt higher up, I felt stronger and lighter and when Alice looked at me I could easily read the shock on her face.

I could see the reflection of myself in her eyes and to say I was baffled was an understatement.

My fur was still most brown but had some black and gray shading in some places, I was indeed taller and I looked more muscular, which sounds weird when speaking about a wolf, I guess you can say I looked more dangerous. That's not what baffled me though; it was my eyes.

They were most charcoal brown like before but you could see lines and specks of sparkly gold in them,

I looked away from her and to Nick who was standing to my left. His fur was a dark chocolate brown with white swirls that made him look like hot cocoa.

_Why thank you! You don't look too bad yourself; a little weird but nothing too major._

I take it back.

"Ok, we will definitely need to see Carlilse and talk about this later but right now I have a bad feeling. We need to get out of here."

She ran off and we were right behind.

I was running faster; faster than I ever have before.

I ran and ran and ran until I could smell it; her smell.

The sweet smell of strawberries and cream, of ice cream, of every sweet thing I've ever tasted.

It fueled me, made me run even faster causing me to side step and surpass Alice.

I wasn't running of out just longing, I was running for many reasons.

Anger, Sadness, Worry and so many other emotions I didn't care to get into at the moment.

What is she doing here?! I told her to STAY!

I didn't have to run for much longer before I could hear her heartbeat; the irregular and comforting sound of her heartbeat.

As I got closer to where her smell and sound were radiating, I saw a building.

It looked similar to the one I was just in and that alone filled me with incomprehensible worry.

I ran inside towards it with no hesitation.

_NO!_

I heard Nick yelling in my mind to not do it and to be cautious but I could care less about his opinion right now. I had to get to my Nessie.

I ran straight towards the massive sized door and ran straight into it causing the material to break and door to come down.

The minute I got inside I froze in shock.

Renesmee was sitting in a corner now looking at me with the most pitiful look and tears streaming down her face but now her eyes were wide in awe of me.

I guess she noticed my new appearance.

My attention was taken away from her when I heard a blood curdling scream that made me and Nick quiver.

I looked to where the scream came from and my mind went a blank.

Both Drake and Evelyn were in a cage with two children of the moon surrounding it. Their bodies were shaking and sweating as if they were having a seizure.

It was nothing like with Bella when Renesmee was born.

It was so much worse.

They were moving so much and so violently I literally saw them break their own bones by accident from all the hitting of the metal bars.

Oh god.

Just as I thought that, I heard and smelt the rest of the Cullens walk in.

I couldn't speak but I knew Edward would hear my thoughts.

_Can you…?_

"No. It's too late."

That's all I needed to know.

It was too late.

12

345

6789

10111213

,,,

…

…

************************************************** ****************888

Hi beautiful people. Please review or comment or something to show that you all still not just the four or so people that regularly, read this story.

Please give me some motivation. L

Anyway I have a school project so I will catch up with you guys later.

Evelyn:

anthem-uploads. wp-content/uploads/brittany_

Drake:

images/14420413/tumblr_lr47zarCiR1qjyb7so1_500_

I want to see if this link works so….

Yeah. Hope you like it.

Love ya


	50. Chapter 50

HAPPY BELATEED B-DAY NIQUEE!

I want to wish one of my most beloved fans Niquee a happy birthday. I LOVE THAT GIRL!

She is so sweet and is a faithful reviewer and I even think of her as a great friend of mine.

This chapter is dedicated to her.

Sorry it took so long to post I had no access to a computer!

Hope you like it love.

…

;…

_*Jacob *_

_What do you want to do?_

I heard Nick question me in my mind. I know that he knew that I had heard him. I think he also knew that I didn't have the answer to that question.

What do I want to do?

I mean of course the first thing I did was put Nessie, Leah and Van (who had Embry freaking out when he heard she was here) on one of the my wolves (can't really trust these Children of the moon yet) and had a few of them run back to the house.

Seth, Nahuel and Nick were standing next to me; all expecting me to tell them what my plans were.

"Well, first, if I can trust the other children of the moon, we still need to take the rescued vampires somewhere."

"Firstly, not all of them are vampires; Secondly, you can trust us. Even if we don't like you, and honestly I am not sure if I do, we wouldn't betray you. It would go against our instincts."

I snorted at the stupid teenager. I don't know if it was his constant bluntness, the sincere look in his eyes, or the strange connection we shared; regardless, I trusted him.

"Fine, how many were saved again?" I asked Seth.

"Uhh… Like 110?"

"110!"

"And those were just the ones that were alive. It was disgusting in there."

I could see on Seth's face that he was indeed disgusted and whatever he saw really left some type of impression.

Okay so we'll need like ….

"12 wolves; should be more than enough. But the problem would be that some of the things are…. things."

I looked to Nick, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… Nessie was probably one of the luckiest people. A lot of them have literally lost their minds."

I didn't need to hear anymore because even as he spoke I could see the images of these vampires… these things in his head.

I couldn't even classify them as vampires… there were like …. Like rogue wolves.

Rogue vampires.

"I'll take them" I finally spoke.

I wouldn't want any of the wolves to be harmed trying to take these rogues to safety. They didn't deserve to die over something that was my fault.

"Then I'm going with you" Seth spoke up. His eyes were burning with worry but he showed no sign of wavering on his decision to do this with me.

I was about to tell him straight out, no he couldn't go, when Nahuel spoke.

"I'm going too" said Nahuel.

"Well, now I would look like a jerk if I said I wouldn't go. Thanks guys, thanks a lot. Way to start off this packlationship."

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to" I said, very sincere. He barely knows me, I wouldn't expect for him to just after a few hours together start risking his life for me. Hell I didn't want Seth going and I'd known him all his life.

"What is a packlationship?!" asked Seth looking curious and a little ticked off.

I don't think Seth likes Nick.

"A packlationship is defined as the relationship of a pack. Duh!" Nick said rolling his eyes.

Seth huffed.

Wow, this is going to be one hell of a team.

"Oh and by the way, it doesn't matter how long I've known you. It's instinct…"

_To protect my alpha._

God I really have to learn to shut this mind thing off.

"You do."

"Seth, where are these animals."

"Follow me."

We did and I knew with every step we were getting closer because the screams, howls and hisses got louder and louder with each step.

It was deafening, the sounds of pain and distress they were making.

"We're here" said Seth.

"Let me warn you Jacob, they are out of control and probably very venomous, you, Seth and Nick should probably stay back until I can get them a little…. settled."

We all nodded our head and watched as Nahuel opened the titanium door that even with all its thickness couldn't contain the screams.

It truly made my ears bleed with pain.

We heard a lot of bumps, growls and hisses and then complete silence before the door reopened with Nahuel in standing inside.

"Come on. I put them in a few of the open cages."

"The idea was for them to be free Nahuel. Why would you put them back in cages?" I asked.

"Trust me. Right now, they need to be in cages."

We finally go to where Nahuel had locked the rogues up.

AWWWW!

All four of us jumped when we heard the deafening scream. We looked to the side to see a young girl with bright red eyes being torn to pieces by a group of vampires.

It was sickening and I almost threw up in my mouth.

Nick actually did throw up. Seth looked away. Nahuel just kept staring.

"Okay lets get them out of here before I change my mind" I spoke. Everyone nodded and Nahuel was taking the key from around his neck as the rest of us shifted.

I looked to Nick then to Seth. Seth looked… different.

He was bigger too, and his coat stayed the same mostly, only darker in some areas but his eyes, like mine, were the biggest change.

They had gone from dark brown to hazel with strange specs of dark blue.

It was amazing.

I wonder what Nick looked like before I became his alpha. Did his appearance change?

_Yes. But damn do I look a lot better. _

_You better teach me how to turn this mind thing off as soon as we get back to…._

Wait.

Where the hell are the children of the moon going to stay?

_Well…_

Before Nick could get out the rest of his thought he and Seth were both tackled to the ground.

Both of them had snarling, insane vampires at their throats.

Nahuel went straight to Nick so I went for Seth.

That's the one advantage we have against these rogues. When you're as wild and crazy as them, you don't use strategy, you just fight; that is an automatic loose.

I jumped toward s the vampire and immediately went for his neck twisting it all the way around with my teeth and throwing it half way across the room.

"I thought we weren't supposed to kill them!" I looked to Nahuel who had the vampire who had been on Nick in a serious choke hold with the vampire trying to bite at his arms.

Then what he said registered in my brain.

Oh, I forgot.

I am so used to attacking then killing I forgot the plan.

Well, too bad I guess.

There were two more vampires sitting in the cage that Nahuel had just opened.

They were sitting in the back both shaking,

The male looked to be about 24 with brown hair and green eyes. I really want to know how they got all their eyes to stop changing red.

The girl had blonde hair and looked to be around 19, she was very beautiful but she was dainty and looked unhealthy; like Renesmee looked when she came out of here. She was shaking as well but unlike the man her eyes were very much red.

Her small hands were slowly rubbing over her neck. She was thirsty.

I could tell they were both scared and were probably newborns.

_Don't do it. You don't know what they're thinking. _

I didn't listen to Nick.

I shifted down into my human form but didn't move from where I was.

Nick and Seth both tried to inconspicuously move closer to me, inconspicuously being the key word.

They were not discreet at all and were both standing close to me with Seth on my right and Nick on my left both staring the vampires down.

I looked at both of them before rolling my eyes and looking back at the vampires and began to speak calmly and sincerely.

"I'm here to help you. I will try to my best ability to get you to a safe place. Please, **do not** give me or my colleagues a reason to kill you. It would be most unfortunate and it would not benefit either one of our parties. As I stated earlier, I will try to help you, but if you attack me, attack my colleagues or well… do anything I feel is a threat either I will kill you or they will kill you. Either way, you will die. The choice is up to you. Now you can either slowly come over here and climb on Nick's back and wait patiently and gratefully for us to tell him to run with you in which you will enjoy the ride until we get you to a safe and secure place, you can stay in that corner and you know do whatever it is you planned to do or you can do any of the following discretions I mentioned earlier and I can kill you. Make a decision quickly or I can make one for you."

They looked at each other slowly before looking back at me with fear and hesitation in their eyes. Then they looked to Nick. They slowly but surely crawled over to me. When they were by me, they looked up into my eyes before slowly making themselves over to Nick's feet where they sat by his paws.

They were acting like disciplined puppies; it was weird.

…

The rest of the time went pretty much the same. The same speech the same abnormalities with each vampire or hybrid or whatever some of these things had been turned into.

Of course we had to kill some of them, more than a few had attacked us. Some before my little talk of the procedures and some after. All ended the same; in a pile in the corner on the floor going up in flames.

Only one girl stood out from the rest of them for several reasons.

She wasn't pale, she had brown hair, blue eyes, and she was the most calm and sophisticated of all the creations.

Her name was '724' and she was about 10 years old.

She spoke softly and only a few times to say that her name was '724' and that she wanted to ride with me.

Nick and Seth had already left with their loads and '724' and a few others were with me Nahuel. The ones with me and Nahuel were a lot more wild but we had finally go t them under control.

I had 10 creations on my back including '724'. I would have to give her another name.

We began running and I could feel them holding on tight to my fur. I could practically feel 724. I don't know why but the little girl had already made a place for herself in my heart.

I could tell this new… whatever it was had made me faster because we were back at the house in no time.

As soon as I had gotten to the house Emmett, Jasper ,Carlisle and Nahuel were taking them to the backyard.

I guess to calm them and go over what they should do now

Once the creations were off my back, I shifted to my human form.

I was dying to see what I looked like. I could feel that I was different now I just needed to see it.

But before I go and check out my new self I really need to go find out what stage Drake and Evelyn are in for their change.

I was heading inside and upstairs to Carlisle's study where the two were being held when Edward popped in front of me.

"Where is Renesmee? I need to check on her" he asked frantically searching all around me.

I looked at him in confusion and immediate worry, "What do you mean? Jackson was supposed to be here with her, Lavanna, Rachael and Leah."

He looked at me sideways and we both stared at each other and right when we had both began running out of the house I heard it.

"JACOB!"

I knew the rest of the family could here, I knew they probably all stopped what they were doing to look up in fear. I knew all of this without looking back at them. What I didn't know is who all was running with me and I didn't care because I was hauling ass towards the sound of my Nessie's scream, I was even outrunning Edward.

I was going to get to her and when I did, this shit was going to end.

…

/

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?!

Omg me and these damn cliffies!

Again… HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIQUEE!

I HOPE YOU LOVED IT YOU HIPPIE!

I will try to my best ability to update WMIC maybe tomorrow or something of the sort and it should be easier because….

SCHOOLS OUT FOR EVER!

SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER!

SCHOOLS OUT FOR ME!

I don't think that's how the song goes but who cares IM DONE WITH THAT SHIT!

At least until I do this college program for the next year.

TALK TO YOU GUYS NEXT TIME AND THANKS FOR THE MULTIPLE REVIEWS!

LOVE YOU GUYS AND SHOUTOUTS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SEXY!

Xoxo… intelligent girl.


	51. Chapter 51

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...

_its not too late._

_its not too late._

_its not too LATE._

_ITS NOT TOO LATE!_

i continued to chat this monologue in my mind getting more and more anxious by the sec_ond._

I was running at a very impressive speed; even for me.

I was running faster than Edward.

In a different given circumstance, i would have bragged him into a beautiful vampire coma.

In different circumstances.

Being faster than usual wasnt the only thing i noticed as i raced towards my Renesmee.

From where i am running now i could hear her.

With great clarity.

And i could rell that she was at least 6 miles away.

I've never been able to hear past 4 miles.

"Lucas. Please do not underestimate me..." she began in a calm misleading voice.'

"I may be half vampire but I will kick your ass in ways a full vampire would never even be able to comprehend."

Thats my girl.

I ran faster so i could get there and ...

I dont know.

Kill.

Murder.

A bunch of vampires.

Or whatever.

I was getting closer and as I got closer , I could feelk the anxiety rising in my wolfy stomach.

Not because i was afraid, hell, killing crazy, psycho vampires is my job.

I'm anxious... no scared.

Scared that when i get there...it'll be too late.

I didnt take the time to try and elaborate on the whole thought of something, anything, happening to my Renesmee.

I followed the sound of her voice which got clearer and more defined as i got closer.

I found myself running into a clearing and of course when i got there i saw something that for a lack of better words...

Made me lose my mind.

Lose my mind in ways that i've never lost myself before.

It was like when i first heard that Bella was going to have sex with Edward while still being human...

But squared.

Lucas had Nessie on the ground with his hands around her neck, bloody lip and a bruise on her right arm.

I growled so loud at the image they both stopped and looked towards me.

Lucas had this strange smile on his face and luckily it was wiped of before i could get my claws on it. His whole head not just his lips.

She pulled her legs up from under him and put them to his chest kicking him with all her strength which took him half way across the clearing.

I ran to her side and I shifted back with my agility, control and speed than even i was used to and it left me slightly dizzy.

I didnt take any time to think about my dizziness, or how my body was doing some very strange things lately. I focused all my attention on Renesmee.

"Jake!"

She shouted to me and ran towards me jumping on me as soon as she got in reaching distance.

I didnt hesitate when i pulled her up and into my arms.

To feel her in my arms after racing and running and hoping that nothing had happened to the most important person in my life; everything felt so surreal.

And unreal.

But it was, _is _, real. I can feel her wholeness pressed against me, I can feel the unexplainable electricity that flows between us when we touch and i embraced for as long as i could.

Of course it didnt last very long... at all.

In the next moment i felt an overwhelming pain race through my body.

But it wasnt my own. Yet i was feeling it as if... through my mind.

_Renesmee!_

"JAKE!" I heard a unison of four voices cry out to me but i only paid attention to the one.

The yelling was so loud it drowned out everything but the loud thunder of my heart beating.

I dont know how i hadnt noticed him right behind her, how i froze up when he got close enough.

CLose enough to...

To do whatever the hell it is he did.

I was frozen in time for only a second more before i was taken from the last moment and brought urgently into this one.

Lucas had backed away and i suspected that he still had that wide grin on his face but i couldnt take time to care.

My Nessie had been hurt.

I was kneeled down to the ground by her, searching her body looking for what he had done to her; what was causing her pain.

"Jake" she said softly with a voice that was a sure indication that she was about to pass out.

"EDWARD!" I yelled out,. panic laced heavily in my voice.

He was over in a hurry and went straight to action looking for anything that showed her bleeding.

" You won't find a mark you idiots. You see, our beatiful Renesmee has already healed."

God, i wanted to rip his throat out; so i obviously i was not the one to respond to that.

"What did you do to my daughter Lucas?" Edwrd spoke in a voice so calm it ironically made the vampire shiver.

"Dont you see Edward? I made her better. I made her elite. I made her the first of a new generation. The future."

Edward looked at Lucas for only a few seconds before he snarled louder than i've ever heard and before i could blink he had Lucas face down into the ground.

I heard a series of snarls and growls all over but i didnt care; he was going to die.

I wanted to kill him so bad, but i couldnt. I couldnt leave Renesmee's limp body on the floor and it seemed Edward was whooping his ass good for the both of us.

"I suggest you get rid of those thoughts of making it out of here alive Lucas. They are futile and completely pointless."

I could see their movements even though it was just a bunch of lightning fast moves.

Edward was winning and within a few seconds had Lucas right back on the ground with his arms around his neck, pulling and harshly tugging at his head

"Whether you kill me or not it's not going to change anything. My deed is done and there is no changing her ba..."

Before Lucas could finish his final words, Edward ripped his head clean off.

Seth had shifted back moments ago and was now throwing Edward a lighter.

In the next second the corpse of that stupid dick was set aflame.

I couldnt take time to enjoy the falling of Lucas because as soon as i thought of it i remembered the love of my life laying unconciousl yet twitching on the clearing ground.

Edward had ran to me, probably reading my thoughts and remembering why we are here as well.

Seth and Nick had also ran to my side, "Whats wrong? Is she okay?" asked Seth frantically.

"I know this may seem like a bad time but ummm..." Nick started cautiously, " Are'nt there suppose to be other people?"

That brought me away from Renesmee but only for a moment.

"Seth, Nick , go look for Leah and Lavanna."

Seth and Nick wolfed up and immediately ran into the woods.

I picked Renesmee up and put her over my shoulder.

I looked back to Edward and spoke through my mind; _ Tell Carlisle were on the way and to have all the things ready. _

He nodded and I began running towards the house with Nessie inmy arms gently trying to coax her awake.

I was running beyond the trees when i heard a loud call, "Jacob! Wait!"

I pivoted around and looked to Edward who was faced away from me and looking towards the trees on the other side.

"Someone was out there. Someone was watching us. We were too distracted to notice."

Just as he says that Renesmee starts to jerk around in my hands and the wolves run back.

Seth with Leah on his back and Nick with Lavanna on his.

Both women unconcious.

"Edward! Something's going on with Nessie."

He said nothing just looked away from me again, but before he did he had a look of what i would call defeat, dread and uncertainty all mixed in to make one very solemn expression.

"EDWARD!" I yelled again, frantic this time.

He turned back to me with anger written over his face.

"There's nothing we can do at this point, Okay?! We just have to get her back home and wish for the best. Hope that..." he paused and looked away leaving me in angst.

"Hope that what?" I questioned her limp body still in arms.

"Hope that she does'nt ... change. Become ... full."

I had no more questions.

I understood completely what he meant, and by understanding i knew that this was the worst type of situation.

I looked to Seth and Nick and i heard their questions as clear as day. They knew too. They were also unhappy.

But they were also confused and uncertain about what might happen next.

My half vampire- half HUMAN fiance has just been bitten by a vampire.

It was safe to say that i also was uncertain about what would happen next.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'

OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY MIND!

RENESMEE! BABY!

WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!

DAMN ME!

anyway i am sorry for the wait but i am even more sorry if there are huge grammar errors.

OK i told you guys my mother broke my laptop well i finally got it well enough to actually type and understand stuff when the damn charger broke and it died and now i havent been able to use it, but luckily i just got me a tablet with a keyboard and now... TL AND WMIC ARE BOTH MOBILE!

SO WHENEVER I FEEL TO IT I CAN TYPE!

the bad side is 1) i can type all i want if i dont have wifi in the area i cant update 2) the keyboard is SO DAMN SMALL so its hard to type and there is no spell check so yeah!

but its an update YAH!

i will try to start updating every sunday, we will see.

beforei exit the premises of this tablet i just wanto say that you guys are the best :D i have almost 350 reviews for this story ! that is so amazing and i just have to say i would not still be writing if it wasnt for you guys out there, you make this possible and thats why i am giving you guys the option to chose what will happen after this.

Okay, i was just going to leave this at 2 parts but if you guys really want a TL part 3 then i will gladly give it to because i sort of have an idea. I will only do it if i get enough of you to say yes but i only want it after i right the epilogue to this part two because then i will have written a prologue or something for the next part and you guys can tell me if its worth writing. I would still be on a different site with all my other ideas but i would give you guys a 3rd part toTL.

\

THAT HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!

now show me that you feel the same and hit me up( not down) with those reviews.

ADDICTT- your review touched my heart! it was so wonderful i went to my friends bragging. hehehehehe.

bob- addicted is what i am going for :)

pattijo- NO! YOU ARE ROCKING! SO HARD THAT YOURE A ROCK!

Janessa208- that chapter AND this chapter both love you. AND OF COURSE LUCAS WAS GOING TO DIE! i only keep around really cool bad guys.

p.s if i do the part 3 thingi have a really awesome bad guy in mind. well not all bad... just misleaded.

guest-Nessie is very badass when needed ;D

alright you guys be safe and toon in next time.

LOVE YOU.

(i am doing no more xoxo so i will just leave you off with a remark about me.)

I LOVE SUPERNATURAL AND TEEN WOLF!

have a nice day.


	52. Chapter 52

for all those who don't read wmic I needtell. you guys again I am. so sorry. I broke My wrist being stupid on a trampoline.

yep . crazy shit happens inthelife of ladee.

I can't type verywell and I'm not. supposed to be doing itat all but I wrote most of this chapter on my tablet but for some reason I'm having technical difficulties and had to use Android speech to text to write this chapter on my phone so there may be some errors but I just had to get this to you all.

hope you enjoy it.

_\_

.*Edward*

I still remember the day Renesmee was born. I remember it vividly. The easy conversations of the early day, the hope I felt before... Before the breaking of the bones.

before she, Bella, dropped to the ground and, so cliche like, before my life changed forever.

I still remember my thoughts. How I thought she, but at the time he, would be a demon, a killer, a hellbound monster. Just like her (his) father.

in that moment I truly thought the despair, the anger, frustration and the utter self-loathing I had felt for myself could not ever possibly be copied. In that moment, at that time, I thought that I could never in all my eternal life, love anyone more than I loved my wife and soulmate Bella.

being wrong is not something I often am but I can admit that I was very wrong about those two things.

solemnly wrong on this day in particular.

I never in all my hundred plus years of being a vampire thought I would ever realize the joy of being a father. once I finally was put in the position i felt immediate hate for my child but the moment she was born she and her mother became my happiness, her safety, her life became priority in mine and I knew that the moment she was born I would have given my life, without hesitation, for her.

that's why I'm sitting here, in Renesmee room Jacob being the only one slightly closer to her than I.

waiting, we're all waiting. Waiting for mine, some type of finding my one and only baby girl will be okay. be the same. be my little Renesmee, the way I remember her; the way she was made.

there was silence,only sound being the rapid beating of her heart, the blood rushing through her veins, the sound of her gently breathing all signs that for now, she was still ours.

I kept trying to tell myself that even if she did change bully, she could turn out like her mother; a newblood with the concsious

I doubt that though.

however, my doubts were nowhere near as pessimistic as Jacob's thoughts.

when Jacob first imprinted on Renesmee , I thought like all the fathers do when they feel like their daughters are being taken from them; the dog had to die.

now, almost a decade later, I look at him as the sonI would never have and one of my best friends. Since the day I finally got over my Jacob - prejudice, I immediately saw how much they were meant to be. How perfect they are for each other because of how and what they are.

that's one thing that Jacob was thinking a lot about. If she changes, will they change? Everything they have, everything they are, change?

I dI didn't think so but Jacob did. It was his main worry, second, and next after her just waking up at all. He didn't see it how I did.

what they are and what they will always be the love for one another will always be right out of my mouth not more so. My opinion didn't matter Jacob himself didn't believe it.

"its been a day and there havebeen no changes... Maybe... Maybe it wont affect her" spoke Bella.

Always the optimist.

I felt her squeeze my hand but I didn't need to look at her to know she was still focused on our daughter or maybe her best friend.

Just when things were going back to their silent ways I heard Emmett running up the side of the wall before I saw his face in the window.

"how is she doing? we're all worried out here, man." I could tell that he was just as worried as the rest of us, thinking about it.

thinking about what could happen to his favorite niece.

that's when Carlisle decided to speak, "well her heart rate is erratic and constantly changing in pace but I can still hear the blood in her body so... we don't really know right now Emmett.."

I could hear the solemn tone in Carlisle's voice.

Everything went silent yet again before Emmett sighed and jumped down the window, hesitantly heading back to the group.

he wanted to stay with us, watch her with us but he knew that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Seth and the others wouldn't be able to handle the new and extremely unstable vampires... creations, made by Lucas and Julienne, without him.

when things went silent again I tuned into Jacob's thoughts.

I couldn't tell if he knew I was listening and was too distraught to care or if he was so far gone that he saw nothing but Renesmee.

both possibilities left me feeling sad for my friend.

I knew Somewhat what he was feeling, not knowing if the person who meant the most to him would make it.

I found myself in those thoughts again but only for a moment.

I could hear quick paced breathing and the sound of a heartbeat, unsteady in rhythm.

I immediately looked to my daughter and tuned into her heart.

It only took me about 3.2 seconds to realize that these anomalies were not coming from her but from her fiance.

Both me and Bella were up and by Jacob's shaking body as quickly as inhumanly possible.

"Jacob! Jacob, What's going on?!" Bella said holding Jacob's shoulders and gently shaking him.

He wasn't answering so I focused back on his mind.

.I was shocked by my conclusion of the situation but I knew it was true.

"He's having... the wolf version of a panic attack."

"is that even possible? " My wife asked in a panic.

"I don't know. "

"well, what do we do? !"

I sat thinking of all the times Renesmee forced Jacob to stay over and tell her bedtime stories about the wolves, legends and experience altogether and all the times I would start in the room listening attentively as well.

"Run", I spoke.

that was the only idea that had come to mind.

"we need to get him out. he needs to run and get into his animalIstic instincts. it should help him calm himself. "

she looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing as me.

_how are we going to get him out of here ... away from Renesmee.?_

I didn't know but o knew that we bad to get him out or he'd possibly go into a comatose state, according to Carlisle.

" can we lift him Carlisle? !"

I don't know much about the l reactions a territorial wolf may have but it's worth a shot

I nodded and went to lift Jacob.

As soon aa I touched him he was up and growling animalistically .

I stepped back on instinct and tried to convey to him that he was in no danger.

He looked down to Renesmee sadly before closing his eyes tightly and leaning down to kiss her cheek softly.

He looked back up to me thinking loudly, past the depressing thoughts, "_take care of _her"

within the second, Jacob was outside running through the woods in his new form half naked and trying not to think about the fiance he was leaving behind.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ `%|¤~

if you hadn't heard, I've been handicapped with a broken wrist and am forced to do speech to text on my phone to write this chapter that and man I'm getting super writers block for this story . BUT I PROMISED YOU ALL I WOULDN'T GIVE UP SO I WON'T! !

ill do the best I can but im really busy with four different extra curriculurs, college classes and me time. lol. well hopefully ill see you all next week! ill have my car off! !

xozox I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! !

P.S this is a filter from Eddie and I think it was okay but my idea for next chapter I think you guys will like a LOT more. hehehe :-D


	53. Chapter 53

I am going to work slow on this.

…

_*Jacob*_

I know what it is to have someone you love more than anything.

I know what it is to be slowly losing that person, or at least to think you are.

I hate that feeling.

It's like slowly dying.

I ran harder and faster than I'd ever had and I don't know, nor do I care, if it had something to do with my new child of the moon abilities or what.

All I knew for sure is that running was the only way for me to keep living and not go completely insane. I'm pretty sure I was in the eastern side of Colorado right now.

I've been running for almost 23 hours and the whole time I could hear Seth and Embry yelling in my ear trying to get me to turn around.

I couldn't. I couldn't turn around and go back to her lifeless body.

I couldn't go back knowing that nothing had changed and that the love of my life was still there. Still stuck in her consciousness.

Still changing in ways I could never understand.

Then I stopped.

I stopped running.

I realized what I was doing. I realized that I was running away from my fear, my life and my pack.

And even all that was okay. What was not okay though; was running away from the love of my life.

I couldn't leave her along just because I was feeling overwhelmed. I wouldn't leave her to deal with this by her self. I would make sure to be there when she woke up and if she woke up and was…different… I knew that it just meant that I would have to change.

And I would.

I would change for her.

With that thought in my mind I stopped in the middle of the field, dirt and mud pulling up from the ground and kicking up around my feet.

I did a 360 and ran full speed back in the opposite direction.

Back to New Hampshire and by extension, back to my Renesmee.

…

_*Renesmee*_

I knew I was in a comma.

I knew I was in a comma because for some reason I could remember everything that happened to me.

I remember Lucas biting me and let me tell you even in my comatose stage I was scared as hell.

What if I wake up and I am…. Not me.

Would Jacob still love me?

I didn't know if I was physically crying but I knew that in my mind I was definitively shedding some figurative tears.

It was idiotic but that was my main and primary concern; My Jacob.

According to Sam and all the other wolf history, you mate with someone because they are compatible with you.  
>I was compatible with Jacob the way I was. What if I change?<p>

Would I feel the same?

I tried to stop thinking like that and focused on breathing.

My father used to tell me that when you're in a comma you have to focus on reality, it can bring you back.

I focused on my breathing and that's when I noticed that that was the only thing to focus on.  
>My mom told me that when she was out and was turning there was this unbearable burn that went throughout her body.<p>

It felt like she was burning alive from the inside out.

Only thing I felt was a low burn.

I would compare it to putting a heating pad on your chest.

Hot but not blazing.

I wasn't sure what that meant but I was hoping it wasn't a bad thing.

My breath was low and I could tell it was uneven but for some reason I didn't feel like anything was wrong with me.

What is going on?

…..

I couldn't tell if it was mere minutes or long hours I just know that what ever state of mind I was in, unconscious or conscious, I was super freaking bored.

I don't think people tell you but when you do nothing but listen to your breathing you have a much higher chance of going completely insane!

I am so glad I don't meditate!

Finally I could feel something moving, and it was apart of me.

I believe it was my toe.

I was wiggling my small toe before wiggling my big toe. Living with vampires has benefits; everyone could actually hear when I started moving and I could hear when they rushed into the room.

"Is she awake?" I could tell it was my mother who had spoken. She had so much distress in her voice and I felt bad that I was the cause of that.

"She's… conscious. She can hear you and she is feeling sad that she is making you sad" my father responded.

"Of course" spoke Bella, "Renesmee?"

"_obviously mom, I wont be able to answer you." _

I could hear my father snickering and then my mother question his reason.

I knew exactly when she had told him what I had thought because I heard her suck her teeth before saying how I was still the daughter and she could still put me on punishment.

I found myself laughing subconsciously at the thought of me, a soon to be wife, being on punishment sitting in the corner.

As soon as that thought came to me I remember that I was soon to be a wife. I found myself trying to hear the voice of my soon to be husband.

I couldn't hear him and I was beginning to get distressed.

I knew my father could hear my thoughts but I felt the need to ask him anyway.

"_Dad? Where is he? Where is Jacob?"_

It was silent. The silence was so eerie that I began to get scared and scream in my head.

_WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS JACOB?! _

I think my father noticed the sadness and despair laced in my voice, or maybe he just got irritated from having to listen to me yell in my head. Regardless, he answered.

"Renesmee, Jacob… He went for a run. He was going insane looking at you… watching you change."

I didn't know how to feel but I do not what I felt.

Longing and Anger.

I felt longing because the one person I most needed to see right now, the one person I wanted to wake up for right now, was not here. I felt anger because... the one person I needed to see right now was not here!

I don't know if it was the intense emotions that brought me back but I could feel my eyes slowly opening. My eyes opened with a lot of force but once they did open they were welcomed by ten pairs staring back. Some were hazel- yellow; some light brown but none were the charcoal brown I was looking for.

Just as I was about to state my anger aloud I heard unified gasp around the room.

"What?" I asked, finally allowing my hoarse voice to be heard.

I didn't hear an answer for a little while and I was about to ask again before Carlisle spoke up finally answering my question.

"Your eyes… they… they are… red."

I didn't like his answer.

….

99999999999999999999900000000000000000000099999999 99999999999900000000000000000

I AM SOOO SOOORRRRRRYYYY SORRRYYYRYRYRYRYRYRY SORRYRRRYRYRYR

My wrist did heal up but that was like 3 weeks ago and again I am so sorry it took this long but I have been very busy with school. As I told you guys I have been transferred from my high school to college because I excelled in high school. The classes are fine it's just there is often a lot of work at one time and because I am looking to get into an ivy league I am trying to boost my rigor so I am trying to get into an honor society in which you have to maintain a 3.5 gpa so I am working hard leaving me no time to write.

BUT I am actually getting ahead in my classes now and most of my projects are in so I should have more time for you guys also I am working on getting me a new car as well as getting me a windows pro 2 so I can have more time for you sexy folk.

I just want to shout out all my beloved fans for being here.

Guest - to all guest! You guys are so awesome and leave some of the nicest reviews.

Molly- I am sorry babe, I AM SO SLOW :…(

TwilightStarAngel - thank you so much for being concerned. LOVE YOU!

Addictt- UUUUPPPPDAAATTIINGG!

Alixandria- love ya too babe

Tiffanie04- and awesome is what I am aiming for! YOU BEING ADDICTED IS MY ADDICTION

Sweet Cristal – you are indeed sweet! Welcome to the circus!

Aurodreamer – You are amazing! And I am amazing for people like you!

And niquee – you know I love you chick!

I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW BEFORE MY GRANNY KILLS ME!

SEE YA LATER!

kisses


	54. Chapter 54

Google. It's a great site

Yep. That's how I am going to start this.

YAHHHHH I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER IN A TIMELY MANNER!

123456789012345678901234567890

_*Bella*_

I didn't know what to think.

All I knew is that I was scared; really scared.

I hadn't been this scared since…. Well since the Volturi was going to take her from me.

I didn't know what to do as I looked into her red eyes.

They didn't even fit her, not like the chocolate brown that she had inherited from me.

I never wanted this.

I never wanted her to see the person I fought so hard to protect being anything but the hot blooded, chocolate eyed , half human girl she was .

And now… all that may change.

"What?! What are you all looking at me like that for?!"

Her eyes were the lightest red I had ever seen. I wish I could say that I wasn't in awe at how beautiful they were but I would be lying.

Red was always such a beautiful color on her but I never wanted to see it on her like this.

I still remember when Jacob, Edward and I would sit in her room after she would have a nightmare and listen to the rapid beating of her half human heart.

The thought of not being able to hear it anymore breaks my own and almost makes me want to cry tears I shouldn't be able to.

"Renesmee dear…" Carlisle broke the silence once again.

He didn't finish his thoughts this time, he didn't know what to say.

I think she saw it though.

I don't know if it was the reflection of her in his eyes, if she had read one of our minds or if she just knew but I could tell that she did.

The look in her eye when she found out was one that any mother would hate to see in the eyes of their child; the look of pain and utter despair.

"No" she cried out in a strained voice.

I could see her falling to the floor fast enough to stop her, so I did.

I held her tight so as she sobbed into my all blue polyester t-shirt.

"That's….why…he ….left…I'm…I'm"

She wouldn't finish her sentences, just crying and sobbing about how Jacob left her.

Jacob is indeed my best friend; I talk to him about everything, but I have never felt angrier with him.

Not even when I found out that he imprinted on her

She is his responsibility, his fiancé and he needed to be here to comfort her.

I am going to scowled him something fierce when he gets back.

Just as that thought went through my head, the scent; the disgusting, foul, rank yet familiar odor of the wolf snuck upon me.

I remember when I could differentiate Jacob from all the other wolves, he came around a lot more often and because I was a new blood, my senses were stronger.

After my new blood stage was over, Jacob had a subtle difference in his scent, and the small difference, the smell of pine cones and the sea breeze made him bearable.

Aside from that subtle difference, he smelt like everyone else, only slightly better. Now, ever since he has been bitten by the Children of the Moon Alpha, he has smelt so much more… potent.

It was like the smell of power.

That's why when I smelt it there was no confusion; I knew that it was Jacob.

And if that wasn't enough evidence, as he got closer and closer I could hear the familiar, yet stronger, rush of his large paws.

I saw Renesmee look up and through the window. I knew that she had finally smelt; his scent.

Just as she rose to look out of the window, or possibly jump out of it, I heard the sound.

The most powerful sound I'd ever heard

The howl of an Alpha.

…

_*Renesmee*_

He was so loud.

So ridiculously loud.

Why does he have to be that loud, he knows I just got out of a coma!

I can't explain why, at that moment; that was the most irritating thing to me.

As soon as I heard it though, my tears ceased.

I stood up, out of my mother's arms and I looked out of the window.

I stared out of the window, trying to be patient and await his arrival.

I am not a very patient person.

The next thing I knew I was running down the stairs as fast as I possibly could.

It was a lot faster than I was used to running.

I tried not to think about that.

I tried not to think about how as I ran I could see better, or how I could hear better, or how every little piece of dirt I touched felt so much more…. Real.

I just focused on getting to the love of my life; hoping I would still be the love of his.

I remember my first thought when I saw him.

I saw his beautiful dark brown chocolate eyes. I was at peace.

I doubt he felt the same way when he saw my blood red ones.

We stared at each other; I guess we both had nothing to say.

I take that back, I had things to say but they were all so contradicting and confusing because my emotions were contradicting and confusing.

I didn't know what I was doing but I found myself slowly walking towards him.

He began to mirror my actions and before I could think to worry about what would happen if my new possibly vampire form got close to this beautiful wolf, I was standing in front of him.

What I did next… I can't say that I don't look back on it and find it amusing.

I knew that this would have hurt him regardless but I cant help but think that because I seem to be… different… if it hurt more than it would have.

At the time though, I couldn't care less when I punched him in the face and he went flying into the tree.

I felt rage.

He left me alone and though, of course, I still loved him I was about to take out this rage on my hot wolf man.

Then we would make love in the woods.

….

…

/.. /…././../…/./…/./…/…../\\\

AU

I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THIS TOOK LESS TIME THAN USUAL SO ! YAYYYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYA

This was supposed to be longer but 1) I wanted to update! Because I love you all! 2) I was about to switch pov's and that is too much switching.

Besides I need to study for my upcoming ACT wish me luck!

Love you all…. Expect an update later.

Ps. I don't like my dog…. He's a whore! He bit me!

p.s.s I want get a pet wolf!

p.s.s.s I have a new hermit crab and his name is Scabbies.


	55. Chapter 55

Hey baby cakes… lets get this show on the road..

…

_*Jacob*_

When her fist hit my face, not surprisingly, it hurt.

Like hell.

However, the pain is not what left the feeling in my stomach; it was the fact that the punch her so much.

She could never punch me that hard before.

I know that should be my last thought but… I couldn't help it.

Why the hell does this have to happen to me?

Despite my fears, prior and present, I couldn't help but smell her scent; potent and… delicious.

She smelt like herself but… slightly sweeter.

She smelt like strawberries before, now its like strawberry ice cream with chocolate syrup.

Delicious.

I felt compelled to get closer to her even though I could see in her eyes that she was very upset.

"What the hell Jacob?! I woke up looking for you! Longing for you! And you were running all throughout America like a… like an…ASS!"

I felt bad, don't get my wrong but I was also very very… turned on.

I walked closer to her and pulled her trembling form into me.

I could smell the hot tears run down her face and that's when my libido decided to calm and allow me to comfort my soul mate.

That's when It hit me.

We were, are, soul mates; period.

We were not put together because of what she was but because of who she was; who she is.

I kissed her cheek and tilted her head so I could see her face.

She looked at me with those big brown eyes and I fell in love all over again.

Damn that sounded terrible… even in my head.

I kissed her forehead before speaking, "I was scared. Uncertainty can do that to you. But… to be honest… vampire, half vampire, three-fourths I really don't give a damn anymore. You will always be my imprint. I will always love you."

The tears continued on but I could tell that the meaning of them had changed; the smile on her face was proof of that.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed me full on the mouth and I gave her no resistance.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, like the ones we would give late in the night.

The kisses became deeper as our tongues felt each other.

As much as I wanted to allow my new stronger senses to claim take over I wouldn't allow it.

I wanted this to be slow and loving and I wanted her to know just how sure of our love I was now.

I gripped her hand and allowed all of those thoughts to spill into her mind.

I could see her eyes fill with tears once more so I gently kissed her eyelids before picking her up into my arms and pecking her lips.

We did that for some time before I couldn't take anymore and desperately wanted the tent in my pants to be handled.

I laid her gently on the dirt surface and immediately went to unbuttoning her jeans. Once her pants were off I immediately went to work. I began to rub her sweet nub through her lace underwear, wanting to get her wet and ready.

I could smell the scent rolling off of her and not just the smell of her juices but the complete lust that was not only smelled but seen in her eyes.

She moaned my name over and over and I became even more aroused.

I wanted to bury myself inside of her, it had been so long, but at the same I wanted to taste.

I went for the taste first, finally sliding her black lace panties down. I held them in my hands, feeling the wetness on the middle and without much thought I licked it.

I moaned in satisfaction, the taste of her juices mixed with the texture of the lace didn't help me at all with my erection, only making it harder; to the point of pain really.

She was staring at me, pupils dilated and breaths coming out in pants.

"That… was so damn sexy" she moaned and I couldn't help but growl.

She had never spoken like that before and it just did bad things to my whole gentle and slow ideas for this moment.

I was ready to ravish.

I began kissing the lace material harshly and then something that had never happened, well not in this form, happened.

My teeth elongated.

The next time I went in to lick at her sweetness my teeth ripped at the lace and it fell off.

I couldn't hold back anymore; I wanted to taste her but more than that I wanted to feel her body, her heat moving around me in the dance of love.

Wow, I sound like Edward.

Wow, that just turned me off...only slightly.

I kissed my way up her body putting emphasis on the dip of her hip bones, her nipples and the softest spot on her neck.

When I finally reached her face I kissed her nose and then went around sucking lightly on her ear eliciting a hearty moan from her.

I could hear it, I could hear the movement of her tonsils and I could feel the vibration.

It was such a turn on.

"Renesmee, love… I- I need to feel you" I whispered softly in her ear.

She didn't answer me in words but she moaned loudly and before I could try to decipher that her hands were on my face.

The emotions that shot through my body left me shaking in lust and I had no doubt that she was just as ready as I.

I kissed her long and hard sucking harshly on her tongue before pulling back and peppering kisses around her mouth.

I continued to kiss her face lovingly while also pulling off my muddied jeans.

When they were finally off I was in even more of a rush to bury myself inside of the love of my life.

I could tell that I was lined up with her opening by the heat that I was feeling. '

I didn't hesitate to dip myself into her and as soon as I was inside we both groaned in pleasure.

I began to slowly move inside of her and I can truly say that all thoughts about the past, the present or even the future left my mind.

Only thing that mattered was the love of my Renesmee and all that she meant to me.

My hips moved faster and faster and I could hear her moaning my name and the constant streams of "yes" leaving her lips.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Mine. You're mine. You will always be mine. Forever. No one else can have you" was the mantra I continued to repeat.

I meant it to.

I moved inside of her feeling every inch of her and feeling her up and it all felt so…primal.

What felt like moments had actually been hours. Every time one of us would orgasm we would take a breath and then immediately go back to our love making and I don't know if we were on the third of fourth round all I know was that I loved it.

However, there was this image in my head that kept coming up and had been ever since I first came inside of Renesmee.

I kept seeing these green eyes.

….

_*Renesmee*_

I was satiated. We had made love so many times I was, amazingly, tired. I felt pleasantly sore and even though it was over and I could no longer ignore the reality of our situation, I was happy to have had that moment.

We had found our clothes lying on the ground and they all looked terrible but we didn't care enough to try to wipe them off.

We walked back to the house in a comfortable silence; no words needed to be said.

When we got back to the house, the first thing I saw was Jasper.

He looked so tired and exhausted, which is odd for a vampire, but I ran to him and jumped to him. I felt like I hadn't seen him in days, which is actually true I guess.

"Jazz! You look terrible!" I said to him with a smile.

He grinned back at me, "Yeah, well I'm far too old to be dealing with these vamps."

"How many are there?" I asked, concerned with my uncles well being.

"A lot. Some are new blood, some might as well be. Some… I don't know what they are."

He looked just as he sounded; tired.

I decided to focus my good thoughts of when me and Jasper used to play together as well as all my happy feelings outward.

I could tell he felt it when he began to smile.

"Thank You Ness. You are feeling very… happy and…?"

I smiled brightly, "Yeah I am happy and that other emotion, I'm pretty sure it's apprehension."

He just nodded, knowing exactly what I was apprehensive about.

"Do you know where Carlisle is?" Jacob spoke up behind me.

I knew for sure that he was apprehensive because I he was obviously just trying to move on. He knew where Carlisle was.

"Yeah. He should be upstairs."

"Thanks Jazz" I said before giving him another hug and walking away.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and we began to go towards the steps.

I should have walked slow because, in reality, I was scared as hell.

I didn't know what upstairs would bring me, hell I didn't even know what I was. I am pretty sure Jacob felt the same way about me and about himself.

I hadn't said anything but during sex I had noticed the multiple times his eyes became gold.

However, I didn't walk slow. I sprinted up the stairs with Jacob's hand held tightly in my own.

I was ready and even if I wasn't I would be okay.

I just know I would be okay.

…..

…

…

….

.

.

'.

I have just finished most of my finals! I have an A in English so far and I think I will do great in my History and College class and Pscyhology… hopefully psychology. I also want to do very well in computer. BUT WHATEVER I SHOULD HAVE TIME FOR YOU ALL.

I love you guys so much and because of that this is seven pages long! Also I am going to tell you all something… that girl that Jacob met, 724, she is important. Also, her eyes are now green and she has blonde/brown hair. She is 10 and still tan.

No questions are stupid. So guest, I am still doing part 2, its just getting long. Its about to be over though.

I will be out of school on the 13th or something. The issue is I don't have a laptop anymore but hopefully I will be able to go over my grandmother's house.

I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN I LOVE OREOS!

Have an awesome day


	56. Chapter 56

I have an announcement but it will be at the end. LET'S HIT IT!

_*Renesmee*_

I didn't know what to say. The joy, the shock, the confusion overwhelmed me.

"Come again" I said to a grinning Carlisle.

"I have done several blood tests on you, I even took some of your saliva and according to the test the venom just barely affected you."

"I heard you but… what does that mean? I'm still a half vampire?" I asked with the hint of hope in my voice.

I could tell that Carlisle was a little sad by the way the smile dropped slowly from his face.

"Not exactly. More like 60 to 65% of your DNA contains venom and the rest is your human pumping blood. So... you're still partially human, just not as much as you were before."

After hearing that, the joy dominated the confusion and I jumped up and hugged Carlisle even faster than he could see coming. I held him tight and said a string of "thank you" 's in his ear.

Then it hit me, "What about Jacob?" I asked Carlisle.

I looked around the room looking for him, even though I knew he was in the next room over doing some of his test with Edward.

I brought my eyes back to Carlisle's face just in time to see his bright smile immediately dropped along with my heart. My arms dropped from around him and I looked at him with a solemnness and curiosity.

What is wrong with my wolf?

If something was wrong with Jacob then I couldn't be alright.

If something is wrong with him then there is no way that I can be myself.

"His DNA results… they were not… normal. Well more abnormal than usual."

I paused and waited for him to continue and it took so long that I was this close to telling my grandfather to stop being so damn cryptic!

"His DNA results show that his DNA now contains venom, not vampire venom but … this toxin that when I compared to some samples of your father's venom was alike in structure but different in acidity levels. Jacob's venom is a lot stronger, deadly toxic."

I didn't know what to say. What does that even mean?

I don't know if it was just coincidence or if Edward read my mind and decided to answer me but regardless, he walked in at that moment with some answers.

"I took Jacob's sample and reviewed it once more and I think you are right Carlisle, I think it would be extremely deadly to vampires. Also, I took a sample of Seth's DNA and Nicks and their DNA levels were very similar and Seth was also producing venom now and it is almost as toxic as Jacob's."

I felt when Jacob walked in the warm, I immediately felt warm and I couldn't stop myself from jumping up from my place on the small cot and running to him.

His arms were already ready for me and he pulled me into him as soon as I got close enough. I felt the heat radiating from him.

I could once again smell the difference of him, the only difference is now, I knew what that scent was.

It was venom.

Oddly, it smelt amazing and left my loins feeling hot.

"Yeah, that will happen" a voice said from behind Jacob.

My face immediately became hot and pink. Did someone just read my mind?

"Will you stay out of my head Nick?!" Jacob spoke loudly in annoyance.

I looked behind him to see Nick and Seth both standing in the doorway.

"I could… but I won't. Oh and Eddie boy, me and Seth now have similar composing DNA because we are both Jacob's beta's. Seth and Jakey here now have venom because when Marcus bit him and he didn't resist the bite, his fused with the rest of my pack and vice versa. The only way for him to be our Alpha would be for us to all share common traits and I guess the same rule applied for the Quileute's so we all had to… adapt? Assimilate? Whatever" he finished rolling his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion.

I looked back up to Jacob with wide eyes and his brown eyes gazing upon mine.

I was able to focus my eyes and could see the new gold flecks all throughout his eyes.

They showed this power that I had never seen in him before, this ancient sort of power that did nothing to stop my arousal.

I knew Jacob could smell it when he looked at him, the darkness of his eyes becoming even more lustful. His arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist but he still managed to bring me closer to him.

He was leaning down and I was leaning up and at this moment I didn't care who was in the room, I missed my wolf and I was once again with him and I knew where this was going.

Until…

"Oh and don't worry, we can only inject the venom when we choose to do so, not just by biting so… you guys can still have weird rough half vampire- half human and half- shapeshifter, half- human, half- child of the moon sex. Go Team Mutt!" Nick said and I heard Seth snicker next to him.

Jacob stopped with his lips only inches from mine and turned around to look at Nick, eyes dangerously bright.

"You can't be three halves of something you idiot!" Jacob yelled.

It was silent… for about fourteen seconds until Nick replied, "well… I'm three halves sexy so how do you explain that smart guy?"

And then they were off with Jacob running after Nick down the hall and towards the steps where he tripped.

I had to try so hard not to laugh at the sound of Nick falling down the steps.

Ultimately, I failed.

I started laughing really hard and both Edward and Carlisle both just smiled lightly fighting to not laugh.

I could hear Seth and Jacob out in the hallway, not hiding their laugh… not even trying.

"Oh, I think I broke my hair! And my sphincter! And my nails! Oh my Eyeball!"

That caused everyone in the house to start laughing. Rose, Alice, Emmett, Lavanna, and Embry were all downstairs laughing at Nick's buffoonish ways.

Edward, Carlisle and I left the room to head downstairs with the rest of the family.

We were all still laughing but it had died down, when Jasper walked into the living room from outside, looking tired but content.

I looked down and noticed Jasper was the holding the hand of the little girl Jacob was talking to earlier.

I think her name was like a number… 7…2..1?

724.

She was adorable and small by Jasper's side. She had curly brown hair, olive skin that was smooth and looked soft to the touch. However, that wasn't the thing that caught my eye was hers. One eye was a beautiful grass green and the other one a dark chocolate brown like my own.

She was looking at me and a slow smile spread across her lips and it only brightened when she looked and saw Jacob.

This twinkle came into her eyes and I didn't know how to explain it. It reminded me of how I look at Edward.

Oh.

My suspicion was concerned when she began to run towards Jacob.

"Jakey!" She squealed in excitement jumping in his arms.

He opened them gladly, "Hey kid" he said with a small smile graced upon his face.

She hugged him closely and I could feel the adoration spilling off the girl and it warmed my heart.

She looked up at him for a moment more before this look came across her face.

I couldn't explain it; it was like a mix between confusion and anxiousness.

She slowly turned in Jacob's hands who also looked confused.

Then I saw it. I saw exactly where her eyes went and where they landed and the emotions rolling off of her came in passionate waves.

And those waves were reciprocated ten times fold.

By Nick.

Nick had imprinted on 724.

Jacob did not look to happy about it.

….

…..

….

12345

HEY GUYS!

IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! DUN DUN DU

Hey guys it is down to the final 5 maybe 6 chapter of tl 2. I love you guys so much and I am so happy I was able to get this chapter to you guys. It has been a while and I almost couldn't get this up to weather but I DID IT! ENJOY!

How do you feel about Nick and Jacob's basically adopted daughter.

Let me know. Love you guys.

= Ladee out!


	57. Chapter 57

_*Jacob*_

"This is your fault! You turned me into some sick pedophile pervert dirty man wolf!" Nick continued to scream.

At this point everyone was rolling their eyes as he continued this thirty minute rant.

"For the last time, you idiot, it is called imprinting. You can't help who you imprint on and imprinting on a child does not mean that you are a pedophile unless you want to… in which case I would know and I would kill you for having such thoughts."

Nick's face twisted in disgust, "Ew! Why would I want to do that! What the fuck dude!"

"Alright then calm down, stupid," Nessie stated from my side.

I could tell that she was getting a bit upset by Nick's reaction, probably envisioning how 724, we really need to rename her, was feeling.

Makes sense; she was once in that place.

With that though, images of the day I saw Nessie went streaming through my brain and I could tell that Nessie was picking them up by the way her frowned lip began to twitch, fighting a smile.

She could probably pick up on my emotions of that day, the feeling of breathing for the first time.

And no matter what Nick said, no matter how much he screamed, I could tell that he was also breathing for the first time.

At first I was a little upset by the revelation that Nick was mated to 724 because, as much as I tried to fight it, I felt a very paternal connection to the girl. I felt like… she was everything.

Everything a father would want.

Damn it!

I hated feeling like this. I hated it because the idea of this little girl being mine, becoming mine, only felt like the world taunting me to the fact that I would never have children of my own.

I finally could say that Blondie and I had something in common.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?! I am trying to vent here! God, I am so ignored in this family!" Nick continued.

"Great, just what we need in this family: more dogs" Rosalie said from the couch.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just happy we have no more blondes."

Just as Rosalie was about to retort, Nessie cut her off and looked to me, "I am going outside with Seth and 724 to talk to her about what is going on," she then turned to look at Nick with a glare so strong it even made me stiffen, "I suggest you get it together because despite your childish ways and ridiculous ideas, that girl out there needs you to stop being a punk and grow a pair."

God, I loved that girl.

Nick's mouth flew open in surprise as Nessie left the room.

I can't wait to marry her.

Oh God! The wedding!

!2 22!222! !1212

I know this is the shortest thing I have ever done and it has literally been like two months and I really don't have an excuse so I just wanted to get SOMETHING up.

I have been making my common application essay , signing up for scholarships, taking a rigorous anatomy class and signing up for extra curriculars

ME IS BUSY!.NOM NOM NOM NOM

Love you guys WMIC is on hold until I finish their love pt 2.

SO….. sorry

If you would like you can take a story of mine and do your own thing just let me know guys.

Next chapter…..

WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE WEDDING !


	58. Chapter 58

GUESS WHO JUST GOT A BRAND NEW LAPTOP (and not some cheap one that will break in about a month)

MEE!

I just got a brand new, fresh out of the store laptop and I am so excited! And you should be too because now I can get back to writing instead of watching strange YouTube videos on my phone.

YouTube... a strange place that creates strange people such as me.

Just as a side note. You guys are so fucking awesome like really. I got some messages from some newbies; some guest and some old friends like Niquee and TwilightLover that truly made me feel amazing. I love every single one of you guys and I am truly honored to have you all as fans and I will try to do better.

Now let's do this!

_*Renesmee*_

Seth had gone back inside, not knowing what to say to the adolescent girl. I was the one who told him to leave but, sadly, what I didn't realize was that I didn't know what to say either.

What would someone have said to me?

What would an eight year old, well looks like eight year old, girl who just got mated to 19 plus year old werewolf want to hear?

I am at a loss.

Was she sad? Happy? Confused?

I didn't know, so instead of trying to talk, I just sat there on the side of the lake next to 724.

Oddly enough, thinking about her name gave me my starting point.

"Well 724, that's a... unique name."

She had been staring at the water absently but when I made that comment she looked at me with her lips twitching at the corners, fighting a smile.

"My coordinator gave me the name, said I was the 724th animal to enter. Junie said that the coordinator meant it as an insult but I like the name. I like the numbers seven, two and four."

"Who is Junie?" I asked without thought.

The girl's face flickered with sadness before becoming void of emotion.

"My mother."

I didn't know what to say.

It was obvious with the girl's facial expressions that she had bad memories involving her mother and I was torn in between wanting to question her more about Junie and worrying about her being upset.

I chose the latter, I didn't want to see her sad.

Much like the feelings I felt rolling off of Jacob, I had, unknowingly, become attached to this young girl.

"I like those numbers too. Is there a number that you like the best of those or better, what is your favorite name?"

The girl sat in silence for a moment, contemplating her answer to my question.

I was just about to give the answer to my question to prompt her when she responded.

"My favorite number is seven."

"Favorite name?"

She just shrugged in response.

"What's yours Nessie?"

I smiled at the way she said my name.

"My favorite number is seven too. It's the number of days in a week. And my favorite name is..."

I didn't know what to say at first but then it hit me along with a wave of sadness.

"My favorite name is Jessie. It's a combination of both me and Jacob's first names."

The young girl remained silent so I continued my conversation, not knowing that from that moment one we would develop an indescribable bond.

"I had always thought that, you know, if I ever had children with Jacob I would name our daughter Jessie. Jessie Black. It never worked out like that though so..."

"Why didn't it work out like that?" 724 asked softly, her voice filled with innocence.

I was surprised that I didn't have to hold back tears; I guess I was too used to it.

I couldn't have kids, nothing to cry about.

"I um... as a half vampire, can't have kids, so... no Jessie."

We were both silent before I felt a strong emotion overcome the little girl. Excitement.

"I can be your Jessie!"

I immediately went silent.

What did she mean? I didn't have to wait for long before the young girl explained.

"I can be you and Jake's daughter. You can be my mommy and Jake can be my daddy. Yeah!"

I could feel the waves of excitement and happiness rolling of the young girl in waves.

I didn't know how to feel.

Could we adopt this young girl and raise her as our own?

Could we, with all our problems, with the world out to get us, with the volturi always keeping an eye on us, with a new pack of wolves and with a mysterious enemy lurking really raise a young supernatural being?

No we couldn't.

"Jessie, sweetheart, I don't think that is such as good idea."

As soon as the words exited my mouth, the joy from the girl ceased.

She turned to me with a disappointed look on her face.

"You don't want me?" she questioned in a tiny voice.

Oh crap.

"No sweetheart, it's not that I or Jacob doesn't want you, I just don't want to endanger you with..."

Before I could finish the young girl cut me off.

"Its okay, Junie didn't want me either. She used to tell me that I was just an experiment from the coordinator, I would never be her daughter."

My heart sunk into my stomach. How could someone do something like that to this beautiful innocent child? This girl that I cared so much about.

Rage, sadness and worry crept over me and those feelings should have answered my questions.

I loved this little girl.

But was love enough to raise a child?

Could we adopt this young girl and raise her as our own?

Could we, with all our problems, with the world out to get us, with the volturi always keeping an eye on us, with a new pack of wolves and with a mysterious enemy lurking really raise a young supernatural being?

Probably not, but we could damn well try.

"Well, Jessie... what should your middle name be?"

Before her warm tiny arms wrapped around me, I felt the joy in her aura come back to life, immediately bringing a smile to my face.

"I love you mommy".

I smiled even brighter, believing I would never hear those words uttered.

Adopted or not, this girl was my daughter.

My Jessie.

I came outside to talk to a girl about being the mate to a wolf but I would walk back into my house the mother of a mixed breed supernatural child.

A lot can happen in a day.

Look who got an update! You did!

SO HOW ARE YOU GUYS FEELING!?

724 is now young Jessie Black.

If you have an appropriate middle name, COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW!

Next we will get Jake's opinion, some Nick Action with his newfound mate (not sexual but really fluffy), and some talk about the wedding.

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Hopefully I can give you another update no later than this next week.

YAH!

COMMENT ABOUT MY QUICK UPDATE I AM PRETTY DARN EXCITED.


	59. Chapter 59

Oh my god! I AM ON A ROLE HERE!

You guys should send me imaginary cookies and send imaginary cookies to a new fan LAYLA NIGHTLING! welcome to the band of loving, crazy people I call my fans!

Now lets get this shit started... yeah!

…...

…...

…...

_*Jacob*_

"Nick it's not that hard to grasp, seriously dude. It's like falling in love but without any, you know, sexual feelings. You are her protector, the non biological big brother. Answer me this, Would you do anything for her? If Seth went up to her right now and smacked her what would you..."

"I'd kill him" Nick growled before I could finish the sentence.

As I knew he would.

"Exactly. And you have a much bigger responsibility than maybe Quil did, or even myself. This girl has been experimented on and abused her whole life, I highly doubt that she understands anything about mating. And yes, you are new to mating as well but you can easily grasp it. She will need you to explain why, without even fulling knowing you, she has this bond with you."

Nick just looked down, and with him so vulnerable now, some of his thoughts sneak through our connection.

He felt guilty due to how he reacted to 724.

She needs a new name.

"Your right. It's just... I don't know. It was hard enough getting used to being a child of the moon but when I did, we didn't imprint we just mated with whomever we chose. Now I have to get used to all these new things with being a … whatever we are now."

I smiled at his awkward words. He reminds me of myself... and Seth.

I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I get it, I do. Trust me though, imprinting is something that you will never ever regret. It's an all consuming feeling but when you get used to it, you won't be able to imagine living without it."

A small smile spread across his face and before we could continue our conversation, Nick looked up in alarm at the door.

I was confused at what he was looking at before I heard the patter of tiny feet. It was 724 and then it became evident why he looked up. Instinct and connection of a imprint.

She came running in and stopped immediately, looking at Nick with a emotion filled stare; one that, whether he denied it or not, he couldn't help but return.

They didn't speak, but they didn't need to and I couldn't help but wonder if that was how Nessie and I used to look at each other.

I was just about to leave and allow Nick his time to explain to this young wonderful girl what being the adolescent mate of a wolf meant, when 724 turned to me with a giant smile on her face.

Before I could question it, the girl ran towards me and jumped into my arms.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she repeated excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile despite my confusion. I looked to Nick for answers but he just shrugged his shoulders indicating his lack of awareness regarding the girl's excitement as well.

"Yes 724", I responded, waiting for her reply.

"That's not my name anymore. Nessie gave me a new name."

My eyebrows raised in questioning.

I was not surprised at what I would hear, I knew that this would happen and I didn't know how to feel.

"Nessie said that my name is Jessie and that I can stay with you guys and you can be my mommy and daddy and and and Yeah!" she said with rushed sentences.

Again, I was not shocked, however I didn't know how to react.

I always, at some point, wanted to raise a child with Nessie, especially one that she could give birth to. But, despite 72... Jessie, not being from my loins, I still feel exactly for her what I would feel for my own child.

So does that mean that... does that make her my child already?

Can we raise a child together? Is is something two supernatural beings with nothing but a continuous love and many enemies can do together?

Well we were going to have to because as I looked into the girl sparkling brown eyes and her wide smile, I knew that I would kill for her and do anything in my power to make her happy and give her a life that she deserved.

"Did, Nessie give you a middle name, Jessie?"

The seemingly eight year child just grinned bigger before hugging me close.

I could feel waves of emotion rolling off of Nick, but it wasn't jealousy. It wasn't like that.

It was pure joy, because at the end of the day, he was just happy to see her happy.

I remember when I thought it was weird to mate with a child; that's why I truly did have empathy for Nick. However, as I continued to not only watch Renesmee grow but grow with her, things became more clear.

We are truly whatever our mates need us to be and so of course, at this time, Nick was nothing more than the loving protector who would kill and be killed for her. It was an emotional, a spiritual bond, to souls mingling together and that did not always include sex.

In the recent years, there have even been mates who never have sex but are the best of friends.

Mating is about finding your drive, your home, finding that cable that pushes you to fight your hardest when you are out risking your life because you do have something to come home to.

I'd found mine and all I could do is hope that, at some point, all my wolves found that same happiness.

…...

Nessie and I sat on the couch, watching as Nick and Jessie sat in the grass playing and talking.

"You know, they actually remind me a lot of us," Nessie said as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"They remind me more of Quil and Claire to me."

She hummed in slight agreement before looking up at me.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before agreeing to take Jessie in as ours. I know it was rushed but..."

I cut her off, "Hey, don't worry about it. Don't get me wrong, I am nervous. Most fathers get nine months to prepare and I have more like nine minutes but... I love the girl already. I wouldn't mind at all taking her in. I just hope we can be good for her."

Nessie smiled brightly before bringing her hand up to touch my cheek, allowing her emotions and thoughts to flow.

_You'll be a great father and an amazing husband, My Jacob. _

I smiled at her before turning my head and taking her lips in a passionate lock.

Her tongue was moist and compliant as we locked our lips. I turned fully to pull her into my lap so she could know just how my body reacted to our loving embraces.

She moaned as she sat on my lap and felt my arousal in full causing me to become even more aroused.

Things were getting heated when Alice popped up to ruin the day.

"You guys are going to have this awesome theme of gray, white and blue and it's going to be on the beach, that much I know, but I need more details. I'm going to explode if I don't get more details!"

I was upset but I had no time to reply before Nessie turned to her tiny aunt and hissed.

Alice squeaked, before running off into the woods with Nessie chasing her close behind.

I couldn't help but smile. Seven years ago, I would have never pictured myself where I am now. I would have never pictured myself in the family of vampires, engaged to a half vampire and adopting a mixed bred eight year old. I would have never pictured myself loving the Alpha job, never would have imagined Seth as anything more than annoying kid and never would have imagined me and Edward as, dare I say it, friends. In laws even.

I never would have imagined it, but I am glad it turned out that way.

I will soon be marrying the woman of my dreams and I will soon be starting my life as Alpha of two packs, husband to one of two half vampires known to the race and, most surprisingly, the father of an amazing girl.

Life looks bright.

…...

"Well, Honestly Alice, more than anything, I want to go back to Forks for my wedding. The Rez," Nessie said to Alice.

Alice sat in our bed with her legs crossed, writing ,in her small periwinkle journal, all the details and plans of Nessie and I's wedding.

I couldn't help but smile when I heard Nessie say that she wanted our nuptials at the reservation. Where I had grown up and where I had spent so much time with her.

"Oh! We should totally have a beach wedding! You can wear a short dress instead of the traditional long and we can even have it on the cliffs! Yes!" Alice said with bubbling excitement.

"Alright fairy calm down before you bust and pixie dust is scattered all over the walls."

She gave me a quick glare before continuing with her writing.

So far, we had come up with the original blue, or sky blue as pixie pointed out annoyingly, gray and white color scheme. A beach wedding on cliffs of the Rez. Carlisle as our witness. Alice said that she would come up with different templates for invitations and show them to us in about in a week as well as reception area.

"When are we going to talk about the cake?" I asked. I really want to talk about the cake.

Alice smiled her huge child like smile before answering my question, "The cake doesn't come in until a month or so before the wedding. But, since your wedding is being planned by a vampire with all the time in the world on her hands... give me about two weeks to set up some bakery appointments."

I smiled contently before looking to Renesmee.

I could not wait to make her Mrs. Black.

"Nessie, can you go get me some orange juice?" Alice asked.

What?

"What? You don't drink juice of any kind. Why are you asking me for juice?" Nessie asked in confusion.

"It is my way of distracting you so that I may ask her husband a private question. Now leave sweetheart."

We were both silent for a moment and in our shock of Alice's bluntness, Nessie remained still.

Apparently, she stayed still for too long because Alice looked at her with a very obvious, 'get our here' expression.

Renesmee met my eyes once before standing up slowly and leaving the room. She would probably go and play with Nick and Jessie or maybe she actually would go and get some orange juice.

When Alice was sure that Nessie was out of earshot, she looked to with an expression that depicted even more excitement that even I thought she was capable of displaying.

"This is my absolute favorite part; well second to dress shopping."

I looked at her in confusion and waited for her to further explain but she didnt.

"What are you talking about pixie?"

"The Honey Moon. Where do you want to go? I'm thinking Rome, you know how much Nessie loves Roman history. Or maybe Sydney, Australia, full of beaches, sunny and they have amazing hotels."

Alice continued to rattle on but little did she know, I already had a primary destination in store. It's somewhere I have wanted to take Nessie for a while now.

She was still talking when I cut her off and informed her about my plans.

At first she looked at me with surprise but then her eyes become full of excitement.

"Yes! I wasn't expecting it and it surely is... different but..yes."

"I mean, it is not the only place I want to take her for our honey moon but I would definitely like to go."

"I think that is awesome mutt. "

"Thanks Brunette Tinkerbell."

We both continued to talk about the planning before Nessie came back with a tray of different juices.

I'm getting married and I am now a parent .

A lot sure can happen in a day.

…...

…...

…...

Hello guys. Man let me tell you, having a working laptop has definitely helped on these updates!

I have updated more in the past week than I have in the past two months!

You guys should be so proud.

Again, welcome Layla, I am honored to have you and I hope to be as awesome as your comments make me seem :-).

Ok guys, questions of the day

Where do you think Jacob is going to take Nessie?

What type of parents will Jake and Nessie be? Authoritative, Lenient, Etc.?

As you know, they will be getting a house, so will it be a cabin, beach house, house like the Cullen Mansion?

What would you do for a Klondike Bar?... I'd do everything. I'd even burp loudly.

Answer MY QUESTIONS PEOPLE!

Well, it's late as I am writing this and I am going to go and watch Seven Psychopaths and read this online book.

Have an awesome week guys.

KISSES.


	60. Chapter 60

Anyway who has ever been in college or taken college courses knows exactly where I have been... FINALS SUCK! however, I am pretty sure that I will have keep a 3.5+ GPA so... YAH!

I will let you all know that I do have summer school which is an advantage as well as a disadvantage. Pro- I will have regular internet

Con- I will have classes that I will probably be busy with.

Anyway, let's get to this. I know you all have been waiting. This story has maybe 5 chapters left and I have a very HUGE announcement at the end so make sure you read it.

*_**Renesmee**__*_

I laid in the field with my head pressed to the grass. I could hear the vibration of my wolf and Nick running around the woods. I could hear Jessie's laughter as she rode on Nick's back and it made me smile. When did my life become this.

In no way am I complaining but, when did I go from being the half vampire sought out by many, to lover of an alpha wolf, to mother of a mixed breed vampire?

Time had gone by so fast and when I looked back I saw so many memories.

I saw mistakes, I saw fights and tears. But I also saw laughter and joy and love beyond comparison.

As Jacob, Jessie and Nick came running out from the woods all laughing and panting, I knew that despite all my troubles I didn't regret anything.

Jacob stopped running with Nick and Jessie and came to lay in the grass next to me as the others continued to play in the large field.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I looked over at Jake and a smile immediately graced my lips.

To love someone so much is unexplainable. To love every flaw and perfection about an individual is indescribable.

I leaned up from my grassy place and positioned myself in front of him before taking his tanned skin into my hands and pulling him in for a kiss.

As we kissed with eternal passion, I allowed my thoughts to flow from my hands into Jacob and with his mind link open, I listened to his thoughts as well.

He didn't have any specific thought but he did have one specific feeling; happiness.

When we finally did pull away from one another, breathless and content, Jessie ran up to us and sat down in the grass with Nick right behind her laying down on his back in his large chocolate brown wolf form.

"It's going to rain Ness" Jessie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I took her hand into mine and smiled, "Well if it does, we can always go run around in it."

She looked confused and shocked before and a smile graced her face but it was obvious that it was not genuine.

She didn't know of my abilities and even if she had I doubted that she would have known how to block me so I took the chance to read her mind.

Her thoughts were not very clear and her memories were not very detailed but from what I could tell, living in a warehouse full of insane vampires who experimented on other species already caused there to be a more than bearable noise resonating off the walls. So with all the screams and wails mixed in with the booming thunder that came with the rain caused panic in the young girl.

I didn't know if she could tell what I was doing but after I had gotten the basics, not wanting to delve into her more terrifying thoughts, she looked up at me, her pretty tawny face now a blank.

As I looked back down at her and allowed a small smile to fall upon my lips before bringing my hands down to caress her cheeks.

The moment I allowed the gates to my thoughts to open, she felt it and she gasped in surprise. I was initially shocked when the passage to her thoughts closed, not knowing that she knew how, but then it

made sense considering the environment she had grown up in.

However, I didn't say anything just continued to stroke her cheek, looking down at her with gentle eyes and eventually the walls of her mind began to fall.

I allowed all my memories of playing in the rain to flow through me like the gentle breeze in the air, hoping that all the positive memories would help her overcome her fears if just a little bit.

All the memories of Jake and I playing hide and go seek in the rain and playing baseball with my family during thunderstorms.

By the time I had removed my hand the little girl was holding onto my waist tightly with her little face buried into my stomach.

I hugged her back before leaning down to tell her to continue her play with Nick. Her face looked up at me and we stared at each other for some time before she tapped my wrist forcefully and ran off yelling "Tag" and that I was it.

I smiled and stood there for some time, allowing her a fair head start before running after the girl that I was now calling daughter.

…...

After some more running around we all raced back home where we found the whole family in the living room watching TV.

Nick had just turned back into his human form when we all walked in.

"Gosh, it smells like a birthday cake pop tart in here! Why are you all in here?" Nick asked. So tactful.

Everyone rolled their eyes before turning their heads back towards the television which Edward turned up allowing it to be heard, even though every one in the room had enhanced hearing.

I saw on the television the news reporter, Shelby Missina, a pretty blonde haired middle aged woman reporting something about an investigation on a homicide case.

"_It is not known what happened in the abandoned factory but when the police arrived due to a noise complaint there was an abundance of blood but no one around."_

They then showed a picture of the warehouse and it was the same place that Jacob and the rest of my family had raided.

"_We don't know what to think but I assure the people of __Madison that the situation will be handled and the murderers will be found" _A burly white man with red hair spoke. He spoke with conviction, obviously taking his job seriously. For his sake, I hope he didn't find out who did this. It may very well mean his demise.

I didn't pay attention that much longer before I walked into the kitchen to make Jessie, Nick and Jake something to eat, suspecting they would be hungry after the long day of playing around.

I was in the middle of making shrimp Alfredo when I felt Jake enter the room and wrap his warm arms around my waist and bury his face in my neck.

We both remained silent, just enjoying the intimacy of this moment.

I had just finished and was beginning to make plates when Alice walked in and grabbed Jake by the back of his shirt.

"Come on bub. We got some things we need to discuss," she said seriously.

"What do you want pixie?" Jake said and complete relaxation, as he began to lean back on me.

"Private convo about the wedding! Duh!"

Jacob sighed and it was obvious he was ready to argue but Alice didn't wait for it, just grabbed him by the arm and ran off out the door and through the woods at top speed until I could no longer see or hear them.

Good thing Jake is not a human or she would have ripped off his arm.

As I sat down the plates for Jessie and Nick something came to my mind.

I looked at Jasper before asking, "What happened to Evelyn and Drake?"

Everyone seemed to suddenly remember about the couple as well and went to look at Jasper.

He sighed and began to scratch his head, immediately causing me to assume the worst. He looked at me, feeling my worry before shaking his head.

"No, there is nothing wrong with them, they were just hard to deal with. I sent them up to our cousins in Denali for a little while so they could better settle. Garrett says they are starting to better adjust away from the others. A lot of the others were able to leave because they had settled down but some of them were just... too far gone."

It was obvious what he had meant by that last statement. Some of the vampires were too mentally unstable to live a life outside the warehouse so he had to do what needed to be done.

He had to kill them.

"You said there were some wolves in the group as well" asked Edward.

"Yes, there were. Most of them are still in the back sleeping and recollecting due to the medicine Carlisle made."

That is when Carlisle interjected, "It is interesting and something I would like to take a deeper look into once they wake up if they grant me permission. They are all wolves but, they all seem to be of different origin and with slight variations."

"What are you saying, Carlisle?" Bella spoke up.

"Well, some are children of the moon which is one species of itself but some of them...are not Quiletes nor are they children of the moon. Which raises the question..."

"What are they" Edward finished with curiosity and confusion in his tone.

I am pretty sure we were all thinking the same way though.

If they were not children of the moon, what were they?

This is when Jacob and Alice decided to come back from there quick secret discussion.

They both noticed the foreboding silence of the room.

"Some of the wolves in the back may be a new species" Edward spoke, probably answering the thoughts of my aunt or my fiance.

"Okay everyone, there is no need to worry yet. We shouldn't assume the worst until we know everything" said Bella causing everyone to calm down only slightly.

She was right. We didn't know what they were but that doesn't mean that we should assume the worst.

"You're right Bella, besides, we have a wedding to worry about!" Alice spoke with sudden excitement which caused a small smile to spread across everyone's face.

Oh Alice.

Alice sat down at the table and began to discuss all wedding things with us and all thoughts of an unknown wolf species and homicide charges left our minds.

For once, everything seemed like it was going to go as planned.

…...

After a long day of planning and playing in the rain, it was finally time to go to bed. I allowed Jessie to take my room while Jacob and I shared his room and Nick went to sleep on the couch downstairs. All the other wolves had just ran off back to Forks. I was so sad to see them leave, especially Seth and Van.

Her and Embry had taken a plane as not to rumble the baby too much so they left earlier that morning.

Saying goodbye to my best friend was hard but I just kept telling myself that it would be alright because I would see her soon for my wedding.

And hopefully longer.

I hadn't talked to my parents about it yet but I had already decided that once me and Jacob got married at the Rez we were going to stay and hopefully get a beach house by the beach.

I knew they wouldn't like it because they would have to stay here and I would be hundreds of miles away but I wanted to go back to Forks.

I have wanted it for so long and Jacob, now more than ever, has to get back to his pack. With so many additional members now, it would be too stressful trying to command both from two different sides of the country. With us going back to Forks, the children of the moon can begin building stable lives near or on the Rez bringing in more workers and hopefully more many and building a stronger and united pack.

I would miss my family and it would be my first time so far away from them but I would no longer be a child. I would be a wife and a mother and I would be starting my own little family. Nothing would make me happier than watching Jessie grow up happy on the Rez.

My mother and father were going to flip out but I had already made up my mind, now it just came down to the right time to tell them.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Jacob asked as he sat down in the bed causing it to dip with this weight.

I rolled over on my side and curled up to him before yawning.

"I'm just thinking about how time moves so fast and what our lives will be like once we are married."

He nodded before pulling even closer to him.

"It probably won't be that different seeing as we have literally grown up together and have been mated since you were born."

I smiled before speaking, "technically I grew up with you."

He looked at me with a smile on his face before nuzzling the top of my head.

"Nessie, I think you don't realize how much you have caused me to grow. Who I used to be and who I am now are two completely different people."

"Except for your consistent love for hamburgers."

We both chuckled before Jacob spoke, "Now that will never change."

As our laughter died down Jake continued in a soft voice, "no but really, you have caused me to grow and become a better person than I ever imagined and I love you more than you could ever think possible because I not only love who I am and who you are but I love what we are together."

A lone hot tear began to slide down my face without permission but I couldn't stop it as others followed. Jacob brought his hand up to my face and wiped my tear streaked face before kissing me gently on the lips.

"I love you Nessie."

I smiled as his voice resonated and hit my heart so hard that even a runaway train banging into my body would have had a less imense effect.

"I love you more, my Jake."

He smiled before leaning down to kiss my ear gently causing me to shiver in pleasure.

He whispered, "Not possible".

I didn't say anything, knowing this could go on forever. I just allowed him to take my clothes off and make love to my body all night long.

With every touch and every caress I knew that I would never love like this again. Not with anyone else but my Jake.

. …... . .. ….. …. …. … … … … … … … …

Hey you guys I know I suck and I have just been gone for so long, I don't even know.

And this is going to suck even more.

I don't think I will be doing a part 3.

***preparing for the pitch forks***

I think instead I will post every Monday, once TL2 is over a little like, _day in the life of_ where basically it is a collection of one shots that talks about what has happened and what would have happened in part 3.

I am sorry guys but I really need to get away from fanfiction for a little while and go off and do my own thing with my own characters or I never will. So, I apologize for the wait and for this news and I love you guys for being so loving and supporting the whole way through.

xoxox


End file.
